Herencias
by Argens Hebe
Summary: Cuando se lee el testamento de Sirius, Harry se entera de que toda su vida a sido manipulada por Dumbledore. Así que, con los títulos de lord Potter y lord BLack, se convierte en uno de los magos más influyentes del mundo mágico, bajo la tutela de su reci
1. Prólogo

Weno, mi primera historia akí, jeje.

Advertencias: YAOI, chico/ chico... homosexuales, vaya, así que Homofóbicos abstenganse.

Espero que os guste, y gracias por leer. Y si me dejan un review tendrán mi agradecimiento para tooooda la vida juasjuas.

**Introducción**

Para Harry podría decirse que aquel final de curso fue el peor de su vida. No sólo que tuviese que despedirse de Hogwarts para volver con los Dursley, es más, prácticamente ni se acordaba de ellos, le parecían una absoluta menudencia junto al hecho de que Sirius, su padrino, el hombre que más se le había parecido a un padre, ya no estaba con él. Ya no le haría reír contándole las hazañas de los merodeadores, ya no le reprendería con ese tono característico cuando se metiese en un lío, ya nunca podría ver como se transformaba, ni acariciar el sedoso pelaje de Padfoot.

Al moreno de ojos verdes se le apretó aún más la bola que tenía en la garganta desde la excursión al Ministerio. Si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan increíblemente estúpido, irreflexivo, impetuoso… tan Gryffindor, esto no hubiera pasado. Y él se torturaba pensándolo, aún cuando todo el mundo parecía empeñado en librarle de culpa. Cierto que había sido Bellatrix la culpable de que Sirius cayese por el velo, pero aún así, él no podía evitar sentir que era total y completamente su culpa.

Por otra parte, seguía aún… fastidiado con Dumbledore, no, fastidiado no era la palabra, era más exacto decir que estaba terriblemente furioso. El estúpido viejo, además de haberle mentido toda su vida, con el asunto de la maldita profecía, no había hecho nada por demostrar la inocencia de Sirius. Sólo cuando ya había muerto, había bastado una palabra suya para limpiar todo el asunto. Y así, se proclamó la inocencia de Sirius Black, cuando este ya no podía disfrutar de ella

Y allí estaba, callado, silencioso, con unas ojeras de un marcado color negruzco, pálido y demacrado. Una sombra de lo que había sido. El expreso del colegio silbaba tranquilamente, y en ese momento una lechuza entró por la ventana. Harry, extrañado, cogió la misiva y la lechuza desapareció.

_Señor Potter,_

_Le rogamos acuda el día 20 de junio _(nda: no se cuando acaban el colegio, así que lo acaban el 15 y listo. Si no no tienen casi vacaciones!!)_ a las 12:00 a.m. al banco mágico Gringotts, con sede en el callejón Diagon, con motivo de la lectura del testamento de Sirius Orión Black._

_Su asistencia es indispensable para la lectura de dicho documento, así que le rogamos no se retrase._

_Atentamente,_

_Razac qu' el Thelendiror_

_(Vicepresidente de la dirección)_

El joven de ojos verdes miró la carta seriamente, y sin decir nada, la guardó en un bolsillo de su túnica, ignorando las preguntas de sus dos amigos, y saliendo al pasillo con la excusa de que necesitaba despejarse. Tras alejarse unos pasos, se cruzó a Malfoy, que venía seguido de Zabini, Nott y Parkinson. Blaise Zabini, con ganas de pelea como siempre, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una mirada glacial del rubio le hizo callar.

Potter – dijo este, saludándole con la cabeza.

Malfoy – contestó Harry de igual manera, muy agradecido de que el Príncipe de Slytherin le hubiese ahorrado una pelea. Desde luego, no estaba de humor.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, en una especie de apatía, los Dursley no se dieron ni cuenta, y Harry dejaba pasar los días sin interés, hasta que Remus vino a buscarle el famoso día 20, por la mañana, para ir al banco a ver el testamento de Sirius.


	2. Testamento

**Testamento**

Remus y Harry se aparecieron frente al callejón Diagon, y sin perder tiempo, se introdujeron en él, dirigiéndose con rapidez al banco. Al pisar el suelo de mármol, a Harry le asaltaron recuerdos de las veces que había estado allí, en tiempos más felices. Un goblin apareció de repente, sacándole de su ensoñación y les condujo por varios pasillos y galerías hasta una sala donde les esperaban. Harry estudió su alrededor; Dumbledore estaba allí, así como Lupin y, ante su sorpresa, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, con Draco. Los saludó a todos con un movimiento de cabeza, preguntándose que diablos estarían haciendo allí los Malfoy.

Se sentó solo, en un banco, mientras Remus intercambiaba unas palabras con el director; y fue cuando se fijó en una persona, una mujer, presumiblemente, aunque no era posible afirmarlo, embozada en una capa negra como la noche, que no dejaba ver su rostro ni adivinar su figura. Se sentó en la zona más alejada de ellos, y Harry, no sabiendo como, pudo notar como despedía un aura de tristeza y de dolor, que reflejaban, en unas proporciones mucho mayores, el suyo propio. Y no supo porqué, pero aquella extraña le daba confianza, sentía que era alguien con el que no tendría problemas.

Apareció un goblin, que no se diferenciaba de los demás excepto por las ropas, que indudablemente eran de mejor calidad, y el medallón enorme que llevaba en el cuello, que de tal tamaño parecía un plato. Se sentó en el escritorio frente a todos ellos y comenzó a hablar con la voz aguda propia de uno de su especie.

Buenos días, soy lord Razac qu' el Thelendiror, subdirector del banco Gringotts, y les doy la bienvenida. Estamos aquí para la lectura del testamento de Lord Sirius Orión Black, último Lord Black, que puede comenzar dado que todos los mencionados están aquí.

Diciendo esto, sacó una bola, que a Harry le recordó a la recordadora que tuvo Neville en su primer año. Él nunca había estado en la lectura de un testamento, había visto alguna en películas, pero ninguna mágica. No sabía que esperarse, y desde luego se sorprendió cuando de la bola salió una voz, una voz que se le hacía muy conocida, y que hizo que su corazón saltase.

_Hola a todos._ – la voz de Sirius resonó en toda la sala – _Si estáis aquí y escuchando esto, es que he muerto. Bien, no hay nada que hacer al respecto, pero espero que fuese protegiendo a Harry y no por algún torpe accidente. – _los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas, Sirius seguiría siendo él incluso muerto, como lo indicaba el tono jocoso de su voz – _Y ahora, empecemos con el asunto, pues estas ocasiones son deprimentes, y cuando antes acaban mejor. En primer lugar, quiero legar a mi prima, Narcissa Malfoy, la casa de descanso de los Black en la costa de Aberdeen, Escocia. Sé que siempre te encantó ese sitio, Cissy – _Harry miró asombrado a la señora Malfoy, que no demostraba nada en su actitud, como buena sangre limpia, pero en sus ojos había un brillo que indicaba claramente que no estaba tan tranquila como demostraba. El moreno, extrañado, se acordó de que Sirius parecía odiar a su familia; pero aquí se demostraba que no, con el tono cariñoso que utilizó para referirse a su prima. Nuevamente maldijo el no haber podido conocer mejor a su padrino – _A Lucius Malfoy, le dejo los caballos pura sangre de las cuadras de los Black; siempre te interesaron los caballos, Malfoy, y es una forma de agradecer que tratases siempre tan bien a mi prima y que a "ella" la cuidases cuando yo no pude – _Bien, Harry allí si que no entendía nada. Ni siquiera a quién había cuidado Malfoy para que Sirius se lo agradeciese, pues por el tono se entendía que no hablaban de Narcissa. - _A mi sobrino, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, le dejo mi moto voladora – _los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron de la sorpresa – _Espero que tu padre no te haya pegado todavía la suficiente cursilería como para impedir que montes – _el Malfoy adulto bufó, y a Harry se le escapó una sonrisa – _A Remus John Lupin, le doy la cantidad de 20 millones de galeones, que le permitirán hacer lo que le venga en gana. Te lo mereces, Mooney, así que no pongas esa cara – _Harry sonrió al ver como conocía Sirius a Remus, y al ver la sonrisa triste de este.

Bien – habló de pronto el goblin, haciendo que todos le mirasen extrañados – El señor Black estableció que aquí habría que darle esto al joven señor Potter, y esperar a que lo leyera para continuar.

Harry se levantó extrañado y cogió la carta, sentándose de nuevo para leerla. Y, sintiendo los ojos de todos clavados en él, abrió con parsimonia el sobre y se concentró en la letra de su padrino:

" **Querido Harry,**

**Si estás leyendo esto, es que ya no estoy contigo. Lamento mucho no estar allí, para ayudarte, para cuidarte o simplemente para escucharte. Pues, aunque te he conocido por poco tiempo, quiero que sepas que siempre te he querido, como a un hijo.**

**Pero, aunque tal vez te resulte duro, hay cosas que debes saber, y cuando las sepas, actuar en consecuencia. Harry, Dumbledore no es quién crees que es. Es un cabrón asqueroso manipulador, que destruyó miles de vidas solo para tenerte a ti bajo su mando. Harry, créeme, no puedes confiar más en ese hombre.**

**Él me separó de lo que era más preciado para mi. Permitió que me pudriese en Azkaban trece años, y no hizo nada por sacarme de allí, aún cuando podría haberlo hecho sin ningún problema. Pero yo era un estorbo en sus planes, del mismo modo que mi amada. Si Harry, aquí donde me ves, no soy más que otro enamorado. No la conoces, pues cuando Voldemort mató a tus padres, Dumbledore la exilió a un castillo en Austria, bajo la amenaza de no sacarme de la cárcel, para así poder llevarte con los Dursley.**

**Tu madre había prohibido eso en su testamento, pero el viejo lo tergiversó todo para que te criases en un ambiente duro y hostil y que luego estuvieses sometido completamente a su mandato. Harry, Diana, mi amada, es tu madrina, y tu deberías haber estado con ella estos quince años. Mas Dumbledore lo hizo imposible. Supongo que ahora nos culparás por no haber hecho nada, pero Dumbledore es peor que Voldemort manipulando y amenazando a la gente.**

**Por eso también, es por lo que la mayoría de los sangres limpia se unieron a Voldemort, pues era estar bajo su yugo o bajo el mandato del viejo. Y créeme, la elección no es fácil. Por eso, aunque odie a mi familia, puesto que ellos se unieron al loco para poder exterminar mestizos y muggles, a los Malfoy los respeto, pues lo hicieron para preservarse, del mismo modo que Snape.**

**Ya ves, ahijado, el mundo no es tal y como te lo han contado. Si hablas con Remus él te confirmará todo lo que yo estoy diciendo, y te dirá que él está con Dumbledore por el chantaje emocional que le hace; lo mismo que Snape. No te voy a ocultar que siempre me disgustó ese hombre, pero lo que hace lo hace por protegerse a sí y a los suyos. Del mismo modo que los Malfoy siempre protegieron a Diana, pues ella es una de ellos.**

**¿Qué hago ahora? Te preguntarás. Bueno, yo he arreglado todo en mi testamento para que estés bajo el tutelaje de Diana hasta que cumplas tu mayoría de edad. Sólo tienes que aceptar frente a los goblins y despojar a Dumbledore de su título de tutor y decirle que te devuelva los anillos de los Potter y los Black. Después no podrá hacer nada en tu contra, con Diana de por medio. Aunque no lo creas, ella puede ser la mujer con más poder del mundo mágico (siempre se negó a ser la típica sangre limpia que se queda en casa organizando eventos sociales) así como tú. Sí, tú, y no por ser el niño que vivió, si no por ser lord Potter y lord Black. Harry, la que te va a caer encima.**

**Bueno, pequeño Prongs, supongo que va siendo hora de despedirnos, esta vez para siempre; aunque no olvides que yo siempre estaré velando por ti, como tus padres. Lo único que te pido es que no juzgues con dureza a Diana, ella quería protegerme, tanto como yo ahora quiero protegerte a ti. Y te aseguro que te adoró desde el primer momento que te vio; sabes? Era la mejor amiga de tu madre, te podrá contar muchas cosas de ella.**

**Haz lo correcto, hijo, y líbrate de la influencia de Dumbledore. Se que parece que de nuevo están controlando tu vida, pero créeme, Diana te dejará tomar tus propias decisiones, te lo prometo. **

**Solo recordarte que te quiero, y que pase lo que pase estoy orgulloso de ti.**

**Se despide.**

**Lord Sirius Orión Black, Padfoot.**

Harry dobló la carta con parsimonia, sin darse cuenta de que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Había sentido furia muchas veces, pero no como esta. El saberse traicionado, el saber que Dumbledore le había ocasionado tanto dolor a su padrino, el saber que le habían manipulado toda su vida, hizo que ardiera en furia. Pero en furia blanca, una furia fría y helada, mil veces más peligrosa que la otra, que iluminó los ojos con un fulgor asesino, e hizo que los que estaban en la sala le mirasen asombrados. Excepto Dumbledore, que parecía que no se enteraba, Harry supuso que intentó controlar también el testamento de Sirius, y su asco y furia hacia el hombre se acrecentó. Se dirigió con calma al goblin y dijo con una voz helada y dura:

Proceda. – el goblin asintió con la cabeza, y se volvió a oír la voz de Sirius, mucho más solemne.

_Yo, Lord Sirius Orión Black, nombro mi heredero y sucesor, a Harry James Potter, legándole todas mis posesiones y dinero, incluyendo el asiento en el Wizenmagot, cámara de gobierno de los magos. Por la misma, cedo el tutelaje de mi ahijado a Diana Alexandra Miyami Malfoy._

¿QUÉ? – rugió Dumbledore, pero no pudo decir más.

Yo Harry James Potter Evans, acepto la tutela de Diana Alexandra Miyami Malfoy. Albus Dumbledore, queda relevado de su cargo de tutor personal, haga el favor de devolver los anillos de Potter y Black – dijo Harry con voz gélida y una mirada que rivalizaba con la de Voldemort.

No digas chorradas, Harry…

CÁLLESE VIEJO!!!! – todos miraron atónitos a Harry, que gritaba al director con un odio patente en los ojos – DEJE LOS ANILLOS Y VÁYASE ANTES DE QUE HAGA ALGO DE LO QUE ME ARREPIENTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tú no puedes hablarme así!!! – exclamó soberbio el director – Diana, pon fin de inmediato a este desatino.

Y la persona encapuchada se levantó y se colocó junto a Harry, diciendo con voz serena, clara como el cristal y muy hermosa.

Yo, Diana Alexandra Miyami Malfoy, acepto la custodia de Harry James Potter, mi ahijado.

QUÉEEE???? CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESAFIARME?

ABANDONE LA SALA DUMBLEDORE! – rugió Harry cortando al viejo – DE INMEDIATO!!!

Y nadie en su sano juicio se enfrentaría a un Harry Potter cegado por la ira, con los ojos destilando furia, y su magia crujiendo a su alrededor como si se tratase de un campo de electricidad estática. Todos en la sala le miraron atónitos, y se quedaron viendo desencajados como el viejo abandonaba la sala y Harry solo se calmaba cuando Diana le puso una mano en el hombro. Él le sonrió, ya calmado, y ella, se bajó la capucha con gestos delicados y elegantes, dejando ver unas facciones de ensueño.

No resultaba difícil ver cómo había logrado atrapar a Sirius, conocido mujeriego. Era sin dudas la mujer más bella que Harry había visto nunca. De rasgos clásicos y aristocráticos, lo que más resaltaba en su rostro eran sus inmensos ojos, de un intenso color violeta, sombreados por sus espesas pestañas. Su cabello era rubio, pero no como el de los Malfoy; el suyo era del color de la miel más pura cuando se derramaba de un cántaro. Y le caía en ondas por la espalda, sujeto en un medio recogido, hasta la cintura. A Harry se le antojó una criatura del bosque; una ninfa o una dríada que caminaba entre humanos. Cuando salió de su observación, se dio cuenta de que ella también le había observado a fondo, y esperó que le hubiese gustado lo que había visto. Apartó la vista y miró a los demás, que también se habían quedado mirándoles. Se sentaron ambos, y Diana hizo un signo al goblin para que continuase.

_También me gustaría dar el permiso para la lectura del testamento de Lily y James Potter, aún cuando su hijo no tenga la mayoría de edad. Por último, quiero despedirme de Harry y de Remus, pidiéndoos que disfrutéis de la vida, y no os lamentéis mucho por mí. Diana, -_ y en ese punto, todos notaron el evidente amor que había en su voz – _lamento no estar ahí, y no hay nada que lamente más que haberte dejado tanto tiempo sola. No te lego nada, excepto la tutela de nuestro ahijado, y mi corazón. Recuerda que siempre fue tuyo. Se despide, Sirius Black, Padfoot._

Harry miró a la dama sentada junto a él, se notaba que era una sangre limpia de pura cepa, pues no dejaba transmitir ningún sentimiento a su rostro. Pero Harry sabía como se sentía; sin palabras, la entendía perfectamente. Así que alargó una mano y tomó la suya, apretándola en señal de apoyo. Ella no le miró, pero la estrechó fuertemente en señal de gratitud. Y Harry supo lo duro que era esto para ella.


	3. Conversaciones

Wenassssssssss, aki os dejo otro capítulo. Muxisimas gracias x los reviews, y me alegro de que os esté gustando, aún cuando algunas personas parezcan querer hacerme un examen de lengua española.

En fin, por otra parte, sí es un Drarry, aunque puede que tarde un poquito.

Gracias por leer y espero que lo disfrutéis.

**Conversaciones**

La voz de Sirius se apagó, y el goblin anunció que ya se habían hecho los traspasos y transferencias especificadas en el testamento. A Harry y a Diana, como su nueva tutora, les pidió que esperasen, mientras los demás se iban. Lucius Malfoy y su familia se acercaron hacia ellos, y Harry creyó entrever un destello de cariño en los ojos del mayor cuando miró a Diana.

Es un placer verte de nuevo, querida – dijo amable.

Gracias, Lucius, lo mismo digo.

Pasaos un día de estos a tomar el té – invitó Narcissa.

Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias Narcissa.

Potter – se despidió Draco Malfoy con un gesto de cabeza, siguiendo a sus padres hacia la salida.

Malfoy – repuso Harry de la misma forma.

Remus se dirigió a ellos también y esta vez no hubo frases corteses; abrazó fuertemente a Harry, que se sintió mil veces mejor. Y después repitió lo mismo con Diana, lo que hizo que a los labios de la rubia subiese una sonrisa.

Me alegro de verte, Di – dijo Remus con alegría.

Y yo, Remsie. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, tendremos que quedar a hablar un día de estos.

Por supuesto!!! Que creías que me iba a estar todo el verano sin ver a mi cachorro – dijo el licántropo con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry.

Este se sentía bien, tenía un sentimiento cálido en su interior, se sentía bien, se sentía… en familia. Y una sonrisa sincera, la primera en muchos días subió a sus labios, y Diana, al verla, se alegró. Le preocupaba no gustarle a su ahijado, le preocupaba no poder acercarse a él; ahora veía que no sería tan difícil, pero aún así, necesitaría la ayuda de su viejo amigo.

Quieres que me quede, Harry?

No hace falta, Remus, gracias – sonrió el moreno – pero sí que me apetece pasar el verano contigo. Podríamos, Diana?

Señores, si hacen el favor, el testamento de los Potter ya está listo.

Oh, entonces me voy – dijo Remus – ya me contaréis que hacemos en verano.

Por supuesto, Rem, la verdad es que tengo un par de ideas interesantes – dijo la rubia, despidiéndose del castaño que salía por la puerta y sonrió a Harry, apreciando que anteriormente hubiese hecho él el esfuerzo de hablar directamente – Harry, vemos el testamento de tus padres y luego discutimos las vacaciones con un helado de Florean Forterscue (nda: o yo q se como s scribe) vale?

Me apunto a eso – sonrió cordialmente Harry.

Estupendo.

Señores, por aquí. – Razac les hizo sentarse y se dirigió a Harry – Señor Potter; esta es la llave de la cámara del señor Black. Y su anillo que le testifica como lord Black.

Gracias. Quería pedirle si podrían darme un listado con las posesiones que me ha dejado Sirius.

Por supuesto, señor Potter, se la darán en seguida – dio el goblin con una inclinación.

Muchas gracias.

De nada. Bien, respecto al testamento de sus padres, lamento decir que es un breve documento en el que le nombran a usted heredero de todas sus posesiones, incluyendo un barco muggle posesión de su abuelo Evans.

Oh – dijo Harry extrañado, jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que su abuelo tuviese un barco. Es más, ni siquiera conseguía imaginarse a su tía Petunia en él.

Es un hermoso velero del que nos hemos ocupado, pagando el almacenamiento y el mantenimiento, tal como lo querían sus padres. Por lo demás, queda usted en propiedad de todas las posesiones de la familia Potter, incluida la casa de Godric's Hollow, el asiento en el Wizenmagot y las posesiones habituales.

Emmm, y cuales son las habituales?

Disculpe?

Que cuales son las posesiones habituales? – repitió Harry con la sensación de estar haciendo un poco el ridículo.

Pues…

Lo que mi pupilo desea es que le hagan una lista con las posesiones de los Potter, al igual que con las de los Black – acudió Diana al rescate.

Oh, bien, entiendo! Ningún problema, lord Potter. – diciendo esto salió de la habitación y volvió al momento con un grueso sobre en sus manos.

Tenga, aquí está toda la información. El banco se encargará de tramitar todas las gestiones, no se preocupen.

Está bien, gracias.

Diciendo esto, Diana se levantó y ambos salieron a la calle. Ya fuera del banco, se quedaron mirando, sin saber que hacer. Hasta que Diana inspirando profundamente, miró a su ahijado y dijo sonriendo.

Creo que ni nos han presentado. Soy Diana, tu madrina, encantada.

Harry Potter – sonrió él – encantado igualmente.

Bueno, ya que hemos salido, vamos a por ese helado y allí me preguntas todo lo que quieras saber.

Bueno, dispara. – dijo la rubia, cuando ambos estaban sentados en la heladería.

Eras la novia de Sirius? – el moreno se sonrojó, era lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza en el caos mental que tenía en ese momento.

Si, lo era – rió ella.

Oh.

Eso es todo lo que me querías preguntar? – preguntó burlona ella.

Es que no se por donde empezar!! Cada vez que empiezo a tener algo de control sobre mi vida, aparece algo que me manipula. Primero la estúpida profecía de las narices, luego el traidor de Dumbledore! Ya no sé que pensar; creí que podía confiar en él y ahora me dicen que casi es mejor confiar en los Malfoy! Y encima, el idiota de Draco Malfoy, con el que me he llevado siempre a matar, ahora casi es amable conmigo. Apareces tu cuando yo no sabía ni que tenía madrina. Y resulta que a Sirius no le desagradaba tanto su familia! Estoy harto de ser el último en enterarme de cosas que me conciernen!!!! Maldito sea ese viejo loco de Dumbledore!!!! Lleva toda la vida minitiéndome!!!.

Conozco esa sensación – dijo Diana, tras escuchar con atención la diatriba de Harry.

Ni siquiera sé nada de mi familia.

Bueno, eso se puede remediar. Empecemos por lo primero. Vamos a ver las posesiones que has heredado. Luego, buscaremos un sitio donde vivir.

Voy… voy a vivir contigo?

Sí, claro!! Ni loca dejo que vuelvas con esos muggles del demonio!!!! Remus me escribía de vez en cuando y te aseguro que ahora que no tiene nada con lo que amenazarme, Dumbledore lo pagará!! Lo pagará con creces!!!! Dejar a un niño con esa gentuza!!!!

Entonces… no tendré que volver más con ellos.

Por supuesto que sí – la cara de ilusión de Harry se apagó como una vela en un vendaval, y miró a su madrina, que sonrió mientras decía – a recoger tus cosas, y a informarles de que les voy a poner una denuncia como una catedral.

SÍ!!!! – rió Harry feliz – Soy libre!!!!

Por supuesto – dijo su madrina, contagiada de su entusiasmo – Podemos elegir entre vivir en Miyami Castle o en una de tus posesiones.

Tienes un castillo??

Sí, en las costas de Irlanda, es precioso, está entre el bosque y el mar, y tiene todo lo que se pueda desear. Pero, también podríamos ir a Potter Manor, o a la Mansión Black.

… Todos las familias de sangre limpia son tan ricas?

No te han contado nada? – Diana pareció enfadada por eso – Hay una parte de la familias de sangre limpia que sí que lo son. Estas familias son las que gobiernan en Europa, o por lo menos lo intentan, ya que con el ministro inútil que tenemos no es tan fácil, pero sí, son muy ricas. Son las grandes familias del mundo mágico; los Nott, los Zabini, los Parkinson, los Bulstrode, los Prince… hay varias, y tendrás que conocerlas. Entre ellas siempre destacaron seis familias: los Miyami, de la que yo soy la cabeza, los Malfoy, que ya conoces, los Black y los Potter de los que eres el último, los Kensington y los Schloeser.

Buf, yo no se nada de todo esto.

No te preocupes, este verano, si quieres, te enseñaré quién es quién, y cuando llegues a Hogwarts, tendrás la educación que se te hubiesen dado tus padres de no estar muertos, la educación de un auténtico hijo de las grandes familias.

Me gustaría – aliviado al saber que ella le ayudaría

Bien, ahora, dejemos estos temas y planeemos nuestras vacaciones. Saca la lista.

Harry sacó los pergaminos del sobre y comenzó a leer. Descubrió que sus padres no le habían dejado sólo la conocida cámara de Gringotts, si no dos más: la propia de sus padres y la de la familia Potter. También se incluían una veintena de casas por todo el mundo, con caballos, bosques, elfos domésticos y de todo. Su asombro crecía con cada cosa que leía, y aumentó cada vez más mientras leía las posesiones de Sirius, que eran prácticamente iguales que las suyas propias. Parecía un pez con la boca abierta, pero no podía quitarse el asombro de encima. Era asquerosamente rico, pero muy muy muy rico. No podía creer que Dumbledore se lo hubiese ocultado también. Diana, en cambio, no parecía muy sorprendida, parecía estar comprobando que no faltase nada a la lista. Cuando le miró dejó escapar una risita, y Harry imaginó que debía estar cómico así que recompuso su gesto y la miró.

Todo eso es mío?

Si.

Todo?

… sí

Y que voy ha hacer con tanta cosa? – dijo aturdido.

Diana rió a carcajada limpia por la expresión de Harry. Desde luego, el chico no se lo esperaba para nada, es más, dudaba que supiese que la cámara de Gringotts de la que había estado sacando el dinero no era más que una cuenta de emergencia que abrieron sus padres por si les pasara algo y que le mantuviese hasta su mayoría de edad. Harry la miró e hizo un puchero que le hizo ver adorable.

Mira, ya tenemos plan para este verano – dijo Diana – si te parece bien, haremos un tour por todas tus posesiones.

Eh! Es buena idea

Lo sé, es mía – dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo, Harry rió y ella continuó – Pero, donde te gustaría vivir?

Yo… bueno, no sé… dónde te gustaría a ti?

No, Harry, vas a elegir tú. Sé que te apetece algún sitio, así que dime – dijo férreamente ella, maldiciendo a esos muggles que le habían dado esa inseguridad al joven.

Pues… en Potter Manor - musitó

Es una idea estupenda

De verdad?

Sí, y Harry. Cuando quieras algo, no dudes en pedirlo. Ahora eres uno de los magos más importantes de Europa, no dudes nunca.

Bueno, vale.

Bien. Pues nos vamos a por tus cosas. Luego, iremos a Potter Manor, y allí veremos el itinerario que haremos, de acuerdo?

Sí, - y sonrió – sabes? Me alegro de tener una madrina.

Y yo de tener un ahijado, cielo – pagó los helados y se pusieron en marcha hacia Privet Drive.

Hmmm, oye… yo… cómo quieres que te llame?

Eh? Pues como prefieras, Harry, Diana, Di, Madrina… no sé, elige.

Me gusta Di.

Sí? A tu madre también.

Pues Di entonces.

Genial – pasado un momento de silencio dijo – Harry, lo que mencionaste antes, sobre Draco Malfoy…

El qué?

Que os llevabais a matar.

Ah! Sí, nos llevamos bastante mal. Y creo que por mi culpa.

Y eso?

Pues, rechacé ser su amigo en primero – contestó Harry contándole el episodio - … y qué piensas?

Que es normal que se enfadara. Le educaron para que se supiese superior a otras familias – Harry la miró con reproche – No me mires así, es la forma de la que nos educan a todos. Luego, maduramos, y cambiamos, si no mira a Sirius, o mirame a mí; no tengo nada en contra de los hijos de muggles, Lily era mi mejor amiga. Lo que pasa, es que él pensó que a ti te habrían educado de esa misma manera, no en vano eras uno de los suyos. Al rechazar su amistad, le heriste.

Vaya, nunca lo había pensado así.

Bueno, siempre hay que ver las cosas desde los dos puntos de vista.

Supongo que podría intentar arreglarlo… pero porqué preguntabas?

Bueno, es que quiero aceptar esa invitación a tomar el té de Narcissa, Lucius es mi primo, sabes? Y aunque parezca frío, siempre ha protegido a su familia con tenacidad, y a mí siempre me tuvo mucho cariño.

Vaya, no me lo imagino así.

Es lo que intenta, esconder esa faceta suya, así son todos los Malfoy. Son tiernos y cariñosos con su familia, y solo muestran esa faceta con su amigos más íntimos.

Juju – rió Harry – no le pega ni con cola.

Bueno, te importaría venir.

No, en realidad, tengo algo que proponerles a los Malfoy.

El qué? – Diana sintió como una barrera contra oídos ajenos se levantaba a su alrededor y miró a Harry extrañada – cómo has hecho eso?

El año pasado tuvimos que tener cuidado con como hablábamos por Umbridge. Aprendí a poner barreras cada vez que hablase de un tema importante.

Oh, bien hecho, y que les quieres proponer?

Sirius me dijo en su carta, que los Malfoy seguían a Voldemort para escapar del viejo (nda: cuando digo viejo me refiero a Dumbly, ok?) porque no había otro bando. Bien, yo me propongo crear un tercer bando. Estarán Voldie y sus locos, el viejo y su patética Orden y yo.

Harry, esa es una idea absolutamente brillante – dijo Diana abrazándole – Gracias, Harry.

Eh? Porqué?

Porque son mi familia, y les vas a dar la oportunidad de dejar el lado oscuro.

Bueno, sabes? En realidad Malfoy no me cae tan mal. Yo creo que peleábamos solo por guardar las apariencias.

Eso es bueno.

Esta es la parada – anunció Harry, deshaciendo la barrera de sonido y bajando del metro.

Estaban en Privet Drive, y se dirigieron a la casa de los Dursley. Harry se hinchó de valor para entrar en esa casa, sabiendo que sería la última vez.


	4. Los Dursley

Weno, otro capi!!! spero que os guste. Voy a subir otra historia, así que si os pasáis por ella y me dejáis algun comentario... os estaría eternamente agradecida jaja.

Gracias por leer y disfrutad!!

**Los Dursley y Potter Manor**

Harry suspiró al ver la casa de sus tíos, aquella que no le traía más que malos recuerdos, y se paró, haciendo que Diana se parase junto a él. Ella miró el barrio con interés, y su mirada se clavó en el jardín inmaculado, y en las ventanas con visillos… no le daba el aspecto de un sitio muy acogedor la verdad. Había un aire de frialdad en la casa, de falta de vida, que completaron la impresión que le dio el suspiro de Harry, por el que parecía que se le había escapado el alma. Se volvió hacia él, repentinamente seria y dijo:

Harry, antes de entrar necesito saber una cosa.

Qué?

Es cierto que esos… muggles te encerraban en una alacena?

Sí… bueno, era mi cuarto – dijo el chico en voz casi inaudible. Diana apretó los labios con evidente furia.

Y te dejaban sin comer si hacías magia accidental?

Eh… sí - contestó Harry cada vez más incómodo.

Harry, se que es duro para ti, pero respóndeme sinceramente, ellos… alguna vez te pegaron?

… - él se miró la punta de los zapatos y dijo en un susurro – a veces… cuando hacía algo "anormal"

Esos asquerosos gusanos van a tener suerte si salen en lo que les resta de vida de la cárcel – dijo Diana con voz tensa y los puños crispados.

NO! No podrían … ponerles una multa o algo así? – exclamó Harry.

Porqué los defiendes?

Bueno, a pesar de todo son la única familia que me queda. Y pese a todo, me acogieron cuando podrían haberme dejado en la calle – explicó el chico.

Harry – Diana estaba enternecida. Harry había sacado la nobleza de su padre, desde luego, y la bondad de su madre – si tú no quieres, diré a mi abogado que no les metan entre rejas, pero te aseguro que se van a estar un buen tiempo haciendo trabajos sociales.

Bien.

Harry, eres demasiado bueno. – suspiró la mujer.

No lo creo – sonrió su ahijado.

Y así, atravesaron la calle y llamaron al timbre de la casa. Oyeron unos pasos en el interior, y los gritos y amenazas de Vernon. La puerta se abrió y tía Petunia apareció, con sus mejillas sonrosadas por la furia. Sólo vio a Harry, y comenzó a chillarle:

CÓMO TE ATREVES A IRTE ASÍ SIN DECIR NADA??!!! TODOS ESTOS AÑOS TE HEMOS VESTIDO, ALIMENTADO, TE HEMOS DADO UN SITIO DONDE DORMIR….

No creo que sea para vanagloriarse, Petunia – interrumpió Diana con voz gélida.

TÚ!!! – exclamó horrorizada Petunia, sus rasgos deformados por el temor.

Papá!! – llamó Dudley, que apareció detrás de su madre, con todo su enorme diámetro, y dijo con maldad – el anormal ha traído a casa a otra rarita como él.

Si no quieres que te convierta en besugo y te eche a los tiburones del zoo, te aconsejo que te esfumes de inmediato, bola de grasa – le gruñó Diana con sus ojos destellando malicia, y un gesto que aterrorizaba.

Harry se tapó la boca para no reírse, mientras Dudley gritaba horrorizado y corría en dirección al salón, para refugiarse detrás de su padre, que leía el periódico apoltronado en un sillón. Diana le siguió, y así lo hizo también Petunia, aún sin recuperarse de su shock.

Harry, ve a hacer el baúl.

Voy – y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Mientras recogía, estaba eufórico. Saldría de allí para siempre, se iría a vivir con Diana, nunca más tendría que volver a ver a los Dursley. Podría aprender todo lo que quisiese del mundo mágico. Pasaría sus vacaciones con la mejor amiga de su madre, viajando por todo el mundo. En aquel momento, Harry no podía pensar en algo que pudiese estropear su felicidad. Acabó en un periquete, tenía muy pocas cosas que empaquetar. Y bajó rápidamente, con el baúl en una mano y Hedwig en su jaula en la otra; y oyó la conversación que se mantenía en el salón.

… NO TIENE USTED DERECHO A RECRIMINARNOS NADA!!! – gritaba tío Vérnon – ES MÁS, AGRADECERNOS TENDRÍAN POR HABERNOS OCUPADO DE ESE MOCOSO!!!

ESE MOCOSO ES SU SOBRINO – gritó Diana, furiosa. Y Harry se estremeció, no la conocía de hace mucho, pero le había parecido una persona tranquila, tipo Remus, de las que no gritaban nunca – Y MI AHIJADO!!!! Agradezcan ustedes el que Harry no quiera que les envíe a la cárcel, por que les aseguro que de ser por mí, no pondrían nunca más ni un pie fuera. Y agradezcan también que deje todo en manos de mi abogado muggle, por que los magos no estarían muy contentos de cómo han tratado al salvador de su mundo. Y les aseguro que su castigo sería mil veces más duro que sus peores pesadillas.

Harry entró al salón y vio a los Dursley más pálidos que los fantasmas que andaban por Hogwarts, temblando ante la mirada, digna de Voldemort, de Diana. Harry sintió un tremendo orgullo por su madrina. Y se dio cuenta que en solo un día, prácticamente, estaba empezando a quererla como a una hermana mayor. Una sonrisa subió a sus labios cuando ella se giró y le vio. Sonrió igualmente, dulcificando su mirada para él, y dijo con voz imperiosa.

Tendrán noticias de mi abogado. Vamos Harry.

ESO, VETE, Y NO VUELVAS A PONER UN PIE EN ESTA CASA – gritó Vernon – NUNCA.

Descuida, no pensaba hacerlo – dijo el joven moreno y añadió burlón, tomándose su propia revancha – Tengo más de cuarenta casas repartidas por todo el mundo, así que para que querría venir a esta chabola.

MIENTES, MOCOSO!!!!

Mentir? – preguntó Diana, con voz suave – Harry no miente, acaso Petunia no te ha contado que el padre de Harry era uno de los hombres más poderosos de Europa? – Petunia palideció ante la mirada de su marido – Harry ahora es una de las personas más ricas del continente. Haceos a la idea.

Y diciendo esto, Diana agarró fuertemente a Harry, y ambos desaparecieron, dejando a Vernon echando espuma por la boca.

Lejos de allí, en la campiña, dos personas aparecían ante las verjas plateadas de una enorme mansión. Harry miró atónito su nuevo hogar. Potter Manor, la casa principal de los Potter, aunque no la más antigua, databa del siglo XVIII, y era una auténtica maravilla de la arquitectura neoclásica. La simetría imperaba en el edificio de piedra blanca, con majestuosas ventanas y escalinatas. Un camino llevaba desde la verja hasta la puerta principal, atravesando los jardines principescos, al más puro estilo inglés, que, aunque cuidados con esmero, daban la sensación de bosque, de naturaleza libre. Flores de diversos colores adornaban los lados del camino, combinadas según sus tonos. Y allí, encima de la enorme puerta principal, un escudo gigante, muy barroco, que entre plumas y flores, mostraba el blasón de los Potter, dividido en dos cuarteles, en la derecha un ciervo rampante (nda: s cuando l animal s mantiene sobre dos patas) con poderosas astas, con un sol sobre él; y en el de la izquierda, un león sentado, ambos cuarteles divididos por una larga espada que a Harry se le antojó muy familiar.

Te gusta? – preguntó Diana suavemente.

Es preciosa.

Espera a verla por dentro, y a que te enseñe el campo de quidditch y la piscina.

Tú habías estado aquí antes??

Claro, tus padres se casaron aquí, sabes? – dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica – Y los Potter daban unas fiestas estupendas.

Mis… abuelos?

Sí. Las fiestas de Nochevieja eran preciosas – explicaba Diana mientras recorrían el camino hacia la casa, con sus cosas flotando detrás – Ponían un árbol enorme en el salón de baile, y lo iluminaban todo con burbujas doradas. Las fuentes se iluminaban con luces y hadas pequeñas bailaban entre los rosales.

Lo hechas de menos, verdad? – ella sonrió tristemente, mientras sus ojos se perdían en recuerdos de un pasado en el que tenía a su novio y a sus mejores amigos con ella, en el que un viejo egoísta no la manipuló para alejarla de sus seres queridos. Y Harry sintió la repentina necesidad de hacerla feliz, de verla sonreír de nuevo – Yo haré una fiesta!!

Cómo?

Haré una fiesta de fin de año, estas navidades, será como las que daban antes, ya verás!!

Eres muy dulce Harry – dijo ella con una sonrisa y los ojos anegados en lágrimas – te lo habían dicho alguna vez?

No llores – Harry la abrazó, sintiendo que había sido una mala idea – Si no quieres no hacemos fiesta.

Diana rió mientras llegaban a una rotonda, con una bellísima fuente en el centro que representaba a una nereida (nda: diosa menor del mar, normalmente como una sirena) que peinaba sus cabellos. Desde allí, la casa era tan grande, que a Harry le pareció que se perdería en su interior.

No, Harry, adoraría que hicieses otra fiesta. Además, te vendría muy bien. Tienes que establecer relaciones y aposentarte como el nuevo lord Potter, y lord Black, a la vez.

No me lo recuerdes – gimió el joven.

Diana rió y ambos subieron las escaleras que daban a las puertas de madera oscura, que se abrieron ante ellos. Apareció un vestíbulo de mármol blanco, con unas impactantes escaleras al fondo y decorado con estatuas clásicas de exquisito gusto. Y en fila frente a ellos, un montón de elfos domésticos, todos ataviados con una diminuta túnica rojo sangre, con el escudo de los Potter grabado en la pechera y unos botines puntiagudos dorados. Harry se les quedó mirando mientras una, al parecer la más anciana se acercó y dijo con una profunda inclinación.

Bienvenido, señorito Potter. Es un auténtico placer que el heredero haya vuelto a la casa familiar. Soy Wihelmina, la encargada de los elfos domésticos, y estoy a su disposición para todo lo que necesite.

Em, gracias, Wihelmina, te agradezco la bienvenida – dijo Harry algo incómodo al principio, pero fue cogiendo confianza – Si hicieses el favor de llevarme a mi habitación y preparar una para la señorita Miyami, te lo agradecería.

Por supuesto, milord, en seguida.

Y chasqueando los dedos, hizo que todos los elfos desapareciesen tras otra reverencia, regresando a sus quehaceres, y que dos de ellos desapareciesen con su baúl y Hedwig. Diana sonrió al ver como su ahijado se iba acostumbrando a tratar con sus elfos.

Siganme, por favor.

Gracias, Wihelmina – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – dime, llevas aquí mucho tiempo?

Por supuesto, milord, desde que su abuelo era niño.

Conociste a mis abuelos?

Sí, y a vuestro padre también, y a la señorita Lily, una bellísima persona, si me permite mi opinión. – Harry sonrió – Y déjeme decirle que definitivamente ha heredado el cabello de los Potter.

Ja, a que sí? – rió Diana – Es igualito que James.

Y que milord Christopher, también.

Sí, se parecen sí.

Christopher?

Tu abuelo – explicó Diana.

Oh – y de repente se dirigió a la elfina y dijo – Por cierto, Diana va a vivir aquí conmigo, por lo menos de momento.

Eso es estupendo, milord, la casa es muy grande para una sola persona. Creo que el cuarto azul irá bien.

Em, sí, estupendo y, Wihelmina, por favor, llámeme Harry.

Como guste, señorito Harry. Bien, este es su cuarto. Fue el de su padre, antes que el suyo.

Harry abrió la puerta, casi reverencialmente. Aquel había sido el cuarto de su padre, y con lo poco que sabía de él, era otra cosa que atesorar. Entró y encontró un cuarto enorme; entre las dos ventanas frente a la puerta había una cama con dosel, hecha en caoba, con los cortinajes y las sábanas y colcha en beige claro. La habitación se decoraba siguiendo ese esquema de colores, desde las estanterías y la mesa y los sillones de aspecto mullido a la moqueta y las cortinas. Había dos puertas que Harry fue a investigar de inmediato, una daba a un baño gigante, en mármol beige, con una bañera en la que podrías hacer largos si quisieses. La otra daba a un armario gigante, que Harry se preguntó si alguna vez podría llenar.

Te gusta?

Mucho, es… precioso.

El balcón es corrido – dijo ella – une las dos ventanas.

Es preciosa. Y me encantan los muebles. Pero no creo que pueda llegar nunca a llenar tantas estanterías… y el armario!!! Es gigante.

Diana rió, y dejó a Harry examinar más a fondo su cuarto mientras se dirigía, precedida de la elfina, al cuarto que le habían asignado, no muy lejos del de Harry. Dio gracias a la elfina, y le advirtió de que su equipaje llegaría al día siguiente; después usó la chimenea y dio unas cuantas órdenes en su casa, para que trasladasen algunas de sus cosas allí. Luego volvió al cuarto de Harry, tenía que hablar con él. Y le vio sacando unas ropas viejas y desgastadas, y obviamente de muchas tallas más que la suya, y frunció el ceño.

Vas a tener que deshacerte de eso – comentó.

Eh? Oh! No es necesario.

Permíteme discrepar. Lord Potter-Black no puede ir con esas fachas, Harry, debes concienciarte de que ahora eres una de las personas más importantes del mundo mágico, y no precisamente por ser el Niño-que-vivió.

Como si no fuese bastante! – exclamó este alzando los ojos al cielo.

Ya, Harry, pero es lo que hay. Además – miró las ropas con desagrado – con lo guapo que estarías con algo decente…

Si!! Seguro!!

Oh, Harry venga, eres guapo! Créetelo un poquito.

Bah! – desestimó él – Por cierto, crees que Remus querría venir a vivir con nosotros. Quiero contarle lo que me dijo Sirius, y averiguar si puedo liberarlo de Dumbly.

No creo que sea ningún problema. Además, me ayudaría a enseñarte.

Enseñarme? El qué?

Harry, - Diana se puso seria – sé que estás de vacaciones, y aunque te pueda sonar duro, tienes que entrenarte. Sé lo de la profecía… podría decirse que soy la única persona viva, aparte de ti y del viejo, que la sabe; y ahora que te he encontrado, que he conseguido tenerte conmigo, no voy a dejar que un estúpido megalómano psicópata te aleje de mi lado.

De… de verdad te importo? – susurró Harry, débilmente – Nos conocemos desde hace tan poco, y… y otra persona saldría corriendo al saber la profecía.

Harry – ella lo abrazó con fuerza, y él, algo sorprendido al principio, respondió al abrazo, sintiéndose protegido.

Y … qué vas a enseñarme? – preguntó Harry más tarde, mientras ambos hablaban un rato tras una cena deliciosa, y tras escribirle a Remus, que estaría allí en breve.

Deberías preguntar que NO voy a enseñarte – sonrió Diana, y con una chispa emocionada en sus ojos dijo – Lo primero será ir de compras… para ti y para Remus, necesitáis ambos ropa decente. Formal, semi-formal, casual, sport, muggle, mágica… - Harry la miró horrorizado, pensando en lo que se habían metido Remus y él – Luego, empezaremos de verdad. Protocolo, esgrima, artes marciales, legilimancia, oclumancia, magia sin varita, magia antigua, curación, ataque, defensa, política, hípica, baile…. Todo lo que hubieses aprendido desde muy niño si el viejo no hubiese intervenido; todo lo que cualquier heredero Potter aprende desde su más tierna infancia.

Me vas a convertir en un Malfoy dos!!!

Pues mira tú, es un buen ejemplo! No digo su irracional pensamiento sobre los hijos de muggles, pero sí… el joven Draco es un buen ejemplo.

Oh!

No hay nada de lo que te haya dicho que te apetezca? – preguntó Diana desanimada – Ni siquiera un poco?

Bromeas??!! Siempre quise aprender de todo eso… bueno, excepto el protocolo… y el baile, y la oclumancia… y las compras!! pero sobreviviré. Me apetece sobre todo la política, quiero saber qué tengo que hacer para cambiar al ministro incompetente que tenemos! Y hacer que el ministerio funcione!

Bueno, Harry, descubrirás que siendo un Potter, y lord Black, y conmigo a tu lado, hay muy pocas cosas que no puedas hacer.

Genial, contigo y con los Malfoy no habrá nada que se ponga en medio.

Sigues sin querer decirme cual es tu fantástico plan para salvarlos de Voldemort?

Ya lo sabrás.

Buf, me vas a matar de la impaciencia.

OH, venga, si vamos mañana a tomar el té.

Ya, pero es mañana!!

Siempre fuiste una impaciente, Diana – dijo Remus apareciendo de repente.

Remus! – Harry se levantó y lo abrazó, lo que el licántropo devolvió con agrado, le preocupaba como estaría su cachorro con todo lo que había pasado, pero parecía que Diana y él ya tenían una relación muy buena, a pesar de conocerse de un día.

Hola, Harry, qué tal estás?

Bueno – dijo él, sabiendo que a Remus no le podía engañar – me duele lo de Dumbledore, pero me alegro de tener a Diana.

Sí, yo también me alegro de tenerla de vuelta.

Gracias Remsie.

Bueno, chicos, que habéis planeado para las vacaciones?

Espera, espera – dijo Harry – tengo una pregunta.

Sí?

Snape no es del todo fiel ni a Voldemort ni a Dumbly, no?

… sí, es cierto.

A qué viene eso, Harry? – preguntó Diana curiosa.

Mmm, no os lo diré, pero, Di, podrías escribir a Narcissa para que mañana esté él cuando vayamos a tomar el té.

Harry!! Estás enfermo?? – exclamó Remus

Qué? Porqué? – preguntó el moreno despistado.

Quieres quedar mañana a tomar el té con Severus; y tú le detestas!!

Vamos, Remus, detestar es una palabra muy fuerte, no?

Muy bien, Harry, qué planeas? – dijo Diana, sospechando.

Ya os lo he dicho, es sorpresa.

Y es que al Niño-que-vivió, le gustaban mucho las sorpresas, le gustaba mucho preparar un plan perfecto, que todo saliese como esperaba y ver la cara de estupefacción de todo el mundo cuando quedaba a la luz. Sí, debía de ser su parte Slytherin; así que se sentó a escribir unas cartas a Ron y Hermione para explicarles todo lo que había pasado, mientras Remus y Diana discutían el plan de estudios que llevaría Harry aquel verano. Les contó todo, sin omitir nada, y pensó, mientras Hedwig salía volando por la ventana, si se pondrían de su parte, o de la del director. Luego, se unió a la conversación, planeando el itinerario que llevarían por sus posesiones en las vacaciones.


	5. Los planes de Harry

**Los planes de Harry**

Harry se despertó, la mañana siguiente, sintiendo que había dormido mejor que nunca en su vida. Tardó unos instantes en percatarse de que aquella no era la cama habitual que ocupaba en Privet Drive, y entonces, recordó todo, y le cayó como un balde de agua fría. La traición de Dumbledore, el testamento de Sirius, su madrina, su nueva fortuna, la casa de los Potter… todo se agolpaba en su cabeza. Y sin embargo, no estaba tan triste como podría haberlo estado. El hecho de saber que Diana y Remus estaban ambos allí para él, el hecho de saber que viviría con ellos, y la cantidad de planes que se estaban fraguando en su cabeza, le daban muchos ánimos para seguir. Acarició a Hedwig, que dormía tranquilamente en una percha dorada junto a la ventana y abrió las cortinas.

"Sirius, vas a estar orgulloso de mí" pensó mientras se metía en el baño a darse una ducha. Y es que aquel año le había dado mucho que pensar; el ministerio le había parecido siempre un atajo de idiotas, y Fudge un incompetente con mucha suerte. Pero antes él no podía hacer nada, ahora tenía los medios. Los medios para cambiar a su gusto el mundo mágico, para oponerse a Dumbledore, no abiertamente de momento, y a Voldemort. Y le gustaba saber que podía hacer cosas, le gustaba mucho. Salió de la ducha y se vistió sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que se ponía. Cuando estuvo listo, apareció con un plop Wihelmina, como si la hubiese llamado:

Señorito Harry, buenos días – saludó – espero que haya pasado una buena noche.

Muy buena, gracias.

Me alegro, sígame, le llevaré al comedor, la señora Diana y el señor Remus le esperan allí.

Estupendo – y comenzaron a andar por los pasillos de la mansión, que ahora, con la luz de la mañana, parecían mucho más alegres que la noche anterior a la luz de las velas – Oye, Wihelmina, cuando terminemos de desayunar, podrías darnos un tour por la casa?

Por supuesto, señorito Harry, será un placer.

Gracias.

Y llegaron al comedor, donde Remus y Diana conversaban tranquilamente, sentados, esperándole. Diana leyendo el periódico, mientras charlaba con Remus sobre la visita a los Malfoy aquella tarde. Harry sonrió entrando y saludó animadamente.

Hola, cielo, cómo has dormido? – preguntó Diana con cariño, dejando el periódico a un lado.

Genial, me siento completamente nuevo.

Necesitabas descansar, cachorro.

Sí, he estado durmiendo poco desde… - Remus entendió y le sonrió con tristeza. Diana, viéndolo exclamó mientras untaba una tostada.

Nada de conversaciones deprimentes en el desayuno, luego te amargan el día.

Tienes razón. Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Aparte de ir a Malfoy Manor ha hablar con dos mortífagos y un proyecto de? – ironizó Harry burlón.

Harry!!! Sabes que Severus es un espía – le recriminó Remus.

Y sabes porqué lo hizo Lucius!! – reprochó a la vez Diana. Harry sólo rió

Que estaba de broma!! – los dos adultos le miraron aliviados, y felices de verle tan contento esa mañana. – Por lo demás, le he pedido a Wihelmina que me de un tour por la casa.

Estupendo! Me apunto – exclamó Remus.

Sí, yo supongo que también.

El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad. Las cosas de Diana habían llegado a primera hora de la mañana, y le habían permitido cambiar la túnica negra que llevaba el día anterior por otra de color verde oscuro. Harry pensó que se veía como toda una dama; y riendo mentalmente se recordó que ERA una dama. También se fijó en que la rubia tomaba el desayuno típicamente continental: un zumo, un café y unas tostadas; en contraste con los huevos y las salchichas que tomaban el licántropo y él. Remus también destacaba por su túnica azul, nueva y elegante, distinta de las que él le veía normalmente. Cuando terminaron el desayuno, los platos y las fuentes desaparecieron, y Wihelmina llegó para comenzar el tour.

Sabes Remus? – dijo Harry de repente, mirándole con una sonrisa – Me alegro muchísimo de que estés viviendo aquí con nosotros.

De verdad?

Sí, claro!!

Ves Remus? Te lo dije – comentó Diana – Serías incapaz de molestar a Harry. Y en cuanto a tus transformaciones, a él ni le importa que las hagas en las mazmorras o en el bosque. No, cielo?

Por supuesto!!! Además, es sólo una noche al mes… y con esa cosa que te hace Snape no pasará nada.

Gracias, Harry.

Bueno, señorito, empezaremos por el hall.

Wihelmina demostró que podría servir perfectamente de guía turística. Les iba explicando las habitaciones con particularidades y anécdotas de cada una. Y Harry descubrió que le encantaba su nueva casa; los salones, la enorme sala de fiestas con su balcón, los dormitorios, la biblioteca, el precioso despacho al que, según la elfina, habían trasladado sus útiles del colegio y sus libros… Todo; pero había algo que le chocaba, todo el conjunto, aunque de exquisito buen gusto y mucha elegancia, le recordaba mucho… era igual que…

No es muy… Gryffindor? – preguntó Harry a su madrina. Remus rió y ella sonrió también.

Claro, no olvides de quién desciende tu familia.

DESCIENDO DE GRYFFINDOR???!!!!

No lo sabías???

No se podría decir quién estaba más atónito: si Harry al enterarse de que era descendiente del fundador de su casa o Diana y Remus al ver que el joven no tenía ni idea. Y Harry nuevamente maldijo en todos los idiomas a Dumbledore.

Cielo, recuerdas que te dije que había seis familias que destacaban sobre todas en Europa? – preguntó Diana, Harry asintió – Bien, el hecho de que estas familias sean tan poderosas, viene en parte de su herencia. Cada una desciende de uno de los seis magos más grandes de la historia de Europa. A cuatro los conoces: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Los otros dos son el rey de los hielos: Fistandantilus, y la maga Circe, del mediterráneo. Los Potter son los herederos de Godric Gryffindor.

Vaya… y de quién eres heredera tú?

De Ravenclaw – admitió ella mientras Remus reía, y ante la mirada inquisitiva de Harry se explicó.

Aquí nuestra querida Diana era como Hermione; ella y Lily eran las mejores alumnas del colegio.

Vaya. Y de quién descienden las demás?

Los Malfoy de Slytherin.

Por supuesto – ironizó Remus.

Pero… pero el viejo me dijo que el último descendiente de Slytherin era Voldemort!!

Siempre hubo dos ramas – explicó Diana – a la principal se la perdió el rastro hace tiempo, pero los Malfoy descienden de Slytherin.

Aha, y las demás?

Los Black descienden de Fistandantilus, el rey de los hielos, un mago oscuro muy poderoso. Según dicen el maestro de pociones del mismo Slytherin. Los Kensington descienden de Hufflepuff, y los Schloeser de Circe.

Schloeser no parece un apellido muy mediterráneo.

Jaja, no, desde luego no lo es.

Los Schloeser eran en inicio griegos – explicó Remus – luego emigraron a Alemania, y su nombre se fue desvirtuando hasta quedar en la versión moderna. Conoces la historia de Circe, Harry.

Bueno, sé que fue una hechicera que hechizó a Ulises y a los suyos en su isla. Pero poco más.

Cierto, de ella se decía que era hija del Sol y del Océano, y hay muchos mitos a su alrededor, pero es para que sepas que de todas las familias, la Schloeser es la más antigua.

Bien y… todo el mundo sabe esto?

No es ningún secreto si eso es a lo que te refieres.

Entonces… entonces Voldemort a lo mejor no me quería matar por la profecía!!! – exclamó Harry - Simplemente por ser heredero de Gryffindor!!!

No, Harry, por ese motivo persiguió a tu padre. Pero me temo que lo que la profecía cuenta es la razón por la que te quería.

Oh.

Señorito, seguimos? – preguntó la elfina tímidamente en el silencio que se había impuesto.

Sí, Wihelmina, perdona!

No importa, señorito. Pero quiero que sepa que aquí está perfectamente a salvo de cualquier ataque. La casa está protegida por barreras mágicas y de sangre muy fuertes.

Eso es estupendo. – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa agradeciendo el silencioso apoyo de la elfina.

Bien, - y llegaron a un salón lleno de retratos, que parecía una sala de estar, con la mesa de billar, los sillones cómodos, la chimenea… - esta es la sala de estar. Y la sala de los retratos. Aquí están prácticamente todos sus antepasados, señorito, de momento inmóviles pues deben ser despertados por el heredero.

Cómo?

Oh, no lo sé, lo lamento.

No te preocupes – dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a Remus y Diana, mientras Wihelmina explicaba quién era quién. Llegaron al retrato de dos hombres muy guapos, con amplias patillas y vestidos de ilustrados.

Estos son sus tatatarabuelos, Carolus Potter y su marido Terence Potter.

Ehmm, mis tatarabuelos, has dicho?

Harry miró el cuadro, sabía que en el mundo mágico las parejas homosexuales eran al menos tan corrientes como las heteros; igualmente, no tenía ningún tipo de prejuicio contra ello, es más, muchas veces se había sorprendido mirando a algún chico en Hogwarts que le había parecido guapo. Pero lo que no le cabía en la cabeza era como habían logrado tener descendencia. Viendo su asombro, Diana vino en su ayuda, lo que ya se empezaba a hacer costumbre.

Cielo, los hombres magos pueden tener niños si lo desean.

En serio?! – Harry no salía de su asombro – Y se quedan… embarazados?

Sí.

Vaya.

De un tiempo a esta parte, esa parece ser tu palabra favorita, Harry – rió Remus revolviéndole el pelo.

No es culpa mía. No hacéis más que salirme con cosas que no conocía.

Entre risas, Diana y Remus le arrastraron al siguiente retrato y a continuar la visita. Harry estaba encantado, iba conociendo a su familia poco a poco, e iba descubriendo nuevas cosas a cada momento. Cuando terminaron se sentaron en la biblioteca, donde el joven moreno exprimió a los dos adultos con sus preguntas. Dejándoles encantados con su curiosidad y sus ganas de aprender; sobre todo a Remus, que le había tenido como alumno y aunque sabía de esa faceta suya, el chico nunca se la había mostrado tan abiertamente. Lo cierto es que parecía que Diana ejercía una muy buena influencia en el joven.

El día pasó rápido, y antes de lo que se esperaban, llegó el momento de irse a casa de los Malfoy. Se podría decir, para crédito de Harry, que había cogido una túnica de mago y se la había puesto por encima, para no ir tan muggle. No estaba mal; era la última moda llevar la túnica abierta, dejando mostrar ropa muggle debajo. Pero, el caso es que era lo único que había hecho. Seguía llevando unos pantalones que le quedaban inmensos y una camiseta aún más grande; y si algo podríamos decir de Diana, es que era pija, bastante pija, así que cuando le vio refunfuñó diciendo:

Tenemos que ir de compras cuanto antes – gruñó – anda, ven aquí.

Y le arregló con un par de hechizos los vaqueros, hasta hacérselos de su talla, no muy apretados. La camiseta negra pasó a ser ajustada, marcando sus hombros y su pecho. La túnica cambió, con un borde en plateado, y el forro en el mismo color; ya no parecía la del colegio. Diana le miró orgullosa de su trabajo, Harry ahora estaba medianamente presentable, y le apetecía horrores empezar a cambiarle. Un corte de pelo, un hechizo para deshacerse de aquellas gafas tan pasadas de moda, ropa decente y el chico sería todo un galán.

Bueno, supongo que tendrá que bastar.

Pff, perfeccionista – la picó Remus.

Venga, vámonos – interrumpió Harry, viendo que empezaban de nuevo.

Se dirigieron a la chimenea para viajar por polvos flu, y Harry iba pensando en como los dos adultos que se suponía tenían que vigilarle, se comportaban entre ellos como niños pequeños, siempre picándose y chinchándose. Por lo que Diana le había contado, ella y Remus habían sido muy buenos amigos, y él se alegraba de ver que, al parecer, no habían perdido la complicidad. Con un suspiro, cogió el polvo con desagrado y se metió en la chimenea diciendo con voz clara "Malfoy Manor"

Aterrizó, con la habitual sensación de mareo, en una sala muy bonita, delicada, con el estilo oriental y chinesco que tan de moda había estado en el siglo XVIII. Supo inmediatamente que había sido Narcissa Malfoy quién lo había elegido, pues algo conocía a Draco, después de cinco años de rivalidad, y era que le gustaban los muebles en maderas oscuras, victorianos. Y lo mismo iba para su padre. Pero al ver la mirada de deleite de su madrina, supo que a las mujeres les debía gustar mucho más aquel estilo, obviamente tan femenino. Y sinceramente no entendía porqué.

Bienvenidos – dijo su anfitriona vestida con una elegante túnica azul pálido.

Gracias, Cissa.

Hola, Di, estás tan bella como siempre, querida.

Igual tú. Hola Lucius – dijo Diana volviéndose hacia su primo, y haciendo que Harry se diese cuenta de que allí estaban los dos varones Malfoy.

Lupin, Potter – saludó el mayor – Diana, me alegra que vinieses.

Y así, entre cortesías y conversaciones inocuas, se sentaron todos en los sillones de la salita disfrutando de un té con pastas. Asombrosamente, no hubo ningún conflicto, y eso que la compañía lo merecía. Snape, Draco Malfoy, LUcius Malfoy, Harry Potter y Remus Lupin en la misma mesa eran los ingredientes aptos para el desastre. Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado. Y allí estaban, conversando agradablemente del tiempo o de quidditch.

En un momento dado, una elfina se acercó y le dijo algo en voz baja a su ama, y Narcissa salió disculpándose un momento, tras intercambiar una mirada con su esposo. Cuando se fue, fue como si se hubiesen acabado los preliminares, y Malfoy padre se dirigió a Harry preguntando, directo al grano:

Y bien, Potter, qué querías decirnos?

Bueno – Harry miró sorprendido a su madrina, que le hizo un gesto, y él se apuntó mentalmente el preguntarle sobre aquello después – Mi padrino, Sirius, me dejó una carta explicándome muchas cosas, entre ellas que las grandes familias se habían unido en su mayoría a Voldemort para escapar de los tejemanejes del viejo. También me dijo que respetaba esa decisión, la suya de proteger a su familia de esa forma, y la del profesor Snape de ser un agente doble. Me equivoco?

Bueno, es cierto que en un principio, nuestra ideología coincidía más con la del señor oscuro, sí – dijo Lucius. Todo el mundo guardaba silencio, escuchando al moreno.

En un principio – sonrió Harry – hasta que comenzó a… perder perspectiva. Hasta que se volvió un loco maniático con sed de sangre, matando indiscriminadamente a aquel que se le pusiese por delante.

Exacto.

Verán – dijo Harry, levantándose y yendo a la ventana – en estos años ha quedado patente que estamos en medio de una guerra. El ministerio es incapaz de hacer nada, y el ministro es un incompetente que se queda mirando sin hacer nada mientras Dumbly y Voldemort se hacen pedazos el uno al otro. Uno no podía hacer nada más que ponerse de uno de los dos bandos, y es prácticamente imposible mantenerse neutral. Pues bien, voy a remediar eso. Quiero cambiar las cosas, quiero acabar con el señor oscuro; pero también quiero acabar con esa especie de apatía y resignación en las que Dumbledore tiene sumergidos a todos. Quiero hacer que las cosas funcionen; así que, a partir de ahora, lucharé por mi lado. En esta guerra habrá tres bandos, el de Voldemort, el de Dumbledore… y el mío propio – se dio la vuelta y les miró – Y os pregunto si os gustaría uniros a mí. Tengo mucho poder como Lord Potter, lord Black y el Niño-que-vivió, pero necesito apoyo para lograr cambiar las cosas, mucho en realidad.

Tus aspiraciones son nobles, Potter – dijo Lucius – y probablemente me uniría a ti, lo mismo va por Severus – este asintió con la cabeza - si no fuese porque el señor oscuro nos controla, a mi y a él, a través de la marca oscura. La función de espía de Severus es posible puesto que él cree que actúa con Dumbledore, y siente el odio que tiene hacia él.

Y qué me diríais – dijo el joven moreno, con una sonrisa pícara y los ojos brillantes – si os quitase la marca??

La habitación quedó completamente en silencio, sólo se oían las respiraciones asombradas de todos. Diana le miraba con tal orgullo que podría estallar, Remus le miraba con la boca abierta, y en cuando a los Malfoy y a Snape, estos le miraban atónitos, sin creer que el problema al que tantos años habían intentado buscar solución la tuviese justo delante suyo.

A qué te refieres Potter? – soltó Snape, saliendo del estupor.

Bueno, no es exactamente un secreto que en ocasiones puedo ver las acciones de Voldemort – Snape fue a rechistar, pero Harry no le dejó – y no, esta vez no es nada influido por él, puesto que he visto una escena completamente inocua, completamente inútil para cualquiera… excepto para mí.

Qué viste? – Draco estaba fascinado por el relato, y se interesaba cada vez más. Si Potter podía librar a los dos hombres que más le importaban de las manos de aquel psicópata, sería capaz de besarle "Eso no sería del todo desagradable" susurró una vocecita en su cabeza. Pero él la ignoró de forma total y completa.

Vi como marcaba a un nuevo mortífago. Un compañero de tu casa, he de añadir.

Qué? Quién?! – exclamó Snape, preocupado por sus estudiantes.

Eso no importa ahora, Severus – interrumpió Lucius – Sigue Potter

Sí, Harry, adónde quieres llegar? – dijo Remus.

Bueno, el encantamiento que usa en sí no es tan difícil – dijo Harry, ganándose miradas incrédulas de parte de todos – es sólo que es en pársel.

Pues eso mismo Potter!!! – exclamó LUcius – Cuanta gente conoces que pueda hablarlo…? Merlín!!! – dijo dándose cuenta.

Es brillante Potter!!! – dijo Draco feliz, dirigiéndose a su padre con los ojos – Es genial, padre, podríais estar libres Severus y tú en un periquete.

Por todos los profetas, es cierto

Todos en la sala estaban maravillados ante el nuevo descubrimiento, sintiéndose un poco tontos por no haberlo pensado antes. Y mirando a Harry como si fuese un ángel caído del cielo. Harry sonrió, feliz de poder hacer algo por su madrina, y por los Malfoy, que no sabía porqué cada vez le caían mejor. Y entonces con un suspiro, odió tener que bajar los ánimos.

Pero… - y todos le miraron preocupados – no podemos hacerlo de inmediato.

Porqué? – preguntó Draco.

Tiene razón, Draco – dijo su padrino, ganándose una mirada asombrada de parte de todos – Qué? Por fin el chico ha dicho algo con sentido.

Vaya, gracias – dijo irónicamente Harry.

No podemos deshacernos de la marca ahora, no sólo tendríamos detrás de nuestras cabezas a Voldemort, si no también a Dumbledore.

Exacto, además, habría que hacerlo de manera que Voldemort no se entere que habéis traicionado a Dumbledore; y también de forma que el viejo no se entere de que le estáis traicionando a él.

Vale Potter, me has dado dolor de cabeza – gimió Draco cómicamente, distendiendo el ambiente.

Deberíamos esperar a que empecéis Hogwarts – dijo Lucius con una mirada entendida con su hijo – al menos estaréis allí a salvo.

Bien, entonces lo haremos durante el curso.

Perfecto, y ahora, tendríamos que irnos, no quiero que Voldemort sospeche que esto es algo más que una reunión familiar – dijo Diana preocupada de pronto.

Cierto, debéis marcharos – dijo el mayor – estaremos en contacto.

Severus, podríamos hablar un segundo? – preguntó Remus al pocionista, ése asintió y ambos salieron – Id yendo, yo os seguiré más tarde.

Bien.

Harry y Draco se adelantaron (nda: la chimenea estaba en otra habitación, x si no quedaba mu claro u.uU) Mientras los dos primos se quedaban detrás y Remus y Snape salían de la habitación. Harry se dirigió a su rubio acompañante y le dijo:

Hmm, Malfoy, sé que no hemos sido precisamente buenos amigos estos últimos años – el rubio alzó una ceja irónico – pero nunca es tarde. Podríamos, al menos, empezar llevándonos bien – le tendió una mano, el rubio le miró y dijo muy serio.

La última vez que te lo ofrecí no pareciste muy dispuesto – comentó sin coger la mano tendida.

Era joven e ingenuo… Qué le podía hacer? – sonrió el moreno de medio lado.

Estaría bien ser amigos – sonrió a su vez el rubio, aceptando la mano – Me empezaba a cansar esta estúpida rivalidad.

Bueno, fue divertida mientras duró.

Sí, la verdad es que fueron buenos momentos.

Te has dado cuenta de que parecemos un par de viejos? – comentó Harry. Ambos se miraron y estallaron a carcajada limpia, sellando así una nueva amistad.

Te escribiré en verano, a ver que tal te va con mi tía.

Ey, es verdad, Diana es tu tía!

Siempre fuiste lento, Potter.

Oye!! – dijo Harry en broma, y luego siguió – Te escribiré, yo también. Pero, creo que deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

Está bien, Harry.

Genial, Draco.

Y a ambos les dio de nuevo un ataque de risa (nda: qué se le va a hacer… la adolescencia, q s mu mala) e ignoraron ampliamente lo bien que sonaban sus nombres en boca del otro, dichos sin rabia, ironía ni sarcasmo. Algo alejados, Diana y Lucius conversaban tranquilamente; ambos pletóricos ante las noticias que les había dado Harry.

Draco recibe su herencia este año, no?

Sí.

Por eso quisiste esperar al comienzo de curso para que os quitasen la marca.

Sí, sabes que hasta que no haya completado el proceso y haya pasado su transformación, es mucho más débil ante cualquier tipo de ataque. Y no quiero ponerle justo ahora en el punto de mira.

Entiendo, es un momento delicado.

Sí

Con esto, ambos adultos se reunieron con sus pupilos y Diana y Harry partieron hacia Potter Manor; complacidos con cómo había ido la reunión. Cuando llegaron, Harry le preguntó a su madrina cómo era que Lucius había esperado a que Narcissa se fuera para preguntarle por su plan; cosa que le había intrigado bastante. Ella le repuso, con una sonrisa, que Lucius adoraba a su mujer por encima de todo, y que no quería que se inmiscuyese en nada que tuviese que ver con Voldemort para preservarla de todo peligro. Harry se contentó con esa explicación, y dio las buenas noches, yéndose a la cama.

Y mientras, que hacían Severus y Remus? Al pedirle hablar con él, Severus llevó al licántropo a un estudio en la mansión y le miró, esperando.

Severus, os váis a unir a Harry entonces?

Sí, aunque el mocoso no me cae del todo bien, hay que decir que tiene agallas.

Oh, Sev – el castaño cogió el duro y atractivo rostro e hizo que el moreno le mirase; éste inclinó la cara hacia el contacto con aquellas suaves manos que tanto le habían faltado – Si lo logra… si te deshaces de esa marca… Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo. Sin viejos manipuladores, ni señores oscuros, sólo tú y yo.

Lo sé, Rem- dijo el moreno, atrayendo el cuerpo, más bajo y fino del licántropo hacia él, hasta hacer que la cabeza de sedosos mechones dorados descansase en su hombro – Sólo hay que esperar un poco más… sólo un poco.

Merlín, te he echado tanto de menos – el abrazo se intensificó.

Y yo… y yo.

Y los dos hombres se abrazaron más fuerte aún, una débil luz de esperanza iluminando sus vidas, oscuras y frías desde el momento que los separaron. Pensando en un brillante futuro, en el que no tendrían que esconderse, y no les separarían de nuevo por unos estúpidos prejuicios.


	6. Cartas

Siento haber tardado tanto!!!!!! De verdad!! Es que con el comienzo de curso estoy un poco liada (además, creo que estoy gestando un principio de alzheimer u.u... o tengo una memoria desastrosa, no sé)

Weno, intentaré actualizar más a menudo, promise. Gracias por leer, y espero que os guste.

**Cartas**

" Querido Harry,

Qué tal vas? Yo podría decirte que voy bien… pero va a ser que no. Me quedé alucinado con la carta que me mandaste; en un principio ni siquiera sabía si creérmela. No me culpes, es tan absolutamente… surrealista! Decidí creerte (no pongas esa cara) Y decidí investigar un poco a mis padres para ver que pasaba.

Tenías completamente razón, el director domina a mis padres completamente!!! Sólo creen lo que él les dice, sólo hacen lo que él mande. Tiene dominada a mi madre!!! Y créeme, hasta escrito queda raro. Mi madre, que es como un general de la marina cuando se pone!! En fin; que sólo quería decirte que cuentas completamente con mi apoyo; aunque mis padres se emperren en creer sólo al viejo.

Estoy tan furioso!!!!! Cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso a Sirius!! Cómo se atrevió a hacerte eso a ti!! Grrr, estoy que muerdo! Les he escrito a los gemelos, contándoselo, espero que no te moleste. A ver que responden.

Me muero de ganas de conocer a tu madrina; y me alegro de que pases con ella y con Remus las vacaciones, si hay alguien que se lo merece eres tú. Aunque no se yo si van a ser muchas vacaciones con la cantidad de cosas que te quieren enseñar… ya me contarás. En fin, Harry, nos veremos en Hogwarts, supongo.

Diviértete y no pienses mucho!!

Ron"

¬¬ XD / ¬¬# XD ¡¡ZAS/ n.n TT.TT / n.n TT.TT / u.u TT.TT / u.uU TT.TT / ¬¬ O.O / ¬//¬ n.n

"Querido Harry,

Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío!!! No me lo puedo creer!!!! Leí tu carta, unas siete veces, porque no podía creerlo, pero ahora todo cuadra!! Había estado notando que la gente actuaba raro, y que Dumbledore era un déspota a veces, por lo que ya tenía sospechas de que pasaba algo, pero nunca imaginé nada por el estilo!!

Que sepas que estoy contigo!! Siempre!! Y Ron también por supuesto; así que cuando volvamos empezaremos a ver qué podemos hacer con ese viejo entrometido!! Por el momento pásatelo bien y … por cierto, no sé porqué te quejas tanto. Obviamente tu madrina quiere llevarte de compras!! No vas a seguir yendo con esos harapos! Tengo ganas de conocerla, tiene que ser una mujer excepcional para haber conseguido atrapar a Sirius, y para haber soportado los tejemanejes del director.

Bueno, Harry, pásatelo bien, y ve a la playa, sé que nunca has estado. El mar te encantará, estoy convencida. Un besito.

Hermione"

¬¬ XD / ¬¬# XD ¡¡ZAS/ n.n TT.TT / n.n TT.TT / u.u TT.TT / u.uU TT.TT / ¬¬ O.O / ¬//¬ n.n

"Remus,

Me he enterado de que estás viviendo actualmente con Harry y Diana. Bien hecho, necesitamos mantener un ojo en Harry, es obvio que está desorientado por la muerte de su padrino. Tienes que tener cuidado con la influencia de Diana, sus ideas pueden ser peligrosas para él, y como su director es mi deber velar por él.

El año que viene estamos de nuevo sin profesor de DCAO, por lo que me gustaría que tomases el puesto. Ya me encargaré yo de los padres; eso hará que Harry se ponga muy contento. E influirá para que vuelva a mi lado, al lado de aquellos que realmente se preocupan por él.

Espero verte el año que viene,

Albus Dumbledore"

¬¬ XD / ¬¬# XD ¡¡ZAS/ n.n TT.TT / n.n TT.TT / u.u TT.TT / u.uU TT.TT / ¬¬ O.O / ¬//¬ n.n

"Hey, Harry,

Recibí tu carta. Y realmente no me creo que sea tan duro como dices, por Merlín, apenas fueron dos días de compras, realmente creí que tenías más aguante… En fin, por aquí todo va bien, llueve, pero eso es habitual. Suerte tú que estás en la playa, nosotros este año nos quedamos en la mansión, pues padre está ocupado con la "mudanza".

Por cierto, tantas cosas te están enseñando? Y cómo diablos os da tiempo a todo? Realmente no sé como no acabas exhausto y aún así tienes ganas luego de irte de fiesta por ahí. Yo me reuní con Blaise, Theo y Pansy el otro día, les conté sobre nuestra amistad y sobre los cambios. He de decir que se lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba, especialmente Theo, que quiere sacar a sus padres de este lío.

Bueno, ya te escribiré, un saludo.

Draco"

¬¬ XD / ¬¬# XD ¡¡ZAS/ n.n TT.TT / n.n TT.TT / u.u TT.TT / u.uU TT.TT / ¬¬ O.O / ¬//¬ n.n

"Querido Harry,

Wow, dos extraordinarios!! Yo solo tengo uno, pero al menos no he sacado un desastroso en Historia de la Magia (ya se que te esperabas menos). Qué te apuestas que Hermione sacó todo extraordinarios; en las veintitantas asignaturas que tenía!!

Tengo ganas de verte ya, me alegro de que te lo estés pasando tan bien. Realmente de lo que me contaste de Diana, no me la imaginaba yo jugando al quidditch, jaja! En fin, cuando vuelvas ya me enseñarás lo que has aprendido este verano. Y… por cierto, no me creo que hayas crecido tanto!!! Seguro que sigues siendo un enano XD.

Hale, nos vemos

Ron"

¬¬ XD / ¬¬# XD ¡¡ZAS/ n.n TT.TT / n.n TT.TT / u.u TT.TT / u.uU TT.TT / ¬¬ O.O / ¬//¬ n.n

"Querido Harry,

Qué envidia me das!! Todo lo que estás aprendiendo, me tendrás que enseñar latín cuando vuelvas, siempre quise saber. Por cierto, tus notas no están tan mal, ves como te lo había dicho?! Y sí, yo he sacado todo extraordinarios; pero menos coña, que entre Ron, los gemelos y tú me tenéis ya harta.

Supongo que el año que viene tendré que ponerme a estudiar duro, con todo lo que sabes ahora, y entre tú y Draco Malfoy, me vais a hacer sudar tinta para seguir en el primer puesto de notas. Por cierto, sabes qué ha sacado él? No es por nada en especial… sólo una sana rivalidad.

En cuanto al ipod que te han regalado, sí, sé como funciona. Pero para meter las canciones creo que necesitas un ordenador, Harry, si no me da que por ensalmo no aparecen.

Un besito,

Hermione"

¬¬ XD / ¬¬# XD ¡¡ZAS/ n.n TT.TT / n.n TT.TT / u.u TT.TT / u.uU TT.TT / ¬¬ O.O / ¬//¬ n.n

"Hey Harry,

Es verdad lo de que Granger (has visto que ya me controlo, eh? ¬¬) ha sacado todo extraordinarios?! NO me lo puedo creer!! Cómo diablos lo hace? En fin, yo he sacado ocho extraordinarios y un supera las expectativas. Si, en encantamientos, pues según recuerdo "alguien" me distrajo con un ciervo plateado… te suena?

Bueno, el pasado en el pasado, como dicen. Y me alegro de que te gustase el juego de ajedrez. A mí me gustó mucho el baúl portátil para las pociones, hace mucho que quería uno; gracias. La verdad es que a mí también me hizo gracia que nuestros cumpleaños cayesen tan cerca, es curioso.

En cuanto a ese "inod" o lo que sea que te regalaron, no sé que diablos es. Y no me vengas de nuevo con lo de la falta de cultura muggle, la verdad es que nunca me interesó. Pero ya me lo explicarás cuando nos veamos, y también qué es eso del "orpenator". Vaya nombrecitos que se traen los muggles!!!

Bueno, nos vemos

Draco"


	7. Draco

Nuevo capi!!!! jeje, sta vez ha sido rápido. S mu cortito, xo no os preocupéis, dentro de nada subo el siguiente. Muxíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por todos los reviews que me estáis dejando, me dan ganas de seguir n.n!!

Weno, espero que os guste y gracias por leer.

**Draco**

Draco Malfoy bajó las escaleras y entró en el comedor a las ocho en punto para desayunar, como era su costumbre. Sus padres ya estaban allí, comiendo en silencio, mientras su padre leía el periódico tranquilamente. Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a los dos adultos, que sonrieron al verle venir a desayunar con ellos.

Parece que ya te encuentras mejor, hijo.

Sí, padre, hoy al menos tengo hambre – comentó el rubio – ayer se me revolvía el estómago sólo de pensar en comida.

Es normal, cielo, cuando recibes la Herencia necesitas un par de días para que tu cuerpo se adapte a todos los cambios.

Me alegro de que ya haya pasado, lo de la comida al menos.

Bueno, pero lo más duro va a ser la escuela – dijo Lucius – Recuerda lo que hablamos, hijo, nadie debe saber sobre ello. Por eso es indispensable que aprendas a controlar tus nuevas… características.

Sí, padre.

El desayuno siguió en el silencio reconfortante de todas las mañanas, como le gustaba a Draco, que disfrutaba con la paz y la tranquilidad. Pensó en el regalo que le había enviado Harry algunos días antes; la verdad es que fue una sorpresa enterarse de que cumplía años solo cinco días después que él.

El chico Potter lo está haciendo bastante bien. – dijo su padre satisfecho.

Porqué lo dices, padre?

Ha comprado el Profeta

Que ha…? Cómo lo ha hecho? Si tu lo intentaste y no pudiste.

Bueno, hijo, recuerda que el grueso de las acciones del periódico está repartida entre los Black, los Potter y los Malfoy. Con su herencia, Potter ha tenido acceso a aquellas acciones que nosotros no pudimos comprar; luego sólo tuvo que adquirir las de algunos pequeños accionistas, y ya es el dueño del periódico.

Vaya, y qué está haciendo, padre?

Pues de momento no es algo que sea muy notorio. Las noticias exponen la gravedad del asunto sin paliarla, no hay más de esa propaganda barata del ministerio y… está haciendo campaña contra Fudge.

En serio? Parece muy inteligente para haber salido de Harry – murmuró Draco, sabiendo que el chico sabía más bien poco de política.

No te equivoques, Draco, con la influencia de Diana el chico está muy bien preparado. Aunque… – esbozó una sonrisa - …creo que la campaña contra el ministro va más acorde a motivos personales que a pura estrategia.

Sí, Fudge siempre le cayó bastante mal.

No me extraña – intervino Narcissa – ese hombre es un inútil.

Estoy completamente de acuerdo, querida.


	8. Regreso a Hogwarts

Volvi!!!!!!!!!! Siento haberme retrasado tanto!!! (en serio)

Weno, xa q veáis q soy wena subiré varios capis de golpe n.n, ya tengo algunos escritos... así que intentaré resarcirme.

Mxas gracias por los reviews, seguid diciéndome que tal os parece la historia!!

Gracias por leer, y disfrutad.

**Regreso a Hogwarts**

Ron y Hermione hablaban tranquilamente sentados en un compartimento del expreso de Hogwarts. Habían pasado algunos días en la Madriguera juntos, por lo que habían hablado mucho y más profundamente que por carta. Ambos estaban más que furiosos con su director y se sentían traicionados, además, Harry les había ido escribiendo contándoles con detalle todas las cosas que iba averiguando. También se había disculpado varias veces por no poderse ver aquel verano; pero eso a ellos no les había importado tanto, pues sabían lo ocupado que estaría con su madrina, estableciendo una relación, y no querían interponerse, además, creían que ya era hora de que Harry sintiese lo que era tener una familia propia.

Hablaron sobre cómo estaría Harry, pues en sus cartas les había dicho que se había deshecho de sus gafas, que siempre acababan rotas en sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort, y que había crecido bastante. Ron no creía que tanto como para alcanzarle, y Hermione le dio la razón, al fin y al cabo, el pelirrojo se había puesto altísimo. En esas estaban cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a tres Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al primero; Malfoy siempre había sido guapo, nadie lo podía negar, pero ahora estaba absolutamente impresionante. Su pelo rubio platino era más largo y estaba libre de gomina, cayendo lacio hasta sus hombros; sus ojos plateados brillaban intensamente. Estaba más alto y sus músculos se habían definido, aunque seguía siendo delgado y esbelto. Cuando aquella aparición les habló, los dos chicos se recriminaron por quedársele mirando y le prestaron atención.

Weasley, Granger – saludó el rubio sin animosidad.

Hola Malfoy – contestó Hermione.

Qué tal las vacaciones?

Estupendas – contestó Ron en un tono cordial – y las tuyas?

Muy buenas. Habéis visto a Harry?

No, creo que venía apareciéndose con su madrina – dijo Hermione.

Apareciéndose a Hogwarts? – preguntó Nott incrédulo.

Supongo que lo harán en Hogsmeade. – le dijo Zabini

Si, eso creo. – estuvo Ron de acuerdo – es que a Diana no le hacía mucha gracia que viniese en el tren; decía que sería peligroso.

Bueno, si le contó lo de segundo año no me extraña – rió la leona.

Sí – rió el pelirrojo a su vez.

Qué pasó? – inquirió Zabini curioso.

Pasad y os lo contamos.

Y los tres Slytherin se juntaron a los dos Gryffindors pasando un agradable trayecto hasta el colegio. Aunque no estuviese Harry, les había hablado tanto de unos y otros a los demás, que se cogieron confianza rápidamente, y mientras Hermione descubrió encantada que Nott se había leído la Historia de Hogwarts (nda: encuentra a alguien por fin!!) y hablaban sobre el libro, los tres otros hablaban sobre quidditch.

Llegaron al colegio y cada uno se sentó en su mesa, rodeados por sus amigos, y vieron pasar a los de primero, nerviosísimos, precedidos por McGonnagall. Y aún preguntándose por Harry, vieron como les seleccionaban a todos. Cuando acabaron y la subdirectora retiró el sombrero, Dumbledore fue a hablar, pero se abrieron las puertas de golpe y todos se giraron a ver quién era.

Sentimos el retraso.

La que había hablado era una bella mujer rubia, que venía acompañada del profesor Lupin, para alegría de casi todos, y de un joven. El comedor entero se quedó mirándole con la boca abierta. Aquel DIOS de ojos verde era el niño que vivió? Aquel chico alto, de complexión delgada y fuertes músculos y un culo perfecto, era el niño de oro? Aquel ángel de piel atezada, sedosos cabellos negro azabache y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda era Harry Potter? Y sí, debía serlo, porque le vieron dirigirse muy seguro a su mesa, mientras el profesor y la bella dama se dirigían a la mesa de los profesores.

Estalló una algarabía tremenda mientras Harry abrazaba contento a sus dos mejores amigos y saludaba encantado al resto de sus amigos. Hermione, que dirigió su mirada a la mesa principal para ver mejor a Diana, se fijó en que era tan bella como Harry la había descrito; y también de otra cosa, que solo vio ella por su perspicacia. Vio como Snape, al ver a Remus, no ponía su típica cara de odio, si no que parecía mirarle con… ¿ternura?

Un poco de atención por favor – dijo el director calmando el murmullo creciente de la sala – ahora que estamos todos, quiero que den la bienvenida al profesor Lupin, que ha accedido a dar de nuevo la clase de DCAO, - los aplausos resonaron en el comedor – y a la señorita Diana Miyami, que viene a ayudarnos con las complicadas tareas de administración.

Todo el mundo escuchaba atentamente al director, excepto cierto rubio de la mesa de Slytherin, que miraba fijamente a los leones, clavando sus impresionantes ojos plateados en su reciente amigo de orbes esmeralda. Nadie lo notó, pero se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, y a la vez, tenía una mirada de incredulidad y asombro tremendas. Lo único que pasó por su mente fue: "No puede ser"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diana hacía caso omiso del enternecedor discurso del viejo sobre la importancia del amor y la unidad en tiempos de guerra, y localizó a su sobrino entre sus amigos de la mesa de Slytherin. Mirándole atentamente, se fijó que estaba más bien ausente y no hacía ni caso a su director. Siguiendo su mirada, vio a su ahijado, que hacía como que escuchaba. Meneó la cabeza, pobre Harry, todo siempre le acababa pasando a él, aunque en este caso fuese algo bueno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Dumbly terminó su discurso, Harry rodó los ojos y volvió a la charla con sus amigos, sin notar como una penetrante mirada de color plata le examinaba con detalle. Sonriendo, se volvió hacia Ron, y le vio observando con atención la mesa de las serpientes.

A quién miras, amigo? – preguntó divertido.

Eh?! A nadie!! – dijo el pelirrojo enrojeciendo.

Nee, venga Ron, dínoslo – insistió Hermione.

Eso, hazle caso a Mione.

Bueno… a Zabinni.

El amigo de Malfoy?

Sí, no te parece guapo?

No es mi tipo – dijo Harry, mientras observaba al chico castaño de profundos ojos caoba – Te gusta?

Sí… - Ron salió de su ensoñación y dijo apenado – no os importa, no?

Para nada!! – dijo Hermione – Es más, te pega

Sí, es guapo además, aunque a mí me van más los rubios – sus dos amigos se quedaron mirándole con la boca abierta. Harry solía ser muy inocente y nunca le había gustado nadie excepto aquella china idiota; y ahora soltaba aquello con todo el desparpajo.

Te van más lOs rubios? – dijo Hermione atónita.

No lo sabíais? – dijo Harry – Soy bisexual.

Pues la primera noticia, amigo.

Ya bueno, me di cuenta este verano.

Ah! Oye, por cierto, qué hace Diana aquí? – preguntó Hermione.

Eso, y oye, no exagerabas para nada, es muy guapa.

Cuando quieras te la presento – bromeó el moreno.

Na, a mi me van los tíos – dijo Ron.

Al caso, está aquí para vigilar a Dumbly, así que habló con el consejo escolar y se decidieron a recuperar un puesto que el director había conseguido quitar. Es como un vigilante que mira por que los asuntos vayan bien y el director lleve bien el colegio.

Estupendo.

Sí, además, seguirá dándome clases. Y ha dicho que cuando queráis venir a alguna…

Oh, yo me apunto.

Buff, yo depende, a protocolo no voy ni de coña.

Pues tal vez te haría falta

Mione!!

Qué, es verdad, a que sí, Harry?

Eh, a mí no me metáis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los alumnos salían del comedor con un tremendo bullicio, y Draco observó como Blaise y Pansy se llevaban a los de primero en dirección a las mazmorras, y se alegró de ser premio anual, por lo menos así no tenía que ocuparse de los mocosos. Iba hacia su sala común con Theo, cuando oyó que alguien le llamaba por detrás.

Draco – se dio la vuelta y vio a Diana.

Hola, tía, cómo estás?

Muy bien, y tú?

Voy bien.

Podría hablar un momento contigo, en privado?

Por supuesto – el rubio se despidió de Theo con un gesto de cabeza y él se fue tranquilamente a la sala común – Qué pasa?

Bueno, sabes que soy una Malfoy, - comenzó la rubia – y hay varios… secretos de familia que sé.

Mm, entiendo.

Lo que quería decirte es que, sé que tienes a Severus, pero para cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes venir a pedirme consejo, de acuerdo? – dijo sonriendo.

Sí, vale – contestó Draco, mirándola sospechoso, casi seguro de que sabía algo.

Estupendo, pues ya nos veremos.

Sí, ya nos veremos

"Seguro, seguro que sabe algo. Esa sonrisa no me da buena espina" **"Y si lo sabe qué? Tampoco pasaría nada"** dijo una vocecita en su cabeza "Tal vez, pero sería… incómodo" **"Tonterías, si lo sabe nos ayuda a conquistar a Harry, y dentro de nada esa delicia morena está entre nuestros brazos" **"Mm, ese pensamiento no es nada desagradable" **"Lo sé"**. Terminada esa conversación con su parte veela, Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la estatua de la serpiente que cerraba la puerta de su sala común. "Verde y plata" susurró, y pasó hacia la sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oye, Harry, te has dado cuenta de que Snape no ha sido… desagradable con el profesor Lupin? – preguntó Hermione.

Con Remus? Bueno, supongo que como ahora se va a pasar de bando, no hay necesidad de estar enemistados.

Si, supongo que es eso. (nda: pos va a ser que no!!!)

Y como va a hacerlo? – preguntó Ron.

Estamos planeando algo con Diana, ya está casi listo, pero no os puedo decir nada.

Porqué?

Ron, Harry tiene razón, si alguien se entera sería desastroso. Es mucho mejor que nadie lo sepa.

Bueno…

Es verdad que Dumbly te va a dar clases?

Sí, no sé exactamente de qué, pero supongo que es para mantenerme atado a él. Pff, viejo loco. En fin, todavía no me puedo oponer a él abiertamente, así que…

Tienes razón. Por cierto, leí el artículo sobre la inocencia de Sirius – dijo Ron – Tu idea de comprar el periódico fue estupenda!! MI padre dijo que el ministerio jamás había estado tan mal visto.

Sí, fue un artículo muy emotivo. Hubo gente que lloró, y ahora Sirius es el héroe de todas las madres y las mujeres del país.

Sí, lo merecía. – dijo Harry tristemente.

Y los artículos contra el ministro – exclamó Hermione cambiando de tema muy rápido – fantástico. Skeeter escribe muy bien cuando quiere.

Y cuando es un tema interesante; cuando le dije que se podía desquitar contra el ministerio, parecía que eran Navidades adelantadas!! – rió Harry.

Navidades!! – exclamó Ron de pronto – Qué vamos ha hacer este año?

Iba a proponeros venir a pasarlas a Potter Manor, está más protegido que Grimmauld Place y nos lo pasaremos bien.

Genial!! Me apetece horrores!!!!

Sí, a mí también.

Pues espera a ver la biblioteca…

A la joven le brillaron los ojos


	9. Muchas cosas han cambiado

Nuevo capi!!!!!

Espero que os guste, y que me sigáis dejando reviews!!! Por cierto, gracias a los que escribís dejando vuestra opinión, en verdad ayuda.

Gracias por leer y espero que disfruteis

**Muchas cosas han cambiado**

Draco Malfoy se despertó y se estiró como un gato en las sábanas de seda verde en su cuarto privado de prefecto de Slytherin. Muchos pensarían que esos lujos eran excesivos y completamente banales, pero el joven había crecido rodeado de ellos, y además, si podía permitírselos… porqué no hacerlo? El rubio miró al techo y suspiró; al contrario que algunas personas, Draco no tenía ese intervalo de despiste matutino, se despertaba completamente lúcido, así que nada más despertarse, ya tenía su mente hiperactiva de veela pensando en su compañero.

Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios mientras se dirigía al baño a darse una ducha y arreglarse para el nuevo día. Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace un año que sería amigo, buen amigo, pues tenían muchas cosas en común, de Harry Potter, y que al recibir su herencia, descubriría que él era su pareja, con la que estaría el resto de su vida, le hubiese mandado directo a la unidad de enajenados mentales de los cruciatus que le daría. Pero ahí estaba, y encima, a su parte humana no le había costado nada adaptarse a la idea, es más, hasta la disfrutaba. Claro, que viendo el bombón en que se había convertido el moreno, no le extrañaba nada.

Bueno, por muy bueno que estuviese, Harry seguía siendo el mismo chico inocente que había sido siempre, y eso le agradaba, le agradaba mucho. **"Será divertido pervertirle"** rió su lado veela, una sonrisa lasciva se escapó de los labios del rubio "Mucho, y ver como se sonroja, siempre me gustó sonrojado" **"¿Siempre me gustó…?"** "No fastidies" gruñó el rubio. Normalmente se preocuparía por estar hablando con una voz en su cabeza que parecía tener mente propia, pero según su padre era su parte veela, que se comunicaba con él. Era como si fuesen dos entes en un mismo y cuerpo, y se suponía que le ayudaría a conquistar a su pareja, y luego desaparecería. Así que el chico ni se preocupaba, aunque desde luego pensaba que le había tocado un "veela" bastante incordioso.

Salió de los cuartos de su casa sin esperar a sus amigos, como siempre, pues no se levantaban nunca ni para atrás. Recordaba cuando compartía habitación con Blaise y Theo, levantarlos era espantosamente difícil, y terriblemente tedioso, así que desde hace unos años, bajaban cada uno por su cuenta, y él todavía no sabía como se las arreglaban para llegar a tiempo al desayuno Y a clase. Recorrió mecánicamente los pasillos desiertos de las mazmorras, cogiendo el camino largo hacia el gran comedor.

Le gustaba andar por la mañana, y no le desagradaban las mazmorras, como a mucha otra gente, le parecía un sitio pacífico, y al contrario que lo que se pudiese creer, eran grandes y de altos techos, bien aireadas y con grandes ventanas que dejaban entrar luz natural mediante algún tipo de hechizo del genial fundador de su casa. Sí, definitivamente le gustaba pasear por las mañanas, así que cuando vio a su padrino y profesor delante de la puerta de sus dormitorios, le saludó con una sonrisa que muy pocos habían visto, radiante y alegre, y que normalmente moría tras la máscara de frialdad que debía ponerse frente al resto del colegio.

Hola, Severus – saludó Draco, llamándole por su nombre como se permitían en familia.

Hola, Draco, ven, pasa.

Severus sonrió al ver a su ahijado tan contento, pocas veces se le veía expresar sus sentimientos libremente, pues como buen Malfoy, solía tenerlos bien controlados. Pero lo que más le alegraba era saber que dentro de nada estaría a salvo de una vez por todas. Cierto que su familia se expondría a mucho peligro al enfrentarse al Lord, pero al menos él estaría a buen recaudo, como siempre intentó. Se hizo espía de Dumbledore cuando Narcissa anunció su embarazo, para que quien fuese que ganara la guerra, le tuviese en su bando, y pudiese darle a Draco seguridad.

Y ahora, le iba a sacar a su ahijado quién era su pareja. Estaba seguro de que ya conocía quién era, porqué si no iba a estar un medio veela tan radiante y alegre, con ese aura de felicidad y determinación, habiendo recibido su herencia hace nada?

Bien, ahora dime, quién es tu pareja?

Eh?

No es que fuese la expresión más inteligente, pero habiendo sacado así de sopetón el tema, el rubio de pronto recordó que a su padrino no le caía especialmente bien Harry, es más, estaba seguro de que no lo soportaba. Y se preocupó. Le rechazaría acaso cuando se lo dijese? No quería perder la estima de su padrino; era muy importante para él, y le quería con locura, pero NECESITABA a su pareja.

Venga, Draco, no me obligues a leerte la mente. – dijo el moreno medio en broma. Había visto como el rubio se… apagaba, no había mejor modo de describirlo, de repente. Y se preocupó.

Potter – musitó el joven al cabo de un tenso silencio.

… En fin, podría haber sido peor – dijo Snape, resignado, alzando los ojos al cielo preguntándose quién de allí arriba le habría puesto semejante castigo a Draco. El no se merecía tener que tratar con aquel mocoso insolente. Aunque fuese uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo… y más rico… y con más influencia… Bueno, convino consigo mismo, quizás no fuese tan malo.

No… no te importa?

Por supuesto que me importa!! Me temía que fuese un tontorrón Hufflepuff, por la cara que habías puesto! Y también temía que tu lado humano rechazase a tu pareja! – eso no era del todo cierto, pero tranquilizaba a Draco, y eso era lo importante.

Pues no, mi lado humano está completamente de acuerdo con el veela: será divertido seducir al inocente Gryffindor – dijo el joven, recuperada su sonrisa.

Pff – resopló el profesor con desdén - Bueno, si tienes algún problema, recurre a mí o a Diana – "Preferiblemente a ella" pensó "la sola idea de hacer de Celestina para que conquistes a Potter me enferma"

Gracias, padrino. Bueno, me voy a desayunar. Pasa un buen día.

Igualmente, Draco.

Y el Slytherin salió silbando tranquilamente hacia el comedor. Severus se quedó mirando la puerta, pensando. Realmente Potter no le caía TAN mal (nunca admitiría haberlo siquiera pensado) admitía que no era arrogante y mimado como le gustaba verlo, pero le recordaba tanto a su padre, a ese odioso James Potter, que no lo soportaba. Y además, se llevaban odiando cinco años, porqué parar ahora? Siempre era divertido hacerle rabiar. "Eso sonó muy inmaduro" se recriminó mentalmente. Un golpecito en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Pase.

Hola, Sev – dijo una cabeza con cabellos de color miel asomando por la puerta. Al frío Slytherin se le dulcificó la mirada al ver la tierna sonrisa que caracterizaba a Remus.

Qué tal? Dormiste bien? – preguntó el moreno con dulzura, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

Divinamente, y tú? – dijo el otro, con sus ojos chispeantes de felicidad por el efímero toque.

Bien. Sabes? Acabo de hablar con Draco – sí, Severus le había contado aquel pequeño detalle a su amado. No quería esconderle nada, los secretos casi habían destruido su relación una vez, y no quería que aquello pasase de nuevo. Aunque el viejo barbudo manipulador terminó separándoles igualmente, pensó, y su rostro se ensombreció.

Sev, pasa algo? – preguntó Remus preocupado.

Oh, no, tranquilo. Solo es que Draco ya encontró a su pareja, adivinas quién?

NO! – exclamó el licántropo tras mirar la mueca en el rostro del moreno; no fue muy difícil atar cabos. La incredulidad era patente en su voz – Harry?!!

Ajá.

Cielos, quién lo hubiese esperado?

Lo desapruebas? – directo al meollo de la cuestión, como siempre, aquel era Severus, y así era como le gustaba.

No! – repuso – en realidad me parece que harán buena pareja. Se complementan perfectamente.

Supongo que tienes razón. Y Draco iba todo entusiasmado con seducir a Potter.

Creo que no le será tan fácil como cree – dijo Remus malicioso, con un destello en los ojos.

Y eso?

Ha estado todo el verano bajo la influencia de nuestras historias sobre los merodeadores – el moreno frunció el ceño con disgusto, y Remus hizo un mohín, consiguiendo que lo quitase – y además, ha salido con algún que otro chico y chica. Así que ya no es tan ingenuo como antes.

Poco que hacer frente a un Malfoy – dijo Severus, alzándose de hombros – Sabes como son.

Bueno, será divertido – sonrió dulcemente.

Sí… Vamos a desayunar?

No – dijo de repente Remus, haciendo que Sev le mirase atónito. Haciendo un puchero dijo de forma infantil – No me has dado un beso esta mañana.

Rem – rió el moreno.

Severus sonrió, aunque pareciese mentira, le encantaba esa faceta del carácter de Remus. Y le había echado muchísimo de menos, aunque se habían visto durante el verano, seguía echando de menos su presencia cuando se iba. Se acercó y le cogió por la cintura, mirándole a los ojos con los suyos propios brillantes, despacio, unió sus labios a los del castaño. La respuesta fue inmediata, el roce suave, lleno de ternura, hizo que Remus sonriese y abriese sus labios, permitiéndole la entrada, pasando sus manos desde su pecho al cuello y atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Los dientes chocaron, las lenguas se entrelazaron, y el roce tierno y suave pasó a uno más salvaje y pasional. Sus respiraciones, entrecortadas, eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Las manos del moreno se dirigieron a las nalgas de su amado, apretándole más contra sí; haciendo que éste gimiera y frotase sus ya notorias erecciones. El lobito fue dando besos y mordidas, bajando por el cuello del moreno; haciendo que este gimiese a su vez.

Y entonces, como un fogonazo, la lucidez vino a la mente turbia de deseo de Severus, y se apartó con delicadeza diciendo.

Rem, sabes que no podemos – gimió con evidente desagarro – Él lo notará, sabes que siempre lo hace, y si ve que estamos juntos, se acabó.

Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Remus, aún en brazos del moreno, apretándole fuerte contra él, como temeroso de que fuese a desaparecer – Pero ha sido tanto tiempo… Sev, te deseo.

Y yo lobito, y yo. Pero solo debemos esperar… sólo un poco más hasta que me quiten la marca del brazo – susurró con voz quebrada el pocionista – sólo un poco más.

Y ahí estaban, abrazados, dejando que se les pasase el sofoco, para al menos ir presentables al gran comedor. Por dentro se desgarraban aún, y sus corazones lloraban por no poder estar juntos, no poder demostrarse cuanto se amaban. Les habían separado, y aún después de tanto tiempo, cuando podían volver a estar juntos, aún había algo que no les dejaba amarse en plenitud. Y dolía, Merlín sabía que dolía.

Me da que voy a meter una gran presión a Harry con este asunto – dijo Remus, aún sepultado entre los brazos del hombre al que amaba, con voz jocosa, recuperado su habitual buen humor.

Sería buena idea, sí – rió Severus – Y ahora, vamos a desayunar; quiero ver si Draco intenta algo.

Ya? Pero si es muy pronto...

Porqué?

Pues porque no es normal empezar a seducir a alguien a las siete y media de la mañana – dijo Remus como remarcando lo obvio.

Es un Malfoy! Cualquier hora es buena!

Severus rió, y él adoró ese sonido, últimamente habían sido muy pocas las veces en las que lo había oído. Y se alegró, se alegró en el alma de que hubiese algo que alumbrase el corazón del profesor mientras estuvieron separados. Se notaba que adoraba a Draco; y bueno… él tendría que ganárselo. Sonrió al pensar esto y vio ante él un futuro dorado, algo que nunca antes le pareció percibir. Felices ambos, se dirigieron al comedor; adoptando sus máscaras nada más salir de los aposentos de Severus. Nadie podía saber, de momento, y así sería por mucho más tiempo, tendrían que fingir hasta que ambos estuviesen a salvo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco se dirigía al comedor silbando una tonadilla, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la túnica revoloteando tras él. Cuando llegó a las puertas del comedor se paró, mirando atónito la escena que se desarrollaba delante suyo. Harry hablaba con un chico de su curso, un Ravenclaw bastante guapo y con muy buen cuerpo; y excelente en la cama, recordó Draco, que nunca olvidaba una cara de su larga lista de conquistas. Y Harry, sí, Harry Potter, estaba coqueteando con él. COQUETEANDO!!!!! Por el amor de Merlín, Potter no había coqueteado en su vida y tenía que empezar a hacerlo ahora que recién descubría que era su pareja.

Y entonces, Harry se inclinó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios al chico, demasiado cerca de los labios. Draco ardió en celos, y el veela dentro de él aullaba queriendo la sangre de aquel individuo. Curiosamente, fue Harry el que, sin percatarse, le salvó la vida a su amigo. Vio a Draco y sonrió, contento al verle tras todo el verano, se habían escrito, pero no era lo mismo.

Hola, Draco – dijo poniéndose justo frente a él.

Al rubio se le fueron los instintos asesinos nada más ver esa sonrisa y aquellos chispeantes ojos verdes. Merlín, el moreno estaba mucho mejor visto de cerca; la noche anterior no dejó de observarle, pero ahora que le veía a la cara… Merlín!!

"¿Qué diablos se ha hecho Draco este verano?" exclamó, en su mente, Harry al ver al rubio que le sonrió seductoramente "Dios!!! Está para comérselo!!! Y yo me he estado peleando seis años con este bombón???... Soy tonto. Podríamos haber… aprovechado el tiempo". Lo cierto es que Harry no le había visto el día antes, había entrevisto una cabellera rubia entre la multitud, pero nada más. Y le había dejado sin respiración literalmente.

Hacía ya tiempo – siguió Harry.

Sí, - **"Quieres espabilar, idiota!! Se supone que le tienes que seducir, no quedarte atontado mirando sus bellos ojos verdes!!!" **El rubio reaccionó, por supuesto, como no hacerlo cuando una voz te increpa en tu cabeza? Y dejó salir algo de su 'allure', la atracción que despedían los veelas. Sonrió seductoramente y dijo – te ha sentado bien el verano, Harry. Y te ha crecido mucho el pelo.

Diciendo esto, alzó una mano y le tocó un mechón del flequillo a Harry. El efecto fue instantáneo; el moreno se sonrojó, levemente, cierto, pero aún así era notorio, y se mordió un labio. Draco tuvo que contener un gemido, que no sabía lo absolutamente sexy que estaba así? Su lado veela se agitó en su interior, y se tuvo que esforzar en quitar la mano, y dejar aquellos mechones de pura seda azabache.

Tú también lo tienes más largo – consiguió decir el moreno al final.

Tenemos que quedar a hablar tranquilamente – comentó Draco – podríamos dar una vuelta por el lago esta tarde.

Sí, es una idea estupenda.

Bien, te espero aquí, entonces, a las cuatro.

Vale.

Que aproveche – dijo Draco finalmente, con otra de sus matadoras sonrisas.

Y Harry se quedó allí, mirando como se iba a su mesa, en cierto estado de atontamiento. En realidad pensaba en lo increíblemente bello que era el rubio; y sí, es lo que pasa cuando un veela deja salir su 'allure'. No sabía porqué de repente le resultaba tan atractivo el Slytherin. Y fue entonces cuando oyó dos risitas detrás suyo y al volverse vio a sus dos amigos tapándose la boca para no estallar a carcajadas.

Hemos visto una cositaaaa… - dijo Mione.

Ah, sí? – contestó Harry con cara de inocente – El qué?

A cierto león de ojos verdes sonrojado como una colegiala.

No estoy sonrojado! – exclamó el moreno aún más rojo.

Ya – los dos volvieron a reír mientras se sentaban a desayunar.

Es que es… está… Lo habéis visto?!

Tu dialéctica es imponente, Harry.

Mione, en serio!!

Sí lo hemos visto. Recuerdas que charlamos con ellos un rato en el tren – le recordó Ron.

Oh, sí. Gracias por eso; quería que os llevaseis bien.

Cuando deja sus aires de snob capullo, es bastante agradable.

Ron! – exclamó MIone.

Qué?!

Acabas de decir algo bueno de Malfoy!!

Mentira!!!!

Me temo que eso no lo puedes negar, Ron – rió Harry.

Bah! Minucias!!

Volviendo al tema, es cierto que Malfoy está muy guapo este año, Harry. Y además, te estaba coqueteando.

No creo… - dudó el chico de oro.

Pues estaba claro – exclamó Ron.

Y? Que piensas al respecto?

Que si quiere ligar conmigo, voy a pasar un rato muy divertido.

La sonrisa pícara, unida al destello que brilló en los ojos de su amigo, les dijo a los dos leones que aquel iba a ser un año memorable. Pero claro, Draco era el Príncipe de Hielo, el Señor de Slytherin, y era bien sabido que era un maestro consumado en la seducción. A Mione le preocupaba eso, porque, aunque parecía haberse soltado un poco aquel verano, Harry seguía atándose sentimentalmente con mucha facilidad. Por ello iba a tener que intervenir, no quería ver sufrir a su amigo más de lo que ya había sufrido. Y si él quería a la serpiente, la tendría, pero que se cuidase él rubio de jugar con sus sentimientos, o sabría lo protectores que podían llegar a ser los leones.


	10. Paseo al atardecer

Y uno más!!! n.n Ya voy más rápido actualizando, verdad?

Intentaré seguir así, xo tngo muxos exámens y la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para nada últimamente.

Gracias por leer!!! Y por los reviews!!! n.n espero que os guste.

**Un paseo al atardecer**

Harry estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Al fin y al cabo, no era lo mismo coquetear con gente que no conoces en un sitio en el que vas a estar unos cuantos días, que te coquetee el chico más guapo que has visto en tu vida, al que conoces desde hace seis años y que vive en un castillo contigo. Vale… lo del castillo había quedado un poco raro, pero en esencia era la verdad. Se cambió de camisa ocho veces, unas diez de polo y nueve de camiseta. Al final, ante las risas de Ron, y el recordatorio de Mione de que eran (de momento) solo amigos, se decidió por unos vaqueros oscuros y un polo turquesa que reforzaba el color que había cogido aquellas vacaciones. Cogió una túnica negra a juego con el pantalón y salió pitando hacia donde había quedado con el guapo rubio.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Draco esperándole, apoyado en una pared, con las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba guapísimo; y Harry se sonrojó cuando le miró con una sonrisa auténtica, que antes no había visto nunca. Una vez más se preguntó en qué diablos estaría pensando para pelearse con aquel ángel durante dodo ese tiempo. Contestó a su sonrisa con otra, algo insegura, y se recriminó a sí mismo su actitud. ¡Se estaba comportando como una colegiala! Y ya había superado esa fase a principios de verano.

Merlín! Pero es que vestido por completo de negro, con aquella camiseta marcando su torso, estaba para comérselo. Tenía un aire de chico malo que se acentuó con la sonrisita que le dirigía, cargada de insinuaciones. Buf! Así a cualquiera le entraban calores!! Así pues, se acercó al rubio y le saludó con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de las extrañas reacciones de la gente a su alrededor. Era muy despistado, y si a eso le unimos que estaba mirando exclusivamente a Draco, pues digamos que es fácil entender que no se enterase de cómo muchas chicas y chicos se le quedaban mirando con la boca abierta o seguían con la mirada cierta parte de su anatomía, convenientemente remarcada por los pantalones, cuando les dejaba atrás.

Hola, Draco! – dijo alegremente.

Harry – saludó el rubio y con un destello en sus ojos plateados dijo – te ves muy bien.

El moreno se sonrojó levemente y le dio las gracias devolviéndole el cumplido con una sonrisa. Y, claro, Harry como bien sabemos es un alma cándida e inocente, ingenua y despistada, y no se dio cuenta de cómo la gente se quedó mirando a su acompañante como si le fuesen a saltar encima. De lo que si se dio cuenta fue de un ramalazo de deseo repentino por el rubio frente a él. Draco se maldijo interiormente por no ser más cuidadoso; pero al ver esa sonrisa en cara del moreno y el absolutamente adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, no lo había soportado y dejó salir casi inconscientemente parte de su 'Allure'. Y ahora tenía al Hall al completo mirándole y con ideas muy poco santas en mente.

Qué? Vamos?

Claro.

Y ambos bajaron las escalinatas y comenzaron el paseo que daba la vuelta al lago, una caminata larga, cierto, pero no cansaba, pues era en llano, y las vistas eran preciosas. Draco sonrió ante la brillante tarde, el sol estaba radiante y como siempre pasaba en Escocia, los árboles, las flores, el mismo césped, todo parecía brillar con una luz más radiante.

No hemos tenido ni tiempo para hablar – comentó el rubio, comenzando la conversación – entre esa entrada dramática tuya…

Eh!!

Es verdad, siempre llamando la atención – rió.

Simplemente nos retrasamos. – rio el moreno de la misma forma

Ya, bueno, entre eso y la locura de esta mañana…

Ya, que espanto!! Creí que siendo los EXTASIS el próximo año nos dejarían un poco en paz, pero… puff, es horrible. Y encima ahora tengo a alguien que me vaya a mirar las notas y regañarme si no son buenas.

Ja! Y conociendo a Diana, no creo que le valga menos de un sobresaliente – Harry gimió – Quejica.

Ya, tú no tienes que hacer todo lo de la escuela y luego tres horas más de clase cada día – refunfuñó el moreno.

Pues sería pesado sí. Aunque con lo que me has contado, algunas parecen interesantes, me pregunto si podría ir.

Cuando quieras! Al menos contigo será más llevadero.

Fíjate, ya ni puedes vivir sin mi – rio Draco.

Majadero.

Bueno, cuéntame, que tal tus viajes por tus posesiones?

Pues me lo he pasado de lujo, Diana y Remus son estupendos y me he sentido completamente a gusto con ellos. He aprendido mucho, y hemos ido a muchísimos sitios. Recuerdo, en la casa de los Black, en Miami …

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione miraba, sentada en un ancho alfeizar de una ventana, a los dos chicos perderse entre los árboles. Y sonrió, maliciosa. Harry tendría muuuuuuucho que contarle; desde luego en sus cartas de verano se veía que se empezaba a llevar bien con Malfoy, es más, habían llegado a ser buenos amigos, y después de pelearse milenios con Ron sobre el tema, pues él seguía desconfiando, le acabó convenciendo de que las lealtades de los Malfoy no estaban realmente con Voldemort, y que él pensaba ganarlos para su bando.

Al acordarse de esto, su sonrisa se borró reemplazada por una expresión seria. Harry había crecido aquel verano, y no sólo físicamente. Estaba mucho más maduro, sabía que era indispensable en esta guerra y había tenido la entereza suficiente como para empezar a crearse su propio camino. Era cierto que todavía no había nada hecho, excepto el plan para sacar a Snape de los mortífagos y de las miras de Dumbledore. Los Malfoy tendrían que esperar y disimular, cosa que se les daba muy bien, por cierto, hasta el siguiente verano, cuando Harry cumpliese diecisiete. La mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, y el momento en el que le darían libertad absoluta para hacer lo que le viniese en gana.

Sonrió de nuevo, el Ministerio y Dumbledore no sabrían lo que les habría caído encima. Las campañas que su amigo hacía a través del Profeta, que desde que era suyo había mejorado bastante la información, desacreditaban al ministerio y al ministro por completo. Y con Rita Skeeter en primera línea, ah, había sido inteligente usar sus ansias de venganza contra el ministerio por estar controlando sus escritos tanto tiempo para que los más mordaces, hirientes y desfavorecedores artículos saliesen de su pluma. Desde luego, la opinión pública no estaba muy contenta; aguantarían hasta verano, hasta el movimiento de Harry, pero no más.

Pensando en lo cuidadoso que había sido su amigo con todo, Hermione se dio cuenta de que debía de haber estudiado mucho. Y de que Diana era una ayuda inmensurable; a través de lo que le había contado Harry, la joven leona había empezado a sentir una profunda admiración por aquella dama. Y no por lo "absolutamente divina, elegantísima y glamourosa" que era, como decían las tontitas de Parvati y Lavender (no que le cayeran mal, es que a veces se preguntaba si tenían más de una neurona) si no por el amplísimo conocimiento en todas las áreas que al parecer poseía.

Viendo a nuestros dos tortolitos? – preguntó una voz por detrás, sobresaltándola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Theodore Nott era un chico callado y tranquilo; nunca decía mucho, pero lo que decía lo clavaba como solía decir su amiga Pansy. Por eso tal vez era por lo que su carácter congeniaba tan bien con el de Draco, que siempre había sido bastante introvertido. Por el contrario, chocaba completamente con los otros dos que formaban su grupo usual: Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson. Blaise y Pansy eran… escandalosos, para ser Slytherin, desde luego. Eran alegres y vivarachos, siempre tenían algún juego estúpido en mente para Historia de la Magia, siempre gastaban alguna broma sobre cualquiera que les rodeasen, y para sus amigos siempre tenían una sonrisa de ánimo o un abrazo de consuelo. Tal vez fuese por eso que se llevaban tan bien.

Había sido un alivio cuando, acudiendo a la llamada de Draco diciéndoles que era urgente, se encontraron con que podían tener una vía de escape a las redes del Lord Oscuro, sin caer por ello en las de Dumbledore. Y se pusieron de inmediato de su parte. Y luego, les contó de su recién creada amistad con Harry, y los tres amigos observaron atónitos como esta crecía día a día. Y luego, luego estaba el asunto de la herencia de Draco; se supone que ellos no debían conocerlo y por supuesto Lucius no debía saber que ellos lo sabían. Pero Draco les contó que recibiría su Herencia veela en su decimosexto cumpleaños, y ellos habían esperado impacientes ese día, por pura curiosidad. Y ahora, se supone que Draco tenía que estar buscando a su pareja.

Theo sonrió pensando en esto, lo cierto es que ya tenían una más que ligera idea de quién sería. No en vano el rubio había estado mirándole en Babia desde que llegó; y bueno… la idea era un poco extraña, pero si era su pareja, no había más que aceptarlo. Pasaba por un pasillo cuando vio a Granger mirando soñadoramente por la ventana. Y una sonrisa se le escapó, había sido genial descubrir que había otra persona a parte de él que se había leído la Historia de Hogwarts. Cuando les decía que se la leyesen a sus amigos las reacciones eran siempre igual: Draco alzaba una ceja y contestaba que no le veía la utilidad, puesto que él ya lo había hecho; Pansy simplemente se reía y Blaise… bueno, digamos que le miraba como si estuviese loco y no le conociese. Y lo cierto era que un libro que no incluyese acción y balones, no merecía la atención de su amigo.

Decidiendo hablar con la joven leona se acercó y vio como miraba a Harry y Draco desaparecer bajo los árboles.

Viendo a nuestros dos tortolitos? – preguntó. La chica se volvió rapidísimo, sobresaltada.

Me has asustado.

Perdona.

No te preocupes. Y sí, miraba a Harry y Draco.

Hacen buena pareja.

Pff, es la pareja más extraña que he visto en mi vida.

Tal vez, pero de momento tienen revolucionado al colegio.

Y eso? – inquirió la leona curiosa

Merlín!! En serio no os enteráis de nada. El numerito de nuestros amigos esta mañana frente al comedor ha dado mucho de que hablar. Todo el colegio comenta como de repente los mayores rivales de Hogwarts se llevan bien. Menos mal que todavía no se les nota demasiado que coquetean descaradamente.

Bueno, digamos que está empezando.

Sí.

Malfoy os contó el plan de Harry, no?

Sí, lo hizo, y su padre habló con los nuestros. Lo cierto es que fue un alivio para todos. Aunque según lo que dicen, habría menos gente de la estimada que se uniría a nosotros.

Eso no es lo importante, yo creo que Harry solo ya se bastaba, con todo el apoyo que va a recibir, será suficiente. – Hermione suspiró – Es una pena que haya que esperar todo un año.

Bueno, piensa que los planes bien pensados y a largo plazo son los que mejor resultado dan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry, ahora que estamos solos – dijo Draco cuando estaban en el punto más alejado del colegio – quería darte las gracias por lo que haces por Severus y mi padre. Son las dos personas más importantes para mí. Quería habértelo dicho antes pero por carta siempre estaba el riesgo de que la interceptaran.

De nada – contestó Harry con una bella sonrisa – Ellos también me van a ayudar a mí, así que realmente no es nada. Y creo que es lo correcto; no podía permitir que la gente siguiese bajo el terror de Voldemort sólo por las manipulaciones de Dumbly.

Aún ahora eres increíblemente Gryffindor – rió Draco mirando con cariño al moreno que caminaba junto a él.

Vamos, sabes que te encanta – dijo Harry con aires de suficiencia haciendo reir más a Draco.

Por supuesto – Draco clavó sus ojos en el león, y ambos se quedaron sin respiración, más ninguno notó como la magia salía de sus cuerpos, rodeándolos y fundiéndose en perfecta armonía. El veela gritó en el interior de Draco "**Tómale!!!"** "No!!!! Aún es muy pronto" gimió el rubio, controlando sus deseos de tomar a Harry allí mismo, bajo los árboles; cosa que estaba seguro, el moreno no le perdonaría nunca. Con un esfuerzo apartó la mirada y dijo respirando hondo – Y qué pasa con Severus.

… ah! Sí, tenemos una reunión con tu padre el sábado, ven, allí explicaré el plan que he trazado con Diana.

Bien. Allí estaré, por cierto, este verano también lo pasaste con Lupin, no?

Sí, y sabes? Dumbly tuvo la desfachatez de enviarle una carta diciendo que la influencia de Diana sería perjudicial para mí, y que me tuviese vigilado!! – solo de recordarlo, Harry se enfureció – Grrr, ese estúpido viejo manipulador!!

Si lo piensas tiene razón en temer a Diana, con su reputación…

Qué reputación?

No lo sabes? – dijo Draco, no con burla, si no sinceramente sorprendido – Es una de las personas más importantes en el mundo mágico, y en la política tanto nacional como internacional. Tiene un poder increíble, y no sólo figurado, es una maga excepcional; sólo con decirte que mi padre y Severus la admiran…

Vaya, yo pensaba que era muy parecida a Remus de carácter, pero…

Sí, lo cierto es que con ella a tu lado hay realmente poco que no puedas conseguir, y ahora con el apoyo de los Malfoy.

Sí, lo sé, el mundo está a mis pies – bromeó Harry.

Técnicamente – el Gryffindor rió – Volviendo a mi pregunta inicial, tú conoces bien a Lupin, no?

Mmm, sí, por?

Es que, no se si te has dado cuenta… pero Severus y él ya no se miran con desprecio. Es como si sintiesen… cariño, sí eso, por el otro.

Algo he notado, sí. Tú crees que… bueno, que haya algo entre ellos? – Harry frunció el ceño y hizo un gesto con la mano – olvídalo, es una chorrada.

No, no es una chorrada, podría ser posible.

Pero… porqué no han dicho nada, entonces? – Draco resopló, Harry a veces seguía siendo igual de inocente.

Harry, les separarían de inmediato, Dumbledore me refiero, "por su propio bien"

Dios, ese viejo me tiene harto.

Lo sé, y sé que cuanto antes liberemos a Severus… antes podrán estar… juntos supongo.

Merlín, hasta la mera idea se me hace rara.

Bueno, supongo que hacen buena pareja.

Y estamos hablando en suposiciones no?

No, yo creo que no.

Oh, venga – Harry se empeñó en creer lo contrario – Qué te apuestas a que cuando Snape ya esté fuera de peligro, no pasa nada?

Un día

Cómo?

Que acepto tu apuesta, y el que pierda pasará un día entero haciendo lo que el otro quiera.

De acuerdo – sonrió Harry.

Bien, será agradable.

Ya, porque vas a perder

Ya veremos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco entró en su sala común después de un maravilloso paseo con su pareja. Aún cuando en un principio su parte humana no había estado muy convencida, desde luego aquella caminata le había abierto los ojos. Harry era perfecto, como decía su parte veela, e incluso sus imperfecciones solo le hacían más adorable. "Merlín, espero que nadie sepa nunca que he pensado eso" se dijo internamente el joven rubio, antes de verse avasallado por Pansy y Blaise, que le llevaron a rastras a su sitio habitual, donde Theo esperaba con aspecto impasible.

Y? Qué tal con tu pareja?

Bien… - se dio cuenta de que lo había admitido y meneó la cabeza sonriendo, Theo siempre le pillaba – Cómo lo habéis sabido?

Draco, cielo, por muy bueno que esté, no era como para que le estuvieses mirando embobado ayer toda la cena.

Supongo que se debió notar.

Si, se notó, créeme – afirmó Blaise.

Bueno, qué se le va ha hacer. De momento vamos bien, siempre que no le tire los trastos a alguien más, no habrá heridos.

Las veelas y su posesividad – rió Theo acompañado por los demás.


	11. Primer día de clases

**Primer día de clases**

El bullicio habitual les recibió al entrar en el gran comedor; Harry parloteaba con Ron sobre cualquier cosa, mientras Hermione pensaba en su conversación de ayer con Theo. Fijándose bien, la gente si que se había dado cuenta de que los dos mayores rivales de Hogwarts habían hecho las paces, y se llevaban bien. Eso había fomentado los lazos entre casas, y la joven no recordaba haber visto nunca a tanta gente en una mesa que no fuese suya. Lo cierto es que, aun sabiendo que había vuelto Voldemort, en Hogwarts se vivía un ambiente de camaradería y compañerismo que habrían hecho las delicias del sombrero seleccionador, que no dejaba de pedírselo.

Los chicos se sentaron en sus sitios habituales y Hermione comentó sus impresiones, recibiendo solo una sonrisa traviesa de parte de Harry que le dio a entender que, por muy despistado que hubiese parecido ayer, se había dado cuenta. Ron no, por supuesto, pero tampoco era nada muy raro. Neville, Seamus y Dean llegaron bostezando y se sentaron junto a ellos.

Qué tal?

Hola chicos – dijo Ron mientras se llenaba el plato.

Mmmbuenas – Neville desde luego estaba más dormido que despierto, y se sirvió una enorme taza de café negro, como le gustaba.

Qué, listos para las clases?

Pfff, habéis visto el horario que nos han puesto?? Empezamos el lunes con doble de pociones!!! – gimió Dean – Es criminal.

Venga, Dean, así nos lo quitamos de encima – dijo Seamus pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Ya – sonrió el castaño, agradeciéndoselo con un beso en la boca

Estáis saliendo? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

Sí, desde este verano – contestó Seamus con una enorme sonrisa.

Aleluya!!!!! - exclamó el resto de la mesa.

Cómo que aleluya? – inquirió Ron

Por Merlín, Ron, se gustan desde primero.

Ah si??

Todos rieron al ver al pelirrojo sorprendido por la noticia. Ron no se enteraba de misa a la media, era más despistado para algunas cosas que Harry. Neville se burló despiadadamente de ellos, pues él había decidido no seguir con pociones aquel año, y tenía aplicación de la física a la magia. El desayuno pasó sin problemas, y cuando ya era la hora, se dirigieron a las mazmorras para su primera clase del año. Harry no se hacía ilusiones, Snape seguiría odiándolo tanto como antes, por mucho que las cosas hubiesen cambiado. Pero se consoló pensando en que aquella tarde tendrían DCAO, con Remus, y la nueva asignatura de Duelo. Eso le hizo sonreír, recordando el desastroso club de duelo que creó Lockhart; esta vez los profesores colaborarían todos, dirigidos por Remus, ya que era el que tenía la materia más relacionada con eso. Antes de lo que había pensado, llegaron frente a la puerta del aula y se encontraron allí con los Slytherin. Y al contrario que tantas veces antes, Harry y Draco se saludaron amablemente y no se produjo ningún tipo de trifulca. Incluso Ron les sonrió y les dijo "Hola". Inmediatamente llegó Snape y se metieron en la clase.

Parece que sois más de los esperados los que habéis conseguido el nivel necesario para entrar en esta clase. Yo diría que los examinadores se han relajado este año – dijo con una mirada a los Gryffindor.

Ellos ni se molestaron, estaban ya tan acostumbrados que siguieron sacando sus cosas y colocando sus utensilios sobre las mesas. Mientras Snape explicaba la poción que iban a hacer aquel día, y les ponía un resumen en la pizarra. Harry iba tranquilo, Diana y Remus le habían dado clases aquel verano y había descubierto que lo único que tenía que hacer era olvidarse de Snape y concentrarse en las instrucciones que decía, mucho más completas que las que tenía en la pizarra.

Se puso al trabajo, y ni siquiera oyó los comentarios que hacía Snape al pasar por su lado. Pronto, la poción comenzó a tomar forma, y sonrió. La había hecho unas tres veces ese verano, pues era un suero de la verdad, solo un poco más débil que el veritaserum, y Remus se había empeñado en que supiese hacer tanto el suero como el antídoto. La tonalidad verdosa era perfecta y la textura, semejante al aceite, también. La clase se acababa, así que bajó el fuego con un toque de su varita para terminar de cocerla. Snape pasó por su lado y miró la poción críticamente.

Parece que este verano ha despertado a su segunda neurona, Potter – los Slytherin, y algunos Gryffindor, todo hay que decirlo se rieron. Harry sólo sonrió divertido. Viniendo eso de Snape para él, era todo un halago – Bien, se acabó el tiempo, denme sus pociones – cuando las tuvo todas continuó – En la próxima clase comenzaremos un proyecto que llevará todo el primer trimestre. Se hará por grupos de cuatro, y los grupos se harán siguiendo las notas que hayan sacado en esta poción. La clase se ha terminado, pueden marcharse.

Los chicos salieron de clase con el ánimo arriba, Harry sobre todo, tenía la impresión de que aquel iba a ser un año memorable, y desde luego, había comenzado muy bien.

Increíble!! – exclamaba Ron – Sólo nos ha quitado veinte puntos.

Sí – rió Seamus – creo que Snape se está ablandando.

Qué no te oiga decir eso! – rió una voz por detrás.

Draco Malfoy se acercaba acompañado de sus amigos. Y se reían al ver el alivio de los Gryffindor. Por que solo les habían quitado veinte puntos! Desde luego aquellos leoncitos eran chistosos cuando querían. Juntos se dirigieron hacia el aula de transformaciones, en la que tendrían la segunda clase del día, también juntos. Si algo había que admitirle a Dumbly era que intentaba acabar con la enemistad entre casas.

Riendo se separaron cuando los Slytherin se dirigieron a Encantamientos y ellos siguieron hacia Transformaciones, apurando el paso para no provocar la ira de la estricta profesora. Dos segundos después de que llegasen a la puerta del aula, la profesora les hizo pasar y los Gryffindor se sentaron en sus lugares habituales con los Hufflepuff, con los que compartían clase lunes, miércoles y viernes. Tras hablar un rato sobre los EXTASIS que les esperaban el año próximo, y la importancia de prepararse bien, la profesora comenzó con la clase en sí.

Bien, esta clase va a salirse algo de la rutina a la que estáis acostumbrados, vuestro profesor de DCAO el señor Lupin, me ha convencido para que pruebe algunos de sus métodos pedagógicos. Así pues, hoy haremos una especie de concurso, una competición para probar vuestra velocidad en transformaciones. – con un movimiento de varita, la clase entera cambió, los alumnos se encontraron sentados en una especie de gradas, que dejaban en el centro un cuadrado de arena – Bajaréis de dos en dos aquí a la arena, y tendréis que transformar a los ratones que vayan saliendo en globos, cada uno de un color, el que más tenga cuando finalice el tiempo, será el ganador.

Un murmullo excitado recorrió el aula, con los alumnos ardiendo de anticipación, desde luego, la clase parecía que iba a ser divertida. Sobre todo, al ver que los ratones estaban vivos y se moverían. Grandes sonrisas aparecieron en todos los rostros, aquello era toda una novedad en la normalmente estricta clase de Transformaciones de la profesora McGonnagal.

Qué Mione, te animas?

Por supuesto! – sonrió la joven a su amigo moreno, y ambos bajaron con amplias sonrisas, ante la mirada aprobadora de su profesora y los gritos de ánimo de sus compañeros.

Las transformaciones deben ser completas y no valdrán aquellas que no estén enteramente conseguidas. Otorgaré dos puntos al ganador, y cinco a cada uno si alguna pareja consigue acabar con todos los ratones antes del tiempo. – advirtió la profesora – Tenéis tres minutos; empezad.

Y con un movimiento de varita soltó los ratones. Harry y Hermione comenzaron a lanzar rayos a diestro y siniestro, llenando la arena de globos azules, para Harry y rojos para Hermione. El chico reía mientras daba vueltas buscando más ratones que corrían como locos; se asombró al ver los buenos resultados que había dado su entrenamiento intensivo con Remus y Diana aquel verano. Aunque los animalillos eran rápidos y escurridizos, pocas veces erró el tiro, pues su puntería se había afinado muchísimo. Hermione siempre había sido muy precisa, y seguía a los ratones con la mirada, calculando perfectamente cuando alcanzarles. El tiempo se agotaba, pero quedaba un ratón, se dio cuenta Harry, viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo. Tanto él como su amiga castaña, miraron atentamente a su alrededor intentando encontrarlo entre tanto globo.

Harry se hartó e hizo un hechizo de localización, que le envió exactamente a donde se escondía el pequeño roedor. Así que sonriendo lanzó el hechizo, haciendo que con un sonoro "pop" este se convirtiese en globo. McGonnagal miró el hechizo de cronómetro y vio que les había sobrado medio minuto. Sonrió y dijo.

Excelente, he de felicitaros por vuestra rapidez, y por vuestra puntería – se llenó de orgullo al ver lo fuertes que eran sus alumnos – diez puntos para Gryffindor. Y dos puntos para Potter, que ha ganado por dos globos.

La clase estalló en aplausos mientras Harry y Hermione se sentaban, jadeando y con una enorme sonrisa en la boca, ambos recibiendo palmaditas de sus compañeros. La clase fue muy divertida, aunque no hubo nadie más que consiguiera acabar antes de tiempo. Neville y Ron estuvieron a punto de conseguirlo, pero el hechizo llegó cuando ya había pasado el tiempo.

La clase terminó y salieron todos muy animados, hablando como cotorras, y riendo al recordar la caza al ratón, que fue como se recordó aquella clase por largo tiempo. Harry se despidió de Ron, que tenía adivinación, cosa que él había dejado para coger Runas Antiguas, y de Mione, que se iba hacia Aritmancia. Se fue hacia los jardines, encontrándose allí con Draco, que se despedía de Pansy que también se iba a Aritmancia. Sonriendo se acercó.

Hola.

Hey, hola! Tú también tienes hora libre? – preguntó el rubio rogando por que así fuera.

Sí, me he cambiado este año a Runas.

Bien hecho – rió Draco – Es mucho más útil que Adivinación.

Si, eso parece.

Has tenido clase con McGo, no?

Si, te lo han contado ya? Ha sido divertidísimo.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en un banco mientras Harry contaba los mejores momentos de su reciente clase. Draco estaba en la gloria, y su lado veela ronroneaba mientras él reía con las imitaciones del Gryffindor. Harry tenía unas dotes natas para la interpretación, y hacía que el relato fuese muy gracioso y divertido. Pasado un rato, y habiendo hablado de mil temas más, Harry le preguntó

Mm, Draco.

Sí?

Voy a ver a Diana, quieres venir?

Sí, vamos. Me apetece conocerla un poco mejor.

Al fin y al cabo es tu tía – dijo Harry, y añadió con una sonrisa triste – Es curioso como todos a los que considero mi familia, son en realidad más familia tuya que mía.

Dijo esto andando, seguido por Draco, y sin atreverse a mirarlo. Draco se paró, y sintió que se le oprimía el pecho ante la angustia que destilaban las palabras de su pareja, le cogió por el brazo e hizo que le mirase. La terrible soledad que brilló en los ojos verdes del niño que vivió le dio a su lado veela ganas de llorar. Sin ni siquiera pensar le abrazó. Harry estaba tenso en un principio, pero en seguida se relajó y se agarró aún más fuerte al chico. Draco estaba furioso, no era justo que una persona como Harry, tan bueno, tan noble, tuviese que sufrir así. No era justo. Le acarició la espalda y le susurró al oído.

No importa que Diana sea mi tía, ni que Sirius fuese mi tío – al oír ese nombre, Harry se apretó más fuerte contra él – A mí no me vieron más que un par de veces, pero tú eres como su hijo. Eres lo que le da a Diana ganas de seguir viviendo. La sangre no lo es todo, Harry.

Es curioso que sea un Malfoy quién lo diga – dijo Harry mirándole con una suave sonrisa.

Ya, pero qué se le va a hacer – suspiró exageradamente el rubio – Me despiertas mi lado sensible, ojos verdes.

Harry se sonrojó profundamente al oír eso. "Mierda, eso estaba de más" **"Qué va a estar de más, loco? Has visto lo mono que está así, rojo?"** "Eres un sensiblero" "**Mira quién fue a hablar, si te derrites al verle así"** Draco estuvo a punto de sonrojarse y maldijo internamente a su veela. A santo de qué le había tocado uno así? Ni que le hubiese hecho algo a alguien. Harry se apretó nuevamente contra él y definitivamente, el rubio se distrajo de sus pensamientos, concentrándose en las sensaciones que le transmitía el cálido cuerpo apretado al suyo.

Gracias, Draco – dijo este suavemente.

De nada.

Harry se separó, y Draco gimió internamente al verse separado de él. Harry sonrió y más alegres, se dirigieron a los aposentos de Diana.

Y dónde está?

Me dijo que se alojaba en los aposentos de Ravenclaw.

Los aposentos de…?!! Y eso?

Es parte de su herencia, y solo ella o sus descendientes pueden entrar.

Vaya... tú crees que… tu crees que también habrá unos aposentos de Slytherin?

Seguro! No creo que durmiese en la Cámara de los Secretos – bromeó Harry – es bastante húmeda.

Cielos, es verdad, tú estuviste. Me hubiera gustado estar allí.

No creo, ver como mataba a un basilisco enfurecido no es algo agradable – el veela sentía cada vez más admiración por el joven que andaba junto a él – Si quieres un día te llevo.

En serio?!!! Me encantaría – exclamó Draco con los ojos brillantes de expectación.

Bien, pues un día te llevo – rió el moreno deteniéndose ante un cuadro que mostraba una biblioteca inmensamente gigantesca.

El cuadro era enorme, es más, ellos dos cabrían dentro del marco de pie y sin tocarse, completamente cómodos. Las personas que ilustraba el cuadro eran diminutas como hormigas, y se movían entre las estanterías cogiendo libros y dejándolos en su sitio. Draco miró el cuadro y sonrió. "Propio de Ravenclaws" fue lo que pensó.

Mmmm – dijo Harry – Cómo era?

No me digas que no te sabes la contraseña!!

Sí, sí, estoy pensando. Ah ya! "Veritas in sapientia est" – el cuadro cambió, dejando ver un escudo de armas con esa misma frase escrita debajo y se abrió lentamente.

Extraña contraseña

Es el lema de los Miyami. "La verdad está en la sabiduría"

Propio de Ravenclaws.

Sí.

Hola Harry, Draco – dijo apareciendo Diana – Pasad.

Entraron a lo que parecía una sala de estar, con las paredes tapizadas en azul pálido y el suelo de madera clara, haciendo juego con los sillones, y sofás de un azul más oscuro y las mesitas de la misma madera. Harry sonrió al ver la chimenea enorme de mármol beige y la percha en la que Diana tenía a su águila blanca, una de las pocas que quedaban en el mundo, que voló inmediatamente hacia él para ganarse las caricias y los cariños de Harry. "Quién fuera águila" pensó el veela de Draco. La rubia vio su mirada y sonrió notoriamente, lo que hizo sonrojarse al Slytherin.

Qué tal su primer día chicos?

Bien, ha sido entretenido. – contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

Y le contó como había pasado aquella primera mañana de clases, al igual que Draco. Y luego pasaron a hablar de cómo serían las clases de Duelo, que darían los cursos al completo, de los deberes y de banalidades en general.

Por cierto, Draco, sabes que el sábado viene tu padre, no?

Sí, Harry ya me ha informado.

Bien, supongo que querrás hablar con él.

Sí. – Harry les miró fastidiado ante tan crípticas palabras.

A veces sois insoportables los Malfoy, sabéis?

Porqué? – dijeron los dos con cara inocente.

Pfff.

El retrato se abrió en ese momento dejando ver a Ron y Hermione, que venían a que Harry les presentase a su madrina y a comer juntos. Al verlo Draco sonrió levantándose y la señora rubia sorprendió la mirada de decepción que pasó por los ojos de su ahijado al ver que la serpiente ya se iba.

Bien, me voy.

Porqué no te quedas a comer, Draco? Deberías hacerle algo de compañía a tu vieja tía.

Tú tienes de vieja lo que yo de muggle, tía Diana – rió el rubio sin una sola pizca de maldad en su voz – Pero bien, me quedaré. Te importa, Harry?

En absoluto – contestó este con una sonrisa radiante, que por supuesto, hizo que Draco se derritiese.

Pasaron una agradable comida entre todos, aunque entre Ron y Draco había bastante tensión, esta era controlada y se desvanecía poco a poco. Poco rato después de la comida, los tres chicos se desentendieron de Hermione y Diana que habían entablado una "muy interesante conversación" sobre un párrafo confuso de un antiguo grimorio (nda: libro antiguo), y comenzaron a hablar sobre quidditch.

La hora de las clases de la tarde llegó y los chicos se fueron al aula de DCAO, esperando impacientes al profesor Lupin. Aquella clase también la compartían Gryffindors y Slytherins, y Draco se separó un momento para reunirse con sus amigos y explicarles de su desaparición en la comida. Poco después, los dos grupos se unían, y Seamus y Dean se encontraron discutiendo de deportes con Blaise, mientras que Ron, Neville y Pansy se pusieron de acuerdo para intentar convencer a Hermione de dejar atrás sus ropas de niña pequeña y vestir algo más moderna. Y Harry, Harry se encontró sonriendo al mirar como los dos grupos que antes se creía que eran incompatibles charlaban y reían como si nada, y se volvió hacia Draco y Theodore que se preguntaban qué era lo que darían en aquella clase de DCAO, admitiendo que tal vez, Lupin si fuese el único profesor capaz que habían tenido.

Buenos días, chicos, entrad – dijo Remus apareciendo por la puerta, con una túnica azul rey que contrastaba con las viejas túnicas desastradas que llevaba y le daba un aspecto estupendo. Sorprendido, vio como por primera vez en mucho tiempo, unos leones se sentaban junto a unas serpientes, mientras el resto de sus casas les miraba. Y estaba seguro de que no tardarían en seguir su ejemplo, no por nada eran los líderes de sus casas respectivas. – Bueno, como me conocéis ya todos ni me presento, así que pasaremos directamente a la materia. Como sabéis, desgraciadamente hay una guerra esperándoos fuera, y voy a intentar que estéis lo más preparados posible para ella. Supongo que ya sabréis que lo que son los Dementores, y que estos pueden ser un gran peligro para vosotros. Por lo tanto, y aunque no sea algo que esté puesto en los niveles que se os exige para los EXTASIS, vamos a aprender a conjurar el hechizo patronus. Este hechizo es la única defensa efectiva contra estos seres, y se basa en los buenos recuerdos. Se que algunos de vosotros, los que estuvisteis en el ED, el año pasado – dijo sonriendo, y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Harry, que se quedó impávido – algo sabéis y ya lo habéis intentado. Y también sé, como todos vosotros, que Harry Potter, aquí presente, sabe conjurar un patronus lo suficiente poderoso como para ahuyentar a treinta dementores. Por lo que veré que hacer para que el nivel se iguale, y Harry, lo siento, pero me temo que tendrás que hacer un trabajo escrito a parte. – Harry asintió – Y, si haces los honores de una demostración…

Specto Patronum – dijo Harry sonriendo.

Un majestuoso ciervo plateado salió al galope de su varita, desencadenando exclamaciones y suspiros a su paso. Era hermoso, como siempre lo había sido, y despertó en los ojos del profesor Lupin un extraño brillo, mezcla de tristeza y melancolía, mientras acariciaba con suavidad el morro del ciervo. Harry comprendió perfectamente a su profesor, y sintió una bola formarse en su garganta, al fin y al cabo, sólo quedaba él de los antiguos merodeadores, sólo él inmerso en una guerra a tres bandos. El patronus caminó tranquilamente hacia Harry, que le dio las gracias, y acto seguido desapareció.

Bueno, ya habéis visto – dijo Remus saliendo de su ensoñación – esa es la forma corpórea del patronus, lo que significa que habréis dominado el hechizo. Por supuesto, ante verdaderos dementores, la cosa cambia, pero de momento, practicaremos el hechizo.

Remus explicó la teoría que ya hace tanto tiempo había explicado a Harry, trayéndole a este recuerdos de su tercer año, y por lo tanto de Sirius. La mención de Sirius ya no le traía lágrimas a los ojos, pero seguía haciéndole sentir aquel nudo en la garganta, aquel ardor en el pecho y las ganas de gritar y de hacer sufrir a Bellatrix. Cuando puso a los demás a practicar, Remus se acercó con cuatro inmensos libracos que debían pesar varias toneladas cada uno, sonriendo, se los puso delante.

Bueno, Harry, mientras sigamos con este tema, me tendrás que hacer un trabajo de investigación. He cogido estos libros, pero hay más en la biblioteca. El tema es "Matar a un dementor"

Bien, profesor.

Bueno, aquí te dejo.

Harry cogió un pergamino y abrió el primer libro. Tras la tediosa introducción, parecía que el autor se iba a meter por fin en materia, y la primera frase del primer capítulo decía: "No se puede matar a un dementor" Harry resopló "Pues bien vamos"

La clase terminó y los alumnos salieron comentando como les había salido el patronus o que forma u otra creían haber visto entre la bruma. Draco salía muy contento, su patronus casi se había corporizado y parecía ser grande. Harry sonreía y ofreció su ayuda a aquellos que tuviesen dudas. Se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor, en donde todo el sexto curso estaba reunido. En el medio había una plataforma parecida a la que el inútil de Lockhart pusiera en su tiempo, pero ahora, sobre ella se encontraban Snape, Lupin y McGonnagal, y se veía que la cosa tendría mucho más nivel. Comenzaron diciendo que Snape y Lupin harían un duelo para que viesen a lo que se asemejaba en realidad, ya que en el anterior habían sido muy "pequeños como para hacer gran cosa" a esto todos rieron ante la excusa de la incapacidad de Lockhart.

El duelo comenzó y se hizo un silencio absoluto en la sala. Los hechizos comenzaron a volar, a veces demasiado rápidos como para ir reconociéndolos. Los hubo desconocidos, los hubo con una potencia demoledora, tanto Snape como Lupin los esquivaban y se escudaban detrás de toda clase de barreras. Dejaron al salón con la boca abierta, esto no era ni con mucho lo que habían visto con anterioridad. Se notaba la rapidez de pensamiento, la capacidad de reacción, para poder anular, contrarrestar o bloquear los hechizos atacando a la par. Era un espectáculo hermoso, y lamentaron cuando, tras chocar dos hechizos en el aire, ambos magos quedaron sin varita y el duelo terminó.

Les explicaron que lo que harían en las clases, les dijeron que les enseñarían a reaccionar rápidamente y a esquivar y contrarrestar los hechizos. Pero McGonnagal explicó que antes debían hacer tres grupos, de cada uno de los cuales se encargaría uno de ellos. Para ver su nivel, comenzaron a hacer duelos entre alumnos que estimaban de las mismas capacidades, pero el tiempo se terminó y muchos quedaron sin seleccionar. Harry pensó que habría que esperar a la próxima.


	12. Dias intensos

Hola!!! Nuevo capi, no se cuanto hace del último realmente, pero creo que no mucho. En fin, espero que este os guste, intentaré subir el siguiente mañana.  
Espero que disfrutéis y gracias por los reviews!!

Gracias por leer!

**Días intensos**

Un hombre caminaba con paso seguro y aristocrático por el camino de gravilla, invadido por las malas hierbas, que llevaba a la silueta oscura de la mansión. Era una noche sin luna, en la que las estrellas no daban la suficiente luz como para distinguir nada sin iluminación. No se distinguía casi la figura del hombre en las sombras, embozado en una capa negra y vestido rigurosamente del mismo color, el único débil destello fue el metálico que salió de la cabeza de su bastón. Llegó a la mansión y sin detenerse a echar un vistazo siquiera al mortífago que le cogió la capa, se dirigió de inmediato a la presencia del Lord. Este le observó cuando cruzó la puerta de la biblioteca de aquella antigua mansión que ahora les servía de cuartel general. Alto, aristocrático, elegante y sensual, aquel rubio era un espécimen perfecto del mago pura sangre.

Mi Lord – saludó el hombre con una inclinación respetuosa

Ah, Lucius, precisamente quería hablarte – comentó Voldemort con su típica voz siseante – pero antes, dime qué te trae aquí.

Vengo a informarle sobre ciertas informaciones.

Bien, bien, habla.

Como sabe, a principios del verano, Potter quedó bajo la custodia legal de su madrina, Diana Miyami…

Tu prima, lo se.

Si, mi lord, por lo que parece, han estado viviendo en el castillo de los Miyami en Irlanda.

Sí, ya me lo habías dicho – dijo irritada la serpiente – Tienes algo nuevo o tendré que castigarte por hacerme perder el tiempo.

Mi Lord, parece que el joven Potter ha dejado de confiar en el viejo. Al parecer, ahora sigue los consejos de Diana y solo confía en ella. Es más, se ha abierto un poco más hacia nuestra… filosofía. Le he dicho a mi hijo que intente acercarse a él a ver hasta qué punto ha cambiado.

Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, LUcius, que incluso sin preguntarme haces exactamente lo que quiero. Tenme informado de lo que vaya averiguando tu hijo, y dile que se mantenga cerca de Potter, el cambio en ese crío puede ser tanto peligroso como beneficioso. Tenlo en cuenta.

Si mi Lord.

Y la próxima vez, Lucius – dijo el Lord mientras el rubio ya se iba – no tardes tanto en venir a informarme.

Si, mi Lord, lo tendré en cuenta.

Una vez fuera de la casa, el rubio se apareció en su salón de Malfoy Manor, donde una preocupada Narcisa le esperaba con su camisón y su bata de satén azules, que la hacían parecer una diosa. Lucius miró a su esposa, sintiendo el mismo amor y la misma devoción que sintió cuando descubrió que era su pareja.

Lucius!! Estás bien?

Sí, no te preocupes, hoy parecía de buen humor.

Narcisa suspiró más tranquila, cada vez que su marido se iba a una reunión con el Lord, la consumía la angustia mientras esperaba. Había veces que llegaba tan herido que quedaba varios días inconsciente por las torturas del Lord. Odiaba a ese hombre, si se le podía llamar así, con toda su alma, por lo que le hacía a su marido. Y él, él seguía protegiéndola, escondiéndola detrás de aquel velo de damita que se dedica a los quehaceres de la casa. Escondiendo a todo el mundo la gran ayuda que era en materia de política y de finanzas. Pero a ella eso no le importaba. El amor de su vida siempre había hecho todo por protegerla, a ella y a su hijo, y siempre acababa malherido por ello.

Estaba preocupada – dijo la rubia abrazándole fuertemente.

Siempre dices eso – dijo Lucius con ternura mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Por algo será

La sonrisa de ella le hizo reír, y tomándola fuertemente de la cintura, la llevó directamente a sus habitaciones, mientras ella reía también. Pronto llegaría el momento en el que podrían abandonar definitivamente el lado oscuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La semana pasaba tranquilamente, sin sobresaltos, y los alumnos de sexto se agobiaban ya con la cantidad de deberes que les daban los profesores bajo el pretexto de los EXTASIS, cosa que ponía muy nervioso a Ron, pues según él los famosos exámenes quedaban a años luz de distancia. Las clases se sucedían y Harry las encontraba sumamente interesantes, muchas de las cosas que veían ya las había dado con Diana aquel verano, pero había otras nuevas que encontraba bastante útiles. Lo cierto es que su madrina y Remus habían conseguido que sacara a la luz aquella curiosidad inagotable que le hacía interesarse por todo. Antes no le había tomado interés a nada por que parecía nada más llegar a la escuela que su rol estaba determinado. Siendo el niño-que-vivió, parecía lógico que sobresaliese en DCAO, y tras su primera clase de vuelo, quedó como el "deportista" de su grupo, quedando los estudios a cargo de Mione. Ahora que comenzaba a ver todo eso bajo una nueva luz, le pareció que había sido un poco tonto conformarse con esos cánones que les habían impuesto, y comenzó a demostrar una maestría y rapidez en todas clases de hechizos que tenían encantados a sus profesores… excepto a Snape, claro, que antes de decirle algo positivo, se comería la lengua.

Así pues, la semana pasó, y todo el mundo esperaba para ver la segunda clase de duelo de los de sexto. Impacientes por ver al chico de oro luchar y rogando al cielo que se enfrentase a su Némesis de siempre, aunque últimamente se llevaban muy bien, Draco Malfoy. Y así llegó la segunda hora de clase de Duelo de la semana. El comedor estaba lleno, había mucha gente de otros cursos, ya que era una hora a la que sólo había esa clase. Los murmullos poblaban la sala e hicieron a Harry fruncir el ceño, fastidiado, y a Draco sonreír con altivez.

Y claro, nuestros queridos profesores no querrían decepcionar a los alumnos; incluso el director estaba allí para ver el duelo. Y Snape, siendo Snape, comentó con su tono arisco habitual que pareciera que regalaban algo, ganándose una mirada severa de McGonnagal y una sonrisita de Remus.

Bueno, ya que hoy han venido todos aquí por algo – dijo Remus desde la plataforma – vamos a pedir a los señores Potter y Malfoy que suban a la tarima para el duelo.

Todos aplaudieron entusiasmados, agradeciéndole a gritos al profesor, y aclamaron a los dos chicos más guapos del colegio, como decían muchas. Harry y Draco subieron a la tarima alzando los ojos al cielo uno, sonriendo seductoramente el otro. Ambos se miraron, con una sonrisilla en los labios mientras Remus repetía las reglas de nuevo.

A fondo? – inquirió Draco

A fondo – convino Harry.

Remus dio la señal y el duelo comenzó. Pronto quedó patente que ambos duelistas tenían un nivel superior al de la mayoría de los alumnos. Dumbledore observaba atentamente; Harry había aprendido mucho ese verano, y aquello no le venía para nada bien. Necesitaba al niño inocente y dependiente, que tan solo quería un poco de cariño. Aquel chico guapo, seguro de si mismo y fuerte, podía poner en peligro muchísimos años de preparación minuciosa de su perfecto plan. El viejo, manteniendo su bondadosa sonrisa de abuelo, gruñó por dentro. Maldito Sirius, tenía que fastidiarlo todo. Gracias a Merlín que ya estaba muerto, no hacía más que dar problemas.

Mientras, Harry, ajeno a los pensamientos de Dumbly (y menos mal, xq si no se lo cargaba allí mismo. Que no es como si no se lo mereciese… ¬¬) seguía concentrado en el duelo. Estaba encantado, luchar con Draco era una maravilla, era un oponente fuerte, poderoso y muy inteligente, y estaba disfrutando mucho de aquel duelo. Los hechizos se sucedían, siendo mezcla de poder e ingenio, en uno u otro orden, según fuese la estrategia del duelista. Muchos de aquellos hechizos no estaban en lo que habían aprendido hasta ese entonces, que obviamente era más bien poco, pues en DCAO habían tenido una preparación… irregular, por decirlo suavemente. Así que los dos, según parecía habían echado mano de la biblioteca.

_Expugneo_

_Periseo_

Dos rayos de color malva y azul salieron de las varitas y chocaron en el centro, creando una gran explosión. Las varitas de ambos salieron disparadas y acabaron en el suelo a varios metros de la plataforma. Ambos se miraron, jadeantes tras el ejercicio y en sus ojos brilló una chispa, fueron a abrir la boca, cuando Remus se interpuso, cortando así el duelo. Harry fue a decir algo pero los ojos del licántropo señalaron a cierta zona donde estaba sentado el director. Y Harry comprendió, lo mismo que Draco. Menos mal que había intervenido el licano, interrumpiéndolos, porque estaban tan metidos en el duelo, que podrían haber sacado todo su potencial. Y sería muy perjudicial hacerlo frente a medio colegio y frente a Dumbly, por añadidura. Así que se sonrieron y bajaron de la tarima de un salto, recibiendo felicitaciones de sus amigos.

Bien hecho, Harry, Draco – dijo Remus, tuteándoles, como hacía con todos sus alumnos – Un duelo estupendo. Bien, hoy se nos ha pasado la hora, como veréis. Los grupos se colgaran fuera del comedor mañana, así que tendréis que esperar un poquito más. La clase ha acabado, nos vemos el lunes.

Todos salieron del gran comedor comentando el intenso duelo del rubio y el moreno (me ha salido una rima n.nU) y se fueron disgregando, unos a la biblioteca a hacer deberes, otros a los jardines a pasear y charlar, otros a sus salas comunes. Hermione dijo que se iba a la biblioteca y se le unió Pansy de inmediato, diciendo que necesitaba ayuda con Aritmancia, y Mione, siendo como era, aceptó encantada de ayudarla. Mientras, Ron tuvo un instante de inspiración, y propuso un partido de quidditch.

Estupendo!! Me apunto – dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

Y nosotros – dijeron Theo, Blaise y Draco

Avisaré a Dean y a Seamus, y a Neville, por si quiere venir.

Vale, yo voy a pedir las pelotas, Ron, coge mis cosas, por favor.

Claro, ahora nos vemos.

Te acompaño – dijo Draco a Harry.

Bien. Siendo los dos capitanes, la señora Hook ni se preocupará.

Es verdad, te han nombrado capitán! Enhorabuena – sonrió el veela.

Gracias – rió Harry

En pocos minutos, estaban en la cancha de quidditch los siete, pues Neville estaba con Pansy y Mione en la biblioteca. Todos con las escobas y Draco con la caja con las bolas. Se decidieron a jugar sólo con la quaffle e improvisaron una especie de fútbol-baloncesto, como dijeron Harry y Dean, que dejaron ahí el tema ante la amenaza de estarse horas explicándoles a la panda de sangres puras que tenían delante aquellos dos deportes muggles.

El juego se extendió mucho a medida que otros se acercaban a verles y algunos se unían a uno de los dos equipos. McGonnagal, que daba un paseo por los jardines se paró en la cancha para ver como las cuatro casas jugaban un improvisado partido de quidditch todas mezcladas, sin distinciones entre ellas. Y una sonrisa muy poco común se adueñó de su cara, viendo como los artífices de aquella conexión entre casas no eran más que los acérrimos enemigos Potter y Malfoy. Aquel año parecía que iban a cambiar muchas cosas.

La semana pasó rápidamente después de eso y el sábado llegó antes de lo esperado. El sábado en el que Draco POR FIN se enteraría de lo que estaban preparando Diana y Harry, y en el que hablaría con su padre cara a cara y le diría quién era su pareja, pues no había querido hacerlo por carta.


	13. Glorioso sábado

Aquí stoy de nuevo!!! Siento haber tardado tanto n.n

Gracias por todos los reviews, me hacn feliz!!

Espero que os guste, y gracias por leer!

**Glorioso sábado**

El sábado llegó al fin, después de hacerse esperar un buen rato, como pensaban los que lo esperaban con especial interés. El día amaneció con un cielo que oscilaba entre claros y nubes, y una agradable brisa marina que no era especialmente fría. Draco se despertó pronto y se dispuso a arreglarse para el nuevo día. Su padre le había dicho por carta que llegaría temprano en la mañana de aquel día y que estaba ansioso por saber la identidad de su pareja. Por supuesto, el joven le había contado que su parte veela había encontrado a su pareja, pero no le había dicho nada más, diciendo que prefería hacerlo a la cara que por escrito. El patriarca de los Malfoy, por supuesto, estaba más que intrigado.

La Herencia, como llamaban ellos a su característica no humana, siempre había sido algo difícil contra lo que combatir y que esconder. Sin embargo lo habían logrado durante mucho tiempo, siendo la familia la única que conocía el secreto. Y era algo admirable, que tantos y tantas medio veelas hubiesen logrado encontrar, seducir y enlazarse con su pareja sin que prácticamente nadie a su alrededor lo supiese. A Lucius le había resultado relativamente fácil; aunque su padre era un hombre excesivamente estricto, no tuvo nada que objetar a un enlace con la familia Black. Y Lucius estaba muy agradecido por ello, pues había visto, impotente, como alejaban a su único primo, su mejor amigo desde su más tierna infancia junto a Severus, de su pareja, y cómo este se dejaba morir de pena sin que la esposa que eligieron para él ni su padre pudiesen hacer nada por evitarlo.

Y fue entonces cuando se prometió que nadie de su familia sufriría eso alguna vez. Había vigilado a Diana, muy atentamente, a escondidas de su padre, suspirando de alivio cuando vio que ésta sólo había heredado los pálidos rasgos de las veelas, y no su necesidad de tener un compañero. Aunque sí acabó amando a uno sólo para toda su vida. Y ahora, le tocaba a su hijo, y Lucius se prometió a sí mismo que fuese quién fuese su pareja, él la aceptaría, y le daría todo el apoyo a su hijo.

Y fue en esas en las que el Malfoy mayor llegó por red Flu a la sala de los aposentos de Ravenclaw, donde actualmente residía Diana. Esta le sonrió cálidamente al verle y le saludó con cariño. Pese a su apariencia, Lucius era una persona muy cariñosa en privado.

No hemos podido ni hablar tranquilos – comentó el rubio.

Podemos ahora, estas salas están protegidas – sonrió ella.

Bien, Diana… cómo estás? – ella sólo le miró seriamente, sabiendo que sería inútil mentirle. Y se dispuso a contarle la verdad, con un hondo suspiro, apartó sus ojos de los orbes azul hielo que parecían querer traspasarla y comenzó con voz rota.

Hay veces que siento que no puedo respirar, la angustia me oprime y me duele el corazón – dijo sinceramente – Harry, y ahora Draco, son lo único que me mantiene con vida. Si no estuvieran… probablemente iría al ministerio mañana mismo.

Lucius no dijo nada, sólo la abrazó, confortándola en un de esos raros abrazos suyos, susurrándole palabras de consuelo al oído. Aún sabiendo que no servirían de mucho, al menos aliviarían un poco su dolor. Ella, al poco tiempo recuperó la compostura, y abrió la boca para decir algo cuando un ligero golpe a la puerta les avisó de que Draco ya estaba allí. En efecto, era él, y pasó a la sala, con su andar majestuoso, su elegante túnica impecable y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. No era ciego; había notado que la atmósfera estaba un poco tensa, y notó algo decaída a su tía. Pero suponiendo, acertadamente se ha de decir, lo que pasaba, no dejó que su rostro trasparentase la preocupación, y saludó afectuosamente a su padre.

Me alegro de verte, hijo.

Yo también, padre, tengo un montón de cosas que contarte!!

Bueno, os dejo – dijo Diana.

No te quedas? – preguntó Draco, sorprendido – Al fin y al cabo, eres de la familia.

Una sonrisa auténtica y sincera apareció en el rostro de la dama, y fue como si un sentimiento cálido envolviese la habitación. Era una sonrisa tan tierna y dulce, que cualquiera podría quedarse prendado de ella.

Es mejor que habléis vosotros a solas – dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta – además, yo ya lo sé!

Ya lo sabe? – interrogó su padre, y Draco asintió – Bueno, y… me vas a desvelar ya el gran secreto?

Es Harry, padre. Harry Potter.

… podría haber sido peor. – fue lo único que dijo su padre.

Sólo dices eso?

Y qué quieres que diga? Sabes perfectamente que te apoyo sea quien sea. Y estoy bastante satisfecho con quién a resultado ser.

Draco rió ante el teatro de su padre, y se sentaron ambos en los sillones más cómodamente, charlando de lo que ocurriría ahora.

Y qué tal lo llevas?

Bien, - sonrió el joven con expresión soñadora – me lo paso genial con él. Aunque mi parte veela es algo molesta. Pero normalmente suele dar buenos consejos, si quitamos los comentarios salidos de tono que se le escapan a veces.

Estáis saliendo ya?

No.

Hijo, sabes lo importante que es. Si se pone a salir con otra persona acabarás matándola.

Dame un respiro!! Llevamos en el colegio apenas una semana.

Nunca te ha costado tanto…

Harry no es una conquista de una noche, padre. Si quisiera a alguien para calentarme la cama le tendría con solo chasquear los dedos. A Harry le quiero para toda la vida, padre, y quiero que se sienta diferente a los demás.

Entiendo. Pero te aconsejo que te enlaces con él antes de que comience la primavera. Si no me temo que le violarás en algún pasillo.

Ya, el celo, lo sé.

Y… le has dicho ya que eres un veela?

No, padre, le daré un tiempo para que se enamore de mí, luego se lo diré.

Es un buen plan.

Lo sé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras los Malfoy desayunaban tranquilamente, hablando de mil temas con Diana. Harry bostezaba en su cama, desperezándose entre las sábanas y abriendo los ojos a la luz del nuevo día. Se dirigió perezosamente al baño y después de ducharse, se vistió tranquilamente y salió camino del gran comedor con Neville, puesto que Ron, Seamus y Dean seguían en su cama roncando tranquilamente. El desayuno fue apacible, tranquilo, y Harry se sorprendió hablando de botánica con Neville. No es que fuese un enterado en la materia, al contrario que su amigo, que era un auténtico experto; pero encontraron de qué hablar cuando Harry le contó sobre la granja que tenían los Black, donde cultivaban los ingredientes para pociones y un montón más de plantas, a cual más rara.

Tras prometerle que le llevaría a verla, Harry se despidió de Neville y se dirigió hacia los cuartos de Diana, donde había quedado en breves minutos. Al llegar no se sorprendió al ver que era el último. Lo cierto es que nunca se había destacado por la puntualidad, y todas las personas allí presentes era puntuales como un reloj.

Buenas – saludó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Llega con retraso, señor Potter.

"Un mago jamás llega tarde, - dijo con voz solemne el moreno – ni pronto, llega exactamente cuando se lo propone"

Remus rió y los demás le miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Draco y su padre con una ceja levantada en gesto idéntico, Diana con una mueca de extrañeza y Snape como si definitivamente se hubiese vuelto loco.

Qué desvaríos se le ocurren ahora, Potter?

Pfff, incultos!

Es una cita de un libro muggle bastante famoso – explicó Remus, sonriendo.

Cual? – inquirió Draco curioso

El señor de los anillos.

No me suena – dijo Malfoy padre.

Y esta vez fueron todos los que rieron. La atmósfera quedó más distendida y se sentaron todos tranquilamente en la sala, mirando a Diana y a Harry. La mujer no hizo el amago de comenzar, y Harry, sabiendo que tendría que hacerlo él, suspiró y empezó.

Bien, como sabemos, nuestro querido Voldie sabe que tiene un espía entre sus filas. El caso ahora es conducir sus sospechas hacia alguien en específico: Snape, lo que no debería ser muy difícil dado que es la realidad. Bien, esa será la tarea de Lucius; tendrás que dirigir las sospechas hasta él, de forma que se de cuenta y actúe cuando nosotros queramos. El día elegido será Halloween, por lo que sé, Voldemort reúne a sus mortífagos esa noche… menudo cliché – dijo con burla el joven – y será la manera más segura de que la menor gente posible se entere, dado que estarán todos en el banquete. Esa noche, Voldemort decidirá que tiene que castigarle, profesor, para dar ejemplo a otros que lo traicionen. Usted tendrá que huir, preferentemente con algunas heridas – quedó patente que a Harry no le agradaba la parte en que saliese herido, pero debía de hacerse así – y llegará al colegio con un traslador especial que le dará Diana. Conociendo al viejo, Dumbly mirará que esté bien y le sugerirá que se quede en el castillo "por su propio bien", sin involucrarse en nada. Para él usted habrá perdido toda su utilidad, por lo tanto, será libre de los dos.

Perfectamente explicado, Harry – dijo Remus.

Si, muy bien – añadió Diana – además, para asegurar una mayor distracción en Halloween, convenceré al director de que haga un baile de máscaras, con lo que los alumnos estarán más distraídos.

Me parece un plan estupendo – dijo Lucius Malfoy – Pero sólo veo dos posibles fallos: que Voldemort actúe antes de Halloween, y que Severus llegue malherido y no pueda ir a la enfermería por sí mismo.

Está todo previsto – dijo Harry – la prueba final de la traición de Snape le llegará a Voldie el veintinueve, y conociéndole, querrá darle escarmiento ante todos. Y por otra parte, alguien saldrá al encuentro del profesor, haciendo que está dando un paseo, aireándose de la fiesta, y si le encuentra muy malherido, le llevará a la enfermería.

Esa parte no me gusta – comentó Draco – podría salir mal y Severus quedar atrapado por el Lord y no poder escapar.

No te preocupes, Draco – dijo su padrino, hablando por primera vez – me las arreglaré. Me parece un plan excelente, Potter, seguro que se le ha ocurrido a usted?

No fíjese, ha sido el duendecillo de mi cabeza

Y con esta réplica sarcástica de Harry, todos rieron levemente, pensando en el plan, pero sin poder encontrar ninguna falla en él. Draco fue el siguiente en hablar.

Tu idea del baile de máscaras en Halloween es perfecta, tía Diana.

Es que soy perfecta, cielo – dijo ella seriamente.

Pff, Narcisista – dijeron Remus y Harry a la vez.

No empecéis.

Con esos comentarios como quieres que no empecemos?

Diana tiene razón, los Malfoy estamos próximos a la perfección.

Sí… claro.

Los Malfoy sois una panda de ególatras narcisistas, punto – dijo Harry jocosamente.

Oye!!! – exclamó Draco.

Y fue en medio de las risas como acabó la reunión propiamente dicha. Hablaron de mil temas más, como los planes futuros, o los artículos que seguían saliendo en el periódico, o de cuantos se les unirían cuando comenzasen a moverse en serio. Hablaron de mil temas banales, y de otros tantos insustanciales. Y finalmente, salió el tema de las clases de duelo.

Tendrías que haberlo visto, Lucius, ambos estuvieron estupendos – comentó Remus.

Sí, no estuvo mal.

Wo, Severus, debe de haber sido impresionante para que tú digas eso – se burló el patriarca de los Malfoy.

La pena es que no pudimos terminar – comentó Draco.

Y eso?

Dumbledore estaba delante – explicó Harry – no queríamos enseñar todas nuestras cartas.

Así es, tuve que interrumpir el duelo.

Bueno, y porqué no lo seguís aquí? Hay un cuarto de duelos.

En serio?! Por mí genial, tú que dices Draco?

Estupendo, te voy a patear el trasero, Potter.

Ya veremos, Malfoy.

Y llenos de ánimo salieron detrás de Diana, seguidos por los tres hombres, que discutían sobre quién sabe qué cosa. Llegaron a una gran sala, completamente blanca que tenía en el centro una tarima elevada, bastante más grande que la que habían puesto en el gran comedor. Harry y Draco se miraron sonrientes y se quitaron las túnicas, quedando en pantalón y camiseta, y se subieron a ella. Los adultos se pusieron cómodos en unas sillas que debían de estar allí para presenciar el duelo, y Remus dio la salida.

El duelo comenzó fuerte, pues ya habían probado las fuerzas del otro anteriormente, y por tanto sabían a qué atenerse. Atacaron y defendieron con igual garra y poder, mostrando de nuevo una gran inventiva. Y la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro no parecía poner ningún tipo de impedimento para que soltasen todo su potencial. A los hechizos de barrera y defensivos se unían saltos vertiginosos, volteretas en el aire, por el suelo… todo lo necesario para esquivar los ataques y lanzar otros lo más rápidamente posible. Y la plataforma se les quedó pequeña. Así que saltaron al suelo y siguieron con su encarnizada pelea.

Pero al parecer la fundadora había previsto aquello, y el lugar donde estaban sentados se elevó del suelo, quedándose en una especie de balcón, protegido, y con una vista perfecta de lo que pasaba un par de metros más abajo entre los dos chicos. La plataforma desapareció y el cuarto se hizo más grande. Los duelistas ni se dieron por enterados, pues en ese momento mantenían una lucha de voluntades sosteniendo un rayo rojo y otro azul, que chisporroteaban y se encontraban en el centro de ellos dos, en una bola ígnea. Como cabría esperar, la bola explotó, mandándolos a cada uno volando hacia atrás, y sus varitas cayeron lejos.

Con un salto y una voltereta, Harry cayó de cuclillas, con una mano apoyada en el suelo. Tan rápido como el pensamiento, el moreno saltó de nuevo, lanzó una bola de fuego con su mano desnuda a Draco y con la otra hizo un gesto para que su varita volase hacia ella. Mientras los espectadores les miraban hechizados, Draco rodó hacia un lado para librarse de la bola de fuego y con una rueda hacia atrás, cogió su varita, que también hizo venir volando. Ambos contrincantes se quedaron mirando, enfrentándose y obviamente complacidos por aquel duelo. Hubo un segundo de tregua, como para felicitar al rival por sus logros, y luego comenzó de nuevo.

Solo que esta vez no solo eran hechizos lo que volaban, flechas de piedra, rayos, bolas de fuego o ráfagas de hielo, todo valía mientras los dos chicos luchaban a dos manos. En el balcón, los adultos les miraban impresionados. Todos sabían que ambos chicos tenían un gran potencial, aunque algunos dudasen de ello (nda: cofcofSnapecofcof), pero nunca les habían visto luchar a ese nivel. Es más, parecía que cada vez sacaban más y más poder para aquel duelo, se entregaban a fondo en él e iban sacando lo mejor de sí mismos.

Hubo un momento en el que pareció que todo había acabado, pues Harry, con un potente hechizo, hizo que la varita de Draco volase hacia él. Pero Draco no se quedó parado, con un gesto de mano hizo aparecer una espada y se lanzó al ataque, esquivando los hechizos de Harry. Este logró paralizarlo al cabo de unos tensos segundos, y el duelo terminó. Aunque Draco se deshizo del hechizo por sí mismo pasados unos minutos, el cuarto parecía haber decidido que el duelo acababa allí, porque volvió a la normalidad. Harry se quedó mirando las dos varitas en su mano, y sonriendo, se dio cuenta de que si hubiesen llegado al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, él no habría ganado nunca, pues Draco, físicamente, siempre había sido más fuerte que él.

Hey – le dijo el rubio, sacándole de su ensoñación – Muy bueno.

Sí, lo mismo digo, ha sido muy divertido – dijo Harry, fuera de soplo, como Draco, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una gran sonrisa. Al verlo así Draco se tuvo que morder la lengua **"Merlín, tendrá ese aspecto cuando hagamos el amor? Se ve absolutamente delicioso" **– Me ha encantado.

Sí… a mí también. Aunque me has ganado!!

Claro! Los Potter también somos casi perfectos, lo sabías?

Y con eso, Draco estalló en carcajadas mientras cogía su varita, que le tendía Harry, aprovechando para acariciar sutilmente sus dedos. Harry le miró con un destello de pasión, desatado por el chispazo que surgía siempre entre los dos cuando se tocaban. Y Draco, al percatarse de ello estuvo a punto de matar a su padre, que le felicitó con una palmadita en la espalda, al igual que a Severus y a Diana y Remus, que también comentaban el impresionante duelo. Merlín, si hubiese estado sólo con Harry… si tan solo hubiesen estado sólo ellos dos.


	14. Besos

Aquí estoy de nuevo!!!n.n

Un nuevo capi que espero que os guste. Gracias por los reviews.

Gracias por leer y espero que disfrutéis!!

**Besos**

Los días pasaban en una tranquila rutina y pronto estuvieron todos de nuevo inmersos en la vida escolar. Ante la sorpresa de los profesores, las relaciones amistosas entre el grupo de Draco y el de Harry tuvieron muchísima más influencia en el comportamiento de los demás de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Las casas ya no se encerraban tanto en sí mismas, es más, cada vez era más común ver a gente comiendo en las mesas de sus amigos. Cada vez se veían grupos más mezclados. Y lo cierto era que analizándolo no resultaba tan extraño dado que Draco y Harry eran los que siempre habían llevado la rivalidad entre Griffindor y Slytherin, y ahora que parecían haber puesto un alto al fuego, los demás parecían seguirles.

Cierto es que no todos siguieron el ejemplo; es más, hasta había peleas más bien serias. Hubo un momento en el que tres Griffindor de tercero y tres Slytherin acabaron en la enfermería con diversos tentáculos y pústulas saliéndoles de todas partes. Cabe decir que ambas casas perdieron puntos. Pero lo más beneficioso de toda aquella situación era que los más pequeños, de primero y de segundo, que no llevaban tan imbuida aquella rivalidad, comenzaban a hacerse amigos de los de otras casas con más facilidad.

Y cuando aquello era comentado a Harry o a Draco por sus amigos, el primero ponía una cara seria y decía que no se esperaba que aquello influyese tanto, aunque se alegraba por ello. El segundo simplemente ponía una sonrisilla de satisfacción bien conocida por los Slytherin.

Por otra parte, Harry seguía entrenando con Diana, en sus aposentos. Se les solían unir Ron y Mione y algunas veces Draco, cuando era una clase que le interesase mínimamente, pues gran parte de las cosas que le enseñaban a Harry a él le habían sido inculcadas desde su más tierna infancia. Aún así, el rubio aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para estar con el niño-que-vivió; y este comenzaba a notar el efecto del constante coqueteo del rubio, que sin embargo no parecía hacer ningún avance especialmente notorio. Y Harry se encontraba pensando en el Slytherin en los momentos más inesperados, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, observando con ojos golosos los labios finos del veela, sonrojándose cuando este le halagaba, temblando cuando por cualquier circunstancia se acercaban más de la cuenta.

Y si había algo que era Harry, era honesto consigo mismo. Se estaba enamorando de Draco, y si tenía que apurar, ya lo estaba. Enamorado como una colegiala, con los sonrojos y las caídas de ojos. Y, aunque se había soltado un poco aquel verano, seguía siendo bastante vergonzoso para aquellos temas, no se atrevió a contarle nada a nadie. Pero por las risitas de Mione y los comentarios de doble sentido de Diana, sospechaba que ellas algo debían haber adivinado.

Y en aquello iba pensando mientras iba a toda prisa por los pasillos para no llegar tarde a Aritmancia. No creía que a Draco le resultase del todo indiferente, es decir, que su interés era obvio, según las palabras de su amiga Mione. "Y si es tan condenadamente obvio porqué no hace nada??!!". Sí, esa era su gran duda. Y una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza insistía en decirle que estaba esperando a que diera el primer paso. Y como se puede suponer, aquella vocecita lograba enervar a Harry más de lo normalmente sano.

Así que así iba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, embobado pensando en unos bellos ojos grises, y batallando consigo mismo por las razones que podría tener el dueño de dichos ojos para no hacer NADA. Y como suele pasar cuando se anda en las nubes, una piedra caprichosa se desplazó de su sitio para hacer tropezar al pie del último de los Potter.

Harry cerró los ojos, esperando el batacazo que seguramente le dejaría un buen morado. Pero dicho golpe no llegó. Unos brazos fuertes le sostuvieron en su caída, y a su nariz llegó un ligero aroma a jabón y a menta. Miró al chico que le había cogido sorprendido y con una ligera sonrisa al reconocer el torso contra el que estaba apoyado.

Deberías mirar por dónde vas – dijo Draco con una sonrisa dulce.

Aaah… sí – contestó el moreno poniéndose rojo cual grana.

Estaban muy juntos, tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, y eso puso nervioso a Harry, que se puso aún más rojo. Los ojos de Draco se fijaron en las esmeraldas verdes de Harry, reluciendo de color plateado. Y entonces, recordando que llegaba tarde a clases, y sin pensar ni un segundo en lo que podría derivar de ello, se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios con los del rubio. A Draco se le atrancó el aliento en el pecho. Los labios de Harry eran suaves y dulces, tiernos y pulposos, completamente besables. Y el instante que duró ese beso fue una eternidad, para ambos, fue un beso sin lengua, un mero roce de labios, pero la ternura y el sentimiento que se descargaban en él fueron electrizantes. Harry se separó lentamente y abrió los ojos con un movimiento perezoso.

Gracias – susurró en un suspiro.

Y dicho esto salió corriendo porque, pese a todo, seguía llegando tarde a clase. Draco se quedó allí, en el centro del pasillo, con una mano en los labios, y sintiendo todavía el calor del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo. **"Bueno, si eso no era un primer paso…" **murmuró cierta vocecita en su cabeza. Por un momento, Draco no contestó, sumido como estaba en su propia nube de colores. Su lado veela estaba extático por aquel beso de su pareja, y había que decir que su lado humano estaba medio atontado por ambas cosas. "Parece que sí es un primer paso" **"Pues haz el favor de espabilarte y hacer algo. Quiero tener a Harry lo más pronto posible. Y tú también lo quieres, lo sabes, no?" **"Por Merlín, por supuesto que sí. Y supongo que dado su iniciativa..." **"Pff, tú y tu estúpido orgullo humano!! Deberías haber dado tú el primer paso, y ya seríamos pareja, y estaríamos enlazados incluso" **"No empieces de nuevo, por favor, me das dolor de cabeza. Y además… no creo que hubiésemos enlazado todavía. Quiero ir despacio con él, se merece un cortejo en toda regla" **"Ya, ya, me sé el discurso de memoria. Concuerdo contigo, pero si no haces algo antes del primer celo acabarás violándole en un pasillo"** "Soy consciente, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes" dijo Draco secamente "Me enlazaría aunque solo fuese para librarme de ti" "**Si sabes que me adoras"** repuso burlón su lado veela. Draco gruñó como única respuesta, pero siguió en su pequeña nube personal.

Mientras tanto, un moreno se disculpaba entrando en el aula de Aritmancia, rojo aún, aunque todo el mundo lo adjudicó a la carrera. En esa clase Harry no atendió para nada, su mente no dejaba de recrearse en el beso que le dio a Draco, y sonrió soñadoramente, pensando en qué le diría el rubio cuando se volviesen a encontrar.

Para desgracia de la esperanza del mundo mágico, no se cruzó con el príncipe de hielo en lo que restaba de día. Que por descontado pasó en las nubes, Ron le preguntó un par de veces qué le pasaba, pero Mione le dio un codazo para evitar que repitiese la pregunta, con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquella tarde, Harry tenía su habitual hora de entrenamiento de esgrima con Diana, y como pasaba habitualmente, Ron y Mione no fueron. Ron había probado una vez, y después de acabar molido y pasarse con agujetas una semana, decidió que lo dejaba, y a Mione, cuando le preguntó si se quería unir, solo alzó una ceja divertida, y volvió a su libro. El que iba normalmente era Draco, y esa era la razón por la que Harry iba con paso apresurado y a la vez reticente hacia los aposentos de Ravenclaw.

Quería ver a Draco, se moría de ganas, pero temía que este no se presentara, o le dijese así de simple que no le gustaba, y que no le volviese a besar, o que se burlase de él. En todo caso, Harry estaba preparado por si al rubio se le ocurría volver a comportarse como antaño, aunque le rompiese el corazón si lo hacía. Suspirando hondo, llegó ante el cuadro al mismo tiempo que Draco. Se miraron unos instantes sin decir nada, y el Slytherin sonrió y fue a abrir la boca, cuando el cuadro se abrió dejando ver a Diana, impecable como siempre, que les hizo pasar con una sonrisa.

No tuvieron ni una oportunidad para hablar, la madrina de Harry comenzó a explicarles los ejercicios que tendrían que hacer y los dos chicos se quitaron la túnica, quedando en pantalón y camiseta y cogieron las espadas. La esgrima le había encantado a Harry desde que la dama rubia le puso en la mano una espada. Volvía a sentirse completamente cómodo con ella, como cuando cogió la espada de Griffindor en segundo para matar al basilisco, sólo que sin el estrés añadido por la cercanía de la muerte. Diana solía decir que tenía un talento natural para ello; y Harry la creyó cuando vio que los ejercicios solían salirle bien en unos pocos intentos, y que con solo unos meses de entrenamiento, podía tener una pelea con ella, que era una experta, y aguantar un buen rato.

Pero ni de lejos se asomaba al nivel de Draco. Cuando se unió por primera vez a la clase, dejó a Harry mirándolo atónito. Era como ver una obra de arte en movimiento, hacía parecer la esgrima una bella danza, elegante, sutil, armoniosa y delicada; pero al mismo tiempo llena de fuerza y vitalidad. Con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, Draco era un duelista fantástico, y tenía unos movimientos llenos de clase, que al moreno le dieron un poco de envidia, al ver los suyos mucho más bruscos y toscos. Cuando le comentó sobre lo bien que lo hacía, él sólo rió y le dijo que si llevase entrenando desde los cinco años también lo haría así.

Y allí estaban, siguiendo ambos los ejercicios que les mandaba Diana, que les corregía cuando necesario, más veces a Harry que a Draco, cabe decir, y que les hacía hacer una figura tras otra. En un momento dado, un elfo doméstico apareció con un suave plop y se dirigió en un murmullo a la mujer. Esta asintió con la cabeza y el elfo desapareció.

Chicos os dejo un momento, tengo que salir – dijo la rubia - Podéis hacer una pelea de entrenamiento.

Dicho esto salió del cuarto a toda prisa, dejando al rubio y al moreno mirando por donde se había ido con curiosidad. Pasado un momento, ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos, y que tenían tiempo para hablar. Draco sonrió y se acercó al niño-que-vivió, con una mirada predadora en el rostro.

Creo que antes dejaste algo a medias – susurró, haciendo que Harry se estremeciese, tanto por la voz ronca como por la cercanía del otro, que le estaba acorralando contra la pared a su espalda.

El qué? – preguntó el moreno, sinceramente, sin saber de qué hablaba.

El beso, Harry, el beso.

Y diciendo esto, unió sus labios con los del moreno de nuevo. Y ese beso no se parecía en nada al anterior. Cierto que destilaba los mismos sentimientos que el otro, pero era demandante, húmedo, apasionado y entregado. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron con furia y Draco pegó su cuerpo aún más al de Harry, que se sentía divinamente entre el rubio y la pared, y le atraía todavía más hacia sí, con sus manos en su cuello jugando con su pelo.

Esto es un beso de verdad – comentó con una sonrisa el rubio cuando se separaron, con la respiración agitada.

Harry se sonrojó y escondió su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Draco. El chico rió al ver esa reacción. Rió con verdadero cariño, con ternura, con dulzura, lo que hizo que el moreno cogiese valor para mirarle a la cara.

Yo te gusto, Draco? – preguntó el chico de oro a bocarrajo.

Te aseguro que si no me gustases no te habría besado así – repuso el Slytherin cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa – Y me alegro de gustarte a ti. Aunque, claro, como no iba a gustarte?

Presumido. – rió Harry.

TU presumido – especificó el rubio – Dime, quieres que vayamos juntos a Hogsmeade el sábado?

Me estás pidiendo una cita? – canturreó burlonamente el otro.

No, te pregunto si quieres que vayamos los dos solos a Hogsmeade para pasear cogiditos de la mano por las calles y darnos besitos en las esquinas, y luego ir a un café y sentarnos abrazados – dijo Draco con la voz rezumando de divertida ironía.

Creo que acepto – rió el Griffindor.


	15. Cita en Hogsmeade

NUevo capi!!!

Gracias por los reviews!!

Gracias por leer y disfrutad!!

**Una cita en Hogsmeade**

Harry salió de los aposentos de Diana sonrojado todavía. Esta había aparecido de repente y les había pillado a Draco y a él en pleno agasajo, lo que le había hecho ponerse como un pimiento. Ella no dijo nada, sólo sonrió divertida y preguntó porqué no estaban con el combate. Ellos se pusieron de inmediato en posición, pero ninguno estuvo especialmente metido en la lucha, que acabó pasados unos minutos. Mientras bebían agua y descansaban un rato, intentando el moreno estar alejado de las largas manos del rubio, Harry le preguntó a su madrina qué había pasado.

Dumbledore me mandaba llamar – había contestado ella – quería pedirme algunos detalles para organizar la fiesta de Halloween. Ese hombre parece no tener nada mejor que hacer que molestarme! Quería preguntarme si los alumnos tienen que ir con pareja o pueden ir por libre, por Merlín!!

Harry se rió ante sus palabras y poco después salían él y Draco de los cuartos de Ravenclaw, el moreno sonrojado por la recomendación de su tía de no tardar mucho en volver a sus casas. Ante esto, el rubio sólo rió, para más mortificación de Harry. Así que allí estaban, caminando tranquilamente hacia algún lugar indefinido para el moreno.

Estás adorable cuando te sonrojas – soltó Draco de repente.

Calla!! – contestó Harry, haciendo que el otro riese.

Y Draco le atrajo hacia sí, cogiéndole con suavidad de una mano. Él se recostó en la pared y apoyó al moreno en su pecho. Harry estaba un poco apenado, pero le pasó las manos por el cuello y le atrajo hacia él para besarle con tranquilidad, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry llegó a la sala común y entró tras darle la contraseña a la señora gorda, que intentaba de nuevo alcanzar notas que no existían. Saludó a Dean y a Neville que estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez, y se sentó junto a Seamus. Los tres chicos repararon de inmediato en el estado soñador y embobado de su amigo.

Bueno, Harry, nos lo vas a contar o te lo sacamos a la fuerza? – dijo Dean.

Eh?

Venga se nota que te ha pasado algo – insistió Seamus.

Algo bueno.

Lo cierto es que sí – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa enamorada – mañana tengo una cita…

Una cita!!!!

Qué bien!!! Con quién??

Sí, con quién? – preguntó Neville curioso.

…con Draco.

Silencio sepulcral entre los cuatro amigos mientras Harry les miraba esperando una reacción. Esta no tardó en aparecer, Dean y Seamus se pusieron a gritar como niñas histéricas y Neville le miró en shock, Harry miró a los dos gritones y dijo con una sonrisa.

Seréis exagerados!!

Exagerados??!!!! Tienes una cita con Draco-estoy-más-bueno-que-el-pan-Malfoy!!!! Y encima lo dices tan tranquilo!! Si ese chico es la cosa más sexy de todo Hogwarts!!

Oi, bollito, creía que yo era lo más sexy dentro de Hogwarts! – recriminó Dean con un puchero.

Bollito? – preguntó Harry jocoso.

Tranquilo, amor, sabes que tú eres lo más sexy para mí. Pero hay que admitir que Malfoy…

Sí, a lo mejor podríamos preguntarle si le gustan los "ménages à trois" – sonrió lúbricamente Dean.

Ejem, ejem – carraspeó Neville (nda: los efectos de sonido son penosos, lo sé) – creo que eso es algo que no queremos saber.

Bueno, y qué te vas a poner? – preguntó Seamus.

Y Harry se le quedó mirando horrorizado.

Oh, por Merlín!!! Qué me pongo???

Esto es una urgencia!! – gritó Dean – Vamos arriba, hay que encontrar el modelo perfecto!!!

Sí, vamos!! – exclamó Seamus corriendo por las escaleras

Creo que va a necesitar unos importantes consejos, bollito. – siguiéndole alborozado.

Pff, venga Harry, vamos detrás de esos dos, que son capaces de destrozar el cuarto.

Y así subieron los cuatro amigos, y comenzaron a sacar toda la ropa que tenían en los armarios, creando un maremagno en poco tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en la biblioteca, como usualmente lo hacían los días que Harry tenía esgrima, y mientras Ron se dormía frente a un grueso tomo de pociones, Mione estaba inmersa en un ejercicio especialmente complicado de Aritmancia. Unas voces que sonaron detrás de Ron les distrajeron momentáneamente de sus quehaceres. Al alzar la vista se encontraron con Theo y Blaise que les saludaron con una sonrisa.

Hola.

Qué tal? – contestó Mione, volviendo a su tarea.

Bien, estas haciendo el ejercicio de Aritmancia, no?

Sí.

Has llegado a la tercera ecuación?

Sí, pero no creo tenerla bien, es muy complicada.

Me dejas verla?

Adelante.

Y ambos miraron el ejercicio de la castaña, Blaise y Ron, frente a ellos, les ignoraron con la práctica de muchos años de convivencia, cuando comenzaron a discutir sobre la Aritmancia y la mortalidad del cangrejo. Ron, algo nervioso, pero sin dejar que se viera, se apoyó un codo y miró a Blaise que sacaba sus cosas y las esparcía por la mesa.

Y Pansy?

Era habitual que los cinco hiciesen los deberes juntos en aquella mesa de la biblioteca mientras Draco y Harry daban su entrenamiento de esgrima. Y solían hacer mucho ruido, lo que hacía que la señora Pince odiase esos días, pero no podía echarles, pues tenía demasiado aprecio a Mine y a Theo para ello.

En algún rincón oscuro seduciendo a algún incauto – contestó Blaise con voz hastiada.

Propio de ella – rió el pelirrojo, sabiendo como era la rubia Slytherin.

Y qué tal te va?

Bien, soportando las horas de encierro con Mione, al menos antes tenía a Harry – se quejó el pecoso, riendo.

Buf, con Theo es igual!! Y de amores – inquirió pícaramente el moreno – qué tal vas? Estás con alguien?

No, qué va. Porqué? Interesado? – mientras preguntaba esto, en un falso tono de broma, sentía una angustia enorme por la respuesta.

No es eso – rió Blaise – Es que suponía que estabas saliendo con Hermione.

Con Mione??

Y Ron comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia, haciendo que los chicos frente a ellos dejasen su interesantísima conversación para mirarles. Blaise miró a Ron atónito, y este se limpió las lágrimas del rabillo del ojo, todavía riendo.

Perdona, Blaise, pero la idea en sí es tan absolutamente absurda.

Pues lo dice todo el mundo.

El qué? – preguntó Mione picada en su curiosidad.

Que vosotros dos estáis enamorados.

Oh, por Merlín, qué no tienen nada más que hacer que inventarse chorradas? – exclamó la castaña – Es ridículo.

Ron no es tan feo – rió Theo – Y Hermione es muy hermosa.

Oh, no es eso – explicó Ron – es solo que sería… como si saliese con Ginny!! Mione es como mi hermana, lo mismo que Harry, salir con alguno de los dos sería prácticamente incesto.

Además, Ron es puramente homosexual.

De verdad? – inquirió Blaise.

Sí, digamos que las chicas no son lo mío.

Vaya – dijo Theo, algo sorprendido, pero con una mirada fugaz a Blaise.

Y este, por lo bajo, para que nadie lo oyese, susurraba para sí, "Interesante". Y la tarde de estudio terminó ahí para los dos chicos, porque una muy furiosa madame Pince les sacó a rastras de la biblioteca, con la prohibición de volver en una semana.

Que genio!

Y que lo digas. Vamos a dar una vuelta? – preguntó el moreno.

Sí, porqué no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mione y Ron se encontraron algo más tarde de lo usual frente a la Señora Gorda y, tras dar la contraseña, entraron, sorprendiéndose al no encontrar a Harry… ni a Dean… ni a Seamus… ni a Neville. Oliéndose algo, Mione preguntó a un alumno menor, que les dijo que habían subido hace nada haciendo escándalo por no se sabía qué. Ron y Mione subieron ambos al cuarto de los chicos, preguntándose qué habría pasado. Cuando llegaron, sus bocas se abrieron hasta caer al suelo.

Los cuatro chicos estaban en medio de un revoltijo que debía de ser la ropa de los cuatro, y seguían sacando más del baúl de Harry, mientras le iban dando prendas para que se las probase. Y Harry, en calzoncillos daba sugerencias mientras Neville iba dando consejos sobre los colores que le favorecerían y los que no. Al mismo tiempo, a Seamus se le oía decir cosas como: "Tienes que seducirle tú" "Hazte el inocente si te dice algo al respecto" "No será fácil, Malfoy se las sabe todas" y blablabla.

Qué diablos pasa aquí??! – exclamó Mione cuando recuperó la voz

Oh, chicos!!! Nuestro Harry tiene una cita!!

Una cita!!! – dijo Ron sorprendido – Con Malfoy??

Ajá – un ligero sonrojo cubría las mejillas del moreno – y… bueno, no sé que ponerme.

Pues obviamente de verde, Harry.

Y con esa simple frase, Mione se puso al mando de la operación "vestir a Harry", y con consejos por allí, sugerencias por allá, y un barullo de tres pares de narices, dieron al fin con el modelo perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blaise volvía de su paseo con Ron, bastante satisfactorio, por cierto, y se encontró a Pansy y Theo en la serpiente que permitía el paso al dominio de las serpientes. Los tres entraron y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de prefectos, esperando encontrar ahí al príncipe de Slytherin. Querían preguntarle si había hecho algún avance con su pareja, pues a su parecer, iba demasiado lento. Llamaron a la puerta y se oyó un ligero "Adelante", así que entraron y se encontraron a Draco mirándose al espejo con un modelito que evidenciaba porqué era el chico más deseado de Hogwarts. Unos pantalones de cuero negro que marcaban perfectamente todas y cada una de las curvas de sus piernas y su trasero y una camisa amplia, blanca, medio transparente, que dejaba entrever su pecho, componían su atuendo.

Fiu, fiuuu – silbó Blaise (nda: de nuevo se evidencian los pésimos efectos de sonido de este fic… pero bueno, os hacéis una idea, no?)

Vaya, Draco, sales de caza?

No, pesada – dijo el rubio irritado, al ver el puchero de su amiga rectificó su tono y lo suavizó – Sabes que cuando un veela encuentra a su pareja, le es físicamente imposible sentirse atraído por otra persona.

Entonces, has quedado con Harry?

Sí, mañana vamos a Hogsmeade. Le llevaré a desayunar y daremos un paseo – explicó Draco frunciendo el ceño delante de su reflejo… había algo en ese modelo que no le gustaba. Por muy bien que le quedase.

No creo que debas ir así – dijo Blaise – vas con Harry, Draco, no querrás asustarle?

Además estamos en pleno octubre.

Eso se remedia con un hechizo – desestimó el príncipe – pero tenéis razón, no creo que este sea un atuendo apropiado para ir a desayunar.

Ves? Lo dicho. Ponte una camisa y un jersey y se acabó.

Cierto, Draky – dijo Pansy riendo – a ti te queda todo bien, cariño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El gran comedor estaba lleno, todos los alumnos estaban sentados, cenando tranquilamente, y hablando entre ellos, llenando la sala de risas y ruido. En un momento dado, el director se levantó y pidió silencio con una sonrisa y un brillito en los ojos. Sabiendo lo que eso significaba, que el anciano tramaba algo, los alumnos atendieron para ver que nueva idea se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Queridos alumnos, este año hemos decidido rescatar del olvido una bella tradición que sometemos al olvido en el mundo mágico. Un baile de máscaras – dijo teatralmente – en la fiesta de Halloween, se celebrará una fiesta de disfraces, como dicen los muggles, en vez de nuestro tradicional banquete. Al final de la noche se elegirán los dos mejores disfraces, y se premiaran con veinte puntos para cada casa. Se podrá asistir solo, pero para aquellos que asistan en parejas se premiará especialmente que los disfraces tengan alguna relación entre ellos. Así que les aconsejo que aprovechen mañana su salida a Hogsmeade para conseguir un disfraz, y a los de primero y segundo, la profesora Sprout abrirá gustosa su despacho y se ofrece a ayudarles a confeccionar sus disfraces. Están permitidas todo tipo de transformaciones, tanto por poción como por hechizo, pero tened cuidado con saber revertirlo después. Esto es todo, disfruten de su cena.

Los alumnos se pusieron a hablar entusiasmados, haciendo mil planes para los disfraces, y las parejas se gritaban unas a otras por el comedor para ir juntas. En medio de este caos, Draco y Harry se miraron y sonrieron con tranquilidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mañana siguiente, Harry amaneció con una sonrisa en los labios, y un nudo de nervios en el estómago. Se metió al baño y, viendo que tenía tiempo, se dio un largo baño del que salió completamente relajado. Se vistió con la ropa que habían elegido el día anterior y se despidió de Seamus, que le miraba con una sonrisa desde los brazos de Dean, con el que había dormido abrazado toda la noche.

Pásalo bien.

Pienso hacerlo – sonrió Harry desapareciendo por la puerta.

Bajó hasta el vestíbulo, caminando por los pasillos muy tranquilos a aquellas horas. Se cruzó con varios que iban hacia el Gran Comedor, y que no pertenecían a su casa. Sonrió pensando que tal vez Snape y Draco tenían razón cuando decían que eran unos vagos redomados. Llegó y esperó frente a la puerta de salida. El cielo, grisáceo y nuboso, no parecía presagiar lluvia, pero se podía ver que haría frío; el invierno comenzaba a llegar con fuerza.

Draco miró como Harry alzaba sus ojos al cielo, examinándolo con una tenue sonrisa. Y la sola imagen le cortó la respiración. Era hermoso, no había otra palabra para definirlo. Con el cabello azabache peinado por rara vez, los ojos verdes centelleantes, aquel cuerpo atlético y su piel morena, suave como la seda. Sus ojos grises recorrieron sus piernas, que parecían kilométricas bajo los pantalones negros; siguieron las formas del torso que se marcaban bajo el jersey de cuello vuelto verde botella, que resaltaba sus ojos de manera asombrosa. La gruesa capa de invierno, negra también, caía airosa hasta sus pies, dándole una prestancia y señorío que rivalizarían con la suya propia.

Hola, Harry – dijo haciendo que este se diera la vuelta.

Y pudo notar, complacido, como los ojos de Harry le detallaban, llenos de admiración y un puntito de lujuria. Se había puesto unos vaqueros deslavados, en color gris, y una camisa de color azul cielo. Por encima de esta llevaba un jersey de un suave color gris, que parecía prácticamente plata, y que hacía que sus ojos se notasen más de lo habitual. La túnica de color marengo y su bufanda de Slytherin completaban el conjunto.

Hola – contestó Harry con una sonrisa – estás muy guapo.

Gracias, tú también.

Y tomándole de la mano, el rubio le dirigió hacia uno de los carruajes que esperaban a los alumnos para llevarlos al pueblo. Dentro, Harry se fue a sentar frente a él, pero Draco, le atrajo a su lado y le rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que este riese y se acurrucase contra él. El joven Slytherin cada vez sentía más necesidad del contacto de su pareja, su lado veela solo se calmaba cuando le tocaba. Si no se sentía incómodo y molesto, irritable también, hasta que lo tenía a la vista y le tocase, aunque solo fuese para rozarle el hombro.

Draco, crees que esto será peligroso? – dijo el moreno, preocupado por aquel detalle – Voldemort puede enterarse en cualquier momento y él…

Tranquilo, mi padre le ha dicho que actúo bajo sus órdenes y que intento atraerte al lado oscuro - pese a la gravedad del tema, Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risilla – Qué?

No, me recordaste a una película muggle – contestó el Griffindor ante la curiosidad de su novio.

Una película? Qué es eso?

Y mientras Harry le explicaba lo que era una película, añadiéndole el cine, la televisión y los DVD, el carruaje avanzaba hacia Hogsmeade. Fue justo cuando llegaron cuando Draco decidió que había tenido suficiente mundo muggle por un día y cambió de tema, ante la mirada divertida del moreno.

Porqué hemos venido a desayunar? – preguntó Harry curioso, ya que nunca se le hubiese ocurrido.

Porque conozco el sitio en el que dan las crêpes más ricas de todo Europa.

Crêpes! – exclamó el moreno encantado, adoraba lo dulce.

Y las más famosas son las de chocolate.

Adoro el chocolate!

Lo sé

Ah sí? Cómo? No recuerdo habértelo dicho – dijo pensativo el niño que vivió, mirando con curiosidad al príncipe de las serpientes.

Venga, Harry! Llevamos seis años siendo enemigos!! Seguro que tú también sabes cuales son mis gustos…

… tienen crêpes a la naranja?

Ves? – rió Draco – Anda vamos.

Disfrutaron mucho de aquel desayuno, y el moreno tuvo que admitir que realmente eran las mejores que había probado nunca. Lo pasaron muy bien, entre risas y bromas, y algún que otro beso robado a escondidas. Salieron del lugar con una sonrisa en las caras, y les recibió el frío viento que parecía haberse incrementado mientras estuvieron en el local. Ambos sacaron unos guantes de cuero negro forrados y se los pusieron.

Qué frío! – exclamó – Debí de haber traído la bufanda.

Draco sonrió con ternura ante el tono infantil y se quitó la suya de Slytherin y se la puso al moreno con delicadeza, él le miró parpadeando y el rubio no pudo evitar darle un beso en la punta de la nariz, se veía absolutamente delicioso con esa mirada.

Deberías haber ido a Slytherin – dijo, admirando lo bien que le quedaban los colores de su casa a su pareja.

Draco, póntela tú, yo llevo cuello.

Tranquilo, yo llevo un hechizo de calor – le tranquilizó el rubio.

Aún así, sentir el viento cortante en su cuello no era nada agradable pensó mientras paseaban tranquilamente por el pueblo cogidos de la mano, sin darse por aludidos de las miradas sorprendidas de los alumnos, que ya habían bajado hacía rato. Pasadas unas horas, sintieron frío de nuevo, y en una pequeña placita encontraron un puesto que vendía chocolates calientes.

Quieres uno?

Mmm, sí –dijo el moreno, algo distraído por otra cosa – el mío con nata.

Vale, espera aquí.

Draco se dirigió al puesto y esperó a que un grupo de niñas de tercero acabase de comprarse los suyos y se alejasen haciendo barullo, y se acercó al dependiente, pidiéndole los dos chocolates, el de su pareja con nata. Pagó y los cogió, lamiendo un poquito de la nata del de Harry y, dándose la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba donde antes. Se acercó al lugar, y le vio venir desde una tienda de accesorios que había en la esquina. El moreno sonrió cálidamente y sacando una larga bufanda de seda de una bolsa, de un color gris plata, casi blanco precioso. Realmente era una hermosa bufanda y se la puso en el cuello al rubio mirándole con cariño.

No hacía falta – dijo este con un susurro.

Pero debías de estar incómodo con el viento – comentó Harry y sonrió – además, el color me recuerda a tus ojos.

Gracias – y le besó profundamente, con las manos del Griffindor aún en el cuello, y sintiendo una oleada de intensa ternura hacia su pareja, y una inmensa felicidad al ver que el joven se preocupaba por él como él lo hacía por él (nda: toma trabalenguas)

Ehh! Has bebido de mi chocolate –dijo con un puchero.

Y eso?

Sabes a nata.

"Y se queda tan pancho" pensó el rubio. Y pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras el moreno degustaba la nata con evidente delicia, se dirigieron hacia el centro del pueblo, continuando su paseo. En un momento dado Harry se paró, su atención atraída irremediablemente por unos ropajes expuestos en un escaparate. Draco los miró también y una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro.

Piensas en lo mismo que yo?

Tal vez, pero con un pequeño cambio – dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ilústrame.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos chicos volvieron al colegio tras comer ligeramente en las tres escobas. Iban con una sonrisa tonta en las bocas y abrazados. Cuando llegaron a las puertas, se separaron reluctantes, parecía que su cita había acabado, pero no tenían ninguna gana de separarse. Draco se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez Harry ya había tenido suficiente de él por un día, y fue a abrir la boca cuando Harry dijo.

Podríamos ir a otro sitio… para charlar un rato – se sonrojó levemente.

Me encantaría – sonrió el rubio.

Y de repente una idea estupenda se le ocurrió al moreno que con los ojos brillantes de ilusión y una sonrisa, cogió a Draco de la mano y le arrastró detrás de él, riendo, diciéndole que le llevaba a un sitio que le iba a encantar. Cuando pararon frente a los baños de Myrtle, el veela dudó seriamente de la integridad mental de su pareja. Pero Harry se dirigió muy seguro hacia ellos y abrió la puerta.

Mmm, Harry, qué hacemos aquí?

Querías ir a la cámara de los secretos, no? - el rubio se quedó sin decir nada, y su rostro libre de expresión, y Harry pensó que tal vez no quería ir – Si no te apetece…

Está aquí??!!!! – exclamó el rubio atónito haciendo que Harry riese– No me lo puedo creer!!!

Ven – y se dirigió hacia el lavabo al que le dijo claramente - _Ábrete_

Merlín – susurró Draco asombrado al ver como los lavabos se abrían dejando ver el largo tobogán por el que debían bajar. Con voz temblorosa, Draco lo miró y con asco dijo – no creo que Slytherin bajase por aquí.

Ya, pero es la única entrada que conozco. Tendría que buscar más…

Sí, bueno, bajamos, creo que con un hechizo de levitación lograremos no ensuciarnos más de lo necesario.

Claro.

Ambos se pusieron lo más juntos posible y bajaron el largo túnel. Harry con un hechizo quitó las rocas del desprendimiento cuando llegaron abajo, y se abrió ante ellos el pasadizo en toda su amplitud. Draco miró atónito la cantidad de mudas del basilisco y miró a Harry.

Sabes cuanto puede costar un poco de piel de basilisco en el mercado?? Aquí debes de tener toneladas!!! Podrías doblar tu fortuna sólo con una de estas mudas!!!

Ah sí? Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido.

Y Draco se dio una palmada en la frente, haciendo reír a Harry, que agradeció estar con él. El ambiente era tan distendido y distinto de la última vez, que no traía ningún mal recuerdo. Harry y él avanzaban y llegaron a la puerta de las serpientes, donde Harry repitió la contraseña anterior. La gran Cámara se abrió ante ellos, con el basilisco muerto en el suelo, todo exactamente igual que cuando Harry se fue, evidenciando que Dumbledore no había logrado bajar allí.

Cielo santo, te enfrentaste a eso!!!!

Sí, fue realmente… estresante – dijo el moreno, intentando aligerar el ambiente, aunque él mismo estaba perdido en sus recuerdos. Lo había pasado muy mal allí.

Draco le abrazó por la espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y miraron ambos la inmensa criatura conservada en perfecto estado por el frío de la cámara. Cuando el Slytherin decidió que ya había visto suficiente, ambos volvieron por las tuberías hasta el baño de chicas mientras le explicaba a Harry que la piel de basilisco era muy valiosa debido a su gran protección mágica y física. Paraba todo tipo de ataques básicos y era mucho más efectiva que la de dragón. Además, lustrada, la piel de basilisco quedaba mucho más vistosa que la de dragón.

Pasaron un rato más juntos, renuentes a separarse, ambos abrazados en un sillón de un pequeño saloncito en el que se había transformado la sala de los menesteres. Hablaron de muchas cosas, disfrutando de la compañía, hasta que se tuvieron que separar y se fue cada uno a su sala común.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El rubio llegó a su sala común y encontró a sus amigos hablando tranquilamente frente al fuego, se sentó y saludó

Si que has tardado en llegar donde andabas? Perdido en el castillo? – preguntó Blaise jocosamente, Theo le echó una mirada de advertencia

Cómo sabes que no acabo de volver de Hogsmeade? – preguntó Draco sospechando.

Es que los carruajes ya han vuelto todos hace un rato – rió nerviosamente Pansy – Y? Ha sido absolutamente romántico y amoroso?

Ha ido muy bien, y mi lado veela está algo más calmado…

Lo sabía… - comentó Theo misteriosamente

Y esa bufanda, es un regalo, no? – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa pícara.

… me habéis seguido – inquirió el príncipe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cinco sombras seguían a Harry y a Draco sin perder uno solo de sus movimientos, habían llegado para verles terminar de desayunar en la crêperie, y les habían visto salir y ponerse los guantes. Contemplaron como Draco le daba su bufanda al Griffindor, sigilosamente…

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Qué monossssssssssssssssssssssssss!!! – gritaron la Slytherin rubia y la morena Griffindor.

Queréis callaros idiotas??? Nos van a descubrir!! – exclamó Blaise de mal humor, mientras Theo las fulminaba con la mirada y Ron asentía.

Es que son tan cuuuuuuuuuuute! – dijeron las chicas.

Grr, chicas…

Continuaron siguiéndoles hasta que llegaron a la placita, donde vieron a Draco señalar el puesto de chocolate, y a Harry asentir con una sonrisa un poco ido. Luego Draco se fue hacia allí y el moreno partió en sentido contrario.

Se va!!! – exclamó Pansy

No lo puedo creer!!! Le va a dejar plantado!!! – secundó Blaise.

Imposible!! Harry no haría nunca algo así, a que no Mione?

Es cierto, no es propio de él.

A la porra!!! No pienso dejar que deje a Draco!!! – exclamó la rubia mientras se levantaba para ir por el moreno. Blaise fue a imitarla.

Ni se os ocurra – dijo Theo con voz furiosa – os quedáis aquí, a ver qué pasa!

Pero…

Mirad, Draco ya ha vuelto y no le ve...

Pobre Drakychou… - gimoteó la rubia.

Eh! Allí está Harry.

Todos asistieron a la escena en la que Harry ponía una bufanda alrededor del cuello de su Slytherin favorito y él le besaba sujetando los chocolates. Los gritos, no se hicieron esperar.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Qué romántico!!!!!!!!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nosotros??!!!!! Cómo puedes pensar algo así??!!

Parece que no nos tienes confianza!!!

Por Merlín, Draco, qué ridiculez!!

El rubio se contentó con alzar una ceja, irónico.


	16. Halloween

Wnassssss!!!!

Nuevo capi!!! Gracias a todos los q leeis y a los q dejáis reviews!

Espero que os guste!!

**Halloween**

Aich, venga Harry!!! Dime cómo vas a ir!!

Que no Mione, ya lo verás en el baile.

Pero… pero…

No te lo voy a decir.

Ya se!!!!!! – exclamó la joven entusiasmada, atrayendo la atención de la sala – irás de ángel!!! No… de arcángel!!!! Del arcángel Miguel que lucha contra el mal!!! Oh! Merlín, sí es una alegoría perfecta.

Los que no sean muggles no sabrán qué es, Mione – dijo el moreno aburrido mientras Ron reía y antes de que la castaña añadiese algo más, él le cortó – y no, no te lo voy a decir.

Y despidiéndose, subió a acostarse dejando a la castaña refunfuñando abajo. Se puso el pijama mientras rememoraba su cita con Draco, que seguía despertando una sensación de cariño muy extraña. Se sentía protegido con él, y era un agradable cambio a tener que valerse por si mismo prácticamente toda la vida. Una sonrisa dulce y atontada se instaló en su rostro cuando se metió entre las sábanas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo eran prisas y exclamaciones en el cuarto de los chicos de sexto de Griffindor. Los chicos iban cada uno por su lado, excepto Seamus y Dean, que iban como pareja. Harry estaba en el baño y se dedicaba afanosamente a su transformación. Fuera, oyó como Ron le llamaba con impaciencia. Cielos, estaba histérico perdido. En los últimos días, había repasado junto a Snape, Diana y Lucius el plan un millón de veces, y todavía sentía miedo de que fuese a salir mal; de equivocarse al quitarle la marca a su profesor, de ver la decepción en los ojos de Draco si algo salía mal, de que él pudiese odiarle si le sucedía algo a su amado padrino. Y él no podría soportar hacerle pasar al rubio lo mismo que había tenido que pasar él.

Se miró en el espejo. Iba perfecto, y había quedado en verse con Draco abajo, en las escaleras. Suspiró y cogió todo el valor que tenía, aunque sintiese un horrible vacío en el estómago y ganas de vomitar por los nervios y la ansiedad que le corroían, nada debía percibirse. Así que bajó con la cabeza bien alta, sin darse cuenta de que a su paso iba dejando una estela de personas que se estampaban con las paredes, con otras personas, o simplemente, se quedaban quietos mirándole con la boca colgándoles hasta el suelo.

Llegó al hall y sus ojos verdes centelleantes recorrieron los rostros anonadados buscando una cabellera rubia. Todo el colegio estaba allí, y se quedaron mirando al niño que vivió sin respiración prácticamente. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro que marcaban a la perfección sus piernas. Una camiseta sin mangas, que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen, le cubría el torso y dejaba ver la hebilla del cinturón, un tridente, del diablo, en rojo. Llevaba guantes de cuero negro sin dedos y de su cabello negro sobresalían dos cuernos de punta roja. Su espalda se adornaba por dos alas de murciélago que llevaba medio replegadas, y una cola ondeaba detrás suyo. Las babas se extendieron por los suelos e inundaron el colegio. En fin, que en los ojos de prácticamente todos se despertó una puntita, más bien grande, de lujuria al ver así a Harry, que miraba con indiferencia, buscando a alguien. No se sabía que se había hecho en los ojos, pero relucían como gemas verdes en los pozos oscuros que eran sus pestañas. Sus ojos se fijaron en un punto en concreto de la sala, y se pudo adivinar la admiración, el deseo y la ternura que se le despertaron en los ojos.

Draco se había vestido completamente de blanco, con unos pantalones metidos dentro de unas botas de caña alta, amoldándose perfectamente a su anatomía; una camisa de amplias mangas abollonadas y cuello mao, abierta en el pecho hasta el cierre del chaleco impoluto con brocado dorado. De su espalda salían dos enormes alas de prístinas plumas y sobre su cabeza se destacaba una pequeña aureola dorada. Había hecho crecer su cabello y se lo había recogido en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta la cintura, dejándose mechones más largos y despeinados enmarcándole el rostro de facciones perfectas, y cuando se volvió, Harry pudo observar los ojos de un color plateado que él siempre creyó imposible.

Se avanzó con una pequeña sonrisa, que pese a toda su tensión, no pudo evitar viendo al rubio que le miraba desde sus dos dedos más de altura, y parecía querer comerle con aquellos dos ojos de mercurio. Como si no se diese cuenta de ello, Harry andaba tranquilamente, con un caminar sensual y sexy que dejaba la boca seca a muchos. Parecía que al ponerse el disfraz, también había adoptado una actitud diabólica. Cuando estuvo junto al rubio, bajo su mirada lujuriosa, posó una mano en su chaleco, atrayéndole de un tirón hacia él.

La lujuria es un pecado capital, mi ángel – dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

La culpa es tuya, diablillo, por tentarme – contestó el rubio atrayéndole y besándole con fuerza, añadiendo a su oído para que nadie más lo escuchase – No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

Gracias – contestó simplemente Harry, sin querer preocupar a Draco con sus temores.

Bueno, vamos a divertirnos un rato!

El angelito quiere marcha?! – preguntó el moreno burlón.

Por supuesto.

Los amigos de ambos se acercaron mientras entraban en el gran comedor, y se extasiaron ante sus disfraces, mientras Mione se quejaba de que no les pegaban ni con cola, y que el demonio debería ser Draco, no Harry. Blaise iba vestido de mosquetero, con la casaca azul rey remarcando su tez oscura; Theo iba de faraón, con grandes brazaletes dorados en los brazos y el pecho desnudo; Pansy, a su vez, era la que más miradas atraía, con su atuendo de conejita de play boy, que Harry no sabía ni cómo había llegado a conocer; Ron vestía de caballero inglés de las cruzadas, con la túnica blanca con el león dorado que le daba un aspecto magnífico, y sus ojos se apartaban a duras penas de Blaise; y Hermione, siendo Hermione, iba de griega, con un alto moño y varios bucles cayéndole encantadoramente en el rostro y sugerentemente en el cuello, atrayendo repetidamente los ojos de Theo.

Pansy, bajo la mirada amenazadora de Draco, tonteó con Harry diciéndole que si alguna vez se aburría del rubio, que la buscase a ella, haciendo que el ángel tomase a su pareja de la cintura posesivamente. Entre risas y bromas, se dirigieron hacia un lado de la pista de baile, donde ya había bastantes personas moviéndose. Tomaron algo, y cuando la cosa ya estaba más animada, Harry sonrió al oír un ritmo en especial.

Me encanta esta canción!!

Bueno, pues vamos a bailarla – repuso el veela. Al ver que Harry no se negaba sus amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Harry!! – exclamó Mione.

Qué?

Vas a bailar??!! Y de buen grado??!! – exclamó Ron.

Claro... ¬¬¿

Pe-pero a ti no te gusta bailar!

Y eso?

En el baile de cuarto lo dijiste – explicó Hermione.

Por Morgana! Tenía catorce años, era un vals, no sabía bailar y debía de hacerlo delante de todo el maldito colegio!! – rió Harry – Obviamente no lo disfruté demasiado!!

Y ahora sí?

Oh, sí! Tendrías que haberos venido conmigo a Ibiza este verano fue… fantástico – la mirada pícara y lujuriosa del moreno dejó a todos atónitos, especialmente a Draco, que se fiaba más bien poco de los españoles, tenían fama de fiesteros (nda: jeje, no m xtraña, n ibiza XD)

Bueno, vamos.

Se metieron entre la gente y comenzaron a moverse con la música, pudiendo notar Draco como Harry estaba completamente a gusto, y que el cuerpo del más bajo, se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo. Sus manos se posaron en las caderas del moreno, atrayéndole más hacia él. Y se perdió en esas esmeraldas y en los roces sutiles de sus dos cuerpos mientras seguían la música. Theo y Hermione bailaban también, no lejos de ellos… realmente en las únicas ocasiones en las que podías ver como la castaña se soltaba un poco, eran los bailes; y Theo la acompañaba encantado de la vida. Todavía donde las bebidas, Blaise había dado por perdida la batalla para intentar sacar a Ron, diciéndose que ya lo haría luego, cuando este estuviese algo más ebrio.

Harry y Draco estaban sentados hablando tranquilamente, apartados un poco del bullicio. Con el brazo del Slytherin por los hombros, y reposando su cabeza en el hombro de este, Harry intentaba charlar de cosas insustanciales. Aún así, no podía evitar mirar la hora; eran las doce y media y los más pequeños ya se marchaban, mientras que los mayores seguían bailando ente las luces y sombras que ocasionaban los focos. Incluidos un Blaise radiante y un Ron lo suficientemente borracho como para ser inmune a su vergüenza. Harry suspiró nervioso.

¿Qué pasa?

No sé porqué tenemos que esperar hasta la una!! No entiendo que hacen!! Ya son bien pasadas las doce… - se quejó el moreno.

Ya sabes lo que dijo mi padre, diablillo – el veela rió al ver como su pareja fruncía el ceño ante el mote por el que llevaba llamándole toda la noche – todos debían estar allí a las doce, pero tardaría un buen rato en empezar la verdadera reunión.

Y de todas formas, porqué tenía que ser en Halloween??!!! – decididamente, a Harry le apetecía quejarse – Ese Voldemort tiene más de muggle que otra cosa. Que no sabe que Halloween no revierte ninguna importancia mágica??!! Y encima a las doce!! Pff, faltaría que se vistiese de zombie y fuese a pedir caramelos.

Cómo??!! – reía Draco a más no poder – Lo de la importancia mágica lo pillo, pero de qué diablos hablas?? Para qué se iba a ir el señor oscuro a pedir caramelos??

Los niños muggles lo hacen, piden por las puertas caramelos, disfrazados de diversos personajes de "terror".

Jaja – el rubio no paraba de reír – en serio?? Los muggles son realmente idiotas.

Aún así – siguió el moreno, desestimando el tema – Halloween ni siquiera es una noche mágica. La celebran los muggles en recuerdo de la tradición de los ritos del equinoccio de otoño, que por lo demás es en septiembre, y la fiesta cristiana de la víspera de todos los santos! Y él hombre este pone una reunión justo a las doce… Qué estereotipo!! Menuda decepción – Draco siguió riendo un buen rato mientras su compañero murmuraba maldiciones para el cuello de su camisa (nda: que no llevaba… pero bueno)

Cálmate, Harry.

Lo intento, pero…

Cálmate – repitió Draco justo en su oído, susurrando con voz ronca.

Harry se estremeció y Draco sacó su lengua caprichosa, y la pasó por el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno. A este un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, mientras sentía como Draco le murmuraba palabras de clama al oído, alternándolas con besos y chupeteos en aquel lugar especialmente sensible detrás de su oreja. El moreno se reprimió para no gemir, mordiéndose los labios, y se arqueó más contra el rubio, dándole más acceso a su cuello. El capullo del Slytherin le estaba poniendo a cien con aquel juego de lengua y besos, hasta que finalmente un gemido voluptuoso escapó de la boca del Griffindor. En los labios de Draco se dibujó una sonrisa, pero sus ojos demostraban la batalla en su interior, el joven luchaba arduamente contra los sentidos que estaban a punto de ahogarle, luchaba contra todas las sensaciones que le sumergían. Porque si no lo hacía, tomaría a Harry allí mismo, sin importarle cómo ni dónde.

Draco… - dijo el niño que vivió con voz ronca, llena de pasión.

Por Merlín, Harry, no sabes cómo me pones – susurró su compañero, haciendo que el otro se sonrojase profundamente.

Dra…Draco.

Y entonces, el gran reloj de Hogwarts dio la una, y la pasión quedó olvidada. Los chicos se miraron con tensión reflejada en sus ojos, y sin una palabra, se sonrieron trémulamente, intentando emular a una parejita que salía a un paseo por los jardines.

Recuerda el plan, Draco – susurró el moreno en la oreja de este – tenemos que estar siempre actuando, como si nos miraran constantemente.

Lo se. – contestó el rubio mientras le atraía y le dirigía a la salida con la nariz escondida en su cuello – tranquilo, peque.

Sí – dijo el otro, sin poder evitar una sonrisa ante el apelativo cariñoso de este.

Salieron muy juntos a los jardines, y sus pasos tranquilos les llevaron por uno de los senderos de piedras, simulando haberlo escogido al azar. Draco llevaba a su chico de la cintura, y este se agarraba a él de igual modo y se daban de vez en cuando pequeños besos en el cuello o en la boca. Aún así, ambos sentían la tensión del otro y el rato en sí no se les estaba haciendo nada agradable; ambos querían salir corriendo a la entrada a verificar si su profesor estaba bien. De pronto, acercándose a la verja de los cerdos alados, vieron una figura cubierta por una capa negra en el suelo. Ahogando un grito, ambos se apresuraron hacia ella, y le dieron la vuelta para verificar si sus temores eran ciertos.

Es Severus!!!! Merlín, Harry, está muy malherido, avisa a un profesor!!!

En seguida!!!

Harry corrió hacia el edificio a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas; y maldiciendo internamente. Aquel solo era un plan de emergencia, Snape tendría que haber llegado por su propio pie y haber ido a la enfermería directamente. El moreno agradeció que Lucius lo planease todo por si ocurría lo peor, pues él con su eterno optimismo, no lo había hecho. Entró en tromba en el castillo y se serenó lo más que pudo ante la puerta del gran comedor. No sería conveniente asustar a los demás. Aún así, el paso rápido con el que entró en la sala y la mirada en sus ojos esmeralda, hicieron que Remus y el director remarcaran algo raro de inmediato. El que más cerca estaba era el licántropo, precisamente, así que no se vería raro que se dirigiese a él directamente.

El director observó atentamente como el joven hablaba tensamente y como el castaño palidecía drásticamente y le decía algo antes de salir a toda prisa. Harry se dirigió hacia donde estaba la señora Pomfrey, vestida de enfermera, sin cambiar un ápice el vestuario, y le habló con rapidez. Entonces, el viejo se levantó y se dirigió a ellos, ya seguro de que algo malo había pasado.

Qué ha pasado, Harry? – preguntó en su mejor voz de abuelito preocupado.

Draco y yo salíamos a dar un paseo y hemos encontrado al profesor Snape malherido cerca de las puertas – dijo el moreno, sin molestarse en mostrar su desprecio al director, demasiado preocupado por el herido.

La enfermera y el anciano salieron a toda prisa del comedor, mientras este último iba pensando en que debía tener una charla con el niño que vivió sobre su poco recomendable relación con el joven Malfoy. Los Malfoy ya le habían causado muchos problemas negándose a unirse a él y llevándose al otro bando a las grandes familias de sangre pura. No iba a dejar que además le quitasen SU arma. Poppy fue la primera en ingresar en la enfermería y corrió hasta la cama donde Lupin le quitaba la túnica ensangrentada a Snape y Draco, junto a él le ayudaba con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

Dumbledore se retuvo de resoplar; si el inútil de Snape se había hecho descubrir ya no le quedaría ningún espía en el otro bando y tendría que empezar a buscar a otros. Y a entrenarlos, aunque dudaba que hubiese alguno que fuese tan bueno como el profesor en oclumancia. Y eso sería un fastidio, además de un inconveniente para él. Aunque siempre podía utilizar la conexión de Harry con Voldemort, cierto que presentaba algunos riesgos, como cuando el año pasado se fue como un loco a la trampa del señor oscuro; pero manteniéndole bien atado, no pasaría nada; además estaba el tema de que al parecer la conexión le ocasionaba fuertes dolores, pero solo tendría que convencerlo de que era por el bien de todos y el espíritu de sacrificio del chico haría el resto.

Cómo está, Poppy?

Estable, tendrá que quedarse aquí el fin de semana al menos, pero no ha sufrido nada grave. La mayoría son heridas físicas y…. oh, se está despertando – dijo la enfermera, mientras corría a examinar al paciente - Ha sufrido pérdida de sangre, Severus, por eso está mareado.

Poppy??

Cómo te encuentras, Severus, hijo? – preguntó el director.

Bien, un poco cansado – "Si, hijo, maldito hipócrita" pensó Snape – necesito hablar con usted.

Claro, por supuesto. Poppy, Remus, chicos, podríais salir un momento, tenemos que hablar en privado.

Pero Albus…!!

No te preocupes, querida, no tardaré.

Bien, estaré en mi oficina.

Nosotros fuera – añadió Remus saliendo con los chicos.

Ya en el exterior, el licántropo dejó salir por completo su preocupación y empezó a dar vueltas nervioso. Quería entrar y abrazar fuertemente a su pareja, quería sentirle vivo en sus brazos, quería que le reconfortase y le dijese que ya había pasado todo, que ya estaba bien. Y en cambio, tenía que esperar, esperar hasta que Dumbledore hablase con él y…

Harry, qué diablos haces? – oyó cuchichear a Draco, y se volvió para ver como el moreno le hacía un guiño a su novio y sacaba una larga cuerda de color carne de su bolsillo (que por otra parte no sabía ni cómo le cabía de lo ajustado que iba hoy por todas partes) una cuerda que le resultó extrañamente familiar.

Es una oreja extensible?

Qué es una oreja extensible? – preguntó el rubio.

Sí, me escribí con los gemelos y me dijeron que estaban completamente de nuestro lado. Y me mandaron un surtido de sus nuevos productos, siempre me lo regalan… supongo que es privilegio de promotor.

No funcionará, a puesto un hechizo.

Qué no funcionará? (nda: pobre Draky, stá un poco perdido, juju)

Ahora veréis – dijo Harry intentando que se callasen de una vez.

_Voldemort ha descubierto que yo soy el espía – _se oía con toda claridad a Snape, haciendo que el licántropo sonriese y el Slytherin lo mirase asombrado para poner una gran sonrisa que rivalizaba con la satisfecha de su novio.

_Diablos, Severus, cómo ha podido pasar?_

_No tengo ni idea, Albus, pero creo que el instigador de todo esto es Lucius – _todos respiraron tranquilos al oír como el director resoplaba con fastidio – _aunque lo que sí que no sé es como pudo descubrirlo él._

_Bueno, Severus, entonces será mejor que no salgas de Hogwarts. Pide los ingredientes que necesites por correo, pero no te arriesgues. Además, te vendrá bien un descanso._

En otras palabras – dijo Harry furioso, recogiendo la oreja – que pretende dejarlo encerrado como hizo con Sirius porque ya no le es útil.

Ese desgraciado!!!! Le voy a... mmmm – la mano de Draco ahogó sus maldiciones, y Harry se apresuró a cubrirles a los tres con la capa invisible (nda: sacada también de uno de sus imposibles bolsillos) porque Dumbledore salía de la enfermería.

Los tres esperaron un rato más, hasta que madame Pompfrey salía también de allí, ya segura de que su paciente solo necesitaba descanso. Cuando se perdió de vista, el licántropo se deshizo rápidamente de los dos chicos y entró corriendo hasta donde estaba su amado. Allí tras soltar un ligero "Sev", que salió de su boca como un suspiro, sintió como los brazos fuertes le atraían y se unieron ambos en un beso aliviado y tierno. Remus apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno y este cerró los ojos al sentirle tan cerca. Había tenido tanto miedo enfrentándose al señor oscuro aquella noche, creyendo que jamás volvería a ver a su lobito….

Ejem – sonó en la puerta.

Ambos hombres se volvieron para ver a un Draco divertido, que era el que había carraspeado, y a un Harry atónito que les miraba con la boca abierta, pareciéndose a una carpa. Y se separaron levemente, Remus muy rojo, y Severus, como buen Slytherin con una sonrisita irónica.

No sé porqué te sorprendes tanto, Harry – dijo Draco como si nada.

Tú lo sabías! – acusó.

No, sabía lo mismo que tú. Lo que pasa es que yo sí que sabía que se atreverían a tener una relación – se burló el rubio.

Oh, ya!! No fastidies.

Ejem - esta vez fue el pocionista el que interrumpió – Qué es eso de que ya lo sabíais?

Pues eso, por cierto, Harry, te gané la apuesta. Me debes algo, no crees?

Cierto – rió el moreno, abrazando al rubio y besándole en la mejilla – cuando quieras.

No… no te importa, Harry, verdad? – preguntó Remus con algo de miedo a que su cachorro no lo aceptara. Le rompería el corazón. Pero el moreno, como siempre, dio muestra de su inmenso corazón, lanzándose a abrazar al castaño.

Me alegro por ti, Rem, se nota que te hace feliz – susurró mientras que su profesor lo abrazaba más fuerte

Gracias.

Como no le sueltes me voy a poner celoso – dijo Severus en broma, aunque viendo como Draco fruncía un poco el ceño. El veela sabía que Remus era la familia de su pareja, pero a su parecer, aquel abrazo duraba demasiado.

No digas tonterías, Sev – rió Remus, mientras miraba con ojos brillantes a su cachorro. Realmente sentía como si Harry fuese su hijo, y se alegraba de que él le apreciase también.

Te quiero, Rem – susurró Harry con una sonrisa tenue – Bueno, os dejamos, parejita.

Potter!! Un respeto – se quejó Snape.

Draco y Harry salieron riendo. Dejando dentro a un Remus feliz y a un Severus divertido ante la actitud de los chicos. Este último, miró como Remus sonreía dulcemente, y una oleada de ternura le recorrió, cosa que solo le había pasado con él. Le abrazó, comprendiendo lo importante que era para él Harry, y le besó con pasión, recostándose en la cama, con el medio recostado sobre él, apresado por sus brazos.

El príncipe de Slytherin llevó a su novio de ojos verdes a través de los pasillos hasta la sala de requerimientos, que parecía haberse convertido en su sitio de reunión. Allí se sentaron y Draco notó atónito como Harry comenzó a llorar; suponiendo que sería por toda la tensión le abrazó y cuando pareció haberse calmado le miró a la cara, y se alarmó al verle.

Harry, tus lágrimas son negras.

Es que se me ha corrido el rímel. – bien, Draco nunca se habría esperado esa respuesta, así que le miró con la boca abierta y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras el moreno explicaba débilmente – es que Mione me dijo que haría que mis ojos se vieran más grandes y remarcasen más si me ponía rimel y yo que sé que otros potingues, así que…

Jajajaja… lo siento Harry, es que… jajaja… menuda respuesta.

El niño que vivió se enfurruñó al ver como su novio se partía de risa y no paraba, así que se separó un poco de él, al tiempo que con un hechizo, se lavaba la cara. El veela al notarlo le acercó y paró de reírse.

No te enfades, anda.

Pues deja de reírte.

Ya he parado, contento – sonrió el rubio, alzándole la barbilla – estas increíble esta noche.

Tú también – susurró el moreno antes de fundirse en un largo y apasionado beso con él.

Mañana viene mi padre.

Cierto, a ver que hacemos ahora.

Bueno, el primer paso está dado.

Sí, pero quedan muchos más.

Veremos que pasa. Ahora despreocúpate – y le besó de nuevo


	17. Citas con serpientes

Holaaaaaaaaa!! Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, de veras!! Se que siempre se tienen escusas, pero ha sido un tiempo algo complicado, he tenido mis exámenes y tres viajes, así que no he podido subir nada, lo siento!!

Aunque siempre lo digo, esta vez es en serio, intentaré no estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar!! Voy a subir unos cuantos capítulos seguidos, a ver si así me hago perdonar n.n

Bien, gracias por leer y espero que os guste!!

**Conversaciones con serpientes**

Draco se adentró en el saloncito de los aposentos de Diana, allí ya esperaba su padre sentado con tranquilidad, conversando con la rubia y al parecer sin ningún tipo de herida. Las cejas del joven rubio, antes fruncidas de preocupación, se suavizaron al verlo, y sonrió suavemente.

Hola padre – dijo sosegado, un Malfoy jamás mostraba sus emociones más de lo necesario – Estás bien?

Tranquilo, hijo, ayer hubo castigos, pero nada que no fuese soportable – Draco entendió, unos cuantos crucios y maldiciones no menos dolorosas; sintió una oleada de odio por ese ser que torturaba a su padre a capricho.

Gracias a Morgana – susurró el rubio, sentándose junto a su padre, que le apretó el hombro con la mano en señal de afecto. – estaba preocupado.

No te preocupes – dijo Lucius sonriendo suavemente, con ternura casi, al ver como su retoño intentaba no mostrar nada, ser un digno Malfoy. – Estoy bien, aunque el señor oscuro estaba más que furioso cuando le dijeron que Severus había escapado.

Así que era eso…

El qué? – inquirió Diana preocupada

Harry lloraba… pero creí que era por la tensión que en la que había estado toda la noche.

No lloraría por eso. Siente las emociones de Voldemort, y la furia la siente con dolor.

Pues ayer estaba fúrico, no creo haberle visto nunca así.

Diablos… - masculló el rubio más joven.

Por cierto, hijo, hablando de Harry… Le has dicho ya que eres un veela?

…. No él… estaba nervioso y, pues, no quería…

No busques excusas – Draco se mantuvo impasible ante el pequeño reproche, pero sintió algo de vergüenza.

Conociendo a Harry, y sabiendo que realmente te aprecia mucho, no creo que le importe – sonrió Diana.

De todas todas se lo voy a tener que decir. Pero es difícil decirle que va a tener que pasar el resto de su vida conmigo!

Está enamorado de ti, Draco. – replicó Diana – Aunque ni él mismo lo sepa.

Ya… - dijo escéptico – se lo diré, pero si me rechaza y muero será solo culpa tuya!!

No te lo tomes a broma –dijo Lucius con preocupación – esto es serio.

Lo sé padre, no te preocupes. Confío en Harry

Acuérdate de decírselo cuando…

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Severus, que entraba apoyado en Remus. Draco sonrió al ver la escena, y abrazó a su padrino. Dos segundos después, Harry entró sin aliento, con la corbata deshecha y el pelo más alborotado de lo normal. Draco tuvo que morderse el labio, estaba tan tremendamente sexy de esa forma!! Parecía que se acababa de dar un revolcón. "**Aunque eso jamás lo haría**" replicó duramente la parte veela de Draco "**Al menos con otro que no seamos nosotros.**"

Perdón!! Me acabo de levantar.

No se nota – rió Draco, saludándole con un beso, que le hizo enrojecer, pues tenían público, y le sentó sobre él.

Harare se serenó un poco y miró a su alrededor, más serio. Y su mirada se fijó en su profesor de pociones y la bajó, luego, avergonzado.

Siento lo pasado, profesor. Si no fuese porque Diana y Lucius hicieron un plan alternativo…

No tienes porqué disculparte, Harry – dijo Severus con una sonrisa muy leve, al ver la mirada sorprendida del chico al oír como le llamaba – Tu plan era bueno, pero no contabas con que Voldemort tuviese tal ataque de furia y pusiese un perímetro anti-traslador.

Aún así…

No, no tienes la culpa – dijo Draco con dulzura, cogiéndole en un estrecho abrazo.

Y no te atrevas a creerlo, Harry – añadió Remus – Si Sev está libre de Voldemort y del director, es por ti. Y es algo que siempre te agradeceré.

Gracias Moony – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa al ver como el lobo defendía a su pareja. "Creo que definitivamente he perdido la apuesta" pensó – bueno, vamos al grano. Te quito la marca?

No – la rotunda respuesta dejó a Harry atónito, y alzó una ceja en desafío ante el tono con el que fue pronunciada. Draco le atrajo más hacia él, intentando calmarle, pues sentía como se enfadaba.

Sería peligroso para ti. Para todo el plan, en realidad – explicó Lucius – El señor Oscuro no quiso torturar ayer a Severus porque pensó que le encontraríamos, cuando le dijimos que había escapado, de madrugada, empezó a llamarle por la marca.

Sí, me lleva ardiendo el brazo toda la mañana; pronto empezará a torturarme a través de la marca.

Y entonces porqué…

Porque notaría que se lo has quitado. Tal vez no pensaría que eres tú, sino Dumbledore, y eso haría que este se enterase y los dos terminaría por percatarse que fuiste tú.

Hmm – dijo Harry enfurruñado, no había pensado en eso.

Da igual, solo escuece, puedo soportarlo.

Déjame ver – pidió el joven.

Severus se levantó la manga, dejando ver un tatuaje que desprendía un intenso calor. Oyó a la serpiente sisear, incomprensible para todos, con perfecta claridad para él: "dolor, dolor, dolor" decía para sí, y Harry imaginó que era la orden que le habían dado.

Hola - dijo tentativamente, la serpiente le miró.

Un hablante!!

Mmm, sí, me llamo Harry, y tú? - comentó el chico, sin saber muy bien que más decir.

Soy Anguis

Y, mm, Anguis, porqué produces dolor en este hombre? - La serpiente pareció sorprendida

En una lejana antigüedad, todos los reptantes hicimos un juramento de obediencia a los Hablantes, en la actualidad somos solo las serpientes quienes lo mantenemos. No tengo nada en contra de este ser, pero el Hablante me atrapó dentro de este humano, y debo obedecer sus órdenes. Estoy condenado a quedarme aquí, y no puedo regresar a mi hogar - Harry estaba atónito.

Entonces, eres una serpiente de verdad?

Soy un espíritu, un espíritu protector de una aldea en tierra de leones

En África? - inquirió el moreno, intentando comprender.

No se el nombre humano, para nosotras no tiene importancia, es una tierra dorada, separada de aquí por un mar de arena.

África – dijo Harry convencido – Y estás cautiva?

Podría decirse que sí, estoy cautiva por mi juramento, y por que el único hablante que al parecer existe en la actualidad es híbrido mal formado – Harry se rió ante el nombre que le dio el bífido al ser más temido del mundo mágico – Se cree inmortal y no entiende nada, no es más que un completo estúpido

Sabes? Yo puedo liberarte – la serpiente se calló de golpe y miró a Harry que la miraba con remordimiento en sus ojos – pero no puedo hacerlo inmediatamente, lo siento.

El tiempo es otro para los espíritus.

Perfecto entonces!! Tendrías que esperar hasta verano.

Verano?

Eh, sí, la época de calor

Ah, y a cambio, qué querrías? - Harry se quedó callado un momento, recordando de repente porqué hablaba con la serpiente.

Bueno… podrías no infligir dolor a Severus? – al percibir la mirada del reptil aclaró – El humano que te lleva. Pero seguir diciéndole a Voldemort que lo haces… sería posible? Y no decirle nada más sobre él, o si lo pregunta mentir.

Eres un humano extraño. Podrías ordenarme que lo hiciese y yo tendría que obedecerte, en cambio me lo pides como un favor. Me devuelves mi libertad, mi don más preciado, y no me pides nada a cambio. Los humanos siempre piden y piden. Son ambiciosos, no veo esa ambición en ti. Tienes más de serpiente que la culebrilla a dos piernas – Harry se sintió incómodo por el cumplido, que no creía merecer, y se rió por el nuevo mote de Voldemort.

Harry? – preguntó tentativamente Draco, mirándole con atención.

Es tu pareja? – pregunto Anguis, haciendo que el moreno la mirase de nuevo.

Sí, es mi novio.

Sabes? Las serpientes tienen una sola pareja, para toda la vida – Harry le miró sin comprender – Él es la tuya. No te preocupes, engañaré a Voldemort.

Y la serpiente se quedó inmóvil, y Harry, con las mejillas en fuego, no se atrevió a levantar la mirada mientras pensaba en las últimas palabras del espíritu. Estar con Draco toda su vida, amarle solo a él para siempre era una idea que se le hacía muy atractiva.

Draco miró a su pareja interactuar con la marca en el brazo de Severus. Y los dos mortífagos escuchaban con sorpresa el lenguaje sensual y dulce que salía de la boca del joven. Tras oír la lengua, fría, cruel, soberbia y llena de malicia de Voldemort, oírla en boca de un ser de luz como Harry era como congraciarse con ella. Era hermosa, muy bella. Draco interpeló a Harry tentativamente y para todos quedó claro que la serpiente y él hablaron del rubio, debido a las miradas de reojo y el sonrojo final en las mejillas del moreno.

Qué te ha dicho?

Resulta que no es una maldición - explicó Harry – es un espíritu africano atrapado por Voldemort. Cuando le pedía que no te hiciese daño y le prometí liberarla me dijo que era extraño. Y parecía contento al poder engañar a su captor. Además me dijo que todas las serpientes habían prestado un juramento de obediencia en la antigüedad a los hablantes de pársel, así que no debemos temer que nos traicione.

Fascinante – dijo el pocionista con los ojos brillando de interés.

Tras dejar el tema, pues no había mucho más que decir, empezaron a hablar de lo que pensaban hacer a continuación: seguir con la propaganda contra el Ministro en el Profeta, intentar atraer a las grandes familias a su lado en la guerra, intentar que Dumbledore no sospechase demasiado de Harry… En un momento de despiste, Draco se inclinó al oído de Harry y susurró:

Qué más te ha dicho?

No… nada – dijo el moreno, algo nervioso – cosas de serpientes.

Es cierto que Draco era muy cariñoso con él y su mirada se llenaba de ternura y pasión cuando le veía; pero el joven no sabía si decirle lo que le había dicho la serpiente iba a ser demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, acababan de empezar a salir, tal vez era demasiado pronto para decirle lo hondo que había calado en su corazón "Para decirle que le amo" se dijo Harry pensativo "Porque… le amo, o al menos estoy muy cerca. Merlín, es una sensación muy extraña" Draco le miró sospechoso, al ver como evitaba su mirada y responder a su pregunta, cuando iba a replicar, su padre le preguntó:

Hay alguien más en Slytherin que quiera cambiarse de bando, Draco?

No lo sé seguro, padre, pero estamos indagando – contestó el rubio menor, puesto de inmediato en el tema.

No te preocupes, Lucius, hay tiempo. – dijo Harry – Tenemos hasta verano, después… empezaremos en serio.

Y la sonrisa traviesa y algo oscura del niño que vivió no presagiaba nada bueno para los que se habían opuesto a él. Remus sonrió al recordar esa misma sonrisa en su amigo James. Por Morgana que les echaba de menos, a todos… bueno, a Peter no. Pero a los verdaderos merodeadores, les añoraba todos los días. Aunque ahora había personas que le sacaban de su soledad. Estaba Diana, una de sus mejores amigas, alguien con quién siempre pudo contar. Estaba Harry, alguien muy especial, alguien a quién su lobo interno consideraba su cachorro. Y luego, estaba él… Severus, el hombre al que había amado desde su adolescencia, con quien había compartido tantas cosas. Ahora podrían seguir con su relación, sin miedo a ser descubiertos por Voldemort, sin miedo a que Dumbledore la utilizase como coacción, se podrían amar con tranquilidad… bueno, toda la que puede dar de sí una guerra en ciernes.

Se despidieron de los demás y partieron hacia las habitaciones del maestro de pociones, en las frías mazmorras territorio Slytherin. Remus sonrió al recordar como solía escabullirse por la noche, usando sus sentidos licanos para llegar sin ser visto, y se introducía en la casa plata y verde, donde le esperaba el moreno. Los Slytherin tenían cuartos individuales, lo que les facilitaba mucho las cosas. Llegaron a un cuadro que presentaba un mago en un enorme laboratorio de pociones.

Argens serpens – susurró el moreno, agarrando su cintura suavemente. Si alguien les hubiese visto, la coartada era perfecta, pues Snape acababa de salir de la enfermería, pero en realidad no estaba tan mal. Había soportado torturas peores, y además la marca que le dolía y le drenaba la energía ya estaba calmada, quieta y muerta como un tatuaje más.

Vamos – dijo Remus, y ambos fueron hasta la habitación, donde dejó a Severus en la cama con toda delicadeza. Y dándole un suave beso, se giró para irse y dejarle descansar.

Adónde crees que vas? – inquirió la serpiente, agarrándole con inusitada fuerza – Hoy no te escapas lobito.

Sev, tienes que descansar… – protestó Remus sin muchas ganas.

Estoy perfectamente, Rem, - sonrió travieso el moreno – aunque tengo ganas de algo… ganas de ti. Déjame follarte… hasta el amanecer.

Remus no pudo resistirse a eso, siempre le había resultado irresistible que su Slytherin le hablase así. Dejó que el otro hombre le tumbase en la cama, perdiéndose en un beso fogoso, apasionado, lleno de impaciencia, lleno de avidez, bebiendo ambos como si hubiesen pasado años en un árido desierto. Las manos de Sev se movieron pícaras, y se metieron bajo la camisa del castaño, que dejó escapar un dulce gemido cuando tocaron con delicadeza su abdomen. El licántropo se estremeció de placer: cómo había podido echar eso de menos, como había añorado el peso de Severus sobre él, el soplo de su aliento contra su piel, el tacto de sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Severus lamió sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja de su pareja, ardiendo en pasión. Sentía su sangre bullir y una muy dolorosa erección entre sus piernas. Salazar! Si se había puesto así por unos simples roces, como sería cuando por fin estuviese dentro de él? Hacía tanto tiempo que no había sentido aquel cálido cuerpo contra él, que no le había embargado la dulzura del hombre entre sus brazos, su ternura. Se separó un minuto, para quitarle del todo la camisa, y sus ojos se perdieron en los discos de intenso color dorado, oscurecidos por la pasión. El lobito sonrió y le atrajo hacia él, con sus manos traviesas intentando quitarle la camisola amplia y negra, como no, que se había puesto aquella mañana, nada más salir de la enfermería. Su toque era leve, como el de una pluma, y las yemas de sus dedos le daban escalofríos mientras pasaban ligeras por su torso y su abdomen, delineando cada uno de sus músculos. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba sin camisa, y a medio quitar el pantalón. Había estado tan metido en sus sensaciones, tan perdido en aquel interminable beso que había perdido por completo la noción de su alrededor. No era raro, aquel hombre castaño bajo él siempre le hacía sentir igual, había sido así desde el principio de su relación.

Remus gimió audiblemente cuando el moreno comenzó a bajar su boca, dejando un ardiente rastro de besos, por su cuello hasta sus pezones, lamiendo, mordisqueando y retorciendo uno de ellos, mientras sus manos traviesas se deshacían de su pantalón, evitando en todo momento su punto más necesitado. Volvió a gemir cuando las manos frescas del hombre recorrieron el interior de sus muslos, colocándose entre las piernas que ya tenía abiertas para él. Las manos recorrieron la zona más necesitada acariciando levemente sobre los calzoncillos. A Remus le costaba cada vez más respirar. Se sentía como si fuese su primera vez, temblando ansioso bajo las manos del profesor de pociones.

Severus sintió como su amante se estremecía bajo su toque y bajó sensualmente su boca desde los pezones al ombligo, deslizándose suavemente en un camino de besos húmedos y gemidos ahogados. Cuando llegó a la cinturilla de la última prenda que cubría al licántropo, le miró a los ojos y sonrió ladinamente, con provocación. Remus alzó una ceja ardiendo de impaciencia. Pero no por nada era un hombre lobo, se arqueó sensualmente, haciendo que las dos erecciones se frotasen, y la piel desnuda se friccionase, arrancándole un gemido gutural a Severus.

Ya va siendo hora de que empieces, no Sev? – comentó mientras sus manos bajaban cada vez más por el torso del moreno – Esto puede empezar a hacerse… aburrido.

Justamente en esa palabra, cogió fuertemente el pene de su compañero, por debajo de la ropa interior. Severus jadeó y el lobo, con una sonrisa que prometía represalias por hacerle esperar, mantuvo inmóvil la mano que le ardía en su miembro, y con la otra le quitó la última prenda, dejándole en gloriosa desnudez frente a él. Cuando el moreno se movió ansioso contra él, el castaño comenzó, y a partir de ahí las cosas comenzaron a suceder deprisa, muy deprisa.

Severus besaba furiosamente a Remus, entrelazando su lengua con la suya, jodiéndole con ella, mientras sus manos le quitaban el boxer y acariciaban su piel desnuda. Las manos recorrieron las bien formadas nalgas del castaño, mientras este masturbaba con maestría a su amante. Severus le atrajo más hacia sí, besando todo el cuello, adorando cada pulgada de aquella piel color canela. Impaciente, el moreno llevó tres dedos a la boca del menor que los chupó con fruición, y fue bajando a suaves besos por el torso hasta llegar a la erección, apartando las manos del lobito de la suya propia, pues no quería terminar si no era en su interior.

El gemido de Remus fue casi escandaloso, y muy dulce para los oídos del Slytherin, que se deleitó con él. El Griffindor se arqueó al sentir como su miembro era engullido totalmente por su amante, y como comenzaba a chuparlo como si fuese un helado. Entremezcló los dedos entre los mechones azabache y sólo sintió un leve pinchazo cuando uno de los largos dedos del pocionista se introdujo en su interior. Gimió aún más alto, excitando aún más a su compañero. Este, tras mover un poco el dedo, metió un segundo, haciendo movimientos de tijera para prepararle bien, mientras seguía lamiendo su pene. Remus no pudo más y se vino en la boca de su amante.

Sev! – gimió arqueándose del todo. El aludido sonrió y se levantó para besarle, dejándole sentir su sabor, y metiéndole un tercer dedo – Oh!!

Te gusta…. Lobito? – jadeó el Slytherin.

Oh, Merlín, sí!! No pares… - gimió este – Te quiero dentro, Sev, ahora.

Tus deseos son órdenes… - y, sacando sus dedos, le penetró de una estocada, quedándose ambos sin aliento – Joder Remus… estás tan estrecho!!

Remus sólo gimió, acostumbrándose a la invasión en su cuerpo. Desde que dejasen su relación, hace ya tiempo, no había estado con nadie más, pero el moreno sabía sus puntos más sensibles y los estimulaba sin descanso, haciendo que el dolor fuese olvidado. Remus enredó las piernas en las caderas del otro, y comenzó un muy lento vaivén, que volvió loco a Severus. Este gimió, y comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, creyendo estallar ante la deliciosa estrechez de su compañero. Supo exactamente cuando tocó la próstata, por el delicioso grito, supo exactamente cuando Remus estaba a punto de correrse, con ayuda de su mano, y a pesar de esperarlo, cuando sintió como se contraía no pudo más y se corrió el también en el interior del licántropo, gritando su nombre como este había gritado el suyo.

Te amo Sev – susurró Remus, con la cabeza hundida en su cuello.

Y yo a ti, Rem – contestó acariciándole el cabello – Hacía tanto tiempo.

Si… te he echado de menos – suspiró.

Mmmm, me estoy volviendo excesivamente cursi.

Es la edad.

Insinúas que estoy mayor?

Te he notado menos… activo que otras veces – contestó el licántropo con una sonrisa traviesa, y una mirada llena de deseo.

Pues permíteme que te demuestre lo activo que estoy – dijo el moreno atrayendo las estrechas caderas a su erección, de nuevo despierta, haciendo que el otro riese feliz – Además, tenemos la misma edad….

Y le besó de nuevo, iniciando otra vez el juego, que duraría hasta el amanecer.


	18. Pequeñas neuras

**ATENCIÓN!!**

**HE ACTUALIZADO VARIOS CAPIS, SI ENTRAS DE PRIMERAS, VE AL CAPITULO 17**

**Pequeñas neuras**

Diana se despertó aquel día temprano como acostumbraba, y se levantó sin prisas y tranquilamente, sintiendo la misma lasitud que la acompañaba a veces, la misma dejadez y apatía. Se miró en el espejo y se vio más mayor que lo que en realidad era, cansada y harta de la vida. No había vitalidad en sus ojos, no tenía ganas para hacer nada, y sin embargo, se forzaba, día tras día, a hacer vida normal, a aparentar que estaba bien. Engañaba a todos, a todos menos a Lucius, al fin y al cabo, era su primo y habían crecido juntos, no le podía ocultar nada.

Sintió como se le humedecían los ojos y los cerró con fuerza reteniendo las lágrimas, mientras intentaba respirar, luchando contra la bola que le cerraba la garganta. Se apoyó en el lavabo, intentando no llorar, no hacerlo de nuevo. Y se tragó las lágrimas y elevó la cabeza diciéndose con severidad que no podía llorar a alguien toda la eternidad. Pero era duro, era duro haber conocido a su alma gemela y no haber podido estar con ella, no haber podido estar juntos, haberle perdido, que la hubiese dejado en aquel lugar, sola.

Suspiró y se sentó un pequeño momento, antes de comenzar a desnudarse para ducharse. Su mano acarició el colgante que llevaba siempre, dejándose reconfortar por su tacto. Era lo único que le quedaba de él, aquello y el anillo de pedida con el que le pidió matrimonio antes de que Dumbledore les separase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco se dirigió a la biblioteca, con paso pausado. Se había preguntado muchas veces a dónde iba Harry todos los sábados por la mañana, y finalmente había averiguado que iba a la biblioteca de buena mañana y se quedaba allí hasta la hora de comer, aunque nadie parecía saber qué hacía tanto tiempo. Entró y saludó cortésmente a madame Pince, que solo asintió con la cabeza. Se dedicó a buscar a su pareja y finalmente le vio, en la mesa más alejada y escondida de toda la biblioteca, escondido tras montañas de libros cada cual más antiguo y polvoriento. Asomándose por encima, sonrió al ver a Harry con unas gafas de montura cuadrada que prefería usar para leer resbalándole por la nariz.

Hola, peque.

Draco – exclamó el moreno encantado – Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

Quería pasar un rato contigo. Y también saber que haces aquí todos los sábados. – dijo mirando los títulos de los libros "Artefactos mágicos antiguos" "Vida y obras de atlantes famosos" "La Atlántida, mito o realidad" "Los misterios del ministerio" "Obras mágicas peligrosas" y otros del estilo – Buscas algo, Harry?

…Bueno, intento averiguar qué era el velo que se tragó a Sirius – dijo el joven con voz apagada.

Oh, Harry, no deberías hacerlo, esto sólo te va a hacer más daño.

Me da igual, quiero saber qué es. Además, todo el mundo tiene sus neuras: Dumbledore tiene sus caramelos de limón, Voldie sus tatuajes y yo… yo tengo mis libros.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse ante eso, y se sentó junto a su novio, acercando su silla hasta que quedaron prácticamente pegados, y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, mirando el viejo libro de más de seis toneladas que leía en el momento. Vio una imagen del arco y el velo y una apretujada letra que explicaba sus partes. Y lo que más le sorprendió, era que Harry parecía estar leyendo en latín, sin ningún tipo de problema. Frunció el ceño preguntándose como era posible eso habiéndolo estudiado apenas tres meses.

Harry, la mayoría son de la sección prohibida, no?

Sí, el profesor Snape me dio un permiso a principios de curso – explicó distraídamente el joven – me dijo que si esto me mantenía tranquilo sin meterme en líos, perfecto.

Sí, eso suena mucho a él – musitó el rubio.

Harry, estás leyendo en latín

Ya.

Y cómo es posible? Digo, solo lo has estudiado tres meses.

Ya, pero Diana me dio un anillo de aprendizaje rápido.

Tiene uno?? – exclamó Draco – Sólo existen dos en el mundo.

En realidad tiene los dos – sonrió el joven moreno – Ambos eran de Rowena Ravenclaw y se han quedado en la familia.

Vaya. Habrá sido una gran ventaja, usaste los dos?

Si, uno para lenguas antiguas, y otro para ciencias muggles – contestó sonriéndole. Aquellos anillos se programaban para una determinada área, y el conocimiento se absorbía diez veces más rápido de lo normal, siendo necesario solo leerlo para saberlo de memoria.

Vaya. Es fantástico – dijo besándole en la frente.

Sí.

Y? Me vas a contar lo que has encontrado sobre el velo?

En realidad no hay tan poca información, es sólo que se repite, y a veces hay que leerse libros enteros para conseguir apenas un párrafo. El caso es que se adjudica la creación del velo a los antiguos atlantes; de ellos se dice que fueron habitantes de una isla en la que solo se permitía vivir a gente con poderes mágicos, los que no los tenían se consideraba que habían muerto en vida y se les mataba tras nacer. El caso es que tras unos experimentos peligrosos, consiguieron crear dos velos, pero la energía utilizada para ello se descontroló tras crearlos y arrasó la isla. Unos pocos magos consiguieron escapar, llegando al continente con uno de los velos. Se asombraron al ver la cantidad de muggles que había y como los magos parecían convivir con ellos sin mayor dificultad. Eran tiempos muy anteriores a Merlín, anteriores a Ptolomeo, cuando el mundo era joven todavía y los magos y muggles convivían sin problemas. Los atlantes fueron mezclándose con la población mágica y olvidaron sus propias costumbres, el velo se guardó en lo que hoy es Inglaterra, cerca de Stonehenge. Custodiado por sus creadores; al paso del tiempo se fue olvidando para qué se usaba y como funcionaba… qué era exactamente. Los escritos que se conservan sostienen la teoría de que era utilizado como una especie de castigo para los peores crímenes. Pero no se sabe qué pasaba a las personas que lo traspasaban.

Vaya, has conseguido averiguar mucho – dijo Draco.

Qué va! Es frustrante, ya me sé todas las partes con todos los nombres que han tenido a bien ponerles, ya me sé en todos los lugares en los que ha estado. Incluso sé de qué componentes está formada la piedra que la constituye. Pero no sé para qué sirve!!

Tranquilo, todo se dará. Solo tienes que tener paciencia.

Supongo…

Vamos, anímate.

Bueno.

Te importa que me quede aquí?

No, claro. Pero… qué vas a hacer?

Leer, me voy a aprovechar de tu permiso para sacar todos los libros que quieras de la sección prohibida y voy a coger algunos manuales de pociones. – sonrió ampliamente – No te importa, verdad?

No – rió Harry – dime cuales quieres y te los saco.

Gracias, amor.

De nada – contestó el otro con un suave beso.

Creo que empezaré con Most Potente Potions. Para ponerme en lugar – Harry se rió y el rubio le miró asombrado – qué pasa?

Tiene gracia que pidas ese precisamente.

Porqué?

Bueno… no se si te acordarás del día de Navidad en nuestro segundo año.

Mmm, sí, ahora que lo dices, Crabbe y Goyle estaban un tanto extraños.

Ejem… es que bueno… - Harry se sonrojó un poco y dijo – Creíamos que eras el heredero de Slytherin, Mione, Ron y yo, e hicimos una poción multijugos para poder sonsacártelo sin que te enterases. Crabbe y Goyle en realidad eramos Ron y yo, y nos encontraste un poco perdidos…

Erais vosotros? – Draco comenzó a reír, agarrándose el estómago de las carcajadas – En serio? E hicisteis una multijugos solos en segundo? Impresionante.

La verdad es que fue divertido.

Y Granger? Porque solo estabais vosotros dos?

Ah, bueno, eso, es que…. Oh, merlín, no le digas que te lo he contado. Ella me creyó haber cogido un pelo de Bulstrode, pero en realidad cogió uno de su gato… y pues eso… le salió pelo, orejas y cola…

… con cola… - dijo Draco con la voz entrecortada por las risas. – Morgana, no me había reído tanto en mi vida. Y todo porque creíais que yo era el heredero de Slytherin.

Bueno, no íbamos del todo desencaminados.

Desde luego, pero no se hablar pársel.

Ya. Bueno, ahora te traigo el libro.

Harry – dijo Draco, más serio. Harry aún se sentía incómodo al pensar que tenía una capacidad que todo el mundo consideraba oscura. A él solo se le hacía una cualidad, como ser moreno o tener los ojos verdes – hablar pársel es un don, una herramienta, es como lo uses lo que determina si es oscuro o no. Fíjate en todo lo que has conseguido por hablarlo.

Lo sé, solo es que hay mucha gente que no cree eso – sonrió el moreno con una sonrisa dulce.

Y se fue a por el libro, dejando a Draco y a su parte veela embobados con aquella sonrisa. El rubio aún se preguntaba como alguien que había sufrido tanto podía sonreír al mundo con aquella dulzura, aquel optimismo. Realmente tenía el don de apaciguar los corazones de los que estaban a su alrededor. Harry volvió al poco tiempo, y Draco cogió el libro agradeciéndoselo con una sonrisa. Ya se lo había leído, pues lo tenían en casa, pero quería ver una poción específica que solo se encontraba ahí. Así que ambos pasaron un agradable rato, cada uno metidos en su lectura, pero conscientes de la compañía del otro. Y a ninguno les costó imaginarse de la misma manera, leyendo juntos aunque frente a un fuego, dentro de veinte años. Ambos sonrieron ante la imagen, esperando que se cumpliese.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron se despertó a una hora desacostumbradamente temprana para él, y se dispuso a prepararse. Había quedado con Blaise, en secreto por supuesto, era su primera cita, y ellos no se podían dejar ver como Draco y Harry. Y por mucho que le molestase, sabía que Blaise tenía razón al decir que se escondiesen hasta la mayoría de edad de Harry, cuando las cosas comenzasen en serio. Sabía que si les veían antes, la noticia llegaría al señor oscuro, y si bien este creía que estaban intentando atraer a Harry al lado oscuro, para que iba a querer que un prospecto de mortífago suyo intentase atraer a un Weasley, les despreciaba a todos. Tampoco que ellos le tuviesen demasiado aprecio, la verdad es que era odio mutuo.

Ron meneó la cabeza y sonrió, era demasiado temprano para estar pensando en esas cosas. Miró la cama de Harry, ya era habitual verla vacía los sábados por la mañana, y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo de la torre sigilosamente. Blaise le esperaba en el pasillo del cuarto de menesteres, delante de una puerta, sonrió al verle y le dio un pequeño beso antes de pasar a la sala.

Qué tal león? Has dormido bien?

Soñé contigo – sonrió el pelirrojo jocoso – fue una horrible pesadilla.

Blaise rió y ambos se sentaron en el sofá, muy juntos, agradecidos de poder pasar aquel rato tranquilo con el otro.


	19. Tiempo entre amigos

**ATENCIÓN!!**

**HE ACTUALIZADO VARIOS CAPIS, SI ENTRAS DE PRIMERAS, VE AL CAPITULO 17**

**Tiempo entre amigos**

Harry se despertó aquella mañana con una sonrisa en el rostro, y se vistió sin prisas para bajar a desayunar al Gran Comedor, despertando a Ron antes de meterse en el baño. Era un sábado de principios de diciembre, y al día siguiente podían ir a Hogsmeade, prometía ser un día interesante. Cuando bajó se encontró con Mione, que sonrió feliz de verlo allí, pues normalmente no le veían hasta las clases por uno u otro entrenamiento. Los tres amigos bajaron charlando alegremente hasta el comedor y se sentaron como lo hacían habitualmente, riendo como niños ante cualquier tontería. Sí, la alegría de Harry era contagiosa.

Ron… como que de un tiempo a esta parte miras mucho a Blaise, no? – se burló el moreno. Ron enrojeció como siempre, pero Mione solo le miraba divertida a él.

Harry, es que… bueno, estoy saliendo con él… en secreto – susurró Ron, manteniendo la conversación sólo entre los tres.

Eh? Y porqué no me lo habías contado? No me iba a molestar ni nada…

No es por eso es que… bueno, andas muy ocupado, y ya casi no nos vemos – Harry no pudo evitarlo y se sintió culpable, era cierto que entre Draco y todas sus clases y planes, ni siquiera estaba con sus amigos – No sé, simplemente no se dio el momento.

Harry, no es culpa tuya. Tienes mucho que hacer y que preparar, entendemos que no tengas más tiempo, y sabemos que no lo haces a propósito – dijo Hermione, posando una mano sobre la suya – No te preocupes, en serio.

No, chicos, eso no está bien, no debería dejaros de lado por mucho que tenga que hacer… Eh! Qué os parece si mañana pasamos todo el día juntos en la sala de los menesteres… para ponernos al día y eso.

Es una idea genial, Harry!!

A mí me parece estupendo… aunque tendría que estudiar

Mione!! – exclamaron dos voces entre el hastío y la diversión.

Vale, vale, que era broma!! – rió la castaña.

Harry miró a sus amigos, y sintió que realmente había dejado de pasar tanto tiempo con ellos. Decidió hacer todo lo posible por remediarlo. Jugaría al quidditch con los chicos, y le pediría ayuda a Neville con la botánica, discutiría con Mione algunas cosas que no entendía de los libros, hablaría con Luna sobre los Hornclafs cornudos y le enseñaría a Giny algunas piruetas en la escoba. Con algo de organización no perdería el contacto tanto como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Sonriendo ampliamente, se dedicó a comer, satisfecho con sus resoluciones y con el ánimo de cumplir todo lo que se había propuesto, dejando tiempo para sus clases extra, sus deberes, Diana, Draco, Voldemort y Dumbledore. Ah, sí, y Lucius, Snape y Remus! Bueno, que luego dijeran que los adolescentes no hacían nada, pensó con un suspiro. A la salida del comedor, Draco se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa en los labios y él le recibió con un caluroso beso. El rubio se separó sonriente y dijo

Buenos días.

Igualmente –rió el moreno.

Vamos mañana a Hogsmeade? – directo al grano, como siempre. A Harry se le borró la sonrisa un poco, odiaba tener que decir que no a alguien, y menos aún a Draco. – Ey, qué pasa? Y esa cara

Pues, verás, es que estuve hablando con Ron y Mione – comenzó a explicar el joven, ante los ojos algo preocupados del veela – y hemos notado que cada vez pasamos menos tiempo juntos, y ya casi ni hablamos… y bueno, pensábamos pasar todo el día juntos… para ponernos al día, y eso… tal vez me pueda escapar un rato y…

No, Harry – sonrió el veela, al ver como el joven intentaba complacer a todos – creo que es muy bueno para ti que pases tiempo de calidad con tus amigos. No me gustaría que te alejases de ellos.

Ja, cualquiera que te oiga decir eso!! – rió el moreno.

Dímelo a mí – repuso el otro alzando los ojos al cielo – Lo dejamos para el domingo, entonces, vale?

Sí, seré todo tuyo

No me tientes – rió el veela.

Con un beso apasionado se separaron para ir a clases, ambos con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. "**Qué no le ibas a decir mañana que eras un veela?**" "Eso puede esperar" repuso Draco "se nota que es importante para él, y le hace feliz, así que no voy a interferir" "**Supongo que podremos esperar un día más**". Draco sólo sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día siguiente llegó rápido al colegio. Harry se despertó pronto y decidió bajar a desayunar, cosa que prefería hacer temprano, puesto que había menos gente. Al pasar tranquilamente por delante del pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de Remus, no pudo evitar asomar la cabeza y justo vio cuando el austero profesor de pociones, temido por toda la población estudiantil y gran parte del mundo mágico, se despedía del licántropo con la ternura y el cariño impreso en cada roce, en cada mirada, en cada beso. Sintiéndose un intruso en aquella escena tan íntima, el niño que vivió se alejó rápidamente, y pensativo llegó a la mesa, donde se sirvió sin prestar atención a lo que se ponía en el plato.

Miró a Snape, que entró en el comedor con su fría máscara de Slytherin en lugar, y se preguntó qué vería Remus en él. Mirándolo fríamente, el hombre no era para nada feo: cabello lacio y brillante que caía elegante hasta los hombros, rostro masculino, nariz recta y ojos penetrantes. Además tenía un cuerpo de infarto, debía de admitir el joven – "que Draco no me oiga pensar eso" se dijo riendo – suponía que el profundo desagrado que había sentido siempre hacia su profesor, que se iba aminorando al paso de los días, le había impedido verlo en realidad. Verdaderamente no era guapo, era más bien del tipo atractivo y tenebroso. Le hacía el contrapunto perfecto a Remus, que era todo luz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco se levantó de la mesa, seguido de sus amigos, al ver como Harry abandonaba el comedor en compañía de Ron y Hermione. Interceptó al Trío de Oro, nombre con el que se burlaba y picaba a Harry en numerosas ocasiones, en el hall, cuando estaban a punto de subir las escaleras.

Eh! – llamó, los tres se dieron la vuelta, y su moreno le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

Draco, qué pasa?

Eso! Estábamos por irnos, Malfoy! – añadió Ron. Si bien ya no se llevaban a matar, era demasiado pedir que se llamasen por el nombre.

Bueno, Weasley, si vais a secuestrar a MI novio todo el día, quiero tener al menos un recuerdo suyo.

Y sin más palabras atrajo a Harry de la cintura y le besó profundamente. El moreno no tardó en responderle, con la misma pasión, y el ardiente beso se hizo aún más intenso. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban jadeantes y Draco arbolaba una irritante sonrisilla de superioridad, Harry sólo resopló y le pegó de broma en el estómago. El rubio rió y se despidieron, siguiendo cada uno su itinerario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco pidió a sus amigos que siguiesen sin él y sin razón aparente, se apoyó en una pared, cruzado de brazos, pareciendo esperar algo… o a alguien. Pasó un largo rato y no pasó nada. El rubio, finalmente, irritado y con frío desprecio en su voz increpó al parecer al aire.

Porqué diablos me sigues?? Da la cara de una vez… Flint.

Cómo has sabido que era yo? – inquirió el chico con cara de mal genio, saliendo de su escondrijo, ganándose una mirada helada por parte del príncipe de Slytherin.

Para no saberlo, eres un inútil!! Hasta un estúpido Griffindor confiado se habría dado cuenta de que le sigues!! Y ahora, cuéntame… porqué me sigues? O quieres tal vez que te lo saque a las malas.

Jajaja, yo que tú no lo haría Malfoy – rió prepotente el otro – corres el riesgo de hacer enfadar al Lord. Oh sí, Malfoy… no eras lo demasiado bueno para la marca? O acaso solo te escondes detrás de tu papaíto y no eres nada sin él?

No eres más que un idiota Flint, y un ingenio. Eres un Slytherin, por Morgana!! Se supone que tienes que ser astuto!! NO tienes idea de lo que estoy haciendo?? Ni la más mínima sospecha? Escúchame bien, rata inmunda, sigo órdenes de mi padre, que sigue órdenes directas del Lord!! No vuelvas a seguirme, escoria, porque podría llegar a sus oídos que te dedicas a actuar por tu cuenta. Y créeme… eso no le gustaría. – Flint se encogió del terror y se alejó del rubio – Ahora… me vuelves a seguir, vuelvo a tener un mísero vislumbre tuyo… y lo pagarás, muy caro. Ahora, LARGO.

Flint salió andando, casi corriendo, intentando conservar algo de la poca dignidad que le restaba. El curso pasado ni se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza hacer algo contra Malfoy, era puro suicidio. Pero aquel verano, cuando había oído que al chico no le habían convocado para ponerle la marca y a él sí, vio la oportunidad de pasar por encima suyo. Y encima, nada más llegar, se ponía a coquetear descaradamente con el asqueroso de Potter, y a hacer buenas migas con su madrina. Había llegado a hablar cordialmente con Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs, a jugar al quidditch sin más preocupación que pasar un buen rato. Ya no imponía su poder como antaño, ni aterrorizaba a los de los cursos menores. Se había ablandado.

Y entonces, cuando encontró que le había estado siguiendo, a Flint se le cayó toda su fantasía. Podía hacer ver que había cambiado y era un buen tío, pero era el Príncipe de Slytherin… era Draco MALFOY… y Flint había recordado perfectamente porqué nadie se metía con un Malfoy y porqué en su casa se hacía lo que él ordenaba. Aquella voz helada, que presagiaba los peores dolores y sufrimientos, le había conseguido devolver a la cruda realidad. Y odiando aún más al Slytherin, por ser eso, un perfecto Slytherin, se dijo mentalmente que no podía olvidar que Malfoy era un jodidamente buen actor.


	20. Una confesión difícil

**ATENCIÓN!!**

**HE ACTUALIZADO VARIOS CAPIS, SI ENTRAS DE PRIMERAS, VE AL CAPITULO 17**

**Una difícil confesión**

Draco lo había preparado todo al detalle, había repetido mil veces la frase frente al espejo. Y aún así estaba histérico perdido. Suspiró mirando al patio, era un hermoso sábado de invierno, uno de esos en los que excepcionalmente brillaba el sol entre unas pocas nubes. El rubio lo agradeció, los veelas eran criaturas de luz y los inviernos en Escocia eran especialmente nublados. Entonces le vio aparecer por el jardín, y como siempre, le recorrió con la mirada; era realmente hermoso, y el sol sacaba reflejos de plata y azur de sus mechones azabache. Los ojos verdes chispearon al verle y se acercó con una sonrisa, saludándole con un beso. Draco le retuvo más tiempo de lo que el moreno había esperado, dejándole sin aire y jadeando.

Vaya Draco, y eso?

Ha de haber alguna razón? – preguntó "**Tranquilo, no saltes con eso de inmediato, compórtate con normalidad. Normalidad!!**" decía su veela.

Harry sonrió, felizmente inconsciente del nerviosismo de su novio, y se abrazó más a él, pero Draco se apartó y con una sonrisa le cogió la mano y fueron caminando hasta el lago tranquilamente, hablando de todo y de nada. En un momento de silencio, admirando el lago, y sin poder contener sus nervios a flor de piel, Draco soltó:

Harry, soy un veela – "**Pero serás imbécil??**" aulló su parte interior "**Menudo Slytherin de pacotilla!! Sutileza… sabes lo que es??**" el rubio se estremeció, aquello había salido fatal, y el moreno le miraba con los ojos como platos – Los Malfoy lo han sido por generaciones y lo han guardado siempre en secreto – continuó, ya dándole igual su preparado discurso – Y… bueno, he encontrado a mi pareja.

Harry le miraba muy serio, y, al oír lo último, vio como el moreno se separaba de él y se abrazaba con sus propios brazos, bajando la mirada de forma que el flequillo tapase sus ojos de la vista de Draco. El corazón de este sangró al verlo, sus puños se apretaron de desesperación: Harry iba a rechazarle; por supuesto que lo haría… quién en su sano juicio querría pasar el resto de su vida con alguien con sólo dieciséis años? Vio como Harry hablaba y notó su mirada húmeda clavada en algún punto lejano "Está llorando…" se dijo al ver la lágrima que caía por la mejilla del chico "Porqué?"

Entiendo – dijo – solo espero que seas feliz… con quién sea. Es una persona afortunada.

Harry sabía algo sobe veelas, había leído un poco y Diana le había contado un montón de cosas. Sabía que eran seres pálidos y hermosos, sabía que eran capaces de atraer a cualquier persona, sabía que podían utilizar un tipo de hipnosis con los ojos, sabía que su capacidad mágica era mayor que la de un mago normal, sabía que en primavera tenían una especie de celo en la que estaban sexualmente insaciables, y también sabía que cuando encontraban a su pareja se dedicaban a ella toda la vida, amándola hasta el final, sin fijarse nunca en nadie más. Se retuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban sus ojos, pero no pudo evitar que, su voz sonara estrangulada. Amaba al rubio, ahora lo sabía de seguro, y no es que no lo supiese antes, pero es que ahora la realización le llegó como un baldazo de agua fría. Apartó la mirada de su compañero, que le miraba sorprendido, y apretó los labios con amargura. Si Draco había encontrado su alma gemela, él tendría que dejarle ir y dejarle ser feliz. Se sorprendió al sentir los dedos suaves como la seda del veela en su barbilla.

Draco miró a Harry a los ojos, sin creerse lo que acababa de oír, pero al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su corazón se saltó un latido y sintió una inmensa ternura. Sus sentidos veela se desplegaron, no para llenar el aire de atracción y lujuria, si no para sumergirlos en una burbuja de calidez y dulzura.

Tonto – susurró el rubio mirando las verdes esmeraldas que le observaron extrañados ante todos los sentimientos que destilaba – No ves que eres tú? No has notado que siempre que estamos juntos la gente se vuelve loca a mi alrededor y tú no? No sabes que desde que recibimos nuestra herencia, en nuestro cumpleaños, no podemos tocar a nadie más? Por Salazar, Harry, solo de pensar en tocar a alguien que no seas tú, me pone enfermo. Solo de pensar que estás con alguien que no sea yo y me dan ganas de suicidarme. Soy completamente dependiente de ti, peque.

Harry soltó una risilla ante el tono de su amado y apoyó su frente en la suya, quedando los ojos a la misma altura: brillante esmeralda y prístina plata. El moreno cerró los ojos, feliz, y algo sonrojado. Su corazón palpitaba y sentía que quería gritar de felicidad. Draco veía la aceptación en los ojos de su pareja y su parte veela ronroneaba de felicidad, mientras, su parte humana, sentía un calor en su interior. "**Podrías haberlo hecho mejor**" regañó su veela "**Cuando ha dicho que esperaba que fuera feliz con quien quiera, casi me da un ataque**" "Oh, no molestes ahora"

Cogiendo al moreno por las mejillas, acunando su rostro con dulzura, le besó suavemente. Harry se derretía entre sus manos y gimió lentamente, encendiéndole sin saberlo. Draco pasó una de sus manos a su nuca, atrayéndole más hacia él, mientras la otra viajaba hasta su cintura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volvían al castillo cogidos de la mano, caminado lentamente y hablando con tranquilidad.

Y es verdad que tenéis un… celo? En primavera – preguntó Harry curioso.

Uf, sí. Digamos que te saltaré encima nada más verte. – contestó Draco, algo incómodo.

Oh!

No te preocupes, se controlarme, aunque es difícil… muy difícil – añadió como hablando para sí.

Yo… bueno, es que… - balbuceó nervioso el moreno mirándose las manos como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Sé que no te has acostado nunca con nadie – dijo el joven a su lado. Harry se sonrojó "**¡Qué mono!**" exclamó su parte veela, haciendo que él sonriese – se ve en tu olor: es puro, el más puro que nunca he visto, tanto que es casi embriagante. No haremos nada hasta que no quieras, lo prometo.

El moreno sonrió y le atrajo hacia él, capturando sus labios en un beso. El otro sonrió y se dejó ir, dominándole aún así, apoyándole en un gran árbol y encerrándole entre su cuerpo y el tronco. Sus lenguas se entremezclaron, mientras se hacía más intenso el beso. La lengua de Draco no se estaba quieta y entraba y salía de la boca de su pareja como si le estuviese haciendo el amor en ella. Harry gimió bajito, atrayéndole más hacia él. Aquel gemido revolucionó la sangre de Draco, y se puso duro como una roca. "Merlín, Harry, que bien sabes" Lentamente bajó besando su piel atezada, dorada por el sol, llegando a su cuello, saboreando todo milímetro que quedase a su alcance. El moreno gimió de nuevo, sonoramente, acariciándole la nuca y la espalda, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

Perdido en la bruma del placer, entre la cálida lengua recorriendo su cuello y sus clavículas, y sus manos frías en contraste con su piel ardiente, que hacían estragos en su abdomen, Harry se abandonó por completo al deseo. Atrajo al rubio hacia su boca y le besó ardientemente, con pasión desmedida, jadeando cuando este mordisqueó su labio con fruición y continuaba el beso con más pasión. Las manos morenas de Harry recorrieron su el torso y el abdomen del rubio, mientras este las llevaba hacia la espalda del joven y bajaba hacia sus glúteos, juntando sus pelvis, haciendo chocar sus erecciones.

Draco – gimió el moreno.

Harry, por Morgana, si no paramos ahora mismo, acabaré cogiéndote aquí mismo! – jadeó el veela.

Draco!! – dijo el moreno, separándose un poco y sonrojándose por lo dicho por el otro. Este sonrió pícaramente al ver la reacción.

Qué pasa? – preguntó burlón – Al dulce gatito no le gustan las palabras malsonantes?

Pff, chorradas!!

Entonces – y el joven acercó sensualmente su boca al oído del moreno – no te importa que te diga que quería abrirte de piernas y follarte contra el árbol de tal manera que mañana no te puedas ni mover…

Draco!! – exclamó el niño que vivió escandalizado, con un gran sonrojo y sintiéndose más excitado de sólo oírle.

Draco sonrió, acababa de hacer un interesante descubrimiento. Y notó con gozo como empezaba a sentir la presencia de Harry en su mente, como un lazo dorado que lo unía a él. Le abrazó y se quedaron así un largo momento, mientras Harry recorría la espalda del rubio con un suave toque, leve como una pluma.

Recuerdas aquel día, cuado hablé con la marca de Snape?

Ajá – le empujó a continuar el rubio, curioso de saber lo que habían dicho de él.

Bueno, pues me preguntó si eras mi pareja. Y le dije que sí, que eras mi novio y… sabes lo que me contestó? Que las serpientes tienen una sola pareja, para toda su vida, y tú eras la mía, puesto que yo me parecía mucho a una serpiente.

Y no te molestó? No te molesta, en realidad? Saber que vas a pasar la vida conmigo…

Pues ahora que lo dices me parece una perspectiva bastante agradable – ronroneó el Griffindor abrazándose aún más a Draco.

El rubio sonrió y le besó los cabellos, se sentía completamente aceptado por su pareja, y eso hacía que se sintiese en paz por muchos meses, que esa ansiedad que sólo se calmaba en gran parte al estar con Harry desapareciese del todo. Suspiró de contento y se dispuso a avisar a Harry de algunas cosas que pasarían ahora.

Harry, yo… bueno, hasta que completemos la unión cuando… bueno, cuando tengamos relaciones – Harry le miró curioso – voy a necesitar estar en contacto constante digamos contigo. Voy a necesitar tocarte y estar junto a ti gran parte del día, y a veces también por la noche. Es… bueno, a lo mejor te parezco un poco pesado, pero no soportaría estar alejado de ti mucho tiempo… me vuelvo irritante y bastante insoportable y…

Tranquilo… no me molesta estar contigo todo el tiempo que necesites. No me vas a fastidiar ni nada.

Gracias, peque.

Hmpf porqué me llamas así? – resopló Harry.

Porque eres más bajo que yo, obvio, y más pequeño.

Solo es un dedo de estatura!! Y algunos días!!

Aún así eres más pequeño que yo… así que eres peque.

Como a alguno de tus amigos se le ocurra llamarme así va a ver porqué Voldemort no ha conseguido matarme!!

Jaja, les pasaré el mensaje.

Más te vale... ¬¬


	21. Planes de Navidad

Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado mucho!! Y de verdad que he intentado actualizar cuanto antes, pero el fin de curso es unpoco duro u.uU.

Weno, espero que os guste, y gracias por leer!!

Planes de Navidad

**Planes de Navidad**

Draco suspiró, mirando la carta que acababa de recibir de su padre. Dejándola con delicadeza sobre la mesa, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de su casa para ir hacia los aposentos de Ravenclaw, donde estaba seguro de poder encontrar a su novio. Desde que Harry le había aceptado como pareja, el vínculo entre ambos había comenzado a formarse, y el veela tenía una cierta sensación y sabía más o menos donde estaba su pareja.

Justo cuando llegaba, él salía y le recibió con una enorme sonrisa, cálida, afable, llena de luz. Una sonrisa que le hacía temblar las piernas. Guardando su autodominio todo lo que pudo, le besó y se perdió en la calidez de su boca, en la suavidad de su lengua, en el cariño que emanaba Harry con todo su ser, con cada pequeño gesto. Su veela ronroneó de placer, extasiada ante el cariño que venía de su pareja. Se separaron con una sonrisa, y Draco, cogiéndole de la mano dijo: "ven". Ambos corrieron por los pasillos como chiquillos, riendo y sin soltarse la mano.

Llegaron a la sala multiusos, que mostraba un agradable salón, con una chimenea y un sofá que parecía muy mullido. Se dejaron caer en él, muy juntos, abrazados, y se besaron de nuevo, las manos de Harry, acariciando el suave pelo de Draco, y la piel de su nuca, y el veela, cogiéndole fuertemente de la cintura.

Recuerdas aquella apuesta? Cuando Snape volvió en Halloween? – preguntó Draco más tarde.

Sí – rió Harry, al imaginarse por donde iban los tiros – Ganaste, lo admito…

Y ahora me debes veinticuatro horas – sonrió el rubio.

Mmm, y cuándo quieres que cumpla mi castigo… Draco? – la voz de Harry, sensual, dulce y pícara, aceleró la sangre del interlocutor, que escondió su rostro en el cuello del moreno, para besar aquella piel de seda.

… Navidad – contestó Draco, aún con su rostro escondido en el cuello de su pareja. Tenía miedo de que no quisiera pasarla con él, y anhelaba tanto tenerle consigo en aquel día – me gustaría que pasases conmigo la Navidad.

…

Además, Diana y Remus también vendrían! – comenzó a decir el rubio, nervioso, ante el silencio del moreno – Y estaríamos todos juntos, y solemos hacer un baile en Navidad, donde va todo el mundo… y yo, yo realmente quiero pasarla contigo.

… de verdad? Yo… yo creí que querrías tener la navidad para estar con tu familia, y yo…

Oh, Harry.

Draco le besó, enternecido, al ver que el moreno también deseaba pasar las fiestas con él y se reprimía por pensar que querría estar lejos un tiempo. Harry sonrió en el beso y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas, enlazando sus brazos en su cuello. Draco se separó y junto su nariz a la del joven.

Me encantaría pasar la navidad contigo, Harry, me haría extremadamente feliz.

Bueno, entonces parece ser que en Navidad tendré que hacer todo lo que me digas – sonrió el moreno – mientras no sea ningún acto vergonzoso…

Mmmm, no me tientes.

Payaso – rió el moreno – Además, quería hablarte de algo: pienso volver a organizar el baile de fin de año de los Potter.

En serio? Mis padres siempre hablaban maravillas de él.

Sí? Me ayudarías a organizar el mejor de todos? Quiero hacerlo por Diana, y también quiero ver como mi casa recobra todo el esplendor de antaño.

Draco comprendió, en el tiempo que Harry había pasado en Potter Manor, esta se había convertido en su hogar. Era algo habitual en las mansiones familiares de los sangre pura; eran sitios mágicos, y hacían a los legítimos herederos de la familia sentirse a gusto, protegidos y queridos. Les daban un verdadero hogar, no solamente un techo donde abrigarse. Era un sentimiento extraño, que solo alguien que lo hubiese experimentado podría entender.

Te ayudaré – repuso el rubio finalmente – siempre me gustó organizar fiestas.

Gracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Qué tal con tu amorcito, Harry? – preguntó Mione aquella noche, cuando los tres estaban sentados frente al fuego de Griffindor.

Oh, calla, ni que quisiese oír detalles! – exclamó Ron.

Muy bien… yo voy a pasar la Navidad en su casa, con Diana y con Remus. Supongo que Snape también estará.

Vas a pasar la Navidad con Snape!! Y lo dices con una sonrisa boba en la cara??

Ron! No me extraña que Harry esté feliz. Va a pasar la Navidad con la persona que ama y su familia.

Ya, bueno… pero es Snape, Mione.

Es la persona que ha elegido Remus – y sí, el licántropo se lo había contado a los mejores amigos de su cachorro después de que estos les pillasen a Severus y a él en su despacho.

Y sigo sin saber qué le ha visto…

Bueno, bueno – intervino Harry, viendo venir otra de las famosas discusiones – para gustos los colores. Pero, la verdad, yo estoy muy contento.

Sí, se te ve muy emocionado compañero. Me alegro de que esa culebrilla rubia te haga feliz.

Gracias, Ron. Pero, al caso, que quería invitaros a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en mi casa. Podríais venir el veintiocho y quedaros hasta que tengamos que volver. Además, organizaré un baile de Nochevieja…

Dios, me encantaría, Harry, y a mis padres no les importará – dijo con una sonrisa enorme Hermione – Y tengo unas ganas del baile… podremos ayudarte con la decoración? Y las listas de invitados! Oh, y tendré que buscar un vestido.

Jajaja, no pareces tú Mione – rió Ron cariñosamente – Yo iré encantado, Harry, se lo diré a mi madre mañana.

Estupendo, me hace mucha ilusión. Yo siempre he ido a tu casa, Ron, me alegro de poder invitarte por fin.

Qué cosas tienes, compañero – rió el pelirrojo.

Ya veréis que bien lo pasaremos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron se escabulló aquella noche, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su mejor amigo, como llevaba haciéndolo ya innumerables noches, de camino a la sala multiusos. Con cuidado y observando todo el rato el famoso mapa, también prestado, por si venía alguien. Llegó sin ser visto ni oído a la sala y se metió en ella, encontrándose con cierto Slytherin moreno que le esperaba con una sonrisa pícara y con la camisa a medio abrochar. Ron sonrió.

Blaise y él ya se habían acostado antes, y sin embargo, la magia seguía allí, como si fuese siempre su primera vez. El moreno le saludó con un húmedo beso en los labios, y le desató en un periquete la túnica y la camisa del pijama, dejándole solo con los pantalones del mismo. Ron se rió ante eso y le respondió al beso fervientemente.

Blaise sonrió ante la pasión que demostraba el pelirrojo en sus besos. Merlín, no sabía como había podido enamorarse así de alguien, cuando empezó a notarlo el año anterior, quiso creer que todo era un producto de su imaginación, pero estaba completamente colado por aquel Weasley, y cuando Draco y Harry habían empezado a hablar abiertamente y a flirtear, decidió tomar la ocasión con las dos manos. Tonteó un poco con el pelirrojo, le sedujo lentamente, disfrutando de cada momento, y adorando cada atrevida e inesperada respuesta. No les había tomado mucho empezar a verse en secreto, y desde entonces, aún a escondidas, eran novios, se eran fieles, y hacían planes para un futuro en el que no tuvieran que esconderse.

Ron le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, y le susurró al oído unas palabras que sabía que le enloquecerían. Blaise ahogó un gemido y devoró los labios del pelirrojo mientras le tumbaba en la cama; el otro le respondió con pasión y onduló bajo él, haciendo que sus erecciones se frotasen, incitándolo a llevar las cosas más lejos. Blaise paseó sus manos por cada curva del cuerpo longilíneo del Griffindor y las llevó a su ingle, comenzando a jugar con la hombría de su novio, mientras le susurraba al oído:

Vienes travieso, leoncito?

Fóllame, Blaise – siseó – duro, fuerte y rápido.

Eso enloqueció al moreno, que con rapidez se deshizo de los pantalones de su amado y le volteó en la cama, haciendo que gimiese roncamente, de la excitación. Aunque se moría por metérsela ya, se tomó algo de tiempo en prepararle, pues no quería lastimarle… demasiado. Pronto Ron le pidió por más y Blaise empujó fuertemente, enterrándose hasta el fondo en las entrañas del pelirrojo. El león soltó un grito extasiado y Blaise gruñó roncamente ates de comenzar a moverse con ímpetu.

Ron gemía cada vez más alto, mientras el dolor y el placer se unían en una increíble espiral de pasión y lujuria que les quitó la cordura y les hizo gemir como animales hasta que, gritando el nombre de Blaise, Ron se vino fuertemente, seguido por el Slytherin poco después. Cayeron ambos exhaustos en la cama, abrazados, y Blaise repartió suaves besos por la nuca del pelirrojo, que se recostó, con su espalda contra el ancho torso del moreno. No hablaron, solo se quedaron juntos, muy juntos, acompasando sus respiraciones, compartiendo un instante de ternura, hasta que el Slytherin susurró suavemente:

Estás bien?

Sí, no te preocupes.

Bien – rió – porque esto ha sido… buf!

Y que lo digas – sonrió el otro, al que la sonrisa satisfecha aún no se le iba del rostro, mientras se volvía y le besaba suavemente.

Sabes? He hablado con Draco, me ha dicho que Harry aceptó ir a pasar la Navidad con él… Estaba eufórico.

Bueno, a Harry no se le iba la sonrisa boba de la boca, así que…

Supongo que están igual – se rió el moreno – No sabes como me gustaría que pudiésemos pasar juntos la navidad…

Bueno, Harry va a volver a organizar el baile de fin de año de los Potter, y raro sería que no te invitase. Al menos nos podremos ver un rato.

Y si cae suerte, hasta bailar una pieza – susurró Blaise, haciendo que Ron se sonrojase.

Yo… eh… yo no bailo muy bien.

Yo te enseñaré; al fin y al cabo, soy un magnífico bailarín – dijo Blaise con la nariz en alto, haciendo que el pecoso riese con sus payasadas.

Te quiero, Blaise.

Y yo a ti leoncito.


	22. Dulce Navidad

Wenas!!  
Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero de verdad no he tenido tiempo, ahora que empiezo mis vacaciones, intentaré dedicarme un poquito más a mis historias.  
Muchas gracias por leer, y en especial a todos los que dejáis comentarios, siempre es bueno conocer otra opinión.  
En fin, espero que os guste!

**22 Dulce Navidad**

Harry sonrió mientras el traslador les dejaba en la puerta de la mansión Malfoy. Cuando le había dicho a McGonnagal que aquellas navidades las pasaría fuera de Hogwarts, no había hecho falta mucho tiempo para que llegase a oídos del director. Este se cruzó "casualmente" con Harry en un pasillo y le comentó que le parecía estupendo que pasase las navidades con Ron y su familia. El moreno solo asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada, y se despidió educadamente. Mientras, se reía internamente imaginando lo que diría el anciano cuando Molly le informase que su querida arma no estaba en su casa.

La Mansión era preciosa, con unos jardines cuidados a la perfección en el más mínimo detalle y con sus relucientes balconadas; la piedra que la formaba era una piedra dorada, de un tono ocre. El estilo era completamente distinto al de su casa. Esta parecía más gótica, y tenía una sensación de antigüedad que la mansión de los Potter con sus escasos cuatro siglos, no tenía. Estaba claro que aquel sí era el hogar primigenio de los Malfoy desde que llegaron de Francia. Se preguntó si el castillo Potter, en Escocia, tendría la misma sensación; no había podido ir y le apetecía muchísimo ir a verlo, ir a ver de donde surgió su familia. Apretó la mano de Draco y este le sonrió cálidamente.

Es preciosa.

Gracias – dijo el rubio – te prometo que te la enseñaré a fondo.

Me encantará.

Draco atrajo al moreno hacia él y se quedaron contemplando como la casa relucía en tonos cálidos bajo la luz del atardecer. De pronto, comenzó a nevar, por un momento se quedaron hechizados mirando la mágica escena, pero cuando a Harry le cayó un copo en la nariz y soltó una exclamación ante el frío, ambos corrieron como críos hacia la puerta, entrando rápidamente, riendo y sacudiéndose las capas.

Narcisa salió a recibirles con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, feliz al ver así a su hijo, y no con la habitual máscara de hielo que llevaba cuando estaba con gente que no era de su confianza. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y, tras agradecer al elfo que cogió su abrigo, siguió a los dos Malfoy entre charlas insustanciales. Tomaron el té y pasaron un rato agradable, mientras el moreno aprendía más sobre Narcisa, de la que no sabía tanto como de Lucius o Snape.

Le asombró descubrir que la rubia sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, y tenía sus propios planes para la guerra, a pesar del esfuerzo de su marido para que no se involucrase en nada que fuese peligroso. Descubrió a una auténtica Slytherin y a una mujer con una vasta cultura, que bien podría llevarle la competencia a Diana. Pero hubo un momento en que vio algo que le entristeció. Ante un comentario de Draco, la mujer puso una sonrisa maliciosa que solo le había visto a una persona; y entonces recordó, que antes que Malfoy, Narcisa era una Black, y aquella sonrisilla era la misma que ponía Sirius antes de hacer una travesura.

Draco sintió que se había puesto súbitamente melancólico, pero no hizo nada, solo le dejó que le cogiese la mano, dándole todo el apoyo que podía de aquella forma. El sol ya se había escondido y Narcisa guió al moreno hasta su cuarto, acompañada por Draco, para que se pudiese cambiar y descansar un poco hasta la cena. Madre e hijo se dirigieron después hacia los cuartos principales, donde ella, antes de entrar al cuarto de los señores de la casa, se volvió hacia Draco y preguntó.

Se lo has dicho? – no necesitó respuesta, la sonrisa radiante de su hijo fue todo lo que necesitó – Supongo que sí.

Por Morgana, madre, te juro que fue el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Lucius también lo recuerda como un momento muy especial – sonrió la mujer, recordando dulces memorias – Me alegro por ti, hijo.

Estas Navidades serán memorables.

La cena fue divertida y ruidosa, más de lo que acostumbraban las cenas en Malfoy Manor. Lucius y Diana se pinchaban mientras Severus hablaba con Draco sobre sus últimos descubrimientos en pociones – el moreno había descubierto que el rubio realmente sentía pasión por aquella asignatura – y Remus y Narcisa conversaban con tranquilidad con alguna broma y risa. Y bajo la mesa, su mano se entrelazaba con la de Draco, que le acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar. Harry esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se dijo que aquello podía ser muy bien la felicidad.

La cena y sobremesa terminadas, ya a una hora tardía, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Draco acompañó a Harry hasta la suya y se despidió con un largo beso. Cuando ya se iba a ir, él le retuvo de la manga y le miró con una sonrisa dulce.

Duerme conmigo, por favor.

El rubio sonrió, no había nada que desease más, y se dejó arrastrar a la habitación. Cambió con un movimiento de varita sus ropas por el pantalón de seda negro con el que solía dormir, y dejó la varita en la mesilla de noche. Harry le imitó y se tumbó en la cama, donde se le reunió el veela, babeando prácticamente ante la escena de Harry tumbado con una sonrisa incitante sobre unas sábanas de color blanco que contrastaban con su piel morena; sus ojos brillantes del mismo color que su pantalón de seda verde; el pelo revuelto y el torso descubierto.

Harry se rió cuando el otro le comenzó juguetonamente a dar besos por el cuello y las clavículas. Le cogió el rostro y le levantó la cabeza, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso. Las manos se movieron traviesas por el torso del moreno y este respondió arqueando la espalda, rozando sus erecciones y haciéndoles gemir a ambos. Las manos de Harry bajaron hasta encontrar las nalgas del rubio y apretaron traviesamente, haciendo que este mordisquease sus labios con fuerza. Se frotaron ávidamente uno contra el otro, haciendo la fricción tan intensa que en poco tiempo se corrieron ambos.

Jadeando sonoramente, reposaron en la cama, sin dejar de besarse, pero más tranquilamente, saboreándose. Draco, comenzó a bajar sus manos a la cinturilla del pantalón de Harry mientras este gemía, pero cuando empezó a bajarlo, el moreno dejó de besarle y le cogió las manos. El rubio le miró a los ojos, y le vio un poco asustado ante lo que estaba por pasar. Sus ojos le gritaban que aún no estaba listo, así que soltó el pantalón y besó suavemente al moreno, tranquilizándole y manteniendo sus manos siempre en su cintura, disfrutando de la suave piel del joven. Harry sonrió y le besó a su vez. Con un movimiento descuidado de su mano, ambos quedaron limpios, al igual que las sábanas. Y Harry le besó esta vez, lentamente, con ternura, como si le agradeciese, enlazando sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo. Draco le abrazó protectoramente, poniendo las sábanas sobre ellos, y sonrió, quedándose dormido con un "te quiero" en los labios. Harry le miró un rato, sonriendo completamente enamorado, y poco después le seguía, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

La mañana siguiente fue un magnífico despertar para Draco, que se encontró con su pareja acurrucada junto a él. Besó los cabellos, más revueltos de lo común, y se dejó ir contra él, sintiendo una paz interna y una tranquilidad que parecía que nada podría romper. **"Bonito, lo de ayer" **dijo una voz sarcástica en su cabeza, suspirando por ser molestado en aquel momento, Draco repuso "No te oí quejarte" **"Ya. Porqué no seguiste?"** "Estaba asustado, que no lo viste?" **"Se le hubiese pasado" **"Me niego a hacerlo hasta que él no esté completamente seguro!!" se indignó Draco, que no sabía a qué venía aquella conversación "**Porqué no quiere enlazarse con nosotros?" **gimoteó el veela "Así que era eso" **"Cuando empiece la temporada de celo es mejor que estemos enlazados. Si no acabaremos por violarle." **"Aún queda tiempo" "**Pero no mucho, será mejor que se lo digas" **"No, no quiero presionarle" **"Allá tú. Pero no me vengas luego llorando".**

Draco oyó unos pasos en el pasillo y cerró los ojos, haciéndose el dormido. Poco después, Diana entraba en la habitación y les sacudía los hombros con una enorme sonrisa y les despertó.

Di…? – preguntó Harry, rojo como un tomate.

Diana – saludó Draco con su habitual impasibilidad.

Di!! No es…!!

Tranquilo, Harry, confío en vosotros… Y ya tengo asumido que algún día tendrá que suceder. – añadió con un suspiro dramático – De todas formas, os avisaba de que os estamos esperando abajo, para abrir los regalos.

Ahora vamos – dijo Draco, divertido ante la vergüenza de Harry.

La mujer salió, y Harry seguía rojo. Draco esbozó una sonrisa, encerrándole en un abrazo de oso, al que el moreno, sonriendo, repuso con un beso.

Venga, nos tenemos que vestir.

No! Aquí la navidad se empieza en pijama!

Harry, asombrado, miró como Draco parecía hablar en serio, puesto que se puso la camisa del pijama, una bata con sus iniciales y unas zapatillas. Viendo que no reaccionaba, le pasó a él sus cosas, que se puso con rapidez. Harry se encontró en el salón con una escena increíble, que le provocó una sensación cálida que quería que se repitiese todas las Navidades. Estaban todos en pijama: Lucius y Severus de negro, como Draco, Narcisa de azul noche, Diana de rosa y Remus de rojo. Era una escena increíblemente familiar y Harry nunca la había sentido. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, feliz y auténtica, que contagió a todos, tiró de Draco y se sentaron ambos en el suelo, sobre la mullida moqueta del salón, alrededor del árbol. Lucius y Severus reprimieron una risa al ver a Draco sentado allí, cosa que no hacía desde sus tres años. Empezaron a abrir sus regalos, y Harry fue desenvolviendo bromas y chucherías de los gemelos y Ron, ropa de Diana y de Narcisa, una snitch de Remus, grabada con su nombre, varios libros de Mione, Lucius y Severus y entonces se dio cuenta de que los demás iban a desenvolver los paquetes (todos iguales) que les había regalado, paró y les observó para ver sus reacciones.

El primero fue Severus, que le ofreció al Griffindor una expresión que nunca esperó ver en su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y ahogó una exclamación cuando la capa negra y lustrosa cayó entre sus manos, con un broche en forma de murciélago – pequeña broma de Remus y Harry – en plata. Todos los demás lo observaron atónitos y fueron sacando uno a uno las capas. Remus de color marrón dorado, con un cierre en forma de lobo; Lucius negra, con pespuntes en plata y una serpiente de broche, Narcisa en verde oscuro con una luna y Diana en borgoña con un cierre en forma de perro. La de Draco era azul noche con un dragón de broche. Harry se sintió observado y se sonrojó bajando la mirada.

Es esto lo que creo que es? – preguntó Severus en voz baja.

Es piel de basilisco.

Pero… Harry, cómo?? Una sola cuesta una fortuna (NdA: y no en sentido figurado) – dijo Remus.

En realidad el precio ha sido cortarlas, tintarlas y los broches – repuso Harry tímidamente – La piel la he sacado de una de las mudas del basilisco de la Cámara Secreta.

Por Circe, Harry!! Muchísimas gracias!! – rió Draco mientras le abrazaba y le besaba, haciendo reír al moreno también. Diana y Remus se lanzaron encima suyo a abrazarle, haciéndole reír de nuevo y protestar a Draco, diciendo que era suyo.

Sabe que esto tiene una increíble protección, Potter? – dijo Severus – Nada excepto una imperdonable puede atravesarla.

Sí, me lo contó Draco – dijo el chico – cuando le llevé a la cámara.

Has estado en la cámara?? – preguntaron simultáneamente los dos Slytherin mayores al rubio.

Oh, sí!!

Creo que vamos a tener que hablar – dijo el pocionista al chico, que rió.

Este regalo no tiene precio, Harry, te lo agradezco de veras – dijo Lucius inclinando la cabeza.

Ha sido un placer, de verdad. Si queréis, algún día os puedo llevar a cámara.

Eso sería fantástico!

Además, tienes que dejar a Severus coger ingredientes del basilisco!! – añadió Draco entusiasmado – Está intacto, Sev! Un basilisco de diez metros!! Imagínate lo que podríamos hacer con la sangre!!

Cielos!!

Y se pusieron ambos a hablar de pociones, con Lucius mientras Harry alzaba los ojos al cielo. Y Diana y Narcisa reían; esta última le dio un beso en la mejilla, agradecida por el regalo, y la sonrisa que le brindó Harry de vuelta, la hizo sonreír aún más. Después se volvió hacia Draco y le susurró al oído, captando su atención inmediatamente, que tenía otro regalo para él. Ahora que todo el mundo estaba distraído en otras cosas, le dio un paquete rectangular, que el otro cogió con curiosidad. El rubio abrió su segundo regalo bajo los ojos expectantes de su pareja. En sus manos acabó un gordo libro de cuero negro, aparentemente nuevo, de tamaño cuartilla. Parecía un diario, asombrado, lo abrió y al ver el título dejó salir un grito ahogado. Miró a Harry mientras todos los demás volvían su atención hacia ellos.

Esto… Harry, es… es… - dijo sin poder acabar, con voz reverencial.

Es el diario de pociones de Salazar Slytherin. – en menos de un suspiro, Lucius y Severus estuvieron en el suelo junto a Draco, leyendo la letra redondeada, que sabían que era propia de Harry, pero que tenía conocimientos que él no podía tener – Se lo dio a Fistandantilus para que lo guardase, y pasó a través de sus descendientes. Lo encontré en la mansión Black; el original estaba escrito en pársel, así que lo traduje para ti.

Mientras los tres hombres miraban con reverencia el libro, Diana miró a Harry y le preguntó con curiosidad.

Cómo lo encontraste?

Bueno, quería hacerle un regalo a Draco, por su cumpleaños, y no sabía qué, así que le pregunté a Phineas Black, es un retrato muy simpático…

Debes de ser el único que lo vea así – musitó Narcisa, recordando a su tío, y sacando una carcajada de Remus y Diana.

Bueno… conmigo fue muy amable. Y como es antepasado de Draco, pensé que me podría aconsejar… Me dijo que el mejor regalo sería algo que, legítimamente, le pertenecía: el cuaderno; pero que no le podría dar uso porque estaba escrito en pársel. Pero como yo podía traducir pársel, todo arreglado. Me llevó mucho tiempo, así que al final no pude dárselo por su cumpleaños.

Merlín, Harry – dijo Draco por fin.

Y cogiéndole con fuerza, le sentó en su regazo y le besó con pasión. Harry se derritió en aquel beso. Le encantaba hacer regalos, y la cara de su veela al ver aquel, había sido impagable… y el beso tampoco estaba mal. No le importó estar delante de los padres de su novio ni de Remus y Diana, ni siquiera le importó la mirada oscura del profesor de pociones, solo le importaba aquel beso, en el que Draco parecía estar poniendo toda su pasión. El rubio le atrajo más hacia él, e introdujo sus manos bajo su camisa. Harry le agarró más fuerte… y en medio de la bruma de la pasión, un carraspeo les interrumpió. Lucius les separó sonriendo socarronamente, y Harry escondió la cabeza en le cuello de Draco y se acurrucó en su regazo, queriendo sentirle más cerca.

Draco sonrió y le acercó una cajita envuelta en verde y oro, una reconciliación de los colores de sus casas. Harry la abrió, encontrándose con una magnífica gargantilla de plata, en forma de serpiente que le rodease el cuello y la cabeza cayese entre sus clavículas con las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos brillando intensamente.

Draco, es preciosa!! Muchísimas gracias!! Me encanta!! – y se lo dio para que se lo pusiese

Me alegro de que te guste. Está encantada para que actúe como una serpiente de verdad – explicó el rubio, abrochando el collar y aprovechando para acariciar la nuca morena.

Nada más abrochado el collar, la serpiente se movió y siseó, como si estuviese viva. Se desenroscó del cuello del moreno y abrió los ojos, las dos bellas esmeraldas, y reptó por su brazo, mirándolo todo con curiosidad. Harry la miró con fascinación.

Hola- dijo tentativamente.

Hablas mi lengua!!- exclamó la joya, y Harry no supo cómo pero supo que era un bebé, casi una recién nacida.

Si bebé, soy una de las pocas personas que pueden hacerlo

Y nadie más? porque el del pelo amarillo no me hizo caso cuando le pregunté quién era y a dónde me llevaba. Incluso cuando le insulté no se dio por aludido!! - contestó con lo que sería un puchero. Harry rió de pura delicia y Draco, que le miraba fascinado preguntó.

Qué ha dicho, Harry?

Oh, es un bebé, sabe hablar pero a duras penas sabe lo que hay a su alrededor – dijo con una sonrisa preciosa, que dejó al veela sin respiración – y me decía que te había preguntado a dónde la llevabas y no la hiciste ni caso.

Oh, dile que lo siento.

Mmm, tiene tu olor en él… aunque es casi al revés, tú tienes su olor en ti-susurró la serpiente mientras avanzaba por el brazo de Harry y olisqueaba tentativamente al rubio - Es tu pareja?

Sí, y dice que siente lo de antes. Es que él no puede comprenderte. Pero no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti, te lo prometo- susurró mientras la acariciaba con un dedo y esta se enrollaba en su muñeca, y cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

Mientras Harry le hacía carantoñas a su serpiente, Draco se dedicaba a observarle, allí, sentado en su regazo, sentía una paz y tranquilidad, y parecía que las cosas simplemente, habían caído en el orden establecido. Viendo que ya estaban los regalos, la familia al completo se dirigió a desayunar, y Draco alzó los ojos al cielo al oír a su madre enumerar todo lo que tenían que hacer aquel día para preparar el baile de aquella noche.

Él personalmente preferiría pasarlo a solas con su familia, especialmente con Harry, pero el baile era una tradición, así que habría que resignarse. Acabaron rápidamente y se despidieron de las dos rubias, que comenzaban a organizar a los elfos. Draco sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

Recuerda que hoy eres todo mío – Harry sonrió.

Por supuesto, hoy mandas tú.

El día pasó en un sueño para Harry; si Draco de normal estaba cariñoso con él, ahora se triplicaba, parecía que no podía dejar de tocarlo, y Harry no encontraba ningún tipo de pega a eso. El moreno había descubierto desde que salía con el rubio una nueva faceta en sí mismo que nunca se hubiese imaginado, una faceta mimosa y amante de las carantoñas, y Draco, pues encantado de que le permitiese estar encima todo el día. Se tiraron la mayor parte del día en pijama, y para Harry fue uno de los días que recordaría para siempre: sus primeras navidades en familia.

A mediodía ya se vistieron y salieron a los jardines nevados, blancos y relucientes, ambos sepultados bajo gruesas capas, guantes y bufandas. Se sentaron en la rosaleda, la parte que más le había gustado a Harry tras el paseo inicial. El moreno sobre el rubio y este con la cara escondida en su cuello, estuvieron en silencio unos instantes, disfrutando de los leves y raros rayos de sol que salieron de entre las nubes. Draco habló al oído a Harry, no queriendo perturbar la paz que se respiraba.

Muchas gracias por venir.

Me ha encantado pasar aquí la navidad, en serio.

Me alegro – sonrió besándole suavemente.

Oye Draco… para hacer el baile de fin de año… no tendríamos que haber empezado ya?

Oh? Es verdad. De momento haremos la lista de invitados – dijo Draco de inmediato – mañana puedes mandar las invitaciones y luego solo le tendrás que recordar a los elfos que vas a hacerla y se encargarán de todo. Al fin y al cabo, son los mismos que las organizaban en tiempos de tus abuelos y padres.

Y ya? Qué fácil!

Sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche llegó y con ella el tiempo de prepararse para la fiesta. Harry sacó una de sus túnicas de gala favoritas, en azul cobalto con bordados en plata. Tenía el cuello Mao, que llevaba abierto dejando ver el collar que le había regalado Draco. Respiró hondo varias veces. Sabía que debía causar buena impresión, no solo porque estaría como pareja de Draco, que era anfitrión, si no porque muchos de los que acudirían eran mortífagos que buscaban "otra alternativa" y todavía no estaban seguros de las propuestas que iba haciendo Lucius. Tenía que convencerles de que tenía el poder suficiente para aguantar contra Dumbledore y vencer a Voldemort.

Y allí, esperando en las escaleras para bajar cuando le llamasen, maldijo mil veces aquellos arcaísmos estúpidos que le hacían tener que entrar llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Su nombre sonó y con paso seguro entró solo; sonrió al ver como la mirada de Draco se llenaba de admiración y deseo, y se dirigió a él con una calma y solturas en gran parte fingidas.

Para su absoluta sorpresa, la noche pasó bien, sin ningún tipo de problema, siempre tuvo a alguien de confianza cerca, y todos los magos que le abordaron quedaron satisfechos con su conversación. Bailó con Draco un par de veces y se dedicaron a charlar con distintos compañeros de colegio y a beber champán principalmente. La noche acabó sin problema alguno y Harry cayó en su cama, con una sonrisa alegre, acurrucado entre los brazos de su veela.


	23. Fin de año en mansión Potter

Wenas!! Siento haber tardado tanto; pero la vagancia es muy mala jajaja! Para compensar este capi es algo más largo... y super fluffy, me ha dado la vena romántica últimamente...

En fin, espero que os guste, y gracias por leer!

**Fin de año en la Mansión Potter**

Para Harry y Diana llegó el final de su estancia en Malfoy Manor; salieron temprano hacia la mansión Potter, tenían mucho que hacer, y se despidieron alegremente de los Malfoy. Harry recibió un beso de Draco que le dejó jadeante y le despertó una tremenda erección, por lo que agradeció las túnicas de mago, sin embargo, al estar tan pegado al cuerpo del veela, no pudo evitar que este lo notase, al igual que no le pasó desapercibido que el rubio estaba en el mismo estado que él. El otro le dio un guiño pícaro antes de darle un último beso y se adentraron en la chimenea. Remus se había ido poco antes, con Severus, a la casa de este último, tan protegida como la que más, estarían a salvo.

Llegaron a lo que Harry había comenzado a considerar como "hogar" y se encontraron a Wilhelmina esperándoles con la misma sonrisa afable de siempre.

Bienvenidos – dijo.

Gracias Wilhelmina – sonrió Harry.

Diana saludó y después se fue a un despacho que Harry le había cedido a encargarse de unos asuntos de finanzas y negocios, dejando a Harry con la elfina. Este la pidió que le siguiera y se sentaron en uno de los salones, donde Harry se interesó por como había ido todo en su ausencia y luego se metió de lleno en el tema que le preocupaba.

Wilhelmina, sé que aviso con poco tiempo, pero este año quiero organizar el baile de año nuevo que siempre hacían mis padres. Ya he mandado que hagan y envíen las invitaciones, pero… creéis que os dará tiempo a organizarlo todo?

Por supuesto que sí, señorito Harry – exclamó la elfina al parecer encantada – Guardamos todas las decoraciones de años anteriores, solo hará falta ponerlas.

Gracias – sonrió el moreno – quiero que sea una fiesta memorable. Es para animar a Diana, así que me gustaría que pusieseis todos lo que poníais anteriormente.

Es usted una persona excepcional, señorito.

Eeeeh, gracias – contestó Harry inseguro.

Bien, pondré a todo el mundo a trabajar. Deseaba algo más?

Oh, sí. Esta tarde llegan mis dos mejores amigos, como te dije; tienes las habitaciones preparadas?

Por supuesto.

Pues eso es todo, entonces, muchas gracias.

Un placer, señorito.

La mañana pasó tranquilamente, Harry se encargó de un par de asuntos relacionados con el profeta y otros con sus empresas. Tenía un asesor que se ocupaba de eso, así que solo algunas cosas llegaban a él. Tras un almuerzo frugal, en el que Diana y él no hablaron de nada importante, cosa que le encantaba al Griffindor, se dedicó a observar junto a Wilhelmina, que daba órdenes, como los elfos lo ponían todo.

La tarde llegó volando y Harry esperaba pacientemente a que llegasen sus dos amigos. El primero en aparecer fue Ron, tosiendo y quitándose el polvo de los hombros. Riendo, le saludó con alegría, justo en ese momento, llegó Mione, que salió elegantemente de la chimenea.

Harry!! – exclamó.

Él la abrazó, levantándola al tiempo que Ron reía. Parecía que hacía siglos que no se veían. Pero llevaban cinco años sin separarse para navidades, había sido extraño festejarlas sin ellos.

Bienvenidos chicos – dijo Diana, entrando en la habitación.

Gracias – respondieron a coro.

Charlando sin parar, Harry les enseñó a cada uno su cuarto, con el que quedaron encantados, y luego se dedicaron a recorrer la casa. Tuvieron que llevarse a Mione a rastras de la biblioteca, y al final terminaron sentados en un salón frente a la chimenea, tomando chocolate caliente como hacían en la torre de Griffindor.

Cielos Harry, tu casa es preciosa.

Es la leche, tío, sobre todo la cancha de quidditch.

Me alegro de que os guste. Ya sabéis que podéis venir cuando queráis.

Gracias, Harry – sonrió Mione.

Oye, descubrió al final Dumbly que no estaba en tu casa?

Merlín, la que se montó!! – dijo Ron como acordándose de repente.

Encima es que estábamos en Grimmauld!!

Y estaba toda la Orden! Y entonces Dumbledore pidió verte…

Y la señora Weasley le dijo que no habías venido con Ron!!

Si vieras como se pusieron todos!!

Jamás pensé que vería al director con esa cara de furia!

Y la bronca que me echó mi madre?! Me dijo que tenía que vigilarte, que te estabas yendo por mal camino!

Y puso verde a Diana!!

Tú madre?? – Harry no salía de su asombro.

Sí, yo también me quedé flipado. Me ordenó que cuando estuviese aquí no te quitase un ojo de encima, y escribiese al director contándole todo lo que hacías. Por supuesto, no lo pensaba hacer, pero resulta difícil ver que mi propia madre está tan metida en el ajo como el propio viejo.

Oh, Ron – le compadeció Mione, poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo.

Y que vas a hacer en verano? Si algo sé es que tu madre no cejará en la idea.

Pues había pensado en ir a vivir con los gemelos. Sé que están de tu parte, y que se olían algo mucho antes que nosotros. Supongo que trabajaré en la tienda…

Ni de broma!! – exclamó el moreno – Tú te quedas aquí!! Ese cuarto lleva tu nombre ya, al igual que el de Mione, son vuestros para cuando queráis usarlos.

Gracias, Harry.

No hay porqué darlas, sois mis hermanos en el sentido más amplio de la palabra, aquí siempre hay hueco para vosotros. Además, así estaréis más protegidos.

De todas formas, gracias. – sonrió Mione, dándole un abrazo.

Bueno, bueno, Mione – dijo de repente el moreno con voz pícara – hay algo que nos tengas que contar??

A qué te refieres, Harry?

A que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Nott… o debería decir Theo? – rió Ron, y Mione, contra todo pronóstico se sonrojó.

Oooooooh, A ver! Cuenta!

Eso, eso!!

Seréis marujas!!

Venga Mione.

Oh, bueno, está bien… hemos quedado un par de veces. A escondidas, claro, si no podrían matarle, y a su padre… pero la verdad es que me siento genial con él. Es culto, refinado, cariñoso y divertido y…

Y supongo que será un alivio hablar con alguien que te siga. – dijo ron con cariño.

Sí – rió ella.

Te prometo que después de vacaciones, podréis salir tranquilamente – le prometió Harry con una sonrisa.

Lo sé. Además, se que pretendes que se queden aquí unos días, así que seré paciente.

Y yo.

Los tres amigos rieron, mientras comentaban cosas de sus perspectivas parejas. Harry había imaginado alguna vez aquella escena, como algo que quería vivir en el futuro. Y escuchó atentamente las entusiastas parrafadas de sus amigos sobre los Slytherins, al parece, no podían hablar de ello en Hogwarts, era peligroso, pero allí estaban a salvo, entre amigos y podían explayarse a gusto.

Es extraño, verdad? – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – Al final estamos saliendo los tres con un Slytherin.

Bueno, la vida da muchas vueltas – filosofó Mione.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente encontró a los tres chicos desayunando tranquilamente, Diana había salido, al parecer tenía un problema con uno de sus asociados e iba a estar fuera todo el día. Charlaron sin prisa y alargaron la sobremesa hasta que Mione se levantó y dijo con fuerza.

Ya no aguanto más! – y se fue casi corriendo.

Adónde irá? – preguntó Ron muerto de risa.

A la biblioteca!! – rió a su vez Harry.

Pues aquí nos hemos quedado, en una charla de hombre a hombre. – se burló el pelirrojo con voz grave.

Sí, eso parece – pasó un rato en silencio, como si Harry se estuviera preguntando cómo hacer una pregunta – Oye Ron… Blaise y tú lo habéis hecho?

Acostarnos? – preguntó asombrado el pelirrojo – Sí, la verdad es que no tardamos mucho, nos gustábamos desde hace tiempo, así que… Porqué lo preguntas, Harry? Draco y tú no…?

No.

Y eso? No pasa nada, sabes? Estoy seguro de que Draco será delicado contigo.

Y cómo sabes que no voy a ser yo el que sea delicado con él?? – exclamó Harry con falsa indignación.

Por favor! – Ron resopló y se rió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo – Bueno, entonces, porqué?

Pues, no sé. No es que tenga miedo, le deseo mucho, igual que él, te juro que hay veces que me muero de ganas de tirarnos en una cama y… bueno. Pero el problema es lo del enlace, es… raro. No sé, es un compromiso muy grande, si lo hacemos será casi como estar casados, y no sé si después de eso… pues Draco podría volver a ser… a lo mejor las cosas cambian.

Tienes miedo de que Draco vuelva ser el engreído insoportable de antes. O que no te preste ya más atención – suspiró Ron – Mira, Harry, tú no has crecido en el mundo mágico, y entiendo que tengas esas dudas. Pero… a ver como te lo explico… Ser la pareja de un veela es como ganar la lotería. Hay miles de novelas rosa sobre el tema, Ginny las colecciona, y es el gran sueño de toda mujer… Cuando te enlazas con un veela solo quiere decir que le has aceptado como tu pareja, que aceptas pasar el resto de tu vida con él. Draco será incluso más cariñoso que antes. No temas que deje de hablarte o se vuelva frío contigo, es incapaz. Para él eso es imposible, completamente impensable. Sé que no me he expresado muy bien; pero convéncete, Harry, cuando lo hagas con Draco, este no será más que más cariñoso contigo, podría decirse que empalagoso; y Harry… hazlo antes del celo. Mantener a un veela sin sexo durante el celo es el peor castigo para ellos.

Juju, lo tendré en cuenta – rió suavemente Harry – Gracias Ron, de verdad.

Para qué están los amigos tonto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaban de forma agradable para Harry. Adoraba estar así con sus amigos, aunque tenían un poco de lío por lo del baile, ellos realmente no hacían nada, solo dar su opinión cuando se la preguntaron. El tema del regalo de navidad de Harry salió, aunque el moreno se habría conformado con las entusiastas cartas de agradecimiento.

La mansión ya daba la impresión de vestirse para un baile. Habían abierto las puertas correderas que unían el hall con el salón de baile, ocupando casi la mitad de la primera planta, las puertas de los dos salones y de la sala de billar estaban abiertas igualmente para que los futuros invitados pasaran. Las escaleras estaban engalanadas con guirnaldas verdes con elegantes lazos rojos y dorados, en medio de la estancia estaba el árbol más grande que Harry había visto nunca. Con delicadas bolas doradas, guirnaldas rojas y velas que lanzaban destellos cálidos iluminando los mármoles. Todo estaba decorado con bellos adornos y las mesas estaban puestas con manteles encarnados de brocado de oro. Todo respiraba el mismo aire Griffindor y Harry se dijo que sus antepasados abrazaban con ganas su herencia.

Sonriendo al pensar que Draco odiaría aquel ambiente, se dirigió al comedor, donde ya le esperaban para comer. Los elfos estaban atareadísimos en las cocinas, y toda la casa hervía de excitación. Se sentó y se metió en la conversación con soltura, salvando a Ron de las garras de Diana y Hermione que habían descubierto **otro** libro absolutamente interesantísimo. Su mejor amigo le sonrió y disfrutaron de la comida.

El día del baile, decir que Harry estaba nervioso era un eufemismo. Daba vueltas por toda la casa, con Wilhelmina pegada a sus talones y los elfos intentando no ponerse por medio. Mientras Hermione y Ron intentaban calmarle, Diana parecía encontrar la situación muy entretenida, y se reía al ver a Harry crear el caos en la mansión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco bajó con elegancia del carruaje que les había traído desde el punto de aparición hasta las puertas de la mansión. Debía admitir que aquellos Potter si sabían como organizar un baile. Se habían aparecido en un pequeño mirador, de madera blanca y rodeado de rosas, que brillaba bajo la luz azul y verde de los fuegos fatuos que habían puesto para adornar. Un carruaje que parecía hecho de hielo les había recogido en un santiamén y les había llevado por los jardines, que parecían encantados con las pequeñas hadas revoloteando y las luces que salían de ningún sitio, hasta las grandes puertas de la mansión.

Y allí se había dado cuenta de que obviamente, aquella familia era de base Griffindor. Sabía que el rojo y el dorado eran colores navideños, pero tampoco había que pasarse… aún así, ni siquiera su padre había encontrado pega alguna en la decoración. Dejaron sus capas de basilisco a los elfos y el rubio se permitió una sonrisilla de prepotencia al ver como desde ya atraían las miradas envidiosas de todos. Pronto se extendería el rumor de las magníficas prendas que llevaban los Malfoy, pero además; siempre habían sido espectaculares, por algo eran veelas; y aquella noche, los Malfoy brillaban en todo su esplendor.

Su padre iba majestuoso con una túnica de color violeta tan oscuro que casi parecía negro, el pelo recogido en su habitual coleta y su bastón de plata con el mango de serpiente. Su madre iba con una túnica suelta, de color lila muy claro con bordados de plata todo a lo largo, y el cabello recogido en un elegante moño. Su cuello brillaba con el esplendor de un magnífico collar de amatistas y plata a juego de unos pendientes y pulsera.

Y Draco, Draco se ganó un silbido de admiración de parte de su amigo Blaise que se dirigía hacia ellos. Él iba vestido de crudo, lo que remarcaba el tono oscuro de su piel, e iba en verdad magnífico. Pero el veela se había superado; quería impresionar a su pareja, y al parecer había acertado. Llevaba una túnica de un azul grisáceo tan claro que parecía hecho de aquellas nubes ligeras que ornaban el cielo inglés en verano, todo ello rematado por bordados en plata. El contraste del color con su pálida piel y sus fantásticos ojos de mercurio era impresionante.

Y entonces le vio, y según diría Blaise más tarde, se le quedó la boca abierta como un pez fuera del agua. Harry iba magnífico, increíble… no había visto ser más bello en la tierra. Su túnica era de corte perfecto y remarcaba sus hombros fuertes y sus esbeltas caderas. El color, era el idóneo, el mismo verde botella de sus ojos, haciéndolos resaltar como esmeraldas que adornaban las espesas pestañas negras. Además, la túnica tenía algunos estampados en negro que resaltaban el aire señorial y majestuoso que tenía. Harry parecía un perfecto lord.

- Está guapo, eh? – preguntó Blaise burlón.

- Guapo? Está más que eso y lo sabes, Zabinni.

- Si que te ha dado fuerte.

- Ja! Hablaremos cuando veas a tu pelirrojo!

Obviamente, no había nadie a su alrededor que pudiese enterarse de su conversación. Pero Draco tenía razón, en aquel momento, apareció Ron Weasley detrás de su mejor amigo y sintió como su amigo intentaba disimular que se había quedado sin respiración. El Weasley estaba magnífico en aquella túnica azul rey que hacía resaltar sus ojos, le daba un tono más oscuro a su cabello y destacaba su impresionante musculatura. Sonriendo, los dos Slytherin se acercaron, cuando vieron que el anfitrión ya había dado la bienvenida a sus padres.

- Harry – saludó Blaise – estas magnífico!

- Gracias – y Harry se volvió y entonces vio a Draco. No pudo evitar repasarle con la mirada llena de admiración y deseo.

- Concuerdo con Blaise – susurró este, besándole una mano – Francamente magnífico.

- Tú estás mucho más guapo – dijo el moreno sintiendo que se sonrojaba un poco.

- No creo.

Por ellos se hubiesen quedado así toda la noche, juntos, tomados de las manos, pero no todo sale como queremos, y se tuvieron que separar. Draco se llevó a Blaise a saludar al resto de la gente, dándole apoyo para que no saltase sobre su pelirrojo, y Harry dio un par de palmadas a Ron para infundirle ánimos. Poco después, Diana y Hermione bajaron, cada una más bella que la anterior.

- Di! Estás guapísima!! – exclamó Harry abrazándola.

Parecía una reina, vestida de un azul tan oscuro como una noche de invierno. El cabello recogido en un moño señorial y no llevaba más adorno que un colgante de plata con una curiosa piedra de un color cambiante en el centro.

- Y ese colgante?

- Me lo regaló Sirius – sonrió ella – Quería llevarlo esta noche, para que de alguna forma estuviese con nosotros.

- Lo está, siempre lo estará – dijo Harry abrazándola de nuevo.

- Y para mí no hay abrazo? – preguntó Mione con la intención de animar el ambiente. Harry rió y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Estás absolutamente impresionante, Mione, a que sí, Ron?

- Desde luego.

Mione iba vestida de rojo sangre, y ninguno hubiese pensado que ese color le favorecería tanto. Desde luego, a Theo se le iban los ojos detrás, para la diversión de los Griffindor. Harry rió y se dedicó a saludar al resto de invitados; mirando de vez en cuando a ver si veía a Draco. En una de esas, el rubio se dio cuenta de que le miraba y le guiñó un ojo pícaramente. Harry sonrió, aquella iba a ser una noche perfecta, y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Se cruzaron toda la noche, con un ligero coqueteo y pequeños toques. Draco y Harry bailaron un par de piezas, pero nada que hiciese sospechar a nadie. Y luego, cuando la gente ya estaba despistada, el moreno le susurró unas palabras a Ron, que sonrió agradecido y se fue disimuladamente. Draco creyó verle junto a una de las enormes plantas en los lados del salón, luego, desapareció. Vio como Blaise interrogaba a Harry con la mirada y este sugería algo de manera inocente. No mucho más tarde, Draco también perdía de vista a Blaise, y parece que nadie lo había remarcado. A Theo y Mione no se les veía desde hace tiempo, y del pequeño grupo, al final se habían quedado ellos con los gemelos Weasley, Seamus y Dean.

Los dos últimos desaparecieron para bailar, y los gemelos se fueron, dejándoles solos poco después. Harry sonrió y cogió a Draco de la mano, llevándole con él. Dejaron el salón a escondidas y se dirigieron hacia la planta superior. El rubio ni siquiera se fijó en los pasillos que atravesaban, ni en como era aquella casa que no había visto nunca. Solo seguía a su moreno, que les llevó finalmente a su cuarto. Draco sonrió, el Griffindor ya conocía el suyo, era justo que le enseñase el propio.

- Te gusta?

- Sí, te pega completamente – rió Draco.

- Sé que hace no tanto te lo hubieses imaginado todo en rojo y dorado.

- Pues sí. Y no sería raro, tal y como está decorada la casa.

- Bueno, ya sabes, herencia familiar.

Draco solo rió y se inclinó para besarlo como había querido hacer toda la noche. Perdidos en el beso, retrocedieron hasta que Harry quedó medio sentado en el borde de la mesa de caoba, con Draco entre sus piernas. El beso se volvía más furioso, más apasionado, y el veela luchaba por deshacerse de la túnica de su pareja. El moreno gimió cuando una de las rodillas del rubio se frotó contra su erección, ya despierta.

Draco decidió que no aguantaba más, y subió la túnica de Harry, abierta hasta la cintura, dejando ver los pantalones que llevaba debajo; abriendo lentamente la bragueta se separó de Harry y le miró fijamente a los ojos antes de arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Harry no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando Draco engulló su miembro al completo, haciéndole ahogar un grito.

La lengua y la boca de Draco comenzaron a hacer estragos en su organismo. El joven se agarraba fuertemente a la mesa, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y echaba la cabeza para atrás, arqueándose contra aquella boca que le volvía loco, jadeando y gimiendo sin reparos. Draco sonrió al ver en ese estado a su pareja y lamió su pene de la base a la punta, haciendo que su lengua serpentease sobre él juguetonamente.

- Draco!!

El gemido de Harry le instó a hacerle acabar, sabía que no duraría más, y se metió su miembro de nuevo al completo en la boca. Poco después, Harry eyaculaba con fuerza, con un gemido ronco que al veela le pareció de lo más sexy. Se levantó y le besó fuertemente, estaba caliente y excitado, y poco le faltaba para terminar. Dirigió sus manos hacia su erección cuando otras más pequeñas le detuvieron.

El rubio ahogó un jadeó al sentir la suave piel de las manos del Griffindor sobre su bajo estómago, deslizándose por dentro de su pantalón y su ropa interior. La primera caricia le hizo casi gritar y atrajo a Harry por el cuello para besarlo más profundamente, sintiendo como este sonreía al ver el efecto que tenía en él. Las manos siguieron acariciando su miembro rítmicamente, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, hasta que con un grito ronco, se derramó en las manos de su pareja.

Apoyó su frente en el hueco del cuello del león, mientras ambos respiraban con fuerza, y besó con suavidad su cuello. Estaban haciendo progresos, se dijo Draco, no faltaría mucho para que se uniesen finalmente, y el veela no podía esperar para que pasase. Si unas cuantas caricias le ponían así, como sería el sexo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Blaise no le fue muy difícil encontrar la entrada al pasadizo que le había indicado Harry. Lo siguió hasta encontrarse en un pequeño salón con un piano en el centro; era una sala pequeña, con el suelo de mármol, pero las paredes eran de cristal, dejando ver el exterior y la luna que brillaba en el cielo. Enredaderas cubrían el enrejado que sujetaba los cristales y diversas flores y plantas le daban a la habitación un encanto único. Y allí, en el centro, solo bajo la luz de la luna y pequeñas burbujas plateadas que bailaban entre las hojas verdes, estaba Ron esperándole. Con un movimiento de varita, el piano comenzó a tocar solo un vals, y Ron le miró con una sonrisa. Él se acercó y con una reverencia dijo

- Creo que me habíais reservado una pieza esta noche – su voz era burlona, pero estaba llena de cariño.

- Por supuesto, todas las que quieras. Aunque te advierto… no bailo muy bien.

- Como si eso me importase!

Ron sonrió y puso sus manos en los hombros de Blaise, mientras este le cogía fuertemente de la cintura. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, perdidos en la música y en los ojos del otro, y sonriendo, dieron vueltas y más vueltas mientras reían y disfrutaban. Estaban ellos solos, alejados del mundo, en un universo donde solo existían ellos dos; ellos dos, aquel piano y ese beso entrecortado que no acababa nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con cuidado de que nadie la viese, Mione cogió rápidamente la mano de Theo y ambos desaparecieron a través de una pared. La joven agradeció con todas sus fuerzas a Harry por haberles enseñado los pasadizos del salón de baile. Cuando llegaron a su destino, ambos sonrieron; el moreno parecía pensar en todo; estaban en un pequeño estudio, con sillones confortables y un pequeño balcón con vistas a los jardines traseros. Había velas encendidas y el fuego de la chimenea ardía suavemente, dándole calor a la estancia.

- Lo has preparado tú?

- No – dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras ambos se sentaban en un sillón, abrazados – me temo que ha sido Harry.

- Tu amigo es un romántico empedernido.

- Lo sé, pero no voy a quejarme.

- Desde luego, yo tampoco.

Mione rió, ante el tono burlón de Theo y este la atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso tierno y juguetón. Ella se entregó en ese beso y acarició sus cabellos. Nunca pensó que acabaría así con alguien… es más, nunca pensó encontrar a una persona que la complementase de tal manera. Ron decía que jamás encontraría a nadie que pudiese seguir una conversación seguida con ella cuando hablaba de sus queridos libros, pero la había encontrado.

Era un gusto estar con Theo, habían leído mucho ambos y podían hablar de miles de cosas, sin nunca cansarse, sin nunca agotárseles los temas. Y luego, luego podían pasar horas en silencio, sin hacer otra cosa que abrazarse y darse besos entre medias. Mione sabía que sus dos amigos habían llegado mucho más allá en el plano físico en sus relaciones, pero le daba igual. Ella no se sentía lista, se lo había dicho a Theo y este le había confesado que quería esperar hasta que no tuviesen que verse a escondidas, hasta que pudiesen salir tranquilamente a la vista de todos.

Aún así, los besos nunca se acababan entre ellos, ni los abrazos y caricias. Mione nunca se había considerado una persona mimosa, y se descubría siendo achuchada como un osito de peluche, y le encantaba. Se sentía bien entre los brazos de Theo, y quería que eso siguiera por mucho, mucho tiempo.


	24. Enlace

24 Enlace en reyes

**24 Enlace en reyes.**

Aquella noche era la noche de reyes, se dijo Harry sonriendo y se fue tranquilamente hacia donde había quedado con Draco, a paso rápido por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras se perfilaba el atardecer. Le encontró esperándole en uno de los pequeños patios que abundaban en el castillo, sonriendo, le saludó con un beso.

Tengo una sorpresa para ti – dijo.

Y eso? – preguntó riendo Draco.

Verás, hoy es Epifanía, y en España se celebra igual que la navidad. Se cree que los reyes magos llevan regalos a los niños que se han portado bien.

Mmmm, y yo me he portado bien? – ronroneó Draco dándole besitos en el cuello, mientras Harry se arqueaba contra él.

Sí, mucho.

Y se fueron entre carantoñas hacia el séptimo piso. No estaban muy lejos, así que llegaron en poco tiempo. Harry se dio la vuelta y cogió a Draco por las manos y le atrajo hacia el interior de la sala multiusos. El rubio se quedó con la boca abierta y miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos. Se encontraban en un dormitorio enorme, con una amplia chimenea que iluminaba la habitación con la luz del fuego. Las paredes eran de un color arena muy claro, al igual que la alfombra, pero los muebles eran de madera negra. Y, entre dos ventanas con cortinas encarnadas que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna, había una cama enorme, de dosel, con sábanas de seda granate y brocado negro que incitaban al pecado. Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a Harry, viendo que se había sentado en el centro de la cama y se había puesto un lazo verde y plateado al cuello, y le miraba con la lujuria encendida en sus ojos verdes.

No vas a desenvolver tu regalo?

Draco no pudo aguantar un gemido de puro deseo y se adelantó con paso felino a la cama. Avanzó a gatas hasta que su rostro quedó a la misma altura que el de su pareja. Le besó lentamente, seduciéndole, llenándole de pasión y deseo. Harry gimió y se arqueó para atrás, arrastrando a Draco con él hasta que quedó tumbado boca arriba en el inmenso lecho, con las piernas entre las dos de Draco y este besándole aún más a fondo.

Estás seguro de esto?

Mmm, sí – susurró el moreno – tómame, Draco, por favor.

Merlín, Harry…

Y con un gruñido, los besos se volvieron fervientes y apasionados, haciendo que Harry gimiese aún más fuerte, para deleite de Draco. Se recordó que debía ir despacio, que tenía toda la noche y que debía hacer que esta fuese inolvidable para su pareja. Asombrosamente, su parte veela no decía nada, y aquello le convenía, porque le permitió olvidarse de todo y comenzar a acariciar a Harry suavemente, desvistiéndole sin que se diese cuenta. La camisa cayó y Harry se arqueó al notar la piel ardiente de Draco contra la suya propia. Con manos rápidas y traviesas y caricias ligeras e insinuantes, el rubio le despojó así mismo de sus pantalones.

No… no es justo – susurró Harry con esfuerzo entre la bruma que embotaba sus sentidos. – Tú aún tienes puesta tu ropa.

Y no piensas hacer nada al respecto? – le picó Draco.

Con una sonrisa, las manos de largos dedos de Harry vinieron a desatar su camisa y corbata, así como sus pantalones, dejándole en las mismas condiciones que él. El veela volvió a besar amorosamente a su pareja y fue bajando con besos ardientes por todo su pecho y su estómago; recorrió su fina musculatura hasta llegar a sus estrechas caderas, donde se deshizo de inmediato del calzoncillo. Al dejar a Harry desnudo, no pudo evitar parar para admirarlo. Aquella imagen se le quedaría grabada en la memoria para siempre: el cuerpo esbelto de Harry retorciéndose bajo el suyo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios mojados y entreabiertos y los ojos medio cerrados, con la lujuria brillando bajo las espesas pestañas negras. Su piel dorada refulgía contra la seda granate, y llamaba a ser probada. El moreno le miró y se sonrojó aún más ante su escrutinio.

No me has quitado el lazo.

Verte solo con los colores de mi casa era demasiado tentador. – obtuvo como toda respuesta, mientras el rubio le seguía observando.

Porqué me miras tanto? – susurró Harry cada vez más avergonzado e incómodo ante la mirada.

Porque eres el ser más bello que he visto nunca.

Y sin dejarle responder, le besó de nuevo y comenzó su camino hacia el sur, haciendo que Harry dejase a un lado en breves instantes la vergüenza. Poco después, sintió la lengua húmeda de Draco sobre su pene y ahogó una exclamación. Manteniendo sus caderas en su sitio, el rubio siguió con su caricia, haciendo surgir toda una sinfonía de gemidos a Harry entre palabras incoherentes. Este enredó sus dedos entre los mechones argénteos del rubio y se mordió el labio, avisándole entre jadeos de que se iba a venir.

No duró mucho, y se corrió con fuerza en la boca del otro. Con una sonrisa, el veela se dirigió a la boca de su pareja, besándole con fuerza y dejándole su propio sabor en ella, algo bastante erótico para el de ojos verdes, que sintió que se endurecía solo de pensarlo. El beso no terminaba, se prolongaba entre jadeos y gemidos, las manos seguían campando a sus anchas en el cuerpo del otro mientras se entrelazaban ambos en la cama. Harry desterró del cuerpo atlético del rubio los calzoncillos, mandándolos al suelo junto a las otras prendas. Las manos del heredero Malfoy recorrían los muslos del niño que vivió, haciendo que este abriese las piernas para él. De pronto, Harry sintió como un dedo largo y fino se introducía en su interior y emitió un jadeo ahogado.

Estás bien?

Sí… es una sensación algo extraña… pero estoy bien – contestó el de ojos verdes con un beso.

Draco asintió, y se dedicó a acariciar al joven bajo él, distrayéndole con besos, hasta meter el segundo de sus dedos, que añadió más presión e hizo que el otro se removiese incómodo. Se había puesto lubricante y había intentado ir despacio para que no fuese muy raro, pero el veela sabía que al otro le costaría un rato acomodarse, sobre todo siendo virgen. Se dedicó a hacer movimientos con sus dedos hasta que pudo introducir un tercero, cosa que Harry ni notó, perdido como estaba entre el beso, la mano de Draco en su miembro y aquellos tres dedos que le aportaban una sensación extraña, aunque placentera.

Cuando el rubio los sacó, Harry hizo un ruido de descontento, que hizo que Draco riese, en su oído, mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja. Sintió como este se colocaba y poco después, de un tirón, sintió como entraba en él de golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron y unas lágrimas indiscretas se escaparon. Draco las vio y las lamió con la punta de su lengua, sintiendo mucho causarle dolor a su pareja.

Muévete cuando estés listo, amor – dijo en un susurro tierno.

Le estaba costando un infierno contenerse y no empezar a moverse en aquella estrecha cavidad que le había acogido. Harry estaba tan cálido, tan estrecho, y se sentía tan bien rodeado por él, que lo único que quería era entrar y salir de él hasta desfogarse. Pero eso sólo le haría daño, y ante todo, aquello tenían que disfrutarlo los dos. Así que, aunque solo unos segundos pasaron hasta que Harry hizo un experimental golpe de caderas, a Draco le parecieron años. Comenzó suavemente, hasta que con un gemido necesitado, Harry le atrajo más a él enlazando sus piernas tras su espalda y haciendo que se hundiese más profundo. Al hacerlo, el veela tocó un punto que hizo que Harry gritase y pidiese y rogase por más.

Draco comenzó con un ritmo fuerte y rápido, olvidándose de sí mismo, olvidándose de todo, perdido en las fabulosas sensaciones que Harry le hacía sentir. Entre palabras inconexas y declaraciones de amor incompletas, ambos se perdieron en aquel ritmo que pronto se volvió frenético. La mano de Draco se enrolló alrededor del miembro de Harry y comenzó a bombear al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas.

Al mismo tiempo, el enlace se iba formando; Harry sentía cada milímetro de piel de Draco, se estremecía con cada roce de los vellos de este contra su piel, las sensaciones se duplicaban y además en su mente se formaba un núcleo de sensaciones entre las que destacaban la pasión y el amor en aquel momento. Era Draco, estaba allí, en su mente. Todo eso hizo que Harry se arqueara y se viniese gritando el nombre de su amado. Al sentir las contracciones alrededor de su miembro, el veela se vino al poco en el interior de su pareja, con su nombre prendido en sus labios.

Draco se dejó caer sobre Harry, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarlo, y le besó de nuevo, esta vez lleno de ternura y delicadeza, susurrando un "te quiero" entre sus labios. Harry respondió al igual, acariciando con cariño su rostro y sus cabellos. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado así, pero pronto los besos se volvieron más calientes, fervorosos y apasionados. Y Draco, que había salido del cuerpo de Harry, se sintió endurecer de nuevo ante las caricias de este.

Harry también sintió como su excitación crecía cada vez más, y pronto se encontró gimiendo de nuevo bajo el rubio. Este movió sus caderas contra las del moreno, haciendo que sus miembros se rozasen y ambos se arqueasen de placer. Mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de su pareja, el veela ronroneó sensualmente, con voz ronca, haciendo que Harry se estremeciese:

Date la vuelta, Harry.

Y Harry obedeció, se colocó de espaldas al rubio, apoyado en sus rodillas y en sus manos, a cuatro patas, ofreciéndose sin reparos a él. A Draco aquella imagen le cortó la respiración, y se lanzó sobre él, recorriendo su espalda con la lengua, haciendo que el moreno se arquease y su trasero se restregase por completo contra su erección.

Oh, joder Harry!! – jadeó el veela.

Y cogiéndole fuertemente, se introdujo en él con fuerza, haciendo que el otro gritase. No de dolor, de puro éxtasis; todavía estaba dilatado de la primera vez, y sentirse lleno de pronto hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Gimió con fuerza y sus manos se crisparon sobre las sábanas; le parecía que Draco llegaba incluso más dentro que antes, sintió su boca recorriendo su cuello y su lengua acariciando cada palmo de su piel que podía alcanzar. Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo con fuerza.

Draco!! – gimió Harry.

Poco tiempo necesitaron ambos para correrse y caer desplomados sobre las sábanas, sudorosos, cansados y pringosos por sus respectivos fluidos. Draco se apartó y se dejó caer boca arriba junto al moreno. Este, con un movimiento lánguido de su mano, hizo desaparecer todo rastro de semen y sudor de sus cuerpos y sus sábanas y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo cálido del rubio. Sonrió al ver que en algún rincón de su mente había un núcleo luminoso, que le ataba irreversiblemente al veela. Podía sentir como este estaba exultante de felicidad, y como la ternura se adueñaba de él mientras le apretaba más contra su cuerpo. Con un suspiro de felicidad, el de ojos verdes susurró

Te quiero, Dray.

Y yo a ti, peque. – dijo de vuelta el veela besándole los cabellos – Duerme bien.

Mmuenas noches.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente despertó a Harry que se desperezó sobre las sábanas y se volvió hacia el lado de la cama donde debería haber un cuerpo caliente contra el que acurrucarse. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar un hueco vacío y se levantó, quedándose sentado sobre la cama, y mirando a su alrededor. Al no ver ni rastro del rubio el color huyó de su cara. En ese instante, sintió un ligero toque en aquel núcleo que le unía a Draco, como la caricia de una pluma. Segundos después, Draco entraba corriendo en la habitación con una bandeja enorme que parecía contener un copioso desayuno para ambos.

La bandeja fue depositada sin cuidado alguno en los pies de la cama y Draco atrajo a Harry hacia sí y le abrazó con fuerza mientras acariciaba su cabello. Al parecer había sentido el pánico de este al despertarse y encontrarse solo. Harry se dejó ir y suspiró de alivio contra el pecho del veela. Había tenido muchas dudas con el enlace; no sabía si tras hacerlo, Draco se volvería más frío con él, al fin y al cabo, estaba obligado prácticamente a salir con él y a quererle. Al despertarse solo, temió que este se hubiese ido y se arrepintiese de que fuese él su pareja. Draco le apretó más.

Lo siento, Harry, de verdad. – susurró preocupado – Te prometo que no te volverás a despertar solo, te lo juro.

Tranquilo, ha sido… - le tranquilizó el Griffindor - … han sido unos estúpidos temores.

No, no debería haberte dejado, en serio. Pero creí que te levantarías más tarde, y fue a buscar el desayuno – la cara del Malfoy era tan contrita, que Harry se rió, aligerando el ambiente y le besó la punta de la nariz.

Gracias. Empezamos??

Y allí se sentaron, ambos sobre la cama, Draco apoyado en el cabecero, y Harry forzosamente sentado entre sus piernas, apoyado en su pecho. No había habido manera de que le dejase de otra forma, y él realmente se sentía tan bien así que no había insistido con demasiadas ganas. Disfrutaron de las frutas y bollos que había traído el veela, así como del chocolate caliente con mucha nata. Era domingo, por lo que no tenían que hacer acto de presencia en todo el día.

Mm, Draco…

Sí? Qué pasa? – dijo este mientras besaba a Harry en los labios, para "quitarle un poco de nata".

Pues… bueno, me alegro de estar enlazado contigo… - susurró este con un ligero tono rojizo en las mejillas.

Yo también, Harry, yo también.

Y todo comenzó con un beso, pero pronto Harry se encontró con que el desayuno había desaparecido y él estaba recostado en la cama, con Draco sobre él con una sonrisa pícara. Riendo, le atrajo hacia sí y le besó con ganas. A partir de ahí, las cosas se sucedieron como la víspera, solo que a un ritmo más lento y pausado, como si esta vez no les nublase la pasión, si no la ternura.

Draco se tomó su tiempo para recorrer todo el cuerpo de su Griffindor favorito, y lamer cada parte de su piel. Harry gemía sin reparos, sintiendo esa lengua traviesa que serpenteaba sobre su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa traviesa, el joven atrajo a Draco hacia su boca, uniéndose en un beso profundo. Solo unos momentos después, el rubio se encontró tumbado de espaldas en la cama, con su amor moreno sobre él. Y este comenzó un juego que el rubio conocía bien.

Jamás había hecho una mamada, pensó Harry mientras repartía pequeños besos por el torso del rubio, entreteniéndose con las clavículas y bajando hasta su ombligo. Se dejaba llevar por instinto, cuando llegó a su destino. Sorteó la zona haciendo que el chico bajo él gimiese de necesidad; y besó sus muslos. Luego, se dirigió al pene erecto que se le presentaba y lamió la punta. La reacción de Draco superó con mucho la esperada. Se arqueó y gimió con fuerza, haciendo que el más joven se envalentonase y comenzase a recorrer las venas con la punta de su lengua, lamiendo el miembro como si fuese una piruleta.

Con las manos enredadas en su cabello, le atrajo más hacia sí, queriendo sentir aquella boca al completo. Harry le complació, metiéndose de golpe todo su miembro en la boca. Él jadeó y casi se derrama, cuando el moreno comenzó a chuparlo y recorrerlo. La sensación era única, y el vínculo que tenían hacía que le llegasen tanto sus sensaciones como las de Harry, duplicando el placer.

- Harry… yo ya… - un profundo y escandaloso gemido le cortó, mientras se derramaba.

Esto cogió al moreno desprevenido, y pasado un momento en el que se atragantó, consiguió tragar el semen del chico. Se dejó caer junto al rubio, y este le miró divertido en medio de su estado atontado. Harry se rió traviesamente y le preguntó

- Qué tal ha estado?

- Tú que crees? Has visto el estado en el que estoy? – le dijo el rubio jadeando, haciendo que su pareja le besase encantada – Pero nos tenemos que ocupar de tu pequeño problema.

- Pequeño?

- Solo es una forma de hablar…

Y las dotadas manos del veela comenzaron a acariciar el miembro excitado de su pareja, mientras la besaba con fuerza. No tardó mucho el moreno en sucumbir al placer y derramarse gritando en la boca de su novio. Este sonrió y se tumbó junto a él; mientras alcanzaba algunas de las cosas que no se habían terminado del desayuno. Y ambos sonrientes, compartieron el cuenco de frutas y las napolitanas, retozando sobre la cama.


	25. Un descubrimiento nada agradable

Sé que hace prácticamente millones de años que no he actualizado , más incluso. Pero este año está siendo bastante difícil y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir (con decir que solo tengo los trayectos en bus para ello), así que es probable que tarde algo entre actualización y actualización.

De verdad lo siento, a mí me sienta fatal cuando una historia me deja ahí sin saber lo que sigue, pero intentaré llevar un ritmo más o menos regular, y no estar otra vez unos tres meses sin hacer nada.

Bueno, a todos los que seguís leyéndome: tenéis una paciencia de santo!

Gracias por leerme, en serio, y espero que os guste (no decían eso de que lo bueno se hace esperar. Espero que os parezca así….)

**Un descubrimiento nada agradable**

Una semana había pasado, una semana de ensueño tanto para Harry como para Draco. Según sus amigos, ambos estaban como lapas. Y era verdad, no se habían separado; y menos las noches, que habían pasado juntos. Y llegó otro domingo, y como tal, Draco se dirigió con paso seguro a la biblioteca de buena mañana. Cuando estaba ya en las puertas, oyó un golpe que en el silencio de aquellas horas, reverberó con fuerza entre los muros de piedra. Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sintió un calambrazo desde la conexión que le unía a Harry. Corrió al interior de la sala, buscando a su pareja, y lo que pudiese causarle tal angustia y dolor.

Encontró al moreno en su silla habitual, pálido como un fantasma y con ambas manos sobre el rostro, temblando levemente.

- Harry!!

El joven ni le miró, sus ojos verdes vagaban perdidos sobre la página de un viejo libro escrito en griego. Draco le cogió entre sus brazos lo que pareció despertar de alguna forma al chico e hizo que se agarrara a él como a una tabla de salvación y cerrase los ojos con fuerzas, como negando lo que acababa de ver, mientras las lágrimas corrían a raudales por sus mejillas.

La vista de Draco se dirigió hacia el libro y comenzó a descifrar lentamente el contenido.

"El velo fue inventado como el peor de los castigos para los crímenes más abyectos de la perdida Atlantis. Se cree que el mago que lo ideó había visto sin poder hacer nada como asesinaban a su padre y violaban a su madre; y esperaba que recibiesen el castigo acorde a su crimen. Por lo tanto, tras largos años de estudio, dio con la fórmula. Tras un juicio, los presos que eran condenados al velo eran empujados a su interior. Allí encontraban lo que le mismo creador denominaba el "infierno". Par ellos, que utilizaban la magia para los fines más mundanos, aquello era un pura agonía. Se les introducía en una dimensión salvaje y agreste, poblada por extrañas criaturas feroces, sangrientas y crueles que se alimentaban de energía mágica. Allí debían intentar sobrevivir sin el uso de la magia, huyendo y escondiéndose, siendo presas de estas bestias, procurando subsistir en un mundo poblado por pocas plantas, menos animales y lleno de rocas y arena. Y pasar así día tras día, tras día. Esperando una liberación que nunca iba a llegar, y mientras, el mismo velo les iba robando su energía vital, dejándoles cada vez más débiles y cansados. Presas fáciles para las bestias"

- Salazar! – susurró el rubio, atrayendo a su pareja más hacia él – Salazar!

Con una mano menos firme de lo normal, cerró el libro y abrazó a Harry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Padre, estoy preocupado por Harry, apenas duerme, no come casi y habla menos…

- Draco, es normal que esté así, tras un golpe como ese…

- Pero padre!!!

- Draco, ha dejado de hablar?

- No, pero…

- Se ha encerrado en su cuarto?

- No, padre, pero se…

- Y tampoco se encierra en la biblioteca, excepto los domingos, que es lo que lleva haciendo todo el año.

- Sí.

- Bien, pues solo puedes estar allí con él, apoyarle y punto. Se le pasará en algún momento, y mientras no se obsesione con el tema y deje de hacer otras cosas para meterse en él, estará bien.

- … ya.

- Aún no puedo creer para lo que sirve el velo… - suspiró Lucius, informado de todo por su hijo - …no puedo imaginar nada más cruel.

- Descubriremos la forma de sacar de allí a Black. Seguro que hay alguna escondida por aquí.

- Yo buscaré en casa. Algún libro tendremos.

- Gracias, padre.

- No hay de qué, hijo. Solo, no se te ocurra decirle nada a Diana, esto podría destruirla – frunció el ceño, preocupado – Suerte con Harry.

- Sí, adiós.

Y con una sonrisa, la cabeza rubia del patriarca de los Malfoy desapareció de la chimenea del despacho de Severus Snape, desde donde Draco le había llamado en un estado cercano al frenesí. Draco soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, escondiendo su cara entre las manos; no podía creer que esto pasase justamente ahora, con lo bien que les estaba yendo.

Oyó a su padrino entrar, pero no hizo nada por moverse, ni por poner una pose más Malfoyesca, en ese momento, estaba completamente echo polvo. El hombre moreno no hizo nada, solo se sentó junto a él y le puso en las manos una copa de brandy. Draco lo agradeció con una débil sonrisa, y lo tomó de un trago, sintiéndose mejor. Y allí se sentaron los dos, bebiendo en los grandes copones del profesor de pociones y sin decir ni una palabra. Para dos consumados Slytherins, solo eso bastaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando regresó a su cuarto, Draco vio una cabecita morena en su sillón, frente al fuego y una sonrisa cariñosa apareció en su rostro. Allí estaba su pareja, acurrucada en un sillón, y al parecer se había dormido esperándole. Harry había dormido con él todos los días desde que leyese aquel libro, diciendo que si lo hacía solo, tendría pesadillas. El moreno se despertó y le miró con sus inmensos ojos verdes, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

- Hola.

- Hey, lo siento, he ido a ver a Severus y se me ha hecho tarde. – dijo el rubio suavemente, evitando con cuidado la palabra "padrino".

- No importa. Vamos a…

No pudo terminar, Draco le había silenciado con un beso dulce y suave, tierno como no creyó nunca que pudiese ser el frío Príncipe de Slytherin. El rubio se separó con suavidad y acarició una de las mejillas de su pareja. En ese preciso instante, su lado veela estaba ansioso y preocupado y andaba frenético intentando consolar a su pareja. El joven posó su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno y lo besó suavemente, acariciándolo con la nariz y la mejilla.

Draco cogió al moreno en volandas, agradeciendo a su lado no humano que lo hacía posible, pues Harry era casi tan alto como él, y aunque este protestase, le colocó en la cama. Le tapó, dio un par de vueltas y se decidió a tumbarse, abrazado a él, mirándole de arriba abajo preocupado. Y lo más asombroso sucedió, Harry se echó a reír, suavemente al principio y más fuerte luego. Draco parpadeó atónito.

- Es que… es que parecías un enorme gato, - las carcajadas del moreno hacían que le fuese difícil hablar - … te ha faltado… te ha faltado ronronear.

- Hmpf – dijo indignado Draco, alzando la nariz al cielo y poniendo su mirada más superior – Un gato! Tú eres el gato aquí! Yo soy una poderosa, hermosa y asombrosa serpiente.

Eso solo consiguió que Harry redoblase sus risas y sacó a Draco una sonrisa como no se había visto en días. Con una sonrisa enorme y recuperando el aliento, Harry ancló sus ojos en los de Draco y le acarició el cabello casi blanco con verdadero amor en cada uno de sus gestos. Draco le besó de nuevo, pegándole a su cuerpo completamente.

- Lo superaré Draco – susurró el moreno suavemente – lo acabaré haciendo, como lo hice con el resto.

- No es justo, Harry, no es justo que tengas que sufrir así cuando deberías haber sido cuidado y mimado más que nadie en este estúpido colegio. Te mereces ser feliz.

Harry sonrió dulcemente y le acarició la mejilla clavando sus ojos en los plateados de su veela.

- Y soy feliz Draco, hace un año jamás pensé que podría serlo tanto. Tengo una familia, y unos amigos estupendos, y te tengo a ti. Solo eso basta para hacerme feliz.

Draco le besó, con su lado veela tirando fuegos artificiales y extático ante las palabras del más pequeño. Se besaron un buen rato, tranquila y dulcemente; y Harry se durmió finalmente, completamente entrelazado con el cuerpo de Draco, mientras este sonreía. Parecía que habían comenzado el camino de la curación. Dentro de poco, Harry volvería a reír como antes, a disfrutar de la vida. Él se encargaría de eso.


	26. En las nubes

Para compensar un poco, os dejo dos capis.

Espero que os guste, y gracias por leer.

**En las nubes**

Draco y Harry aparecieron en el Gran Comedor aquella mañana, y como siempre se separaron para irse cada uno a su mesa. Hermione y Ron le saludaron y hablaron todos de cosas sin mucha importancia. Los dos amigos habían observado preocupados el desarrollo de Harry durante los últimos días; le habían visto pasar una de las peores depresiones y ahora, bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, se recuperaba lentamente, y comenzaba a sonreír de nuevo. Y eso, más que todo, había terminado por convencerles de que el veela estaba hecho realmente para su amigo.

Febrero había pasado lentamente, sin que en el mundo mágico pareciese pasar nada que mereciese la pena. El profeta, bajo las manos de Harry, continuaba escarbando entre los asuntos turbios del ministerio y remarcando sus errores. Voldemort seguía esperando, atento a lo que pasase con los Malfoy y su enemigo predilecto. La liberación de Snape le había sentado especialmente mal, y había respondido con un ataque a gran escala en un pueblo cercano a Hogwarts, un pueblo muggle. El ataque había sido respondido por los aurores y no había habido demasiadas muertes.

Siendo sábado, los tres amigos se dirigieron al parque, aprovechando el tiempo que aquel día no dejaba caer ni una sola gota. Y bajo el cielo grisáceo se sentaron bajo un árbol, abrigados por sus gruesas capas y conjurando pequeños fuegos anaranjados que les mantenían calientes sin quemarles. Hermione sonrió al moreno y dijo:

- Estarás nervioso, ¿no?

- Seh! Has ido a ver a Snape? – preguntó a su vez Ron.

- No os sigo – dijo el niño que vivió francamente confuso.

- Al celo amigo, a qué más?! Empieza en una semana!

Harry se puso pálido, mirando a sus dos amigos con los ojos como platos. Había estado tan distraído que no se había acordado, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Y no había podido buscar nada sobre ello, como era su intención. No sabía que esperar ni qué pasaría exactamente. Además, Draco no le había mencionado nada, supuso que por no causarle más problemas.

- Merlín, y ahora qué hago?

- Pues nos apegaremos al viejo método – dijo Ron con una sonrisilla traviesa – Preguntar a Mione.

Eso le valió una colleja de su querida amiga y una carcajada de Harry. A pesar de ello, la castaña comenzó a hablar con aquella voz seria y "profesoril" que ponía cuando les explicaba algo.

- Los veelas tienen el celo en primavera y dura quince días exactamente, siete antes del equinoccio de primavera y siete después. Cuanto más cerca están del equinoccio más fuertes serán sus instintos y peores sus síntomas. En el celo, los veelas son sexualmente insaciables y no soportan no tocar a su compañero más de tres horas. Draco estará todo el día encima de ti, y te reclamará una y otra vez – mientras Harry se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo y Ron apartaba la vista con los labios apretados para no reír, Mione hablaba sin problemas de su vida sexual, y eso era algo que el moreno no quería repetir – Normalmente, si la pareja es un humano, este necesita unas pociones vitamínicas y energizantes y normalmente una que encienda su libido. Supongo que te las dará Snape. Tendrás que tener cuidado, Harry, Draco se volverá sobreprotector y bastante paranoico, No soportará que otra gente te toque, no querrá a nadie medianamente cerca de ti.

- Tsk, estupendo.

- Bueno, hijo, alguna desventaja tenía que tener esto del veela, no? – dijo el pelirrojo con su habitual buen humor.

- Ya… y tú porqué estás tan contento.

- Porque esta noche vemos a su querido Blaisyyyyyyyy – se burló Mione.

- Te olvidas que el adorable Theo, estará allí también.

- Todavía no sé como os soporto – suspiró Harry con resignación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la sala multiusos, amueblada en tonos beige como de costumbre para los amigos, se veía un fuego y unos agradables y mullidos sillones. Allí acurrucados en parejas estaban los seis.

Draco tenía a Harry sobre las rodillas y hablaban con Blaise y Ron sobre quidditch, estos se acurrucaban en un sofá, entre caricias y besos breves. En otro sofá, The tenía la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de Mione, mientras esta le acariciaba suavemente el pelo y hablaban de algo en lo que los demás no querían entrar.

Como siempre, faltaba Pansy, que de un tiempo a esta parte desaparecía más a menudo que antes. Justo entonces, alguien entró y levantaron la vista para mirar a la rubia despampanante entrar. La saludaron entre bromas de doble sentido, como siempre, mientras los Gryffindors alzaban la vista al cielo y ella con una sonrisilla se sentaba junto a Mione.

Era increíble como habían llegado a conectar ellas dos. Al principio se detestaban, luego pasaron a una cordial entente, y finalmente descubrieron que entre tanto hombre, era bueno tener a una amiga. Pansy intentaba hacer de Mione alguien más coqueto, y ella se resistía un poco entre bromas. Al final, llegaron a ser buenas amigas.

- Y bien Pans, dónde te escondes últimamente?

- O con quién?

- Resulta que estaba con mi novio.

Eso hizo que todos los presentes en la sala la mirasen como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. ¿Pansy? ¿Con novio? Esas eran dos palabras que no pegaban juntas.

- En serio!!! Es estupendo!! Quién es? – exclamó Mione alborozada

- Bueno… Pues llevamos un tiempo, y quería esperar a ver si era serio antes de deciros nada.

- Me alegro, rubia! – exclamó Blaise

- Y ya vale de misterio… quién es? – preguntó Draco.

- Neville.

- NEVILLE!!!

- Neville?

- Qué Neville?

- Espera… LONGBOTTOM??!!

- QUÉEEE??? – se exclamaron los Slytherin a la vez.

Todos la miraron con los ojos como platos, buscando algún signo de que les estuviese tomando el pelo. Pero Pansy no bromeaba, lo decía completamente en serio. Cuando comenzó a tontear con Nev, había sido otro más de sus jueguitos, a ver cuanto tardaba en conseguir al tímido león. Luego, Neville comenzó a meterse cada vez más profundamente en sus pensamientos y en su corazón. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban saliendo y cuando quiso decir algo, ya llevaban algunos meses.

- Y? – inquirió Draco – Qué tal?

-Ya debes saber, Dray – dijo ella con una sonrisa impía – como son los leones en la cama. Y Nev es todo un Griffindor.

- Eeeeeks, - exclamó Blaise – no necesitaba esas imágenes mentales.

- Bueno, Pans, tráetelo a la próxima reunión – rió Mione – desde luego a nosotros no nos va a importar.

- Gracias Mione.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Theo y Mione se quedaron solos, habiéndose ido todos los demás. Y no era que no les gustase estar con ellos, pero realmente agradecían aquellos pocos instantes que lograban sacar a solas. Theo se incorporó y besó a Mione largamente, haciendo que ella sonriese y se apartase un poco, para permitir que se pusiera en una posición más cómoda, el Slytherin se acomodó en el sofá y colocó a la joven sobre sus rodillas, escondiendo su cara en su cuello.

Mione suspiró de contento e inclinó más la cabeza, para darle espacio, soltando una risilla al pensar que tendría que tapar bien el chupetón. Theo, curioso alzó la cabeza y la miró interrogante:

- Estaba pensando en lo que harían Ron y Harry si me viesen llegar con un chupetón.

- Porqué tendrían que hacer nada?

- Porque te "tiras" a su mejor amiga? – rió Mione, al ver su cara de sorpresa.

- Y? Ellos se tiran a los míos – la castaña rió de nuevo.

- Sí, pero ellos prefieren pensar que soy una especie de ser superior que está lejos de las cuestiones carnales – dijo a carcajadas – sería como decirles que su hermana pequeña se acuesta con alguien.

- Pff, Gryffindors! Además, no creo que se diesen cuenta, sobre todo Draco y Harry, tienen demasiado en qué pensar.

- Sí, están un poco distraídos con todo eso del celo – Mione se puso cómoda en las rodillas de su novio – a Harry se le había olvidado, desde aquello que pasó que no nos quieren decir.

- Mmmm, Draco está desesperado, porque no consigue hablar con él de eso. Le diré que ya lo has hecho tú. Le has dicho que vaya a ver a Snape?

- Claro – repuso Mione, casi ofendida por la pregunta – Y le expliqué un poco como iba. Cabe decir que me pusieron ambos caras algo extrañas.

- Hubiese deseado verlas – rió Theo – oír a su dulce e inocente amiga hablar de algo tan crudo como sexo desenfrenado debió de dejarles a cuadros.

- Sí, bueno, sobre todo a Harry. Siempre ha sido muy cerrado para estos temas – y refunfuñó por lo bajo – por culpa de esos tíos suyos, seguramente.

- Sus tíos?

- No es algo que debas saber, - y añadió viendo el fruncimiento de cejas del chico – en serio, no es mi secreto. Y es algo que no creo que Draco deba saber por un tercero.

- Tsk, luego somos los Slytherin los que mentimos y engañamos.

- Anda, calla y bésame – rió ella.

Theo la complació con gusto, y poco a poco la temperatura de la sala comenzó a subir mientras iba desabrochando los botones de su camisa y sus manos acariciaban la piel suave dispuesta bajo ella. Tumbándola sobre el sofá que la sala convirtió en cama para deleite de ambos, la besó profundamente mientras ella enredaba las manos en su pelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Hermione!! Dónde estabas ayer? – dijo Ron enfadado.

- Cierto, Mione! – dijo el moreno con voz preocupada – Seguro que ni siquiera has dormido en la Torre.

- Lo siento chicos – repuso ella con desparpajo – es que Theo y yo nos quedamos hablando sobre un capítulo de "Ciencias mágicas para la conservación de ecosistemas no perdurables" y nos quedamos dormidos.

- No me extraña nada – susurró Ron horrorizado.

- Oh, menos mal, creímos que te podía haber pasado algo.

- Fue una conversación interesantísima. Veréis, cuando un mago utiliza la energía mágica del núcleo matriz de un ecosistema de…

Los dos Gryffindors desconectaron rápidamente. Y algunos pasos atrás, Theo que lo había oído todo, estalló en carcajadas, mientras sus amigos se decían que era imposible que sus respectivos novios fueran tan crédulos y estuvieran tan ciegos ante el hecho de que su amiga ya era toda una mujer. Mione les oyó y mirándoles por encima del hombro, les guiñó un ojo, traviesa, antes de seguir atormentando a los dos jóvenes con una descripción pormenorizada de uno de los libros más auténticamente aburridos que había leído en su vida.


	27. La primavera la sangre altera

Perdóooooooooooon, se que dije que actualizaría rápido pero.... es que creí que ya había subido este capi!!!! En serio, creía que ya estaba colgado desde hace dos semanas, y llego hoy para actualizar y me doy cuenta de qué no estaba!!!!! Perdón, perdón!!! Si es que un día de estos se me va a olvidar la cabeza!!!

En fin, aquí lo tenéis - finalmente - y espero que os guste. Gracias por leer!!!

**La primavera la sangre altera**

Harry se dirigió hacia el despacho del profesor Snape, mientras que intentaba por todos los medios calmarse. Quería tener todos los cabos atados antes de hablar con Draco. Había notado que él quería decirle algo, pero no podía, nunca tenían tiempo. Aquella noche hablarían y lo pondrían todo en claro.

Cogiendo aire, llamó a la puerta del temible profesor, y se oyó un grave y seco "Pase". Entró y vio al docente, sentado con pilas de papeles en su escritorio y tres calderos humeantes mientras corregía algo entre resoplidos y comentarios sobre la ineptitud humana.

- Ah, Potter, le estaba esperando. Pase.

- Me esperaba?

- Sí, Remus me avisó de que podría dejarse caer hoy por aquí. Estaba a punto de ir yo a buscarle.

- Ya, sí… he estado distraído.

- Sí, eso me han dicho.

- Mione me dijo que viniese a verle para… bueno, para las pociones. – dijo el moreno sin creerse todavía que estuviese hablando de aquello con Snape entre todas las personas.

- No se lo voy a hacer más difícil, Potter, esto también es incómodo para mí. – le tendió dos viales, uno con un líquido rojo y otro con uno verde – Bien, se rellenarán automáticamente. El rojo es una poción de lujuria y el verde es una poción energizante vitamínica y con todos los suplementos que necesitará. Tómese las dos por la mañana, antes de hacer nada – Harry enrojeció de nuevo – y el verde por la noche antes de irse a dormir. A dormir Potter. Queda claro?

- Sí.

- Será difícil – dijo el profesor suavizando el tono – Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Draco, así que le pediré por favor que se arme de paciencia, y recuerde que no podrá evitarlo.

- No se preocupe, lo haré.

- Al menos sois los dos hombres – suspiró el pocionista – siempre es más fácil mantener ese nivel de libido entre dos chicos, sobre todo adolescentes. En fin, cuídese, Potter, y para cualquier cosa, acuda a Remus o a mí, o a Diana o Lucius, entendido?

- Eeeh, sí. Gracias, profesor.

- No hay de qué. Suerte, Potter.

Harry salió tras despedirse y Snape suspiró; si aquello era como lo fue con Lucius, iban a pasar dos semanas de auténtico horror.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se adentró sigiloso en el cuarto de Draco y le descubrió caminando nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

- Draco.

- Harry – dijo sorprendido el otro – Lo siento, yo… estaba pensando.

- El celo?

- Merlín! Te has acordado, menos mal!

- En realidad he necesitado un pequeño recordatorio de Mione – se sonrojó el moreno.

- Yo quería hablar contigo, pero es un tema… complicado y bueno… nunca parecía el momento adecuado.

- No te preocupes, en serio – Harry se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama en uno de sus pijamas. Sonrió a Draco que le miraba con una expresión que no supo descifrar y dijo – ven, vamos a dormir. Según lo que me han dicho, voy a necesitarlo – añadió con voz pícara.

Draco soltó una carcajada y se tumbó abrazando a Harry, sabiendo que tardaría unas dos semanas en poder estar así de nuevo, sin ganas de enterrarse en su cuerpo.

Harry despertó con un gemido escandaloso al sentir una boca besar y acariciar su cuello y unas manos traviesas pellizcar sus pezones y recorrer su abdomen. Suspirando se pegó más al cuerpo que había a su espalda

- Draco? – preguntó aún medio dormido.

- Te necesito, Harry, ahora…

La mente de Harry se despertó y mientras Draco se ocupaba de sacarle la camisa él hizo un rápido tempus, que le anunció que era una hora intempestiva por la mañana. Gimiendo nuevamente cuando una de las manos de Draco se insinuó entre sus piernas, acercándose a su entrepierna, conjuró los dos viales y se los bebió entre jadeos, dejándolos luego en la mesilla.

- Harry – rogó el rubio con voz ronca por el deseo – por favor…

Harry giró la cabeza y atrajo a su veela a un beso profundo con boca abierta. Draco gimió y se encontraron ambos sin ropa. El Griffindor solo le dio la espalda a Draco, recostándose boca abajo en la cama y arqueándose suavemente, con un brillo travieso en los ojos. Draco gimió de nuevo y se puso sobre él, llenando su espalda de besos mientras uno de sus dedos se introducía en él, seguido de otro poco después.

- Despacio, Draco – dijo Harry incómodo por el pinchazo.

- Lo siento, perdona.

Parecía que aquello había hecho frenar algo al rubio, pero no tardó mucho en introducir otro dedo mientras acariciaba lentamente el miembro de su pareja. Harry se incorporó, quedando a cuatro patas, restregando su cuerpo contra él, y eso fue demasiado para el veela, que se introdujo profundamente en él de una certera estocada.

Draco entraba y salía de él con fuerza, haciendo que Harry gritase su nombre y jadease sin descanso, sintiendo como el aire le faltaba en los pulmones. Con un grito, Harry se vino, manchando la mano de Draco, y poco más tarde, el rubio se corría en su interior. Cayeron ambos, entrelazados en la cama, jadeantes. Y Harry pensó que si aquello iba a ser así todo el rato, rezaría por que llegase el siguiente. Había sido el sexo más intenso que habían tenido desde que se enlazaron, y una sonrisa boba se extendió en sus labios mientras le sonreía a su Slytherin.

Draco parecía no poder apartar las manos de él, y eso que aún estaba al primer día. Harry no quería pensar en como sería el equinoccio. El rubio se había tumbado junto a él, tras despertarle, y mientras se miraban sonrientes y relajados, en esa sensación de bonanza tras un buen sexo, Draco se colocó sobre él, y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos se introdujo de golpe en su interior. Aún dilatado, aquello no le dolió, pero la sorpresa hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos y se deshiciese en un gemido entre los brazos de su veela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un brazo salió de ninguna parte y cogió a un desprevenido Harry que iba tranquilamente hacia su clase de pociones. El joven parpadeó sorprendido pero no se asustó al sentir como un cuerpo fuerte lo empujaba contra una pared, y una boca ansiosa se unía a la suya. Draco llevaba haciendo eso toda la semana, y ya casi había terminado por acostumbrarse.

- Draco… - gimió el joven mientras le mordisqueaban el cuello.

- Quiero tomarte aquí, Harry, contra la pared… - susurró con voz ronca el rubio.

- Mmm… otra vez?

El moreno creía que ya no le quedaba casi ninguna postura por probar; en aquella semana, Draco y él lo habían hecho en todos los sitios imaginables: en los lavabos, cerca del lago, en aulas desiertas, sobre escritorios, en rincones oscuros de las mazmorras…

Y al principio, Draco solo le "raptaba" entre clase y clase para toquetearse y hacerse una buena mamada o frotarse un poco. Pero a lo largo de los días, se había vuelto más osado. Había cogido a Harry a cuatro en los baños, sentado en una mesa, contra la pared en la ducha… Y no es que el moreno se quejase, realmente agradecía las pociones de Snape, pues así aguantaba aquel ritmo infernal del rubio, con el que lo había llegado a hacer cuatro veces, ¡en una mañana! Así que variaban entre ocho o diez veces al día.

Volviendo al presente, Harry sintió como una mano apretaba su trasero y le levantaba la pierna. Sin pensar, obedeció, enrollándola en la cintura del rubio, que le alzó, pegándole bruscamente a la pared mientras besaba sus pezones.

- Aaah, joder.

- Así no lo hemos hecho nunca… no? – ronroneó la serpiente.

- Pues…. Pues debe ser de los pocos que nos queden por probar – dijo Harry jadeando mientras un dedo se colaba en su entrada, envuelto en algo resbaloso.

- Qué inocente, leoncito – susurró en su oreja, mordiéndola – Aún nos queda mucho por probar.

Y otro dedo se coló por su entrada, haciendo que se apoyase más en la pared mientras Draco se desabrochaba los pantalones, y hacía desaparecer los suyos, dejándole con la camisa desabrochada solamente, y las piernas enredadas en su cadera. Draco terminó de prepararle con rapidez, ya raramente ocupaba tiempo en eso, y se enterró en él, haciendo que el moreno gritase.

Aquel era un sexo rápido, fuerte, urgente, llevado por la pasión que invadía al rubio. Harry lo disfrutaba, obviamente, pero a veces tenía ganas de que aquello acabase ya, y su veela volviese a ser mimoso y tierno con él, y poder estar a su lado, enredado en sus brazos, mirando el fuego, sin que aquello terminase en un revolcón sobre la alfombra.

Ambos acabaron a la vez, y Draco le posó en el suelo, arrodillándose frente a él, que se dejó caer resbalando por la pared. El moreno sonrió y le besó brevemente, lo que Draco convirtió en un beso más profundo de inmediato, más ansioso. Harry suspiró y se apartó, con una sonrisa para no preocupar al rubio.

- Venga – dijo de buen humor – si empezamos de nuevo no llegaremos a clase.

El rubio lo admitió de mala gana y ambos se vistieron y adecentaron para llegar al aula justo a tiempo, bajo la mirada evaluadora de Snape.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Y como va, Harry? – preguntó Remus, abrazándole.

- Bien, supongo.

Harry había conseguido escaparse unos minutos para ir a ver a su madrina, y allí se encontró a Remus. Se sentó entre los dos en un sofá y se dejó abrazar por Diana, que le acarició el cabello con una sonrisa de compasión. El chico estaba cansado, era casi la noche, y los efectos de las pociones de por la mañana habían pasado casi ya, y faltaba todavía un rato para volver a tomarlas.

- Supones?

- Es… bueno – el moreno enrojeció, todavía le daba algo de apuro hablar de aquello con su madrina – eeh… nos divertimos… mucho. Pero tengo ganas de que acabe, quiero recuperar a Draco.

- Cómo es eso?

- Oh, no te preocupes – rió alegremente Harry ante la mirada de la rubia. Como si Draco pudiese hacerle algo! – Realmente estamos bien, solo quiero poder ser capaz de sentarme con él a hablar sin que se me lance encima.

- Entiendo – sonrió el licántropo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco daba vueltas como un león enjaulado. Necesitaba ver a Harry, sentirle, tocarle, olerle… besarle. Y le había visto hace poco más de media hora. Era una necesidad abrumadora, que cegaba su mente, que le impedía pensar con claridad. Era como si toda razón hubiese volado de su lado en aquel instante.

Su padre ya le había dicho que su primer celo sería el peor y el más duro. Pero nunca creyó que tanto. Había pensado en que sería divertido, dos semanas sin dejar de follar con su novio sonaba casi como un regalo para él. Pero entonces empezó, y no fue para nada como pensaba.

Había estado a punto de matar a Weasley solo por tocar el brazo de Harry, enfatizando una cosa. Menos mal que Hermione había intervenido y los había separado rápida pero disimuladamente. Había estado a punto de hechizar a medio castillo, y de coger a Harry y encerrarle en su alcoba, y no salir de allí ninguno de los dos hasta que se terminase.

Sospechas infundadas acudían a su mente en todo momento cuando no estaba con él, miles de pensamientos sobre una posible traición le aguijoneaban constantemente. Y cuando le tocaba… era el paraíso, era como una droga de la que tenía que consumir más y más y no parecía saciarse nunca.

Sabía que Harry echaba de menos momentos menos… "carnales" pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que lo tocaba tenía que besarle, acariciarle y cada instante que pasaba fuera de aquel cuerpo cálido le parecía peor que un centenar de cruciatas.

Oyó abrirse la puerta y se abalanzó sobre Harry, quién, ya acostumbrado a sus prontos, se dejó ir entre sus brazos, derritiéndose en sus labios, mientras él le llevaba a la cama. Allí le tomó, una y otra vez, disfrutando de los besos y caricias que le regalaban aquellas manos doradas. Harry disfrutaba de aquello tanto como él, y eso era lo que más podía calmar su lado humano, que le torturaba diciéndole que parecía que solo estaba con Harry por el sexo.

Acabaron en un gemido ralo, ambos, a la vez, y Draco escondió su rostro en el hueco entre la cabeza y el hombro de su pareja, dominando al veela que quería volver a empezar.

- Siento esto.

- Qué?! El qué?! – se exclamó Harry asustado.

- Esto… parece que te obligue a estar conmigo de continuo… - Harry se le quedó mirando con unos ojos que no supo interpretar y él cerró los suyos, temeroso de ver algo que no podía ni quería ver – y así es, si fuese por mí, no saldrías de esta cama.

Y ante el asombro del veela, el niño que vivió empezó a reírse de corazón, con carcajadas que resonaron en el cuarto, y le hicieron mirarle atónito. El muchacho le cogió de las orejas y le atrajo para un beso dulce y corto.

- Tonto. Entiendo que necesites esto. Y qué te hace creer que yo no lo disfruto tanto o más que tú?

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. – dijo Harry con bueno humor y una gran sonrisa – Sacando el hecho de estar en continua tensión porque llego tarde a las clases no tengo ninguna otra queja sobre esta semana.

- Es que… no quiero que creas que estoy contigo por sexo, por que no es así.

- No lo creo, de verdad.

Y le besó de nuevo, y esta vez, Draco, aliviado, dejó ir a su veela, y la cosa comenzó a ir cada vez más deprisa, hasta que agotados, se dejaron caer para ir a dormir, y el rubio le tuvo que dar las pociones a su moreno, que estaba tan cansado que no podía ni moverse. Con un beso divertido y un refunfuño de Harry cuando se burló de él, los amantes se durmieron pacíficamente, enlazados en las sábanas.

El día siguiente sería duro, y ambos lo sabían, era el equinoccio de primavera, el día central de aquella locura de celo que les venía arrastrando ya una semana. Harry se había preguntado muchas veces como sería aquello, y aunque Remus le había aconsejado que se quedase en el cuarto con Draco, no creía que aquello fuese conveniente, sería una pista muy obvia para alguien que les observase con atención como el director.


	28. Cuando las cosas se tuercen

Siento mucho no haber actualiado en tanto tiempo pero tenía mis exámenes y me fue imposible. Agradezco mucho a todos los que tenéis la paciencia necesaria para seguirme n.n y para leer mis historias!!

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que lo disfrutéis!!

**Cuando las cosas se tuercen**

El día siguiente empezó normal para Harry. Bueno, todo lo normal que puede ser un día cuando comienza con un veela introduciéndose en ti sin previo aviso, y cinco agotadoras horas de sexo, que terminaron al obligar Harry a Draco a vestirse y prepararse para ir a la clase que comenzaba en breves momentos.

- Harry… por favor, quedémonos – rogó el veela por última vez.

- Ya sabes que Dumbledore lo descubriría… es una pista demasiado obvia.

- ME DA IGUAL ESE VIEJO BARBUDO!

Harry se acercó a su novio y le besó suavemente. Le dolía tener que hacer eso, pero no podían echar por la borda un año de trabajo. Si Dumbledore descubría que Draco era un veela, Voldemort no tardaría en saberlo. Y mientras uno intentaría utilizar a los Malfoy, el otro los mataría sin dudarlo. Era muy arriesgado, y por ello Harry seguía negándole aquello a Draco, aún a sabiendas lo difícil que era para él. Porque prefería pasar un día de infierno que perderle para siempre.

Con Draco ya más calmado, ambos se fueron a sus clases, despidiéndose con un fogoso beso que les hizo quedarse jadeando y con ganas de más. Podría decir que nadie había anticipado el desastre.

Harry se abalanzó por los pasillos, de nuevo llegaba tarde, y eso que esta vez iba al comedor! Había sido uno de esos días estresantes, en los que no parabas de correr. Harry había comenzado sus clases con normalidad, teniendo dos horas de metamorfosis con McGonnagal, que le había pedido quedarse después de clase, para que le explicase una parte del ejercicio que le habían entregado anteriormente. Tras correr como un condenado, había llegado a los invernaderos con cinco minutos de retraso, llevando un justificante. Por supuesto, el justificante se lo tuvo que entregar después de acabar la clase a la profesora. Y así vuelta corriendo a su siguiente clase. Todos sus profesores le entretuvieron de una forma u otra, y ese día era uno de los que comían, los de sexto, dos horas más tarde que el resto. Así que allí estaba, corriendo hacia el comedor, siendo ya las tres y media, y estando muerto de hambre.

Un brazo le agarró de repente y le empujó con brusquedad a un aula polvorienta. Desestabilizado, Harry trastabilló un poco hasta mirar con asombro al rubio que le había metido allí. No tenía buen aspecto, estaba pálido – más que de costumbre – y tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y rojos. Un rictus de furia gobernaba sus facciones y las manos apretadas en puños daban una idea de su frustración.

Harry le miró, algo indeciso al verle así; no le había visto en toda la mañana, y le parecía raro que al verle no estuviese algo más alegre.

- Draco…

No pudo seguir hablando, el rubio le había cerrado los labios con un beso violento, furioso, agresivo. Harry gimió en protesta, pero el rubio parecía fuera de sí, con fuerza, le dio la vuelta, haciendo que se tuviese que apoyar en la mesa para no caerse. A su espalda, el rubio le quitó de un tirón la túnica, furiosamente. Harry se estaba empezando a asustar.

- Draco, qué…?

- Con quién diablos has estado toda la mañana?? – rugió el Slytherin con pura rabia en su voz.

- No he estado con nadie! – protestó Harry asustado ya en serio.

Draco no contestó, pero con le bajó los pantalones rudamente e hizo que bajase la espalda, dejando así el culo sobresaliendo. Harry se intentó deshacer del rubio, pero este era como una viga de hierro, todos sus esfuerzos parecían ser como un suspiro contra una muralla.

- Draco, no!! – rogó con voz débil – Por favor, no!!

Pero el rubio estaba demasiado ido como para pararse a escuchar los ruegos del Griffindor. Se inclinó sobre el joven que gemía y le susurró al oído.

- Eres solo mío, Potter.

Al tiempo, le embistió con brutalidad. Harry gritó, con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas. Sentía como si le estuviesen partiendo en dos. Aunque más o menos su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado, sin preparación aquello era como si le hiriesen con un metal candente. Draco no paró, sin embargo, comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo bruscamente, mientras él sollozaba y arañaba la mesa.

El Slytherin se descargó en el interior de Harry, y el veela, bestial y completamente animal, dejó paso a Draco Malfoy. El joven pareció recobrar conciencia de sus actos, y sus ojos se llenaron de horror al ver a su pareja sacudida por el llanto, con las piernas ensangrentadas y las uñas llenas de astillas de la antigua mesa del aula.

- Dios mío… - fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

Cuando logró reaccionar, cogió su varita, y mientras su mente repetía en bucle "Qué he hecho, qué diablos he hecho?", sanó las heridas del joven y le vistió de nuevo, intentando captar sus ojos. Pero Harry no levantó la vista, no dejó de temblar, y se apartó instintivamente cuando el rubio fue a coger sus manos para ver si necesitaba curar algo más.

Aquello fue como una puñalada en el corazón del rubio. Se sentía despreciable, abyecto, sentía que no era mejor que Voldemort en su propia forma. Por unos estúpidos e infundados celos había herido a la persona que más quería en el mundo de la forma más cruel posible. Se apartó suavemente e intentó hablar varias veces, antes de que su voz saliese temblorosa, débil y rota.

- Ha… Harry?

- No te preocupes, Malfoy – dijo la voz gélida del Griffindor mientras levantaba la mirada.

Y aquellos ojos verdes, que antes chispeaban de vida parecían muertos, fríos, inanes. Draco intentó ver alguna emoción, pero parecía que había matado todas las que podía haber sentido el joven, solo estaba patente el dolor, el dolor y nada más. El rubio se encogió, sintiendo el remolino de emociones de Harry en su interior, abrazándose a él mismo.

- Harry – dijo de nuevo con voz rota.

- Tranquilo – la voz era mecánica, sin inflexiones – dentro de poco podrás volver a follarme de nuevo.

- Harry no!

- No era eso sobre lo que está basado todo? – dijo el moreno amargamente – Ven a buscarme cuando lo necesites.

Y diciendo eso, se largó, cerrando la puerta sin un ruido. Ni siquiera la furia había logrado despertar. Draco se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras lloraba sin hacer ruido. Por sus mejillas caían gruesas lágrimas y la angustia amenazaba con cerrar sus pulmones. Le costaba respirar. Le costaba tragar. No podía emitir ningún sonido. No solo había herido a Harry, había matado su sensibilidad. Había matado su alma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Encontraron a Harry recogiendo unas cosas en su cuarto. Ron notó de inmediato que algo malo pasaba; su amigo estaba pálido como un fantasma y había una expresión ausente en sus ojos. Sin embargo, Mione, para lo suspicaz que era habitualmente, se dejó llevar por el temor y comenzó a increparle.

- Harry!! Qué haces aquí??! Porqué no estás con Draco??

- Ya iré – fue la lacónica respuesta que hizo que el pelirrojo frunciese el ceño: qué habría pasado?

- Ya irás!!! Dios, Harry!! Seguro que no te has leído los libros que te dije, verdad?? Me da la sensación de que no te importa en absoluto!!! – la voz de Hermione adquirió aquel tono agudo de cuando les regañaba y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, mesándose las manos nerviosamente – Tanto te cuesta informarte?? Sabes lo que es cada segundo para Draco sin ti? En el equinoccio necesitan tocar a su pareja la totalidad del tiempo, aunque sea un simple roce, les ayuda a soportar un dolor peor que un cruciatus que se acentúa si no la poseen cada pocas horas…

- Mione… - advirtió Ron, cosa que por una vez no funcionó. La castaña había temido ese día; sabía lo fácil que era que algo saliese mal, y la preocupación la consumía.

- … y encima, consigues que Draco te deje estar con otras PERSONAS; eso le ocasiona el mismo dolor que una tortura a manos de Voldemort!! Pero no, tú tenías que hacer vida normal hoy!! Draco tendría que haber estado encima de ti de continuo, pero tu decides que tienes tiempo de dar un paseo y de estar tranquilamente aquí, sin…

- CÁLLATE MALDITA SEA!!! – explotó Harry por fin haciendo que ella le mirase con los ojos muy abiertos. El moreno tenía los puños cerrados y prietos, los ojos le llameaban, y Mione retrocedió, sabiendo que se había excedido, pero no fue capaz de apartar sus ojos del remolino de furia que parecía sacar la magia de Harry y hacerla ondear a su alrededor – DÉJAME…. – el Griffindor respiró hondo y moderó su tono de voz – … sólo déjame en paz.

Y salió, con la túnica revoloteando tras él, dejando detrás a un Ron muy preocupado y una Mione avergonzada de haber soltado así su preocupación sobre su amigo. Él parecía estar pasando ya lo bastante, y ella solo lo empeoraba. Ron la abrazó, consolándola, diciéndose que mañana hablarían, pues su amigo necesitaba estar solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry se desplazó por los pasillos desiertos y se recluyó en un pequeño cuarto en el sexto piso que poca gente conocía. Necesitaba estar solo, lo necesitaba urgentemente. El joven se sentó, mirando el sol de la tarde que iluminaba entre claros de nubes. Sentía dolor, mucho. Y a él se unían una horrible sensación de traición, la humillación, y la rabia ante la impotencia que había sentido.

No quería pensar, pero su mente estaba decidida a llevarle la contraria, y le daba vueltas a las palabras de su amiga castaña de hace poco. Su mente podía llegar a comprender un poco mejor como había llegado Draco a aquel extremo de locura, pero su corazón se rompía al pensar en como le había herido aquel que creía que amaba.

Oh, aún lo amaba, si no aquello no le hubiese dolido tanto como lo hizo. Estaba destrozado anímicamente, y lo peor era que no se podía alejar de Draco. Debía seguir viéndolo, sabía que si no, el Slytherin podía morir, o podía volverse loco y atacar a todo su alrededor.

Sus mejillas volvieron a mojarse por las lágrimas, mientras sus ojos se perdían en las copas de los árboles que el sol teñía de rojo. Con el corazón muerto en el pecho, se levantó, pensando que le hubiese gustado sentir algún dolor físico que menguase el interno, pero Draco le había curado a conciencia, y su cuerpo no presentaba ningún recuerdo de aquel horrible ataque.

El sol se escondió definitivamente en el horizonte y un suspiro derrotado salió de sus labios. Tapándose con la capa invisible, pues no quería tener que ver a nadie, salió rumbo a unos aposentos que conocía muy bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, mirando al infinito, con los ojos secos de llorar. No sabía como había conseguido llegar hasta allí, solo sabía que su alma se estaba rompiendo en pedazos, en muy pequeños pedazos que no sabía si algún día lograría recuperar.

El dolor del reclamo del veela a su pareja le carcomía, pero lo acogía con agrado. Aquello solo era comparable al dolor que sentía al saber que había perdido a su pareja, tal vez para siempre. Aquella mirada, aquella mirada vacía y sin vida le seguía atormentando. Su parte veela quería poseer a su pareja de nuevo, y le reclamaba la violencia de la vez anterior, y su parte humana gritaba ante aquello y se sentía como un auténtico monstruo.

La puerta se abrió, sacándolo de la postura en la que había pasado las últimas cinco horas. No vio a nadie, hasta que un murmullo de tela cayendo le reveló a Harry, que se tenía de pie delante suyo, mirándole, pero rehuyendo sus ojos. Draco se levantó apresuradamente, pero detuvo su movimiento, sin saber si aproximarse o no.

- Harry – la voz le salió ronca de no usarla.

El rubio se acercó y vio como el otro se tensaba, lo que fue como un puñetazo en el estómago, le dejó sin aire. Alzó una de sus manos y acarició con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla de Harry, en un toque leve y ligero. Harry se apartó, inconscientemente, y Draco se mordió los labios.

- Sabes a lo que he venido – aquella mirada sin vida mataba a Draco – acabemos rápido con esto.

Algo en Draco se reveló. Tenía que demostrarle a Harry que le quería, que le amaba, y que no era mero sexo lo que había entre ambos. Con una nueva determinación brillándole en los ojos, y una misión en la mente, se acercó suavemente a Harry. Si debía volver a enamorarlo lo haría, sabía que el moreno le amaba, solo tenía que recordarle que él también. Y lo primero para ello sería que volviese a aceptar su toque.

Avanzó un poco más y acarició la mejilla de Harry en una caricia más apoyada, el moreno se estremeció y le miró con una pregunta en sus ojos verdes. Draco solo logró sacar una medio sonrisa que se convirtió en una expresión de profunda melancolía en su rostro. Harry estaba tenso, seguramente esperando que el Slytherin saltase sobre él, y Draco se dijo que aquello no iba a pasar.

Ignorando el dolor que le producía retenerse, y no tomarle allí mismo, Draco se recordó que no debía pasar nada hasta que no fuese Harry el que viniese a él. Le había perdido, y no podía romper la última posibilidad de recuperarle. Sonrió débilmente y le indicó que se sentase mientras llamaba a un elfo para que trajese algo de comer. Ninguno de los dos había tomado nada desde el desayuno, y necesitaban algo que les mantuviese bien, aunque la comida les supiese a cenizas.

Harry aún esperaba que Draco se lanzase contra él, como en esa aula abandonada, pero el rubio no lo hizo. Solo habló quedamente, a lo que él respondió en monosílabos. La conversación murió. No tenían más que decirse. Harry sabía porqué lo había hecho Draco, pero le odiaba por no haber sido capaz de retenerse. Draco sabía que Harry lo sabía, pues no le había pedido explicaciones, pero igualmente se lo intentaría explicar, cuando fuese el momento.

Harry siguió las instrucciones de Draco y se tumbó en la cama, cerrando los ojos, y sintiendo como su tensión hacía que le doliese el cuello. Pero el veela le sorprendió nuevamente. Draco solo se tumbó en el otro lado de la cama y los tapó a ambos, y cogiendo su mano entre las suyas, apagó la luz.

A Harry le costó dormirse. Sentía la calidez de Draco junto a él, y el suave tacto de su piel en su mano. Parecía que el joven quería resarcirse, quería que le perdonase. Y mientras se dormía, destensándose un poco, se dijo que tal vez si pudiese perdonar.

La luna apareció en el cielo, e iluminó suavemente a los dos amantes. Draco había cerrado los ojos, pero en realidad los tenía abiertos, y mordía sus labios para evitar gritar. El dolor le consumía, además de ser la noche del equinoccio, el momento más fuerte del celo, estar tan cerca de Harry y solo poder tocar su mano era un martirio. Pero el rubio aguantó estoicamente, se había dejado llevar una vez, y mira a donde le había llevado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron miró a su mejor amigo, que comía silenciosamente junto a Draco y se preguntó de nuevo qué habría pasado. Sí, estaban juntos, pero parecían tensos, e incómodos; antes no era así, antes tenían una complicidad que asombraba a muchos, parecían felices y enamorados. Mione a su lado entrecerró los ojos, mirándoles suspicazmente. Sabía que algo iba a salir mal. Llevaba angustiada con ello toda la semana y había resultado ser cierto. Encima tenía que disculparse con Harry, que no parecía estar en su mejor momento.

Para la inteligente joven, era obvio el cambio que se había producido. Tembló cuando las diferentes teorías sobre lo que había ocurrido pasaron por su mente. Harry parecía estar tenso, cansado y deprimido. Junto a él, Draco estaba igualmente mustio y deprimido. Draco trataba a Harry como a una figurita de cristal, le colmaba de atenciones, estaba perpetuamente atento a lo que necesitase. Pero Harry seguía tenso a su alrededor, haciendo que los contactos entre ambos fuesen mínimos, no hablaba más que con monosílabos.

Y así pasaron los días, mientras se acercaban las vacaciones de pascua. Harry fue aceptando lentamente los contactos más prolongados con Draco, llegando a pasear cogidos de la mano por los terrenos. Pero no hubo ningún tipo de avance más allá. El veela, a los dos días del equinoccio, angustiado por el dolor, fue a ver a su padrino, y le explicó lo que había pasado. El profesor suspiró, se había esperado algo como aquello, dada la cabezonería de Potter para hacer vida normal, y el hecho de que fuese el primer celo de Draco, con todo lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser.

Así pues, le dio unas pociones que adormecían el reclamo y el dolor, pero no lo eliminaban. Y los días iban pasando, mientras llegaba el fin de la época de celo. Draco suspiraba con alivio, al igual que Harry secretamente. Este se recuperaba lentamente y comenzaba de nuevo a confiar en Draco. El Slytherin se había convertido en una persona dulce y atenta, aún más que antes del celo, y no intentaba llegar a algo más antes de que él quisiese. Se había refrenado y se contentaba con dormir con su mano entre las suyas.

Harry descubrió que el rubio hacía que le amase cada vez más. Su corazón sanaba a pasos agigantados y volvía a sentirse seguro con el rubio, sin tensarse cada vez que este le rozaba. Y allí estaban, en el último día de celo, sentados en un pequeño patio, bajo un cielo cubierto de nubes. Draco estaba recostado contra un árbol, y él estaba tumbado boca abajo junto a él leyendo. Y el rubio habló de repente.

- Harry… - el moreno le miró, y vio los ojos grises del veela fijos en el cielo – No te lo he dicho todavía. Lo que pasó en el equinoccio… no hay nada en mi vida que haya sentido más que aquello. Sé que no es excusa, pero me volví loco al no verte en toda la mañana, me imaginaba que algún idiota te seducía o coqueteaba contigo, que no querías verme, que preferías hacer otra cosa que estar conmigo… y mi parte veela tomó el control. No quiero ponerte excusas, mi comportamiento fue aberrante, y terminé por herirte más profundo que nadie lo hubiese hecho, tus ojos… tus ojos se apagaron…. Yo, no merecería que volvieses a confiar en mí; sin embargo, te pido por favor, por todo lo que más quieras, que me perdones.

Harry le miraba, parpadeando para esconder las lágrimas. Era cierto que no habían hablado de aquella vez, prefería no hacerlo, y las acciones de Draco le habían dejado claro que lo sentía. Pero oírselo decir, y de aquella forma, hizo que su corazón se encogiese, y un suave calor se extendiese por su cuerpo. Se incorporó y miró a los ojos de tormenta de aquel Slytherin que tenía su corazón

- Te perdono

Solo dos palabras, solo dos, pero para el veela significaron más que todos los libros del mundo, una verdadera sonrisa se alzó en sus labios, y Harry, al verla, se acercó a su rostro lentamente, ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio. Y le besó. Le besó suavemente, lentamente, redescubriendo sus labios. Draco subió sus manos y le acarició la nuca delicadamente, atrayéndolo hasta que estuvo recostado en su pecho. Harry se separó y escondió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, suspirando al sentir como Draco le acariciaba el pelo.

Y así su relación volvía a surgir, titubeante, lenta, pero segura. Los contactos entre ellos se hicieron más comunes, y los besos más frecuentes. Sí, su relación volvería a ser como antes, y más fuerte incluso.


	29. Pascua en Malfoy Manor

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capi!! Ya que he tardado tanto, al menos os dejo dos n.n

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os guste!!

**Pascua en Malfoy Manor**

Draco sonrió dulcemente a Harry mientras bajaban del tren. Eran las vacaciones de Pascua y Harry estaba invitado a la mansión Malfoy a pasarlas. Draco vio a uno de los elfos con la librea de los Malfoy y ambos de dirigieron allí con sus baúles tras ellos. El elfo hizo desaparecer estos últimos con un chasquido y con una reverencia y un saludo correspondido de parte de Harry les cogió a ambos de la túnica y se transportaron todos a Malfoy Manor. Llegaron a un salón donde les esperaba Narcisa, vestida para salir.

- Draco cielo – dijo abrazándole

- Hola madre

- Harry querido – saludó con otro abrazo.

- Hola señora Malfoy

- Narcisa, querido… Bienvenido, me alegro de que aceptaras nuestra invitación.

- Gracias a vosotros por invitarme – sonrió el moreno que apreciaba cada vez más a la señora rubia.

- Vas a algún lado, madre?

- Oh, sí, he quedado en París para cenar, y tengo tu padre y yo tenemos entradas para la ópera, así que me voy ahora y aprovecharé para ir de tiendas.

- Sola?

- No, con Clarisse, tu padre y su marido se reunirán con nosotros esta noche – explicó – lo más probable es que pasemos allí el fin de semana.

- Pasáoslo bien, entonces.

- Gracias cielo. Tú cuida de Harry, eh?

- Lo haré – rió el rubio.

- Pásalo bien, Narcisa – dijo el moreno.

- Gracias querido, portaos bien.

Y con un beso en sus mejillas, la mujer se fue. Draco sonrió y se volvió a Harry que miraba la chimenea con una sonrisa divertida.

- Eso fue… rápido.

- Sí – rió Draco, y atrayéndole de la cintura dijo con una sonrisa – Tenemos la mansión para nosotros solos. Algo que quieras hacer?

Harry sonrió mirándole y poco después ambos volaban en sus escobas tras una pequeña snitch. Ambos reían y se perseguían el uno al otro mientras cazaban la pelota dorada. Aquel fue un día magnífico para ambos, completamente solos y sin tener nada que hacer; se dedicaron a pasar el rato entre risas y bromas, en un ambiente feliz y despreocupado.

Al llegar la noche cenaron en un mirador, en el jardín, sobre una manta, rodeados de un hechizo de calor. La manta era gruesa y tenía un hechizo que la hacía parecer un colchón. Draco y Harry disfrutaron de la comida de los elfos entre el suave aroma del jazmín y la luz de las luciérnagas que revoloteaban entre las flores. La luna se alzaba en el cielo, al igual que las estrellas y se podía ver a través del techo de cristal que les cubría.

Todo era perfecto y tan romántico como Draco hubiese podido preparar. Cuando la comida desapareció, él se tumbó y Harry se extendió junto a él, apoyado en su pecho, ambos mirando al cielo. Su relación desde aquel beso el último día del celo había ido reforzándose y volviendo al estado inicial. Pero todavía no habían llegado a tener un contando más íntimo. Draco esperaba a que Harry diese el primer paso, pero este aún estaba inseguro. No quería despertar de nuevo aquella faceta brutal del carácter del rubio, aunque este le había demostrado con creces que podía contenerse.

Cuando el rubio comenzó a besarle el cuello y la nuca, Harry se dejó ir, disfrutando de los besos y las suaves caricias con la dulzura de la noche envolviéndoles. Sin darse cuenta, habían acabado ambos sin camisa, él boca arriba y Draco encima de él besando su pecho y bajando a sus pantalones.

Un escalofrío le recorrió, a pesar de que con los hechizos a su alrededor la temperatura era la de un día de verano. Draco paró y se incorporó a mirarle a los ojo, y allí estaba de nuevo esa duda. El moreno no sabía qué control podía tener sobre su lado veela en un arrebato de pasión. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, agarró fuertemente a Harry y se volteó, intercambiando las posiciones. Harry quedó encima suyo mirándole sorprendido. Draco le besó y susurró a su oído:

- Tómame.

Harry le miró completamente sorprendido, pero la sonrisa tranquila en los rasgos de Draco y sus ojos llenos de confianza le sacaron de su asombro. Sus manos resbalaron por el pecho del rubio.

- Estás seguro?

- Tienes el control – sonrió traviesamente – estoy a tu entera disposición.

Harry rió suavemente y besó al rubio. Mientras sus labios bajaban por su pecho y delineaban sus abdominales, intentaba recordar todo lo que hacía Draco par prepararle. Se deshizo de los pantalones con un simple hechizo, quedando los dos completamente desnudos. Gimieron al contacto de sus pieles y Draco ahogó un grito cuando la lengua de Harry se posó en su erección. Merlín, como podía adorar las mamadas de su pareja, la sensación de los dulces labios sobre su poya era incomparable.

Sintió el primer dedo del león en su interior, y se removió incómodo ante la sensación completamente nueva para él. Pero la boca de Harry y la oleada de placer que le proporcionó su lengua le distrajeron de todo.

Harry metió otro dedo en el interior de Draco, sintiéndose raro al hacerlo, pero siguió preparándole con gran cuidado. Nunca había hecho esto, ni con chicos ni con chicas, e iba con pies de plomo para no hacerle daño a su serpiente. Cuando tres dedos en su interior y el pene del veela metido al completo en su boca, tocó un punto en específico, Draco se arqueó gimiendo y se derramó gritando el nombre del niño que vivió. Harry aprovechó el momento de profunda relajación y, con un rápido hechizo lubricante, se introdujo en el cuerpo de su novio de golpe a la vez que le besaba pasándole su propio sabor.

Draco gimió y se arqueó al sentirle dentro, y Harry dejó escapar un grito al sentir aquella cavidad estrecha y caliente acogiendo su miembro. La erección de Draco volvió a despertar, y Harry llevó sus dedos a ella mientras poco a poco comenzaba a moverse, gimiendo el nombre del rubio. Poco les costó llegar al límite y se derramaron ambos con un grito ralo. Jadeando, se abrazaron uno al otro, recuperando la respiración.

- Eso ha sido… - comenzó Draco.

- Extraño.

- Bueno, sí – rió el rubio – pero ha estado bien.

- Prefiero cuando tú estás arriba – dijo el moreno mirándole con una sonrisa – Es… no sé, es mejor, y lo disfruto más. Pero podemos volver a hacerlo así, si quieres.

- En realidad – dijo el rubio besándole – yo también lo prefiero de la otra forma.

Draco sonrió y miró a Harry que se acurrucaba junto a él y suspiraba mirando las lucecitas que recorrían el jardín. Draco comenzó a besar su cuello y sus manos mientras el moreno se arqueaba contra él, suspirando con una sonrisa en sus labios y luces en sus ojos.

- Esto es como tenía que haber sido del celo – dijo suavemente.

- Harry, yo…

- No, Draco, no era un reproche – sonrió él – Es solo que se está tan bien aquí, contigo, los dos solos.

- Bueno, tenemos todo el fin de semana – dijo Draco – haré que sea memorable.

Los rayos del sol acariciaban su piel desnuda entre los claros que dejaban las nubes. Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió de bienestar, de pura dicha. Estaba entre los brazos de Draco, usando su pecho como almohada, tapados hasta la cintura por una ligera manta. Los hechizos a su alrededor seguían funcionando: el suelo era mullido como un colchón y el hechizo de calor mantenía en el mirador una temperatura ideal. Se acercó más a Draco, que murmuró entre sueños y le apretó contra su cuerpo.

Una corriente de calor atravesó el cuerpo del moreno que sintió como su excitación y su deseo subían como una flecha. Una mirada maliciosa se perfiló en sus ojos y Harry rió bajito y comenzó a besar suavemente la nuez del rubio, que gimió mientras iba subiendo hacia su oreja.

- Dray… - el rubio gruñó un poco y abrió un ojo, como para indicar al otro que tenía toda su atención – Dray… quiero que me tomes, aquí, en tu casa, en tu cama.

- Merlín bendito, Harry – gimió el rubio sonoramente.

Aquello le había despertado una tremenda erección que se apretó contra la cadera de su pareja que sonrió satisfecho. El rubio le atrajo de la nuca para un peso fuerte y pasional. Harry se perdió en las sensaciones que despertaba aquello y se dio cuenta de que Draco les había trasladado cuando sintió una suave almohada bajo su cabeza. Observó a su alrededor, estaban en el cuarto de Draco, en el que, a pesar de llevar más de un día en aquella casa, no había entrado. Pero en ese preciso instante, bajo Draco, iluminados por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, no podía importarle menos su alrededor. Draco se incorporó y le miró con ojos de pura plata.

- Sabes cuantas veces he soñado con tenerte así, en mi cama?

Harry rió y allí, a la luz de mediodía, Draco le hizo el amor una y otra vez.

No fue hasta mucho más tarde que el hambre les llevó a salir de la habitación. Tras una ducha juntos, se vistieron y bajaron a comer, habiéndose perdido ya el desayuno. Los elfos les sirvieron un tardío y copioso almuerzo que disfrutaron entre bromas y risas. Estaban aislados del mundo exterior, sin preocupaciones, ni obligaciones, envueltos en una pequeña burbuja de felicidad.

Aquel fue un día fantástico, en el que Harry se sintió como si por un solo momento, pudiera olvidarse de todo. Draco le llevó a cabalgar, y aunque Harry dudaba al principio, no se arrepintió de haber aceptado. Nunca había montado antes, pero después de subirse en una escoba, un Thestrall y un Hipogrifo, dudaba que un caballo fuese un gran problema. Draco le llevó a los establos e hizo ensillar a su montura, mientras presentaba a Harry al que sería su caballo, hablando orgulloso de su raza y pureza, pero a Harry aquello le traía sin cuidado, el animal era hermoso, magnífico, de un color caramelo e inteligentes ojos pardos y unas suaves crines blancas.

El moreno disfrutó del paseo, Draco no se apartó de él ni un momento, impresionante sobre su montura azabache. Allí subido parecía todo un príncipe, se dijo el Griffindor con una risa. Fueron hasta un pequeño lago que había en los terrenos, allí pasaron gran parte de la tarde, tumbados al sol, hablando y disfrutando de la simple compañía del otro. Cuando el sol comenzaba a enrojecer en el oeste, decidieron volver y llegaron justo a tiempo para la cena.

Aquella noche, en la habitación de Draco, abrazados bajo el dosel azul de la cama, exhaustos tras un largo y deliciosos sexo, Draco susurró.

- Mañana es domingo – acariciaba el pelo de Harry, que se acercó más a él.

- Sí – repuso este medio dormido.

- Te enseñaré la biblioteca.

- Gracias Dray - y le dio un beso lleno de ternura, por entenderle tan bien, por no reprocharle nada, por no intentar que olvidase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry miraba atentamente un dibujo en un viejo libro. Era un colgante con una piedra, uno que recordaba haber visto siempre en el cuello de Diana. Levantando la cabeza, preguntó.

- Dray, qué es una piedra de alma?

- Dónde lo has leído? – preguntó él curioso.

- Aquí la menciona constantemente, pero no dice qué es.

- Es una práctica antigua. Entre las familias de sangre pura, era común regalarlo entre enamorados. Es una piedra que contiene un trozo de la esencia mágica, es como un pedazo de alma, y solo es posible hacerla si realmente se ama a la otra persona. Se dice que antiguamente se podía conseguir de forma forzada, pero aquello se perdió.

- Es hermoso – dijo distraídamente el joven.

Draco sintió una inmensa tristeza a través del vínculo, mientras el moreno acariciaba distraídamente la imagen. Suspiró y le apretó el hombro en señal de apoyo, lo que hizo que sonriese. Salió de la gran biblioteca sintiendo como llamaban a la chimenea. Allí estaba su padre, que le llamaba par ver que tal iba todo.

- Bien padre, es más, mejor que bien – sonrió el veela, con voz soñadora – gracias por dejarnos tiempo para arreglarlo todo.

- De nada, hijo – dijo el patriarca, no sorprendido en lo más mínimo que hubiese descubierto sus razones – además, tu madre quería ir de compras.

- Creo que Harry y yo hemos avanzado bastante, el vínculo está más fuerte que nunca.

- Me alegro, hijo.

Pero no siguió, porque Draco ya no le escuchaba, solo miraba en dirección a la biblioteca, con una expresión extraña en los ojos.

- Volvéis esta tarde… no? Yo… perdona padre, luego hablamos

Y el joven se fue corriendo, dejando allí al mayor, que frunció el ceño preocupado. Draco voló a la biblioteca, no sabía qué pensar, un torrente de emociones le llegaba desde Harry, y no podía sacar uno en claro más que una aguda excitación. Aceleró el paso y entró rápidamente a la sala. Harry miraba el libro que tenía anteriormente con los ojos muy abiertos y miró a Draco con unos ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas.

El rubio iba a hablar cuando este se le tiró encima, abrazándole, y riendo y llorando a la vez, hablando tan rápido que él no entendía. E hizo lo único que podía hacer en esa situación: le besó. Le mantuvo quieto gentilmente con sus brazos y le besó suavemente, tiernamente, intentando que se calmase un poco. Harry respondió con ferocidad y se separó, con los ojos aún más brillantes.

- Lo he encontrado.

- El qué?

- La forma de sacar a Sirius del velo!


	30. El Plan

Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero he pasado por una época complicada y me ha sido absolutamente imposible! Gracias a todos los que me seguís leyendo a pesar de todo!! Para compensar un poco, y como me he dado cuenta de que hago a menudo, os traigo dos capis seguidos, espero que los disfrutéis.

Gracias por leer y espero que os guste!!

**El plan**

-QUÉ???!!!

Diana parecía a punto de desmayarse, y Harry tuvo que apresurarse a cogerla, al igual que Lucius mientras esta se caía en un sillón. Remus se había puesto pálido y Severus le sujetó mientras observaba a Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Explícate, Harry, por favor – dijo Narcisa.

Habían llegado ella y Lucius antes de lo previsto, dado que el rubio estaba algo inquieto por si había pasado algo Se habían encontrado a un Harry frenético en la biblioteca, y a un Draco repasando un libro una y otra vez, vertiginosamente. Solo les habían dicho que necesitaban llamar a Diana, a Remus y Severus, cosa que hicieron con la mayor brevedad posible. Y allí estaban todos, cuando Harry soltó la bomba. El joven moreno empezó a explicar notablemente excitado.

- Desde el principio del año he estado buscando más información sobre el velo en el que cayó Sirius, quería saber qué era, para qué servía. Aprendí un montón sobre él. Era una cárcel, mil veces peor que Azkaban, el verdadero infierno para todo mago – Diana ahogó un gemido y se llevó las manos a la boca, estaba pálida y temblorosa – Inventado por los atlantes. Siempre que leía sobre él había muchas referencias a un ritual de alma. Nunca he sabido lo que era o lo que hacía hasta hoy. El ritual del alma se usaba para sacar a la gente del velo si se les perdonaba Y la clave de todo, está aquí – dijo tocando el collar de su madrina – Es una piedra de alma, no?

- Sí… fue el regalo de Sirius cuando nos prometimos – dijo ella con la voz rota.

- Draco me ha dicho que antiguamente se podía hacer de forma forzada. Y es el proceso que pone en el libro. El jurado hacía una del preso para después llevarle al velo. Para sacarle, se necesitaban personas con lazos de sangre, de afecto y una completamente imparcial, que desease sacarla, con la piedra. Solo eso y un cántico que se adaptó al celta.

- Estás… estás diciendo que, que podemos sacarle ahora? – exclamó Diana poniéndose en pie.

- Diana, espera – dijo Lucius – esto hay que prepararlo con cuidado.

- Tenemos ya las cuatro personas con lazos – dijo Remus, igual de impaciente.

- Pero no tenemos ninguna imparcial – dijo Lucius con voz sosegada.

- Yo lo haré – dijo Severus, haciendo que todos le mirasen.

Y ante el asombro de todos, Harry le abrazó, dándole profusamente las gracias, y separándose luego con una luz en sus ojos que hacía mucho que no veían. Remus besó a su pareja con amor, con gratitud, a lo que él estricto profesor repuso con una suave sonrisa.

- Debemos hacerlo antes de que volváis a Hogwarts – dijo Lucius, y empezó a organizarlo todo como siempre – así pues, tenemos una semana. Yo haré que el ministerio nos dé un permiso especial. Necesitáis copias del hechizo para aprendéroslas. Necesito ese libro, Harry. Y también necesitaremos preparar una rueda de presa para cuando Sirius esté en buen estado.

- Una… rueda de prensa?

- Sí, primero necesitamos un relato de cómo murió, pero eso el profeta lo publicó hace meses.

- Sí

- Bien, pues le daremos la historia de su vida. Por supuesto, necesitaremos a los mejores medimagos, a saber como volverá, y bastantes pociones, Sev.

- Hecho.

- Muy bien, Harry, había alguna referencia de los lazos afectivos debían tener las personas?

- Era algo así como "luz del corazón" y "hermano de alma" más o menos, eran los más eficaces.

- Es decir, la pareja y el mejor amigo – dijo pensativo Lucius – Bien, Remus y Diana, por los lazos afectivos y Narcisa y Draco los de sangre. Severus será el imparcial.

Draco vio la expresión de decepción en los ojos de Harry y pasó un brazo reconfortante por sus hombros mientras Lucius seguía hablando.

- Harry, vas a tener que cogerle cuando salga del velo, y llevarlo de inmediato a la mansión Potter, donde esperarán los curadores. No podemos traerlo aquí, levantaría sospechas. Te ayudaré a hacer un traslador. Has de saber que los demás estarán muy débiles y yo tendré que lidiar con el inútil de turno del ministerio, es primordial que le lleves de inmediato.

- Lo haré.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry sabía que no debería asombrarse, y aún así, se quedó impresionado al ver la eficacia de Lucius. Apenas tres días más tarde, tenían permiso del ministerio para intentar sacar a Sirius del velo, con la única condición de que les acompañase un inefable y se diese completa explicación del artefacto y sus propiedades. Ya estaban instalados en la mansión Potter y ya tenían a los medimagos con ellos, Snape había traído una ingente cantidad de pociones y todo el mundo se sabía el hechizo del derecho y del revés.

Así pues, ya tenían la fecha puesta para el evento. Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso, y se le veía frecuentemente mirando por la ventana al infinito, y pronto se le unía Draco, abrazándole por la cintura, y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

Diana estaba cada día más frenética, más nerviosa. Rara vez se la veía sonreír y menos comer. Remus también andaba igual, poniéndole a Snape los nervios a flor de piel, pero él tenía sus trucos para calmarle, así que en realidad a esos dos se les veía poco fuera del dormitorio.

- Funcionará, verdad Draco?

- Es lo más probable – dijo el rubio, sabiendo que, aunque quisiese, no podía darle seguridades al moreno – Tienes que confiar, Harry.

- Ja, confiar en qué? – dijo amargamente.

- En la magia.

Los ojos verdes del joven se clavaron en el rostro de su pareja, de su veela, con un suspiro, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de este y cerró los ojos. Draco acarició su cabello, pensando en lo que pasaría al día siguiente, cuando sintió como una lengua traviesa y unos labios dulces atacaban su cuello y entonces, Harry susurró algo a su oído e hizo que su respiración se cortase a causa de las manos que se deslizaban sinuosas a su entrepierna.

- Por favor, Draco… solo… no quiero pensar en nada.

El veela sonrió, aquello no tenía ni que pedírselo. Ambos jóvenes se escabulleron arriba, y no se dieron cuenta de cómo Lucius retenía la sonrisa al final del pasillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diana acarició, distraída, las sábanas de la cama que habían preparado para instalar a Sirius. Todo estaba listo, los sanadores estaban ya allí, esperando al día siguiente, y en el cuarto había un carrito lleno de pociones que esperaba a ser útil pacientemente.

Se sentó en la cama, mirando al infinito. No sabía exactamente como se sentía, en su interior se agitaban un montó de sentimientos contradictorios; pero ante todo estaba ansisosa, nerviosa, preocupada y esperanzada. Su corazón latía aún más rápido de lo normal, lo había hecho desde el día en que Harry les anunció que sabía la forma de salvarle, y en su estómago tenía un nudo doloros que le había impedido comer más que cuatro nimiedades.

Y por un momento se permitió soñar, se permitió soñar con una vida junto a Sirius, llevarían a Harry por todo el mundo, disfrutarían de nuevo de pseudo partidos de quidditch, harían fiestas fastuosas, pero ante todo, compartirían las cosas sencillas de la vida: charlar, pasear, montar a caballo o mirar las nubes. Anhelaba una imagen de hogar, ambos sentados junto al fuego, haciendo algo o simplemente disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Diana suspiró.

Echaba de menos sus sonrisas pícaras, sus ojos traviesos sus aires de chico rebelde, sus besos y sus caricias, su calor… tanto que dolía.

Su mano se cerró en un puño y se levantó decidida. No era momento de soñar, era momento de actuar. Todo saldría bien, y aquella vida que le habían arrebatado tantos años antes, le sería devuelta. Pero de momento, tenía cosas que hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y llegó el día esperado. Harry bajó al vestíbulo de buena mañana y encontró a Lucius y Severus, vestidos como de costumbre con túnicas negras que esperaban pacientemente.

- Hola.

- Buenos días, y Draco?

- Ahora baja.

- Cómo estás?

- Nervioso, pero… todo irá bien.

Los adultos sonrieron y miraron de nuevo a las escaleras, por donde bajaban Draco y Remus. El joven cogió a Harry de la mano y el profesor se acercó a su homólogo, con cara seria y tensa. Poco después, bajaban Diana y Narcisa, la primera pálida y ojerosa, pero bella aún así.

- Estamos listos, pues – dijo Snape.

- Bien, al ministerio de magia.

Aparecieron en el may del Ministerio, el día era sombrío y lluvioso, no muy inusual en Londres, pero a Harry le ponía los pelos de punta. Les esperaba allí un inefable que saludó brevemente y todos se dirigieron al ascensor. La mano de Harry, notó Draco, estaba fría y temblaba, Remus estaba pálido y Diana… Diana parecía intocable, serena, altiva y elegante, era como una hermosa estatua de hielo. Y Draco supuso que era la única forma de no romperse. Las puertas se abrieron en un corredor que Harry conocía bien; e inconscientemente comenzó a dirigirse a la sala del Velo, pero su paso se vio detenido por Draco, que esperó a que el Inefable les adelantase. No creía que le gustase que Harry recordara todas las salas de ahí abajo.

Y llegaron al anfiteatro, y allí estaba rodeado de murmullos, con una brisa invisible meciendo la tela gris, raída y ajada. Harry apretó fuertemente la mano de Draco y este intentó animarle un poco, sosteniéndole hasta que pasaron los malos recuerdos. Harry miró a Lucius. Todavía recordaba el día en que ambos habían hablado sobre la fatídica noche en el Departamento. Y el rubio confirmó sus sospechas; él y dos compañeros suyos habían estado protegiéndoles. Lo sospechaba, eran buenos, él y sus amigos, pero no tanto como para vérselas con unos mortífagos entrenados que, encima, les superaban en número.

- Empecemos – dijo Remus con voz ahogada.

El inefable no dijo ni mu, se quedó a un lado, mirando, mientras Diana y Remus se colocaban a la izquierda del arco, y Draco y Narcisa frente a ellos, formando un semicírculo. Cerrándolo, estaba Snape, prácticamente pegado a la superficie del velo, Harry y Lucius se colocaron a su espalda.

Los cuatro se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron un suave murmullo en gaélico, repitiendo un hechizo sin parar. Snape, con voz grave y profunda empezó a hablar también, con calma pero con un poder palpable en sus palabras. Un brillo argentino se fue extendiendo por el arco, comenzando por los pies hasta llegar al centro. Las runas grabadas relucían y un rayo de luz se centró en Snape.

Este alzó la mano, para mostrar así el colgante de Diana en su palma. Murmurando otro hechizo, y con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la sien, acercó su mano hasta tocar el velo, y lo atravesó. Harry se mordió los labios con fuerza, y los puños de Lucius estaban tan apretados que los nudillos estaban blancos. Los cuatro junto al profesor de pociones siguieron con su letanía, firmemente cogidos de las manos.

Por un momento no pasó nada, y Harry quiso llorar de la desesperación, pero luego, la cara de Snape reaccionó y comenzó a sacar su brazo del velo. Sus dedos surgieron agarrados a una camisa rota y llena de sangre seca. Y tras ella surgieron la cabeza y los brazos. Se oyó un suspiro ahogado, y las palabras antiguas se atragantaron en la garganta de Diana al ver la cara desfallecida del amor de su vida. Estaba escuálido, ceniciento, moribundo, pero respiraba.

Reponiéndose, volvió a su cántico mientras que Snape luchaba por sacar, milímetro a milímetro al hombre del velo. Harry se acercó, sin poderlo evitar mientras el pocionista sacaba con un último esfuerzo el pie que quedaba dentro del velo y se desplomaba sobre Harry. El joven hizo lo que pudo para sostenerse, pero era un adolescente, y ellos eran dos hombres fornidos. Se tambaleó, pero unos brazos fuertes le sostuvieron.

- Llévatelo a casa – dijo Lucius.

Harry asintió, dejando a su profesor en brazos del rubio y cogiendo a su padrino con fuerza. Una mirada hacia Diana, que casi caía de rodillas fue suficiente, ella se acercó y les abrazó a los dos, dejando caer libres lágrimas de pura alegría de sus ojos. Con una palabra de Harry, desaparecieron y llegaron a la mansión Potter, donde los dos medimagos se afanaron alrededor de los tres.

Mientras uno ayudaba a Harry a depositar a Sirius en la cama, el otro embutía a Diana con cuatro pociones y la sentaba en el sofá junto a la cama con una manta y un té. Harry se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, haciendo que reposase su cabeza en su hombro y mirando como Sirius iba siendo curado. Su cara se rellenó y sonrojó, adquiriendo un color más saludable, como la sangre y las heridas desparecían, a la vez que su ropa infecta. Y los medimagos pararon.

- Estará bien – afirmó más que preguntó Diana.

- Sí, solo necesita reposo y comidas abundantes – dijo uno de ellos – nos quedaremos aquí unos días, pero debería estar completamente curado en una semana más o menos.

- Es un hombre fuerte.

- Sí, - sonrió Harry – lo es.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius se sentía bien, como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, tanto que casi no lo recordaba. Estaba tumbado en una cama mullida, con finísimas sábanas que acariciaban con suavidad su piel, y oí a una mezcla muy especial, a pociones y a flores, unas flores que solo había encontrado en los tiempo en que pasaba el verano con James y Remus en la mansión del primero.

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, encontrándose con un techo blanco y unas paredes azul cielo muy claro. Una brisa fresca entraba por una ventana abierta, haciendo ondear una cortina de muselina blanca. Y junto a su cabecera, la imagen más hermosa que podía imaginar.

Harry dormitaba en una posición incómoda en un sillón, con la cabeza de su madrina recostada en él. Con Diana. Y aquella visión fue como el primer trago de agua tras cuarenta días en el desierto. Los años no habían hecho más que acentuar su belleza; sus cabellos relucían al sol, y unas pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos y en la frente atestiguaban el tiempo pasado.

Los ojos tan añorados comenzaron a abrirse y parpadearon un par de veces, encontrándose con unos hermanos.

- Diana

La voz le salió como un graznido, desgastada por el desuso. Diana le miró atónita y luego se levantó, dejando caer la manta de sus hombros y se lanzó sobre él, mientras rompía en desgarradores sollozos. Sirius la abrazó, tan fuerte que podría romper sus huesos, y lágrimas de alegría bajaron por sus mejillas mientras apoyaba su cabeza en las hebras rubias.

Sus labios se unieron naturalmente, sin pensarlo, y se besaron como si fuera la primera vez. No querían separarse, pero aún así, lo hicieron, para mirarse a los ojos y sonreír con una sonrisa tan amplia que debía de dolerles la mandíbula. Un ruido atrajo su atención hacia su ahijado, que se despertaba de golpe. Al ver los ojos azule de su padrino, exclamó con alborozo.

- Sirius!!!! – y se lanzó hacia él, riendo, siendo acogido con verdadero gusto.

Diana rodó a un lado, para quedar tumbada junto a Sirius, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, y las piernas y las faldas enredadas sobre las sábanas. Harry se sentó a lo indio al otro lado del Merodeador y mantuvo cogida su mano. Sirius sonrió.

- Si esto es el cielo, tiene toda mi aprobación.

- Sirius! – rió Diana – Harry consiguió la forma de sacarte del velo.

- De verdad? – inquirió mirando a los ojos verdes, que se bajaron abochornados.

- Por mi culpa estabas allí – dijo con una voz mínima – debía sacarte – Un brazo de hierro le llevó hacia su padrino que le abrazó con fiereza.

- Nunca digas eso – dijo Sirius – Ni en broma.

Harry abrazó al hombre más importante en su vida, tras Draco tal vez, y se dejó ir a aquel sentimiento poco familiar. Sirius le mantenía abrazado y Diana le acariciaba las hebras del cabello con dulzura. Se dijo que aquello sería como era tener padres, que era exactamente esa sensación.

El sol de la mañana les bañaba al completo, y ni una palabra salió de sus bocas, no era necesario por el momento. Abrieron la puerta, y la profunda mirada del animago se dirigió a su mejor amigo, que había dejado caer la bandeja que traía al suelo, estrepitosamente.

- Sirius!

- Hola, Moony.

El licántropo entró y abrazó a su amigo, pronto la habitación estuvo llena de risas y abrazos, mientras se le iba contando al convaleciente todo lo que había pasado ese año que había estado fuera de juego. Poco después llegó Narcisa y se unió al jolgorio, mientras Draco, Lucius y Severus miraban desde la puerta con una sonrisa.


	31. Vuelta a la luz

**Vuelta a la luz**

Draco y Harry se "reencontraron" en el andén 9 y ¾, y se besaron ante los ojos de sus compañeros. Habían decidido fingir que Harry se había ido a su casa temprano, por orden de Diana, y así Voldemort no podría echarle nada en cara a Lucius cuando Sirius volviese a la luz pública.

Remus y Harry se habían aparecido allí, tras despedirse profusamente del moreno, y les habían dejado a él y a Diana muy acaramelados. No se separaban ni con agua caliente, y no dejaban de tocarse, como temiendo que el otro fuese a desaparecer de repente. Eso hacía resoplar a Snape, que se había quedado en la mansión para estar con Remus, aunque este pasase la mayor parte del tiempo con su mejor amigo, pero a Harry le parecía enternecedor y Draco y su padre solo alzaban los ojos al cielo.

Ya dentro del tren, Harry se separó de Draco y buscó frenéticamente a sus amigos. Cuando los encontró haciendo caso omiso de su comienzo de saludo, les arrastró a pesar de sus protestas hasta el primer compartimento vacío, lo cerró y guardó a cal y canto y se volvió a ellos con los ojos brillantes.

- Eeeh, Harry, tío, estás bien? – preguntó Ron preocupado.

- Y Draco? – preguntó Mione angustiada – No estabais juntos?

- No te preocupes, todo está arreglado – sonrió el moreno con todas sus ganas – Sirius.. ha vuelto!!!

- Qué?!

- A qué te refieres?

- Encontré la forma de sacarlo del velo! Ahora está en casa, en la mansión Potter, con Diana, en buena forma y sin peligro de muerte.

- Enhorabuena tío!!! – exclamó Ron entre carcajadas, recibiendo entusiasta el abrazo de su mejor amigo – Esto es estupendo!!

- Me alegro un montón Harry – sonrió dulcemente Mione, mientras los chicos la acogían en su abrazo – Ya nos contarás como lo hiciste.

- Sí – rió él. Los dos Griffindor sonrieron, hacía mucho que no veían a su amigo tan completo, tan feliz.

Harry quitó los hechizos de la puerta, para no levantar sospechas y se sentó allí, disfrutando de la camaradería y de ellos. Pronto llegaron Neville y Luna, y Dean y Seamus, y el compartimento se llenó de risas y bromas, se olvidó Voldemort, la guerra, el ministerio, todo volvió a ser como hace años, antes de que les metiesen a la fuerza en un mundo de adultos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por su parte, Draco se reunió con Pansy, Theo y Blaise en su sitio habitual y fue acogido por bromas y chanzas mientras se sentaba junto a la chica morena.

- Eh, y tu media naranja?

- Había reunión de gatos – repuso él con una sonrisa irónica.

- Y te ha dejado para ir? Si ejerces algún control sobre él, que lo dudo, debe ser muy pobre.

- Flint – saludó el rubio con una mirada gélida – Se te ha olvidado acaso nuestra última conversación?

- Hmph – resopló él, volviéndose para irse – Ten cuidado, Malfoy, te estaré vigilando.

- Para ser un Slytherin no tienes ningún sentido de la preservación, Flint – dijo el rubio con una mirada peligrosa - Sigue tu propio consejo, o te puedes encontrar con sorpresas desagradables.

El otro se fue con la cabeza alzada, altivo, intentando recuperar algún jirón de orgullo que le quedase tras las palabras del heredero Malfoy, al fin y al cabo, era el príncipe de su casa por algo. Los ojos grises brillaron con un destello de acero, furiosos.

- Y eso?

- El idiota de él cree que puede desacreditarme ante el Lord.

- Tsk – dijo Pansy mientras se limaba las uñas despreocupadamente – hay gente que no distingue los sueños de la realidad.

- Bueno – rió Theo, mientras los demás sonreían a la rubia – qué tal tus vacaciones con el niño de oro?

- Fantásticas. El problema fue que Harry tuvo que irse a su casa tras apenas tres días – dijo el rubio – y aunque le acompañé, estaba distraído con un asunto familiar y no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

- Y eso?

- Solo os puedo decir que estéis atentos a los periódicos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena en el colegio fue como la de todos los días, mentalizando a los alumnos de que al día siguiente se reanudarían las clases. Remus mientras comían, le enviaba frecuentes miradas preocupadas a Harry, lo que hizo que la burbuja de felicidad de este se rompiese y mirase preocupado hacia donde señalaba el licántropo: el director.

"Mierda" fue el pensamiento del moreno. Por supuesto, el director ahora que no estaba Diana para impedírselo, querría encontrarse con él a solas. Llevaba intentándolo todo el año, primero con esas clases particulares que quería darle, y a las que Diana se negó, y luego por diferentes causas cada cual más inverosímil.

Justo después de la cena, Snape vino hacia él y Harry suspiró, y esperó el veredicto, nervioso.

- Potter – dijo el pocionista – sígame, el director quiere hablarle.

Ron y Mione le miraron preocupados, pero él siguió a Snape, ni sin antes mandarles una mirada de aviso. Snape le llevó por los corredores y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie podía escucharles dijo con voz apresurada.

- Rápido Potter, deme la capa que siempre lleva en el bolsillo.

Harry se la tendió sin palabras, negándose a sorprenderse porque Snape supiese eso – al fin y al cabo, era la pareja de Remus – vio venir a Draco por el pasillo a toda prisa. Snape se la dio sin decir palabra y el rubio asintió, sabía lo que esperaba de él. Era un veela, jamás dejaría que nada le pasara a su pareja.

- Escúcheme bien, Potter, no haga el loco e intente salir indemne.

- Lo intentaré, y Draco me protegerá.

Dumbledore esperaba en su despacho, sentado tras su mesa de trabajo , con aquel maldito brillo de abuelito en sus ojos azules.

- Aquí le traigo a Potter, director.

- Bien, bien, gracias Severus. Puedes dejarnos.

- Sí – abrió la puerta y se volvió, como hacía habitualmente – Buenas noches director, Potter.

Con el sonoro crack de la puerta al cerrarse, los ojos del director se clavaron en el Griffindor moreno que le aguantó valientemente la mirada, sintiendo un tanteo en sus escudos de oclumancia, y un brillo de fastidio en los ojos azules del anciano frente a él. El director no dijo nada, pero Harry casi muestra en su cara impasible el alivio por el contacto tibio en su espalda que daba testimonio de que Draco estaba allí con él.

- Harry, muchacho – dijo él – siéntate.

- Gracias director. Quería algo?

- Sí, sí, por supuesto. Llevo intentando hablar contigo todo el curso, pero he tenido algunos problemas.

- No lo sabía profesor – dijo el joven con el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviese confuso. Draco se admiró ante las dotes interpretativas del moreno, y Dumbledore sonrió pensando que no iba a ser tan difícil que el Griffindor volviera a él, solo una pequeña muestra de confianza, que tenía pensado darle.

- Verás, sabiendo la profecía, eres consciente de que tienes que combatir contra Voldemort, y quiero darte las herramientas para ello. Querido muchacho, debes saber que es mucho más poderoso y más maligno de lo que siempre imaginamos – Harry no veía a dónde llevaba aquello – Y su único temor siempre ha sido la muerte así que encontró la manera más abyecta y horrible de hacerlo. Hay un tipo de magia muy antigua, y de la más oscura, llamada Horcrux, que consiste en…

Harry y Draco escucharon horrorizados el relato de Dumbledore, que les contó como Voldemort había dividido su alma en siete piezas, y las había escondido en objetos con valor para él: su diario, su serpiente, el relicario y el anillo de Slytherin, la copa de Hufflepuff y la diadema de Ravenclaw. Vieron con espanto como les mostraba el diario destrozado por Harry y el anillo intacto que había logrado recoger hasta aquel instante. Escucharon fascinados como había ido a recuperar el relicario de Slytherin, y se había encontrado con una nota de burla.

Cuando Harry salió del despacho, con la cabeza dando vueltas de lo confuso que estaba, notó como algo le cogía el brazo imperiosamente y echaba a correr hacia la sala de los menesteres. Allí, se dejó caer en un sillón y apoyó su cabeza en las manos, sin saber qué pensar. Draco mientras se quitó la capa con un gesto rabioso.

- Porqué nos cuenta todo esto? – se preguntó Harry.

- Ese hijo de puta!!! Ese grandísimo cabrón!!! – rugió el rubio ante la mirada atónita de Harry – No entiendes para qué te ha enseñado todo eso, Harry? Los Horcruxes son trozos de alma negra, prácticamente imposibles de destruir, si se intenta lo más probable es que destruya al que lo haga!! Y Dumbledore pretende que lo hagas tú!! No te has fijado que el anillo de Slytherin está completamente INTACTO!!! – Draco se volvió y al ver la cara pálida y horrorizada de Harry se le fue la furia y corrió a sentarse junto a él, acogiéndole en sus brazos.

- De verdad crees que quiere que los destruya? – preguntó él atónito

- Sí no, no sé para qué te ha contado todo esto.

Harry se quedó mirando al infinito, reconfortado por los brazos fuertes de Draco y el calor que emanaba de él. Su mente iba repasando todo lo que les había contado Dumbledore y eso le llevó, obviamente, a pensar en la Cámara Secreta y en su segundo año. Vio todo lo que pasó allí, el basilisco, la espada, el cuerpo frío de Ginny. Y sus ojos se abrieron con decisión

- Claro!!! Sé como destruirlos sin peligro!!!

- Cómo?

- Con veneno de basilisco y algo puntiagudo.

- Qué?

- El diario, lo destruí con un colmillo de basilisco.

- Que obviamente lleva veneno – dijo pensativamente el rubio – Harry, es genial!!!

- Sí!! Tenemos que contárselo a Diana y a Sirius!! Y a tus padres y Snape!! Y los encontramos, los destruimos y le quitamos a Voldemort su inmortalidad!!!

- No te aceleres – rió Draco – lo primero es reunirnos en un lugar seguro. Haremos una cosa, tú se lo cuentas a Diana, Sirius y Remus cuando deis la rueda de prensa. Yo le diré a Severus que necesito ir a casa y se lo contaré allí a él y a mis padres.

- Pero… falta una semana.

- Y Dumbledore ha esperado prácticamente un año para decírtelo, no creo que importe por que esperemos algo más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry llegó a la mansión Black aquella mañana, y casi no tuvo tiempo de hablar con sus padrinos antes de que empezaran a llegar los periodistas. Diana y él se sentaron en una mesa con tres sillas, dejando una vacía. El moreno sabía que la rubia tenía un gusto exagerado por las sorpresas y el espectáculo, así que querría dar un golpe de efecto.

- Señores, gracias por estar aquí – comenzó a decir Diana, lo que ocasionó un silencio completo – saben que hace algunos meses, Sirius Black fue declarado inocente de todos los cargos que se le imputaban y su nombre se limpió de toda duda. Como todos saben, Sirius Black murió en el ataque de Voldemort al ministerio el pasado junio, cayendo a través de un artefacto guardado en el departamento do misterios. Estamos aquí hoy, porque mi ahijado Harry Potter y yo hemos estado estudiando ese artefacto con ayuda de inefables del ministerio – una pequeña mentira no hería a nadie, pensó Harry – y hemos descubierto su propósito. Los inefables nos han pedido que guardemos su exacto propósito en secreto, y solo podemos decir que es una puerta a otra dimensión. Entre nuestros estudios, encontramos un hechizo para traer de nuevo a quienes lo traspasaban. Señores, reciban a Sirius Black.

Harry no había tenido tiempo de fijarse mucho en su padrino, pero cuando le vio aparecer ante los flashes histéricos de las cámaras y los gritos de preguntas, observó que seguía siendo el hombre carismático, don juan y algo rebelde que fue antes de caer por el velo. Con una elegancia muy propia de él, se sentó entre Diana y él y sonrió pícaramente a las reporteras.

Las preguntas empezaron a ordenarse y Sirius contestaba a todas con la misma sonrisa y entre bromas, con alguna intervención de Harry y Diana para las relativas a su liberación. Evitó hábilmente las preguntas que le pedían saber dónde había estado tras pasar el velo, y solo contestó que aquello, era lo más parecido al infierno, y solo que era mil veces peor que Azkaban. Las cosas se fueron calmando hasta que Diana y él despidieron a los periodistas y aquello se dio por acabado.

Harry se dejó caer con un soplido en uno de los sillones de la sala y cerró los ojos mientras oía a Sirius y Diana hablar tranquilamente. Odiaba las multitudes, y más aún la prensa, le ponía completamente tenso y acababa con dolor de cuello. Y ahora encima, tenía que contarles a sus padrinos lo que le había dicho Dumbledore el otro día. Había sido fácil que el director les dejase salir, al parecer había llegado una carta de Diana que le notificaba que Harry pasaría el fin de semana en su casa por motivos familiares, y el viejo no había podido negarse.

Sirius se sentó y Diana se sentó junto a él, que no perdió ni un segundo en pasar su brazo por sus hombros y atraerla hacia él. Harry sonrió y miró a Remus, que también sonreía enternecido. No habían dejado de tocarse desde que Sirius volvió, y Harry estaba seguro de que pasaría un tiempo hasta que dejasen de hacerlo. Y no le extrañaba nada, debían recuperar el tiempo perdido, al fin y al cabo.

- Harry, estás bien?

- Sí, Di, no te preocupes – suspiró él – es sólo que os tengo que contar algo.

Empezó a hablar, diciendo palabra por palabra lo que le había contado Dumbledore, recapitulando todo lo dicho. Los tres rostros frente a él fueron poniéndose pálidos y los labios de los adultos se convertían en una fina línea.

- Entonces, debemos buscar la diadema de Ravenclaw, la serpiente de Voldemort, la copa de Hufflepuff y a Voldemort mismo.

- Lo primordial es conseguir el relicario y el anillo de Slytherin que tiene el director – dijo Remus – es capaz de esconderlos para atraer a Harry a su lado.

- Creo que se como podemos hacer eso – dijo Diana – no os preocupéis.

- Sé dónde empezar a buscar – dijo Sirius de repente, haciendo que los otros le mirasen atónitos – Sé dónde está la copa!!

- Cómo? Dónde?

- Hace años, antes de Azkaban, cuando Voldie estaba en pleno apogeo, Gringott's me informaba de todos los cambios sustanciales en las cámaras de los Black. Me llegó un informe un día de que Bella había ingresado un artefacto antiguo bajo nivel de seguridad 5. Una copa de plata, de mil años de antigüedad.

- La copa de Huflepuff!!!

- Qué mejor lugar que la cámara de los Black para guardarla!!

- Y a mi madre no le dio tiempo a desheredarme…

- Genial! – exclamó Harry.

- Creo que lo mejor sería conseguir todos los Horcruxes y luego buscar la forma de destruirlos – dijo Diana

- Sí, nosotros los buscaremos mientras acabáis el curso – añadió Sirius – vosotros podéis ir buscando una forma de acabar con ellos en las bibliotecas.

- Parece un plan


	32. Final de curso

Nuevo capítulo!! Siento haber tardado tanto!! Sé que normalmente suelo actualizar mis dos historias a la vez, pero puede que próximamente actualice "Cuando el viento cambia" más a menudo. Aún así, no pienso dejar esta de lado, así que no os preocupéis!!  
Gracias por leer y espero que os guste.

**Final de curso**

Harry se acomodó en los brazos de Draco, mientras este le contaba como su padre y su padrino se habían tomado la noticia de los horcruxes de Voldemort. Mientras narraba las caras horrorizadas de ambos hombres, y la mueca de absoluto asco de la cara de Lucius. Los dos Slytherin eran adeptos a las artes oscuras, pero tal perversión del espíritu de la magia les daba arcadas.

El Griffindor sonrió al recordar como las artes oscuras habían sido un gran motivo de conversación entre su novio y él en verano; él quería comprender qué eran exactamente, sin el prejuicio que el ministerio ponía en ellas, sin las ideas preconcebidas que Dumbledore había inculcado en él desde su infancia. Y fue gracias al rubio que aprendió a distinguir entre oscuro y malvado.

- Qué tal se lo tomaron los demás?

- Sirius cree que sabe donde está la copa

- En serio!! Eso es estupendo!!

- Sí, y Diana está mirando la nota que el director encontró en el relicario de pega.

- Pues tenemos localizados ya cinco!! Está muy bien; los reuniremos todos en verano y los destruiremos todos juntos. Solo hay que recuperar el anillo de manos de Dumbly y ya está!!

- Me encanta cuando lo haces ver todo tan fácil.

- Ahora solo tenemos que concentrarnos en los exámenes – rió Draco – quedan apenas tres semanas de curso.

- Bueno, y en el periódico de mañana. Creo que va a ser la causa de histeria general.

Draco sonrió con malicia, y Harry alzó los ojos al cielo. Slytherin tenía que ser para que causar una apoplejía general a gran parte del mundo mágico le resultase tan atractivo. El veela se inclinó y le besó la oreja, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Harry sonrió y se arrellanó más en su regazo; sabía que mañana no le dejarían en paz, que sería el centro de las miradas del colegio. Pero había pasado tantas veces que no podía evitar pensar que ya estaba acostumbrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry fue de los primeros en aparecer en el comedor. Se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor con Ron y Hermione, ante la mirada atónita de la profesora McGonnagal, que se encontraba ya desayunando. No era normal verlos tan temprano; en realidad no era normal ver a ningún Griffindor tan temprano. Tenían fama de dormilones, y era por algo, siempre eran de los últimos en bajar.

En la mesa de Slytherin, sin embargo, ya había varios grupos, lo que no le extrañaba pues siempre habían sido los primeros en bajar, durante todo el tiempo que llevaba ella enseñando. Sus ojos se dirigieron instintivamente hacia Draco Malfoy, que saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a Harry Potter y una sonrisa dulce. Todavía le asombraba lo bien que se llevaban, cuando todo el mundo no había dado nada pro cuanto durarían, y ahí estaban, llevaban medio año juntos ya.

La sala se fue llenando poco a poco, hasta que casi todos los estudiantes estuvieron sentados y el profesorado conversaba tranquilamente. El bullicio habitual se vio aumentado por la llegada del correo, que traía cartas, regalos y los periódicos. Y fue entonces cuando el caos se desató.

Harry sonrió detrás de su taza de chocolate, mientras oía los gritos ahogados de aquellos que habían recibido el periódico. Mione le miró con la ceja alzada y desenrolló el ejemplar. En primera plana les recibió una foto que Harry no recordaba que hubieran tomado. No salían ellos sentados en la mesa de la rueda de prensa, si no de pie, Sirius y Diana enlazados por la cintura, y Sirius con una amplia sonrisa, cogiéndole del hombro, mientras él reía.

No recordaba ese momento, pero la foto era perfecta, y daba la sensación de que eran una familia, y una feliz. Mione sonrió al ver el titular _"Sirius Black vive!". _Las cabezas pelirroja y castaña de sus mejores amigos se juntaron mientras leían con regocijo los diferentes artículos de la que parecía ser la noticia del año. Y entre gritos y repetidas frases del periódico, Harry terminó su desayuno, contestando a las preguntas de sus amigos de siempre.

En la mesa principal, Dumbledore echaba chispas. Aquello no debería haber pasado, Sirius Black estaba muerto y era lo mejor que podría haber ocurrido, era una influencia perniciosa para Harry, y este le miraba como a un padre, y él no necesitaba que el chico tuviese un padre, necesitaba que le mirase a él para solucionar sus problemas, que volviese bajo su control para el bien de todos.

Levantándose sin decir palabra se dirigió a su despacho con paso largo y rápido, necesitaba escribir una carta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius se despertó, enredado en las piernas de Diana, con sus cabellos rubios haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho y una boca carnosa escondida en su cuello. Sonrió de pura felicidad, diciéndose que si había un cielo en la tierra, debía ser aquello sin ninguna duda. Sus dedos se enredaron en las hebras rubias de su prometida, y su otra mano vagaba libre por la cadera desnuda, acariciando la piel de seda. Diana suspiró suavemente y se acercó más a él, haciendo que el moreno se diese cuenta de que jamás tendría suficiente de ella, cuando un ramalazo de pasión le recorrió el cuerpo.

El sol les daba de lleno en la cama, e iluminaba toda la habitación, en un extraño día sin nubes en Inglaterra. La noche anterior no habían cerrado las cortinas, y habían hecho el amor una y otra vez bajo la luz tenue de la media luna que había iluminado el cielo nocturno de finales de mayo.

Unos golpes en la ventana le sacaron de su ensoñación y frunció el ceño, jurando que si no era algo importante para molestarle en aquella deliciosa mañana mataría al emisor. Con un gesto perezoso de su mano, abrió la ventana, dejando que entrase la lechuza y que con ella, entrase una suave brisa fría que acarició su piel. Diana se estremeció, y él, sonriendo, cogió la sábana de sus caderas y la subió hasta taparle los hombros.

Deshizo el nudo que ataba la misiva a la pata del ave y la abrió, gruñendo al ver una letra conocida.

_Querido muchacho,_

_Ha sido una gran sorpresa saberte vivo, y muy grata. Es providencial que hayas vuelto en esta hora revuelta, pues debo decirte algo que no creo que te guste. Me temo, mi querido muchacho, que Harry ha perdido el camino, y creo que la culpa de ello lo tiene Diana, sus ideas son peligrosas para la mente del chico y tú debes ponerles fin. Es por el bien de todos._

_Sepáralo de ella y venid a Hogwarts conmigo, donde podremos recordarle a Harry cuales son las cosas que importan realmente._

_Espero que hagas una buena elección,_

_Albus Percival Wolfang Dumbledore_

Y se despedía con una rimbambela de títulos ridículos. Sirius resopló incrédulo, el viejo debía de haberse vuelto senil definitivamente si esperaba que le diese la espalda a su ahijado y a la que sería su mujer.

- Qué pasa? – inquirió Diana, mientras bostezaba.

- Dumbledore – y le tendió la carta. La rubia abrió los ojos y la leyó, soltando una carcajada al terminar.

- Teme que te corrompa a ti también – dijo con voz teatral.

- Uy! Me temo que es demasiado tarde – exclamó el hombre moreno – estoy completa y absolutamente corrompido.

Ella rió y le besó, Sirius la acercó más a su cuerpo, olvidándose por completo de la carta, que voló hasta el suelo mientras ellos rodaban por la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana de exámenes llegó, con nervios e histerias, con la biblioteca llena a todas horas y las salas comunes repletas de libros y apuntes. Harry sonrió a Hermione mientras Ron se quejaba de lo mucho que estudiaban y de que necesitaban un descanso.

- Es cierto, Mione – dijo el moreno – llevamos cuatro horas ya deberíamos hacer una pausa.

- Tenemos pociones mañana!!

- Ogh, Mione, yo no puedo más! Quédate aquí tú si quieres!!

- Ron!!!

Harry cerró los libros de sus amigos con un gesto de la mano y les hizo levantarse con gesto imperioso. El trío dorado se dirigió a los jardines con paso tranquilo por los pasillos desiertos. El sol brillaba entre las nubes y sus rostros se alzaron hacia su luz instintivamente. Se sentaron en la hierba, Mione cerró los ojos y se abrazó las rodillas. Ron se tumbó boca abajo y dejó su cabeza entre sus brazos y Harry se tiró mirando al cielo con los brazos estirados.

Se sintió bien, mejor que bien, Sirius había logrado arreglar los espejos transmisores y hablaban por ellos todos los días, con Diana haciendo algunos comentarios a veces. La prensa y el mundo mágico todavía se intentaban recuperar de la sorpresa de la vuelta de Sirius y algunos habían intentado averiguar si la historia era cierta, pues afirmaban que era una trama para ganar fama. Se habían topado con los Inefables, que afirmaban rotundamente lo dicho por ellos y tenían fama de no mentir.

Harry había dejado que, por una vez, los responsables de él se ocuparan de todo. Sirius había decidido que pasarían el verano en la mansión Potter, para que las barreras y la magia de la casa se afianzaran con Harry definitivamente. Además, habían decidido que Ron y Hermione estarían con ellos a partir de Agosto. Llegarían a tiempo para celebrar su cumpleaños y luego… las cosas se pondrían serias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry soltó un suspiro y vio con una sonrisa como Draco se acercaba a él con aire desenfadado, con las manos en los bolsillos y aquel aire de chico malo que hacía que le temblasen las rodillas. Acababan de salir del examen práctico de DCAO, y habían terminado de los primeros. Draco le cogió de la cintura y le besó, haciendo que él pasase los brazos por sus hombros y se agarrase a su cuello.

- Joder, buscaos un cuarto, no? – gruñó Ron, que salía refunfuñando de su examen, como había hecho de todos.

- Alégrate Weasley, ya hemos acabado – dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

Y así era, aquel examen había sido el último, ahora solo quedaban cinco días hasta que se fuesen a casa. Y aquellos cinco días pasaron volando. Hermione quedó la primera del curso, lo que no fue sorpresa para nadie, seguida de cerca por Draco. Harry sacó unas notas muy buenas, y estaba bastante contento consigo mismo, sabía que Diana y Sirius le exigirían un buen rendimiento en clases. Remus le había dicho con una sonrisa que estarían orgullosos, mientras Snape, a su lado, alzaba los ojos al cielo ante los sentimentalismos Griffindor. Harry solo se rió y le dijo al licántropo que esperaba que les visitase a menudo.

Y antes de darse cuenta, estaban en el tren de camino a la estación de King's Cross, despidiéndose de Hogwarts hasta su próximo año, sabiendo que en el verano cambiaría el mundo en el que estaban y empezarían su último año de colegio sumergidos en guerra. En un compartimento, Ron, Mione, Harry y Neville se acomodaron, sabiendo que sus respectivos Slytherin llegarían una vez arrancase el tren.

Y efectivamente, poco después, Draco, Blaise, Theo y Pansy entraban y se sentaban junto a sus parejas entre risas y bromas. Los ánimos estaban altos y una algarabía feliz se elevó en el vagón. Mione se arrellanó contra Theo y sonrió para sí, lo que despertó la curiosidad de su novio.

- Qué pasa?

- Es curioso, no crees? El año pasad o estábamos completamente convencidos de que los Slytherin eran la encarnación del mal. Y fíjate este año.

- Bueno, quien nos iba a decir que acabaríamos liados con los leoncitos? – dijo él con una sonrisa suave.

- Y todo gracias a Harry. Es una persona extraordinaria.

- Es un líder, la gente le sigue sin pensárselo, sin preguntar nada. Es increíble la confianza que se deposita en él.

- Sí – fue lo único que contestó ella.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo y lleno de anécdotas sobre lo que habían pasado aquel año. Y pronto, se acercaron a la estación. Los Slytherin salieron disimuladamente y poco después ellos cogían sus baúles y les seguían en una algarabía propia de su casa. El andén estaba lleno de padres e hijos que se encontraban, de abrazos y exclamaciones de alegría. Sus amigos se separaron para ir cada uno con sus padres y mirando entre la gente, Harry sintió una inmensa sonrisa aparecer en su rostro.

- Harry! – exclamó Sirius con su vozarrón.

El joven se apresuró hacia él, que le recibió en un abrazo feroz, y luego le soltó, solo para ser abrazado por Diana.

- Qué tal, cielo? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa dulce – Algún problema?

- No, nada. Solo me atosigaron con preguntas nada más salir lo tuyo, Sirius.

- Jaja – rió de buena gana él mientras levitaba el baúl tras ellos con un gesto despreocupado – Por supuesto que las hacían. El mundo está lleno de curiosos.

- Nos vamos? – inquirió Diana

- Eh? No, un momento, quiero despedirme de Draco.

- Ve, ve – dijo Sirius pícaro – nosotros te esperamos aquí.

Harry buscó a su veela entre la gente, sin conseguir verle a pesar de su reconocible cabello. Frunció el ceño pero lo quitó rápido al sentir unos brazos en su cintura. Se dio la vuelta y besó al rubio suavemente.

- Te voy a echar de menos, peque.

- Apenas es un mes sin vernos – le tranquilizó – lo soportarás.

- Aún así, te voy a echar en falta.

- Yo también.

Unas cuantas palabras susurradas más y algunos besos cariñosos más tarde, los amantes se separaban y se iban cada uno con su familia. Draco se desapareció con sus padres, y Harry miró a Sirius, diciéndole que ya estaba listo. Y ante su sorpresa, él y Diana se dirigieron a la salida, mientras hacían invisible el baúl y se deshacían de sus túnicas, quedando él en una camisa blanca y un pantalón vaquero con unas converse blancas y ella en un vestido azul pálido con unas sandalias de tacón.

- Venga, enano – rió Sirius viendo su cara de asombro – quítate la túnica que tenemos una sorpresa.

Harry obedeció y los tres fueron por la estación, Sirius con un brazo sobre sus hombros y sin que la sonrisa abandonase su cara, y Diana junto a él, mientras contaban lo que habían hecho en aquel tiempo que no se habían visto. Salieron al aparcamiento y ante el asombro del joven. Sirius sacó las llaves y abrió un flamante coche negro. Harry no sabía mucho de coches, pero entendía que aquel exquisito BMW era la envidia de muchos que les miraban. Mientras su padrino metía el baúl en el maletero, se fueron metiendo en el coche, espacioso y agradable en el interior, con asientos de cuero beige y detalles lacados en negro.

- Tu padrino ha desarrollado un gusto excesivo por los coches caros – informó su madrina, mientras se ataba el cinturón. Harry rió ante su suspiro. Sirius entró y se volvió hacia él con los ojos brillantes.

- Qué, Harry, te gusta mi bebé?

- Es precioso.

Con una carcajada, Sirius arrancó y Harry aprendió porqué los magos no deberían conducir. La velocidad era increíble y el último Black tomaba las curvas casi a dos ruedas. Aún así, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era, francamente, increíble.


End file.
